Survivor Singapore
by TJBambi93
Summary: 20 castaways from various forms of media have come together to play the game of Survivor! They will be stranded in Singapore with a major twist right off the bat! Separated into groups of young vs old, they will have to survive in order to win! Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 19 players to become the Sole Survivor? Rated T for language. The winner has been crowned!
1. Cast List

Inside of one of the offices of Survivor headquarters, Jeff Probst was sitting in his chair, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and cargo pants. He also sported sunglasses.

"We're getting ready for the 24th season of Survivor! Now, I know you would love to know who's playing this season, so we're gonna get right into it." smiled Jeff.

Jeff then stood up, walking around the room while talking to the camera, "But I'm not going to share my thoughts on these guys. This time... we're gonna let our previous winners talk about them for us. We have 19 hopefuls coming out here to play the game, and once they get on the island, they'll be confronted with a giant twist, which will involve our 20th player. Boy will they be surprised. Let's meet them!"

– – – – –

**Name:** Flaky

**Series:** Happy Tree Friends

**Species:** Porcupine

**Tribe:** Maochong

**Thoughts by **_**Emerald Hill **_**winner Andrew****:** I think Flaky has a lot going for her. I think she's going to try her best, but she has a lot to prove. I would give her a chance, but I know many would not, and given that her tribe might be the weaker one, I hope she finds a way to survive.

– – – – –

**Name:** Issun

**Series:** Okami

**Species:** Poncle

**Tribe:** Maochong

**Thoughts by **_**Koopa Beach **_**winner Samantha****: **So this guy appeared on Survivor: Kattlelox Island as Amaterasu's speaker. Now he's competing by himself in this season. I doubt he'll last long. They tolerated Ammy because she was nice. They won't tolerate Issun. Believe me when I say that.

– – – – –

**Name:** Trevor Phillips

**Series:** Grand Theft Auto V

**Species:** Human

**Tribe:** Ruchong

**Thoughts by **_**Blood vs. Water **_**winner Dixie****:** Trevor has such a large ego and this crazy serial killer attitude. But we've had Dexter and Sweet Tooth who were killers, but they weren't that insane. Trevor isn't a killer, but he acts like he is. That might cost him in the end if he's not too careful.

– – – – –

**Name:** Zatanna Zatera

**Series:** DC Comics

**Species:** Human

**Tribe:** Ruchong

**Thoughts by **_**Green Hill **_**winner Curtis****:** If this girl can use her magic to her advantage, dang does she have a leg up on the game. However, she's going to be a threat out of the gate, dawg. If she keeps her head on straight, and thinks things through, she has a decent shot I'd say.

– – – – –

**Name:** Gadget Hackwrench

**Series:** Rescue Rangers

**Species:** Mouse

**Tribe:** Maochong

**Thoughts by **_**Prison Island **_**winner Batgirl****:** When I heard her interviews, I was amazed. I think she's going to be really ready to play this game, and play hard. She reminds me of myself, almost, but I think just a little bit closer to Kasumi's level then I was.

– – – – –

**Name:** Shuichi Shindou

**Series:** Gravitation

**Species:** Human

**Tribe:** Maochong

**Thoughts by **_**Edenia **_**winner Nightwolf****:** I think Shuichi's biggest enemy in this game will be his own mouth. He will need to learn when to keep it shut, and what secrets he must not reveal. The spirits will be watching him closely, even if he does not believe in them.

– – – – –

**Name:** Wade 'Deadpool' Wilson

**Series:** Marvel Comics

**Species:** Human

**Tribe:** Ruchong

**Thoughts by **_**Aquatic Ruin **_**winner Metal Mario****: **Where should I start with Deadpool? He's knows he's on a reality show, and will break the fourth wall often, I bet. Game wise, I don't see him lasting at the merge. I really don't. His annoying nature and ego will end him horribly.

– – – – –

**Name:** Steven Hyde

**Series:** That 70s Show

**Species:** Human

**Tribe:** Maochong

**Thoughts by **_**All-Stars **_**winner Ryo****:** My first impression of Hyde was that he is very chill, and very observant. I can see him being a quiet individual, like myself, to start things off, and then start making moves when he knows what he needs to know. I have high hopes for a guy like him.

– – – – –

**Name:** J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter

**Series:** DC Comics

**Species:** Martian

**Tribe:** Ruchong

**Thoughts by **_**Redemption Island **_**winner Raine****:** For once we're getting a super powered player that isn't such a... well... to put it lightly, an idiot. I think J'onn is very intelligent, and I can see him making it very far into this game. If he keeps his patience, and stays loyal, he stands a great shot of winning.

– – – – –

**Name:** Sakano

**Series:** Gravitation

**Species:** Human

**Tribe:** Ruchong

**Thoughts by **_**Forest Maze **_**winner Jiro****:** He's a nervous wreck, and that's going to ruin anyone's chances of winning the game. But we have seen the craziest ways of seeing someone win this game, so... I'm not counting Sakano out yet. He just has a very tough road ahead of him.

– – – – –

**Name:** Pink Gold Peach

**Series:** Mario Bros

**Species:** Metallic Being

**Tribe:** Ruchong

**Thoughts by **_**Fans vs. Favorites **_**winner Ben****:** Why I am talking about her, and not Metal Mario? That's what I want to know, since he's... well... you know... oh whatever! Anyway, Pink Gold Peach? Yeah. She's going to be fierce. I'll just say that right now. One fierce, metal princess coming your way.

– – – – –

**Name:** Orbb

**Series:** Quake III Arena

**Species:** Alien

**Tribe:** Maochong

**Thoughts by **_**SEGA All Stars **_**winner Beat****:** If you remember Ivan from Survivor Koopa Beach? Well... this is Ivan. On legs! So not as useless as Ivan, you know? However I just can't see Orbb lasting any longer then 10 days out here in the game. It's just not made for him.

– – – – –

**Name:** Glaceon

**Series:** Pokemon

**Species:** Pokemon

**Tribe:** Maochong

**Thoughts by **_**Kattlelox Island **_**winner Reala****:** Glaceon has a strong soul in him. He's raising a simple family with his beloved and majestic leafy princess, so he says. If he fights hard, perhaps he'll win this game, but he's going to grow into a threat to win, and like many smart players, those players go early.

– – – – –

**Name:** Serena

**Series:** Pokemon

**Species:** Human

**Tribe:** Maochong

**Thoughts by **_**Destiny Isles **_**winner Rain****:** Serena is a young woman trying to become a good Pokemon trainer. I know little to nothing about Pokemon, so don't blame me for not knowing. If she can get into a good alliance, I believe she'll do very well in this game. Especially when she merges.

– – – – –

**Name:** Felicia

**Series:** Darkstalkers

**Species:** Catgirl

**Tribe:** Maochong

**Thoughts by **_**Unfinished Business **_**winner ****Garrus****:** Well, I think Felicia is a young woman with a lot of inspiration. I think she'll have to play hard if she wants to win, but can she? That's what I'm concerned about. She has the passion and the courage, but the gameplay? We'll have to see.

– – – – –

**Name:** Pinkie Pie

**Series:** Equestria Girls

**Species:** Human

**Tribe:** Ruchong

**Thoughts by **_**Heroes vs. Villains **_**winner Jordan****:** So our first pony contestant that's... well, not a pony? Kind of interesting, I guess? She's not a winner, man. She's going to be funny, and make people laugh, but... is that really going to work for her in the end? I don't know, and I'm leaning towards no.

– – – – –

**Name:** Sorlag

**Series:** Quake III Arena

**Species:** Sorg

**Tribe:** Ruchong

**Thoughts by **_**Cuties **_**winner Flareon****:** Sorlag reminds me a lot of Sheeva from Survivor: Edenia. Big, strong, few social skills, and prone to causing chaos in camp. If Sorlag can get into an alliance to carry her through the game, she's fine. Otherwise, she's an instant target, I think.

– – – – –

**Name:** Ilyana

**Series:** Fire Emblem

**Species:** Human

**Tribe:** Ruchong

**Thoughts by **_**Virmire **_**winner Mordin****:** Ilyana. Very quiet, very smart young woman. Has a lot of wit within her. Don't see her making it very far. Could be an easy target at first tribal council? Could be a threat to win individual immunity. Need to observe a little closer.

– – – – –

**Name:** Toadette

**Series:** Mario Bros

**Species:** Toad

**Tribe:** Maochong

**Thoughts by **_**Reals vs. OCs **_**winner Squall****:** The youngest woman out here, Toadette... well for one thing I think one thing that will help her in this game is her sweet nature, and good social skills. But if she appears to fail her tribe in challenges, she won't last long. Sad to say, but it's true.

– – – – –

"Thank you, previous winners!" smiled Jeff, snapping his suitcase shut, "Now it's time for me to get ready to begin filming the season."

Just before he was about to leave, the four other previous winners who didn't share any thoughts on the players; Cousteau, Robert, Tatsuki, and En-Tee-I, entered the office one by one. They were the winners of _Distant_, _Marble_, _Packers_, and _Ultimates_ respectively.

"Oh hey guys, didn't expect you to show up." said Jeff, a little amazed.

"We just came over when we heard the news!" smiled Robert.

Cousteau nodded, "Yes, indeed, oui oui! So.. tell us, is it true?"

"Is what true?" questioned Jeff, a little curious.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "Don't toy with us, Jeff... you know what we're talking about."

"Oh right!" laughed Jeff, remembering what it was, "Well... yes, it is true. But I don't have the time to chat about it, gotta catch the plane before it leaves without me. Another season, another year." He gave a nod to the four winners, and exited the office.

Tatsuki turned her head to look at En-Tee-I, "Think he'll last long?"

En-Tee-I shook himself, "Once they know what's up, not long."

– – – – –

Be ready for the premiere of Survivor: Singapore! Coming soon! So who do you think is the mystery player joining the other 19 players this season? Find out on the first episode!


	2. Episode 1 Army Of Goats

A voiceover from Survivor Host Jeff Probst could be heard as we explore the many waters of Singapore.

"From the hilly Green Hills, to the stunning planet of Virmire, to the harsh ruins of Aquatic Ruin, to all the mushrooms of Mushroom Hill. Survivor has been to many exotic locations. But for it's 24th season, Survivor is trending over towards the beautiful home of Singapore." explained Jeff.

Up on top of a couple of black rocks in the middle of the ocean, you could see that a plain old radio was playing a pre-recorded message from Jeff. As it played, a young Asian man walked over towards the radio, saying, "Yeah, okay Jeff, that's cool. Your time is up."

He picked up the radio, and tossed it behind him into the ocean, turning to face the camera, "Welcome to Survivor Singapore! Jeff can't be here right now, so I decided to hijack the show, and what better to do it in my own country. My name is Ben, the winner of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites!"

As Ben spoke, 2 two boats; one black, one white, were making their way towards the beach.

"This season will be a tough one, as 19 new Survivors will be making their first steps into a new society," explained Ben, "But hey, Survivor is no fun in the park, because they'll have to survive eachother, and the game itself. I've done it, and so can they."

On the white boat, there was a light blue Pokemon, and a walking eyeball. On the black boat, there was a young brown haired woman with a top hat and magic wand, and a red and black clad guy who seemed to be break dancing on the boat.

"Even though none of these guys know eachother enough to know their names, there is still first impressions!"

"_Yahoo! I can't believe this is actually happening! I'm on Survivor! Can you believe it?! YUKIIII! I'll miss you! I gotta win to make you so proud of me!" (cheerfully laughs) "And his last words to me? 'You brat.'. So Yuki like! Anyway, I think I like the tribe I'm on! That mouse over there, with the goggles? She looks very bright!" - Shuichi_

"_Whew. Get it together Sakano, this is for the future of Bad Luck, and you can do this!" (wipes some sweat off) "This might be tougher then I thought. 39 days out here? In this jungle? I hope I don't have a heart attack. I mean... the blue haired girl next to me doesn't look all that good either." - Sakano_

"_People keep telling me over and over again, that I'm like.. the first genderless contestant on Survivor? Does it matter, really? I'm just a walking eyeball on legs. What more do you need from an alien like me? I'm going to fight hard, and play a good game. I hope I can trust that.. errm... if my analyzing is accurate, that's a Pokemon." - Orbb_

"_I'm gonna slay everyone, and be the fiercest woman out here. I'm lean, I'm mean, and I'll play the role of bitch if I have to. They say how you're the polar opposite of your clone... and unlike that plain old boring Peach... I'm just that little more fabulous. Hmm... it seems like pink is a common theme on this tribe, with me and that one pink girl on our tribe." - Pink Gold Peach_

"But what these players don't know," explained Ben, "Is that a 20th castaway is making his way over to the island right now on a helicopter! They and the fans have no idea who it is, so we'll just have to wait and find out!" He looked at his watch, "And gosh look at that! I need to go get ready to greet the new castaways, and start the show for Probst before he takes over. So uhh... 39 days! 20 people! 1 Survivor!"

**Maochong: Felicia, Flaky, Gadget, Glaceon, Hyde, Issun, Orbb, Serena, Shuichi, and Toadette**

**Ruchong: Deadpool, Ilyana, Martian Manhunter, Pink Gold Peach, Pinkie Pie, Sakano, Sorlag, Trevor, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both boats arrived at the shore of the beach, and all 19 players climbed out one by one. Most of them were surprised to see no sign of Jeff Probst anywhere. Despite this, there were cheers to Ben.

"Welcome to Survivor Singapore! I'm here to.. well.. start the season off with a bang, since I am here for a vacation."

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands.

"It's been exactly 6 years since I've done anything for the show of Survivor, but I'm thankful to be here, and to welcome you guys to my homeland of Singapore."

"More like 3 years, unless you count that one fanfic from CrazyPackersFan." commented Deadpool out of the blue.

"Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I've read your comics, so I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do."

Deadpool did a fist pump, "Finally! Someone who understands me!"

Ben pointed at Pink Gold Peach, "What's your name?"

"Pink Gold Peach, the metal princess at your service." she grinned.

"What do you think of your tribe thus far, Pink Gold Peach?" asked Ben.

She shrugged, "Well, looking at both us and the white tribe? They got one more player then we do."

"Yeah, she's right," agreed Sakano, "We have nine players, and they only have ten. Are we in trouble... or just unlucky?"

"Oh yeah, well, we'll get into that shortly," noted Ben, before pointing at a young woman with a red hat on, "Name, miss?"

"Serena." smiled the girl.

"Serena, any observations about your tribe and Ruchong?" asked Ben.

Serena nodded, "Yeah, well... one thing I can gather is that we seem to have more of the.. younger players over here, and they have the older players? I could be wrong, since there's young people on both tribes."

"You analyzed well, Serena, because you are indeed divided by age. Most of you are in your twenties, but ultimately it came down to birthyear." explained Ben.

"Damn, should have brought my white beard and cane then." muttered Deadpool, shaking his head, "At least we got the cooler looking buff!"

Ben nodded, "Exactly, so without further ado, let's- Oh! Here he comes!" Ben was interrupted by an incoming helicopter.

Everyone looked on with interest as the helicopter landed into view. They were trying to figure out who it was.

"I swear if it's Moses..." muttered Glaceon.

Flaky shook her head, "Umm... maybe it's Jeff..?"

Flaky was indeed right, as the host Jeff Probst climbed out of the helicopter. However, instead of his normal Survivor shirts and clothing, he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and cargo pants, complete with a Red Sox cap and sunglasses.

"Well that's different." noted Orbb.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me guess!" chirped Pinkie Pie, jumping up and down, "It's Boston Rob! Wait no, wrong show!"

Jeff ran over from the helicopter, and stood by Ben's side, "Sup Tan? Think you got things covered over here?"

Ben nodded, "As ready as ever, Probst. I've been waiting for this day since I won the million dollars."

"Perhaps... Ben Tan is joining our tribe?" suggested Martian Manhunter.

Ben pulled out the tenth black buff from his pocket, and unrolled it, before...

…

…

…

...handing it to Jeff Probst, "You're the last member of the Ruchong tribe. Go join them and say hello."

Everyone was shocked when Ben handed Jeff the buff, and Jeff ran over to join the Ruchong tribe with open arms.

"Welcome on board Jeff!" smirked Trevor, before muttering under his breath, "Temporary player."

"Aw no fair! We wanted Jeff on our team!" pouted Shuichi.

"You heard it here, ladies and gentlemen," smiled Ben, "Jeff is going to be playing the game with all of you, and is viable for the million dollar prize. He's been through every season, he's been through all of this. Take what you want from him for knowledge, or whatever you want."

Ben then threw maps over to Zatanna and Hyde.

"The sun's going down, so you better head off to your new homes for the next 39 days. Maochong, down and to your left. Ruchong, up and to your right. Have a great 39 days, guys, and remem-"

Issun interrupted Ben, hopping up and down on the ground, "Hey! Hey! What about me? I can't play the game like this!" He was still nothing but the size of a little bit of dust.

Ben blinked, before nodding, "Oh yeah, we did promise you that, didn't we? Uhh... where is she... Zatanna isn't it? Magician right?"

"Yep, that would be me." nodded Zatanna.

"Think you could do Issun a favor and make him... let's say Toadette and Flaky's size? I did promise him we would find a way, and luckily we have you."

Zatanna nodded, "Fair enough. I like having a fair fight anyway in challenges." She pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Issun, "Egralne eht tnedor!"

A spark shot from her wand, and into Issun. Within moments, Issun grew a little bigger. He was now the size of Toadette, who was standing right next to him.

"Perfect! I'll have to remember that later on, babe!" smirked Issun, looking at Zatanna. Zatanna nodded, and stepped back onto her mat.

"Anyway, have a great 39 days, guys, and remember, keep your eye on the prize."

**Maochong: Felicia, Flaky, Gadget, Glaceon, Hyde, Issun, Orbb, Serena, Shuichi, and Toadette**

**Ruchong: Deadpool, Ilyana, Jeff, Martian Manhunter, Pink Gold Peach, Pinkie Pie, Sakano, Sorlag, Trevor, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

Maochong Day 1

The ten white buffed tribe members arrived at their camp site. Already waiting for them was a map to water, machete, and a bucket for rice and water.

"Well looky here," smiled Gadget, looking over their supplies, "I think this will do us good for the first couple of days, don't ya think?"

Hyde nodded, "Yeah man. Just gotta make a fire off the bat. Well, that makes me useless."

"_Dividing the tribes based on age, man... what the hell were you thinking? I mean, look at us. I'm young, but I'm not bouncing up and down and have a happy go lucky attitude. Other then me... Gadget, and maybe Serena and Orbb are likely the only other serious ones here." - Hyde_

"Well, I don't think any of us here even have any fire power." frowned Toadette.

Issun placed his hands behind his head, "Don't worry about it! We'll find someway to make a fire."

"_I'm big, I can compete with these guys, and I'm here to collect the million that Ammy couldn't of won before! Listen, I'll lie, I'll cheat, and I'll backstab to get as far as I can. Ammy was too scared to play like that. So I guess I have to show her how it's done." - Issun_

Gadget looked up at the blazing sun, and thought about it silently, "Hmm... it's hot enough. I bet with the right type of glasses we can get a fire going just like that."

Serena raised her hand, "Well, I do have sunglasses, if that's any help?"

Gadget shook her head, "Sunglasses don't help, sadly. I mean, I would like to try, but I trust my instincts on this one."

"_Back home, I'm the engineer. I'm the one who helps Chip and Dale get to every destination, and give them any tool they need to complete their missions. Out here, I don't want to come off as the leader, just the provider, mainly." - Gadget_

A few minutes later, everyone was out either doing the shelter, collecting wood, or helping Gadget with the fire issue. For shelter, Hyde, Orbb, and Issun were working together, well, mainly Hyde, as Issun just laid around, while Orbb gave a few pointers.

Out in the forest, Felicia, Shuichi, and Toadette were gathering wood for the fire. Gadget, Serena, and Glaceon were busy trying to make that work.

"I never thought I would be out here playing the game!" smiled Shuichi, "Usually I don't want to be away from my beloved Yuki, but this could mean the future for us, and my band even."

"Oh! You're a singer too aren't you?" chirped Felicia, giggling happily, "We have so much in common, don't we?"

"_I mainly applied to Survivor to try and win a million dollars, obviously. I mean, why not? But even if I don't, I want to get my image out there, and try to promote myself. I want to get to Broadway, and be a world renowned singer!" - Felicia_

"I really like our tribe's spirit!" smiled Toadette, "I think even though we're the weaker tribe, I think we can look past that."

Felicia nodded, "Exactly! We can't lose hope, right?"

"_We have a lot of energy, and I firmly believe our tribe will hold strong! I can't be right or wrong about this, but if Ruchong starts to fall apart, then maybe, just maybe, one of us will win this game." - Toadette_

Back at camp, Glaceon and Serena used what they could for the fire pit, and helped Gadget set it up. Gadget took her goggles off, and looked up at the sky.

"Alright... we should be a good angle now. We're in a good spot." nodded Gadget to herself, before lending her goggles to Serena, "Angle them towards the sun."

Serena nodded, and took the goggles from her, doing what Gadget instructed.

"_I love Gadget so far. She's been an immense help in trying to get fire. I mean, none of us have any abilities to make a fire that easily, so with someone like her around, I think we're very grateful." - Serena_

Glaceon stood back a little, knowing his cold presence would probably put out any fire near him. Serena and Gadget were very patient in waiting for any flames to ignite in the wood and husk from discarded coconuts.

"Come on, come on.." muttered Gadget, looking back up at the sky.

In a few minutes...

…

…

…

...smoke started to form from the wood where the goggles were pointed at. With a few blows to the smoke, Gadget was able to make a small flame form with enough breath.

"We got fire!" cheered Serena, high fiving Gadget.

From the shelter area, Hyde walked over when he heard the news, and nodded, "Great job, man. Now we just gotta keep it going until we get some flint."

"_I'm glad we were able to get fire on Day freaking 1, man. Once we find the water well, we can start hydrating ourselves, feed ourselves, and pretty much be strong for challenges. I know I'm ready, but is everyone else?" - Hyde_

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 1

As the ten members of the black Ruchong tribe made their way to their new home for 39 days, one tribe member was walking to camp a little sickly.

"Oooh... I feel so... famished..." groaned Ilyana.

"Already?" questioned Sakano, "Oh dear, that is not a good sign..."

"_Ten minutes in, and Ilyana, I think her name is... is already sick. Good. Just what I wanted to see happen on the first day! Am I going to be this famished? No! I can't be! I need to step up! But... I don't want to starve to death out here." - Sakano_

Zatanna smiled at her, "Well, when we get to camp, I'll start the fire, and we'll start cooking rice. Will that do?"

Ilyana nodded softly, "Ooh... yes. Yes that will do."

"%#$%. Going through our limited rations early? We're screwed." sighed Trevor.

"_I don't know... correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't we have like a big meal before we all left for this reality show? Like... how are you already hungry? She's a frail, skinny girl, and... $#%# I wonder how long she'll last before she disappears into nothing." - Trevor_

Once the tribe arrived at camp, Martian Manhunter and Sakano got right to work on the fire pit, while Zatanna placed on her fancy little top hat.

"I love that hat of yours!" chirped Pinkie Pie, looking at Zatanna with big eyes.

"Thank you. I am a magician after all, and I gotta have the looks." smirked Zatanna.

"_I am a magician, and I'll abuse my powers as much as I can to get a leg up on the competition. Now, I'll be doing it for good, and not bad, so I won't be a mischievous little black widow. I already know J'onn, the Martian Manhunter, from my world, and I feel like I can make a good bond with Ilyana." - Zatanna_

"If you are going to make fire, we better get it made now," noted Martian Manhunter, "Nightfall is impending."

Zatanna nodded, and whipped out her wand, "Nrub eht tip htiw gnitsalreve semalf!" A spark shot from Zatanna's wand, and it hit the fire pit, and instantly fire was made.

"Nicely done Zatanna!" smiled Jeff, high fiving her.

"_Wow, I mean... what an accomplishment in my life. I'm finally here as a contestant on Survivor. Now, will I win? I really doubt it, but I won't give myself that negative thought. I'm here... just to give it a fair shot, and see if it's really worth playing the game that I've hosted for so many years." - Jeff_

Ilyana had a small smile on her face, "Oh, that's really good, Zatanna, thank you.. now let's eat, perhaps?"

Before anyone could say anything, Ilyana felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her, and noticed the big alien Sorlag. Sorlag offered her a coconut from the beach.

"Sorlag wants strong tribe. Drink up." ordered Sorlag, "Save rice for tonight."

Ilyana hesitantly took the coconut and took a drink from it quietly, "Thank you.. whats your name?"

"...Sorlag." she replied.

"Sorlag... I'll have to remember that name. And... Zatanna is it..? Yes... both are good people." Ilyana smiled, and sipped from the coconut.

"_I have a voracious metabolism, and no matter how much I eat, I always feel like... well... it's not enough. Well, I even pass out without enough food. I don't want to be a burden on the tribe, but... Zatanna and Sorlag have given me food... so I will thank them." - Ilyana_

Jeff smiled, "Now that we have that settled... shelter building time?"

Deadpool nodded, "Oh yeah! We need to do that! And while we're building it, we'll just have a nice little transition and time lapse over to Maochong and Day 2! Huh... why is it written like that? Come on TJ!" No one really minded Deadpool's words as he followed Jeff and several others into the jungle.

– – – – –

Maochong Day 2

Hyde walked out of the shelter, his white buff wrapped around his head and neck, leaving only his face exposed. It was a really cold morning.

"We have a shelter... we have fire... yet it's still freaking cold, man." sighed Hyde.

"_I don't know, man, we thought we were doing fine. Then all of a sudden, we really didn't get much sleep at all. It was so dang cold, and we all had to huddle up together in our shelter with... really only our clothes as warmth. Not fun with ten people trying to cuddle." - Hyde_

Hyde walked over to the fire pit, and noticed Felicia and Gadget sitting around it. Hyde looked at Felicia's attire, and smirked, "Not cold or anything are you?"

Felicia blinked, and looked up, "Hmm? Oh no! I'm not cold! Don't worry about me!"

"_I won't lie, it's really, really, really cold this morning. But I told myself; 'Felicia! You've been through worse times in your life! You can stand being cold for 39 days!'. And that's what I'm gonna do." - Felicia_

Hyde sat down, and looked at both women, "Is it just me, my lack of team spirit, or is it just... are we going to be the inferior tribe?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gadget.

"I mean, look at us. You got Flaky who's been hesitant to do anything since we've hit this beach, not to mention sick. You got Issun and Toadette who last night, by the way, were cuddling up in the shelter, and they aren't even strong. And we got Shuichi who... is just insane and I question how he's a talented singer." explained Hyde.

"Yeah... I've been just a little worried about challenges," nodded Gadget, "But I think if we work hard, we can do anything."

"_Even if we're the weak tribe, we don't have any malicious, mean people on our tribe, so far. Hyde's got a little bit of an attitude, but I can see it in his heart that he's a nice guy. If we believe in ourselves, then maybe we can win and beat the Ruchong tribe." - Gadget_

Hyde sighed, "I don't know, man. I think it's only fair that... the three of us partner up and take this thing. We're probably Maochong's best players in physical strength and for you, Hackwrench, mental strength."

Felicia nodded, "Oh yeah, I agree! I think we should also pull in... Serena and Glaceon? I think they're pretty tight, right, having similar interests?"

"Plus, as long as the three of us stick together, they can't overpower us." agreed Gadget.

"_So we did make this little alliance, myself, Gadget, and Felicia. I think it'll be one kickass alliance, man. I think us, along with Glaceon and Serena, can really help this tribe win immunity. We just need to remove some dead weight first." - Hyde_

All three of them did a handshake, agreeing to stick together.

Later on in the day, as people started waking up and going around doing chores. The only ones really not doing anything were Shuichi, Issun, and Toadette, whom were laying down in the shelter.

"Who needs to do work anyway?" laughed Issun, "I got to where I'm at without any chores or work at all. All I do is sit on my butt and paint."

"Yeah, I know, right? I think we just need to relax, and spend some time together." noted Toadette.

"_The social game is crucial in Survivor. I know going into it that I was going to be a weak player, so I want to make as many friends as I can so that I can stay safe no matter what." - Toadette_

Also in the shelter with them was Flaky, who has been sick since Night 1. Shuichi rolled his head over, "Are you feeling any better, Flaky?"

"Well, um, not really." sighed Flaky.

"_I feel like, um, the last night was really cold, and I'm not used to that kind of weather. That sounds strange coming from, um, the world I live in, but well, I just don't really like it." (laughs nervously) "I want to be strong for my tribe, but I don't think I can given how I'm feeling." - Flaky_

"Must be pneumonia?" suggested Issun.

Toadette shook her head, "She'd be looking worse if that's the case."

"_I want us to be the happy tribe, and just kick butt in challenges! But how can we be happy when there's someone sick? I know I can't. Whenever my Yuki is sick, I have to pretty much glue myself to him until he's feeling better. In Flaky's case, I just hope she feels better." - Shuichi_

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 2

Jeff crawled out of the shelter, and stretched out a little. He wasn't the first person to wake up, though, as he noticed Zatanna and Ilyana by the fire, Sorlag out by the water, and Trevor and Deadpool wandering into the forest.

"A new day comes new challenges." noted Jeff to himself, letting out a yawn.

"_I never, never thought it would be this difficult playing the game. But I think I got what it takes. It's not just the survival part that will throw me off, it will be the strategy that will. I just... well we'll have to see how it goes." - Jeff_

In the forest, Trevor and Deadpool were walking together, as Trevor collected wood, and threw it into Deadpool's arms.

"You know how to win these reality shows?" asked Trevor, "You got to make alliances, make people happy, blah blah blah bull#$$% your way through?"

Deadpool nodded, "Yeah, I know how it works all right."

"_I'm not a fan of reality television. I'll be the first to tell you that, okay? But here's the thing: Survivor is one of those shows that has reality injected into it! I thought it was fake... now after being out here and not even being offered a sandwich by a camera man? God damn, how wrong I've been!" - Trevor_

Trevor smirked, dropping more wood into his arms, "You got to make alliances. And boy, do I have an alliance that will make you #%$# yourself. You're included."

"Huh. 2Nd alliance of the season already? Boy we're flying through this season!" laughed Deadpool.

Trevor ignored him, "Whatever. Listen big mouth, I already talked to Pink Gold Peach. She's totally in with us. We're also bringing in Sorlag."

Deadpool blinked, "You mean that horrible Peach recolor and that big alien we all agreed would be the first person voted out of Ruchong? Those people?"

"Exactly. Listen, we tell Sorlag the truth? She'll go ape$#%#! She'll have to side with us to keep herself safe! It's common logic, Deadpool!" boasted Trevor.

"_So this crazy man Trevor comes to me and says..." (reaches up into the sky, and pulls down a cardboard cut out of Trevor, and walks behind it, mimicking his voice) "'Yo Deadpool! Side me with! I got a good plan!'" (steps out from behind it and talks normally) "Yeah well that's fine and all. Cool, roll with it, people." - Deadpool_

Deadpool nodded, "Right right, common logic. Since when has that ever effected someone like me again?"

"Got a point..." sighed Trevor.

"_Listen, this little alliance? Me, Deadpool, Sorlag, Pink Gold Peach? I'm calling it my Army of Goats alliance! Deadpool? Obvious. Sorlag? #$%#ing obvious. Pink Gold Peach? I mean..." (scoffs) "If you want Metal Mario to have another million dollars, go ahead. But I doubt it. This right here? This is how I will win a million dollars. Then... I'll move to an exotic location, build a house, and live the rest of my life there." - Trevor_

"So uh, are we good here?" asked Deadpool, holding his hand out.

Trevor nodded, and shook it, "Yeah, we're good. Stay true and loyal."

"Oh baby do those words describe me!" laughed Deadpool.

"_If one of my goats decides to turn on me, and have a mind of it's own? To the butcher it goes. I won't have any disloyal goats. I'm playing this game for real, and ain't nobody going to stop me! This million dollars this mine, baby! All mine!" - Trevor_

Trevor and Deadpool then left the forest to return the wood to camp. A few minutes later, two red eyes were seen in a nearby tree. It moved forward slightly, and came out the Martian Manhunter. He had been using his invisibility powers and intangibility to hide within the tree. He had heard every word from the duo.

"_I am a member of the Justice League. However, I will use my supernatural powers to give me assistance in the game. For instance... I can turn invisible. I can become intangible, and go through objects. I can even..." (He then morphs into an exact look alike of Deadpool.) "...transform." - Martian Manhunter_

A few minutes later, Martian Manhunter returned to camp, and walked over to where Ilyana and Zatanna were. Ilyana was eating a bowl of rice while Zatanna tended fire.

Zatanna looked up at Martian Manhunter, "Oh, hey J'onn. Haven't seen you all day."

"I've been out doing some work. Nothing out of the ordinary." replied Martian Manhunter.

He sat down next to her, and whispered into her ear what he heard from Deadpool and Trevor.

Zatanna nodded her head, "Huh... game's on, huh?"

"_I trust J'onn 110%. I want to be a member of the Justice League some day, but right now I've got too much up my sleeve. I assume we're going to work together, and I think I can pull in Ilyana as a third vote. As long as we can get majority, I'll feel secure." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Are you guys ready for the very first immunity challenge of the season?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, four members from each tribe will be carrying three coils of rope across a series of balance beams. Once across all three beams, you must then use the ropes to pull a heavy wooden crate up a ramp and onto the finish platform. Two other tribe members will then be responsible for dissembling the wooden crate, and using those pieces as puzzle pieces. First tribe to finish wins reward and immunity."

Ben pulled out a piece of flint from his pocket.

"For reward you're playing for flint. Yeah I know, you might have fire already, but as Jeff here likes to say: 'Flint can't be voted off'. You have it forever. Let's get started, alright?"

Maochong

Runners: Felicia, Glaceon, Hyde, and Shuichi

Puzzle: Gadget and Serena

Ruchong

Runners: Deadpool, Jeff, Pinkie Pie, and Trevor

Puzzle: Martian Manhunter and Zatanna

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes raced out onto the course. Trevor, Hyde, Felicia, and Deadpool hauled the coils of rope, and they were pretty heavy. Both Trevor and Hyde carried two coils. Maochong had a slightly faster group of runners compared to Ruchong, and took a small lead as they crossed a few balance beams.

The energy in Maochong was too much compared to Ruchong, especially since Trevor was getting a little tired from two coils of rope to carry. Jeff took one from him upon request. But Ruchong had a lot to catch up to, as Maochong made it to the wooden crate.

Because of Jeff helping Trevor, Ruchong gained a small momentum boost, crossing over several balance beams, trying to catch up to Maochong. Hyde and Shuichi helped tie the ropes around the crate, losing some time, but they had a lead over Ruchong.

Maochong started to then pull the crate up the ramp, with Felicia and Hyde doing most of the work for Maochong, since Shuichi and Glaceon weren't as strong as they were. Because of this, Maochong increased their lead over Ruchong.

Ruchong was about to cross the final balance beam, but Deadpool accidentally slipped, and fell off. This caused the entire team to redo the balance beam again, costing Ruchong valuable time. And time they may not get back, as Maochong pulled the crate up to the finish platform, and Gadget and Serena got to work on the puzzle.

Despite their set back, Ruchong finally finished the balance beam portion, and Trevor and Jeff got right to work on tying the ropes around the crate, trying to work fast and hard.

But ultimately for Ruchong, they just couldn't catch up to Maochong, especially when Gadget and Serena got to work on the puzzle.

"We got it, Ben!" called Serena. Ben ran over to see if they were right.

"That's correct! MAOCHONG WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Maochong hugged and cheered.

"Today, it appears age has nothing to do with how strong one tribe is, as the younger tribe beat the older tribe today. Great job, nobody will be leaving the game, and you will also have flint for fire! Sadly, Ruchong, you have a date with me at tribal council. Somebody will be the first person voted off. See you all then."

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 3

Everyone wasn't happy to be heading to tribal council, especially Jeff, who wasn't happy to lose his very first immunity challenge.

"_I feel like I might of let the team down today. I mean, we had four people running the section, and I think we all had faults and successes. But damn... I already walk into this tribe with a big name and status. This might of sealed my fate." - Jeff_

Everyone for the exception of Sorlag was gathered around the shelter. Sorlag was busy swimming in the water, and probably fishing with her bare hands.

"So uhh... Sorlag tonight?" shrugged Jeff.

Zatanna nodded, "I mean, that's what we agreed to, right?"

"She hasn't been communicating with anyone," explained Pink Gold Peach, "She hasn't been... really doing anything besides be a creepy old hag."

"_Tonight, I think it seems obvious that Sorlag is going home. However, Trevor and I have been scheming behind the scenes, and we're going to make a strike tonight. On who you might be asking? Jeff Probst. That's who." - Pink Gold Peach_

"I guess that settles that then." nodded Martian Manhunter. After a little bit of silence, everyone wandered off into little groups. Trevor and Pink Gold Peach walked down into the forest to find the water well again, since they forgot.

"You think we'll have the votes to get Jeff out?" asked Pink Gold Peach.

Trevor looked up from the map, "The hell should I know? We have four. We just need two more."

"_I think it's clear that J'onn and Zatanna like Jeff, and respect him more then I do at least. Ilyana... she's Zatanna's bitch, enough said. That leaves the neurotic Sakano, and the bouncy, chirpy Pinkie Pie." (chuckles) "This will be easy." - Trevor_

Pink Gold Peach rolled her eyes, "Then we work for votes, you doofus! That's how Survivor works, ya know. Pinkie Pie might be easy, since she's getting along with both I and Deadpool. What about Sakano or Ilyana?"

Trevor scoffed, "Ilyana's dead set with Zatanna and Martian Manhunter. Sakano... we scare him enough, he'll join us. That's 6 then. Goodbye Jeff Probst."

Pink Gold Peach smirked, and high fived Trevor.

"_We're here to play the game, ladies and gentlemen. The game! Jeff Probst has no business playing this game. Sorry producers, but if you thought you were gonna award him a million dollars, too dang bad. It's my turn, Trevor's turn, to win." - Trevor_

Down by the beach, Sakano was walking down shaking his head. He noticed Ilyana and Zatanna near a coconut tree.

Ilyana pointed a finger up at the tree, and a thunder bolt shot from it, zapping one of the coconuts, and making it fall down onto the ground.

"Wow that's impressive!" smirked Zatanna, high fiving Ilyana.

"_Ilyana's a thunder sage, so I like that she has magical powers much like I do. I think we click together really well, and I think we're two of the smartest players on this tribe, next to J'onn of course." - Zatanna_

Sakano smiled nervously, and walked up to them, "Oh, hello there ladies. What's going on..?"

"Oh nothing, I was just, um... hungry. I also wanted to demonstrate my... magic." smiled Ilyana gently, referring to her thunder magic, and taking a sip out of the coconut once Zatanna got it open.

"Oh, that's nice," nodded Sakano, "Could... could I ask you two a favor?"

"Sure, anything!" smiled Zatanna.

Sakano gulped and sighed, "Please vote me out tonight. Please? I can't stand it here. I thought Survivor was supposed to be fun, but it's not! I was miserable yesterday... and after losing the challenge, I felt even worse."

"_Today was my breaking point. I thought I could be strong, but I couldn't. It's not worth it. I can make a million dollars somewhere else. Sorry Shindou. We did have a pre game deal, but it won't matter. The only option is to end it all." - Sakano_

Zatanna blinked, "Wait, what? You want to quit?"

"No no! Not quit!" defended Sakano, "Just vote me out. It's not a quit, I'll sit through tribal council. You guys need Sorlag anyway. I can't make up for all that strength."

"Well, if.. if that's what you want then..." noted Ilyana, taking another sip from her coconut.

"We'll see, Sakano," sighed Zatanna, "I just feel like not everyone will take it upon themselves to keep Sorlag, and vote you. It's just not happening."

"_I don't think Sakano will get his wish. But who knows, he might. I'll try to give him what he wants, since he does have a point about Sorlag. But if J'onn and the others really want Sorlag gone, well... I gotta go with them." - Zatanna_

Moments before tribal council, Sorlag approached Trevor on the way out to tribal council.

"Sorlag wants a name tonight. Sorlag keeps hearing Sakano." she asked.

Trevor blinked, "Wait, what? I've been campaigning for Jeff to go tonight, and I've also been hearing your name. What changed?"

"Ilyana told Sorlag. Sorlag trust Ilyana." explained Sorlag.

"_Right before we leave for tribal council, Sorlag comes skipping over, and tells me that Sakano wants to quit. She heard it from Ilyana, or something like that. Well, if they aren't targeting Sorlag, that's a good thing for my alliance, but... damn it I want Jeff out!" - Trevor_

Trevor sighed, and kept his mouth shut for a few minutes. Then he told Sorlag a name for the vote, and they left for the vote.

– – – – –

The Ruchong tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Right behind each of you is a torch. Please grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get fire."

Everyone did so.

"In this game, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game and can win this game. When your fire is gone, so are you, and that will be the case for one of you tonight."

Everyone took a seat.

"Wow, I think we've had a great start to this 39 day adventure, huh? Jeff, I gotta ask you first off, what do you think of Survivor now that you're actually playing the game?" asked Ben.

"I'll tell ya Tan, I think it's going to be tough. We've had cold nights, little to no food, and we lost the first immunity challenge. I don't want to be here, since I know I have the biggest target on my back." replied Jeff.

"Zatanna, I kept hearing during the challenge from those who sat out that you guys had fire. I gotta ask how do you did that." asked Ben.

"Well, it's simple, really. I'm a magician, and I casted a very simple fire spell, and we were able to get fire just like that. I think we may not have an upper hand like Maochong, but we're getting there." replied Zatanna.

"Pink Gold Peach, what do you do for the first vote tonight, I mean, it's one of the toughest votes in each season?" asked Ben.

"We have a pretty simple vote tonight, and that's to eliminate someone who doesn't want to be here. At least, that's what I kept hearing." replied Pink Gold Peach.

"Sakano, who is she talking about?" asked Ben.

"Me, Ben. I thought I could play this game, and do well. But it's just been a hard road to get to this spot. We don't have food, we don't have immunity. I know it might get better, but... I don't think my sanity can." replied Sakano.

"Deadpool, it's simple to vote off someone like Sakano, but there's still many choices. Do you go with the tribe, or do you make your own decision?" asked Ben.

Deadpool shook his head.

"You know what? I plead the fifth. I will not answer that question, because I hate giving away my strategy. Seriously people, why give the host what they want to hear?" replied Deadpool.

Ben laughed, as did Jeff, since they both knew it was true.

"On that note, it's time to vote. Deadpool, you're first."

– – –

Trevor's Vote: Damn you. (?)

Zatanna's Vote: I'm sorry, but... it's what you want, so I gotta give you what you want. (Sakano)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sakano. (He nodded)

…

Sakano. Two votes Sakano.

…

Sakano. Three votes Sakano.

…

…

Sakano. Four votes Sakano. (He smiled, nodding his head. Trevor grumbled.)

…

Sakano. That's five votes Sakano.

First person voted out of Survivor Singapore, Sakano. That's six votes, and that's all we need to hear. You need to bring over your torch.

Sakano smiled, and grabbed his things, "Thank you so much. Good luck!" He gave Ben his torch.

"Sakano, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Sakano nodded, and left the area without much else to say.

"So tonight was an easy vote. However, it's only Day 3, and the game is far from over, nor has the main show even started. I hope you can prevail in these challenges soon, otherwise you'll be losing members left and right. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Sakano's Final Words**

"I totally regretted coming out here. I mean, at first I liked it! I had fun! Then I learned watching the show is much different then experiencing it. Shindou I give nothing but the best of luck, but um, please do not annoy your tribe, okay? I know you're not listening, but... please? Thank you, and good luck."

VOTE

Pink Gold Peach – Sakano

Sakano – Ilyana, Zatanna, Pinkie Pie, Jeff, Sorlag, Pink Gold Peach, Deadpool, Martian Manhunter, and Trevor

And thus, the first episode is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 Women Are Dangerous

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_19 new castaways were marooned in the local islands of Singapore! They were separated into two competing tribes; Maochong meaning caterpillar, and Ruchong meaning worm. The Maochong tribe featured more of the younger players, while Ruchong featured older players._

_But there was a big twist to kick off the season; Survivor host Jeff Probst would become the 20th contestant for the season, while Fans vs. Favorites winner Ben would take over as the host._

_On the Maochong tribe, the wise and smart Gadget Hackwrench made good use of herself when she managed to make fire without any sort of magic or powers whatsoever. Serena and Hyde were very impressed with her work ethic._

_On the Ruchong tribe, the tribe had a slower start when Ilyana felt ill mainly due to lack of food. Much like Maochong, they were able to get fire early thanks to Zatanna. Not only was Zatanna helping Ilyana, but also the big alien Sorlag._

_Alliances formed early on both tribes. On Maochong there was the three way alliance of Gadget, Hyde, and Felicia, along with a small showmance between Issun and Toadette. On Ruchong there was Trevor's army of goats, consisting of Pink Gold Peach, Deadpool, and Sorlag. Martian Manhunter and Zatanna also aligned._

_At the immunity challenge, Ruchong couldn't maintain their balance, and Maochong walked away with an easy victory, winning immunity and flint for fire._

_Before tribal council, it seemed obvious that Sorlag was going to be the first out of the season. However, Trevor and Pink Gold Peach plotted to take down Jeff, seeing him as the biggest threat out here. However, their plans were blown when Sakano wanted to quit, feeling like Survivor to him wasn't worth it._

_At tribal council, Sakano's wish was granted despite some concern, and he became the first person voted out of Survivor Singapore. 19 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Maochong: Felicia, Flaky, Gadget, Glaceon, Hyde, Issun, Orbb, Serena, Shuichi, and Toadette**

**Ruchong: Deadpool, Ilyana, Jeff, Martian Manhunter, Pink Gold Peach, Pinkie Pie, Sorlag, Trevor, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 4

After getting back from tribal council it seemed pretty quiet around camp.

"Well... I guess we don't need to keep a quitter on our tribe anyway." shrugged Pink Gold Peach.

"_Sakano might have quit, but it doesn't interfere with my plans. He only pushes it back a few days. We have a strong alliance of four. Once we get our fifth, we'll be unstoppable. It's really only a matter of time." - Pink Gold Peach_

Jeff nodded, "And you know my stance with quitters. You don't need them taking up space."

"You sure have that nailed on the head." muttered Trevor sarcastically, chopping fire wood off to the side.

"_I'm pissed off Sakano quit. Yeah sure, I joined in, but that's only because there was no way around it, and by the time I found out, it was too late to change things up. But whatever, I just hope that Deadpool makes this work." - Trevor_

Sitting around the fire, Martian Manhunter, Ilyana, and Zatanna were talking.

"One easy vote done, sixteen more to potentially make." remarked Zatanna.

"We cannot afford to lose the next immunity challenge," explained Martian Manhunter, "The smaller we become, the weaker we become when the game begins when combined."

Zatanna nodded, "That's certainly true. Honestly, we should have kept Sakano and stuck to the Sorlag vote. If your suspicions are true, Trevor has her wrapped around his finger. That's four; him, Deadpool, Sorlag, Pink Gold Peach."

"_My problem with voting Sakano out was basically allowing Trevor to have power. J'onn told me the other day that he made an alliance with Deadpool that would include Pink Gold Peach and Sorlag. With Sorlag skating by this vote, it worries me that we just allowed Trevor to take control." - Zatanna_

Ilyana spoke up quietly, "Well... if you don't mind, um, you have been really nice to me. I don't plan on.. joining them."

"I appreciate it, Ilyana," smiled Zatanna, "We would love to have you on our side."

Martian Manhunter nodded gently, and looked down at the beach, seeing Pinkie Pie and Deadpool swimming in the water. "What about Pinkie Pie.. or even Jeff?"

"Jeff would be easy, but I don't want to keep him around honestly. He's a great man, but he's the host. He's got money and probably help from the outside." replied Zatanna.

"_Zatanna and Ilyana are my only allies. We do know that there is an alliance formed by Trevor, and it will be necessary to break that alliance anyway we know how. If we get Jeff and Pinkie Pie with us... that's five. Five is the magic number." - Martian Manhunter_

"I don't know about Pinkie Pie. She's way too friendly with Deadpool. They have fun, um... breaking the fourth wall? Whatever that is." shrugged Zatanna.

"That doesn't sound fun." frowned Ilyana, drinking from her fifth coconut that morning.

"_My only worry is with Pinkie Pie. Let's just say... logic isn't anything that comes with someone as crazy and as random as Pinkie Pie. If she's tight with Deadpool, all he has to do is put ideas in her head, and she'll go with him. We don't want that." - Zatanna_

Down by the beach, Deadpool and Pinkie Pie were relaxing and enjoying the fresh breeze.

"Ahhh, nothing beats a good Wednesday morning, huh Pinkie?" asked Deadpool.

"Absolutely nothing! Totally awesome!" chirped Pinkie Pie.

"_Deadpool's like, the only person here that understands me! He even tells me that I'm the only one who understands him! We both like to have fun, we're both random, and hey! It never hurts to make friends in this game, right?!" - Pinkie Pie_

Deadpool nodded, "Yep yep! And we're in the best position in the game! Who would have thought? After all the supposed riggage for Jeff Probst, and the out of nowhere Sakano quitting, we still have the numbers! HAH! Suck it!"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "You sure got that right! Wait, what's the alliance again?"

Deadpool face palmed, "Really, Pinkie? I told ya like... never shown on camera minutes ago."

"_Pinkie Pie is one hot momma! Woo boy! And you know me, I love me some hot babes! She's got two balloons that bounce wonderfully, and... oh I'm sorry, I was told I can't make this rated M after the whole Angela incident. Regardless, Pinkie Pie? Sexy, random, and totally AWESOME!" - Deadpool_

"It's me, you, Trevor, Peach clone, and Sorlag," explained Deadpool, counting on all five fingers, "We're voting off Jeff first. We're also open to voting off Miss Eat-Everything-In-Sight."

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Okie dokie lokie! That sounds super! I mean, yeah it's sad Jeffy won't get to play for long, but I want to win, and he's just another competitor!"

"Good! Use that logic! I love the logic!" cheered Deadpool, clapping his hands.

"_Deadpool told me just to stick by him, and he'll give me everything I need to know. That's great! Because I came out here to have fun, make friends, and earn a little bit of cash. But I hate the thinking part of the game. If Deadpool wants to do that for me, then yay!" - Pinkie Pie_

– – – – –

Maochong Day 4

It was a good morning for the younger tribe. Everyone was out at least doing something to contribute. Well, for the exceptions of Issun, Toadette, and Flaky. The latter being still sick, and the former two spending more time in the shelter then working.

Down by the beach, Serena and Gadget were talking, watching Glaceon out in the ocean set up a few fishing nets.

"What would you say your relationship with Glaceon is like?" asked Gadget, curiously.

"Oh, well I absolutely adore the Eevee evolutionary line of Pokemon," smiled Serena, "They're just so adorable, and I love Glaceon's passion and attitude since we arrived on the beach."

"_It is ultimately weird seeing a talking Pokemon in the human world, but I feel like it's more common then one would think. Glaceon is no exception. He's really helpful, and a kind person." - Serena_

Gadget nodded, smiling softly, "Well that's nice to hear. I also think he has one of the best work ethics around camp. I mean... three specific people haven't really done much chores around camp."

Serena nodded, "I know. I don't blame Flaky, but Issun and Toadette need to start pulling their weight. While Flaky would be the first to go in my mind, they would be next."

"_Everyone does a little bit of work at camp, I wouldn't say we're all worker bees per say. I think Glaceon and Hyde do the most around camp. I think Issun and Flaky do the least, for both very different reasons." - Gadget_

"We need to keep an eye on Issun though," noted Gadget, "I know Flaky's sick and our weakest, but there's just this gut feeling Issun might be using the time not working to be forming alliances. I just didn't want to admit that because I didn't want to seem paranoid."

Serena shook her head, "Oh no, it's common to feel that way. He's definitely got Toadette around his finger. Maybe even Orbb, Flaky, and Shuichi for all we know."

A few minutes later, Glaceon came out of the water, "The nets set up, we'll see if Hyde's plan works or not."

Gadget nodded, "I think it will, don't worry!"

"_I formed an alliance the other day with Felicia and Hyde, and we could always use more members. I trust Serena and I know she is tight with Glaceon, so if we can pull them in, we'll be a strong alliance of five, and if it plays out right, we'll be in control." - Gadget_

"I think it's a smart move to align, the three of us," explained Gadget, "With Hyde and Felicia on our side, we're five strong. As long as we make it past the first vote, there's no way we can lose unless someone flips, which I highly doubt."

"I would like that alliance," smiled Glaceon, "I believe all four of you would be trustworthy players to work with. That was my goal going into the game: to play with loyal, strong players."

"You have my word that I'll stick to that plan." nodded Serena, before shaking both of their hands.

"_I wanted to come out here to win for my family. My wife Leafeon couldn't return to play last season because she was pregnant with our first child." (deep breaths) "I know she would be proud of me no matter how far I go. I just want to win this to help my growing family." - Glaceon_

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Toadette and Issun were laying down beside eachother, talking about a few things.

"You think that's the best strategy?" asked Toadette, "Because honestly, we need to start working. Flaky's still sick, but if we don't start working, they might overlook Flaky."

Issun nodded, "And ya know I've been thinking that. But I want to get a good alliance going first."

"_Toadette suggested that I should get off my ass and start working around camp. Listen, I highly doubt I'm leaving before Flaky. She's sick, she's weak, she may be sweet, but I don't see anyone dragging her through the game and making her suffer just like Fluttershy last season." - Issun_

"I know, and do you think we can get a good one going?" asked Toadette.

Issun nodded, "Yep. I think... you, me, Orbb, Shuichi, Glaceon, and Hyde? Listen, I love women, I really, really do. But in Survivor? Women are dangerous. That cutie Gadget? Smart as a whistle! Felicia's also pretty strong. As for you... I want to take you to the end. You're the only one I can believe anything you say."

Toadette smiled, "Awww, you're sweet, Issun!" She hugged him.

"_Issun's got a plan to try and wipe out the girls in the game, and I see his point when you stop to think about it. When together, women can just be as dangerous as men. Issun wants to keep me around though, and I trust that." - Toadette_

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 4

Sitting around the fire, Zatanna, Jeff, and Ilyana were discussing a few things.

"I always have to wonder... what goes on at the other tribe," noted Jeff, "I mean, as host, I always know. But out here as a player? I only know a few things."

"_I don't have the information this time around, I have to figure out things for myself. As the host, I always know everything, so... yeah, that's a huge challenge for me. Right now, I don't have any allies, and I'm not really trying for any. I don't want to seem desperate." - Jeff_

"Well probably having a little bit more fun then us." noted Zatanna.

Ilyana nodded, "Yeah... they're going to be winning a lot, it seems.

"Not if we try hard enough," reminded Zatanna, "We're not a weak tribe, we got some muscle and some brains on our tribe. We just need to regroup."

"_Are we the weak tribe? I don't think so. We have the strong guys like Trevor, J'onn, Sorlag, and Pink Gold Peach. We also have the brainiacs like myself, J'onn, and Ilyana. Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, and Jeff? They fit into their own categories, but they're not useless by any means." - Zatanna_

Jeff nodded, "I completely agree with you. I think honestly, the next to go will be Sorlag. After her, Pinkie Pie. We can't afford to be bringing around dead weight. Sorlag's strong, but she's not really... a part of our tribe, you know?"

"I like Sorlag though... she gave me food." smiled Ilyana softly, eating a mango, "She brought me a bunch of mangoes."

"Yeah, and none for us," noted Zatanna, "I think she wants you to be strong, Ilyana. I think she knows you're one of the weakest."

"Maybe that is the truth... but I still like her. I like people who bring me food." replied Ilyana.

"_I think another weak link for our tribe is Ilyana. I mean, other then her smart wits and her thunder magic, she's... a waste of space. She eats most of our food, and we're only down to one bag of rice. We don't have much left." - Jeff_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Pink Gold Peach and Trevor were talking whilst out looking for the mango tree Sorlag told them about.

"What did Deadpool say about Pinkie Pie?" asked Pink Gold Peach.

"She's in with us, so it's only a matter of time before Jeff is gone and out of my adventure." smirked Trevor.

"_Deadpool gets Pinkie Pie, and I feel like a successful man. Because once Jeff is gone, I reign full control over Ruchong, and I will lead this team to victory! God.. I can already imagine.. the babes... the sunset... the pool. Oh my God... it'll be perfect!" - Trevor_

Pink Gold Peach nodded, "True enough, but.. aren't you just the littlest bit irritated with Ilyana yet?"

"Well I wouldn't mind voting her out next instead of Jeff. But that's it! It's either her or Jeff!" snapped Trevor.

"Whoa, calm down, Trevor," replied Pink Gold Peach, "I agree with you all the way. I just don't want to run out of food, and Ilyana will make that possible."

"_Ilyana eats more then all of us combined. She has an obsession with food... and she's not even fat! She's as thick as a twig, for God's sake! And it's either we feed her, make her able to compete, or ration the food, and she passes out as she claims. You've got to be kidding me..." - Pink Gold Peach_

Trevor nodded, shrugging, "Well babe, it's one or the other in any order. I want Jeff out, but if you guys want Ilyana out, then that's who we vote."

Pink Gold Peach nodded, and the two of them continued their trek to find the mango tree.

– – – – –

Maochong Day 4

Felicia and Gadget were tending to the fire, waiting for tree mail to arrive for the immunity challenge.

"We got our alliance all set up now," explained Gadget, "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited. I don't know if it's... just the excitement of being safe, or just the excitement of having power?"

"Probably both!" giggled Felicia.

"_So Serena and Glaceon joined the alliance between me, Gadget, and Hyde. I think it's a great five strong alliance! I mean, I think we're going all the way to the end!" - Felicia_

Gadget nodded, "And hey... we hold the power. Those two are going to be obviously tight, so... as long as you, me, and Hyde stay strong, then it'll be us three to the end."

Felicia nodded, "Exactly what I was thinking. One's a Pokemon trainer, and the other is a Pokemon! How convenient!"

"It's probably going to be... golly I don't know," sighed Gadget, "We have too many options at this point."

"_Now that we got this great alliance... what do we do with it? I mean, we have a ton of options to vote off right now. Flaky and Orbb are weak... Issun's lazy... and he's also cuddling with Toadette at night. Couples in this game are tough to break apart." - Gadget_

Felicia thought about it, "Hmm... I think I would write down either Flaky's or Issun's names first. I mean, Shuichi, Orbb, Toadette, they're just so cute! I don't wanna vote them out yet!"

"We will eventually." giggled Gadget, stacking some more wood on the fire.

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Issun was out talking with Toadette, Orbb, and Shuichi, bringing up his master plan to them.

"It's a totally fool-proof plan," explained Issun, "Season, after season, there's been female alliances that destroy any chances of us winning. But now we're going to take them on."

Orbb stood there a little confused, "Then I wonder how two men won the game two seasons in a row."

"That's not the point!" snapped Issun, crossing his arms, "The thing is, Gadget? Serena? They're smart women! That scares me. Even smart men, and I know I'm smartest one here by far."

"_Listening to Issun talk... well, let's just say his plan would sound like an awesome plan. However, we would be shooting ourselves in the foot. Most of our weakest links are in this alliance, ala Issun, Toadette, and Shuichi and I to an extent. Hyde and Glaceon can only hold us up for so long." - Orbb_

"So it's going to be us four," asked Shuichi, "And Hyde and Glaceon? Hey! That sounds good to me! I'm in on it 100%."

"We just gotta let them in on the plan," nodded Issun, "First vote, Flaky. Second vote, Serena. We need Serena out of it because Glaceon and her are super close, and that's a bond I don't want hanging around."

Orbb was about to say something, but kept it's mouth shut.

"_Again, Issun wants to break up a pair like Serena and Glaceon, because he doesn't want a bond like that hanging around..." (hangs its eye down ward) "...and I'm pretty sure he's unaware that he and Toadette are such a close bond themselves." - Orbb_

Issun smirked, "Us six go to the end, no matter what. You have my word on that."

He then shook hands with Toadette, Shuichi, and Orbb.

"_I do sometimes worry that Issun is a little overconfident in his plan. I mean, he never had to worry about being voting off in Kattlelox Island, because his behavior and all didn't effect Amaterasu's game at all. Out here, it will." - Toadette_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Maochong getting your first look at the new Ruchong tribe; Sakano voted out at the last tribal council.

Shuichi frowned, shaking his head, "Poor Mr. Sakano."

"Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Maochong."

Serena did so.

"For today's challenge, three members from each tribe will be in a battle pit, with one other tribe member on a platform. The three members in the pit must battle for a coconut like ball in the pit. If you grab a ball, toss it to the tribe member on the platform. They will then try to make a trick shot into their tribe colored basket. First to score earns a point. First tribe to three wins immunity and reward.

Ben revealed fishing gear.

"I love fishing gear, don't you? Now I personally never fished on Survivor before, but maybe you can, and impress your tribe. Win today's challenge, and you'll earn this. Also, in addition, we have another fun twist waiting for the winners of today's challenge. But that will wait, just because I'm evil. Maochong, you have to sit out one person from the random rotation. Let's get started, alright?"

Maochong chose to sit out Flaky.

ROUND 1

"For Maochong it's Shuichi, Serena, and Issun in the pit, and Toadette on the platform. For Ruchong it's Martian Manhunter, Deadpool, and Sorlag in the pit, and Jeff on the platform. Survivors ready? GO!"

All six players collided into eachother, with Sorlag easily grabbing both Serena and Shuichi, and tossing them to the side like paperweight. Martian Manhunter easily flew right through Issun's tackles with his intangibility. Deadpool managed to grab the coconut ball, and tossed it over to Jeff. Jeff made the shot...

…

…

"Jeff scores for Ruchong! Ruchong leads 1-0!"

Serena spat out a broken tooth from Sorlag's throw, shaking her head. She appeared fine regardless. Shuichi and Issun were unhappy while Deadpool did a little dance.

ROUND 2

"Maochong sends out Issun again, but with Hyde and Toadette this time. Orbb is up on the platform. For Ruchong Martian Manhunter stays out, with Pink Gold Peach and Trevor assisting him. Zatanna is the shooter for Ruchong. Survivors ready? GO!"

Trevor and Hyde tackled into eachother, while Martian Manhunter distracted the likes of Issun and Toadette. While everyone else was focused on eachother, Pink Gold Peach grabbed the coconut quickly. But Hyde caught near the last minute, and grabbed her leg, knocking her over. He then wiggled out of Trevor's grasped, grabbed the coconut, and tossed it to Orbb. Orbb grabbed it with one of it's legs, and tossed it over...

…

…

"Orbb scores for Maochong! We're tied 1-1!"

Trevor kicked at the challenge post in anger, while Hyde high fived Toadette, Issun, and Orbb.

ROUND 3

"Issun again stays out for Maochong, with Felicia and Gadget now helping him out. Orbb remains on Maochong's platform. For Ruchong, we have Martian Manhunter and Pink Gold Peach out still, with Sorlag back out with them. Jeff is once again shooting. Survivors ready? GO!"

Sorlag once again became useful when she tackled Felicia and Gadget. Issun used his size to avoid the giant Sorlag, but ran right into Pink Gold Peach's metalic leg, knocking him over. Gadget picked herself up, and avoided a tackle from Pink Gold Peach to grab the coconut and toss it over to Orbb, limping as she did. Orbb caught the ball and...

…

…

"Orbb scores again! Maochong takes the lead 2-1!"

Orbb cheered happily. Both Felicia and Gadget limped over to their seat while high fiving their team. Both of them had rolled their ankles.

"Okay, Sorlag, you need to chill out with the tackles. We have Serena with a broken tooth, and now Felicia and Gadget with rolled ankles. I know you're giant, but lay off."

Sorlag nodded, taking little mind of Ben's warning.

ROUND 4

"Toadette, Hyde, and Serena will be in the pit for Maochong, with Orbb yet again shooting. Pinkie Pie, Trevor, and Sorlag are in the pit for Ruchong, with Ilyana shooting. If Orbb gets another shot in, it's over. Survivors ready? GO!"

Pinkie Pie immediately dashed out to grab the coconut, poking Hyde in the chest with enough force to knock him over. Trevor then tackled him, keeping him on the ground. Avoiding Serena and Toadette, Pinkie Pie passed the coconut over to Sorlag who had a free shot for Ilyana. Ilyana shot and...

…

…

...missed! Serena easily got the free fall ball, but ended up being tackled again by Sorlag. Again she was injured, but not as terribly. The coconut rolled out of Serena's hands, and Hyde managed to get himself out of Trevor's grasp again, tossing the ball to Orbb. Orbb tossed...

…

…

...and missed! Toadette then caught the ball, and tossed it right back over to Orbb. Orbb got another shot...

…

…

"ORBB DOES IT IN! MAOCHONG WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Maochong hugged and cheered.

"Another strong performance by Maochong, thanks to the likes of the eyeball on legs, Orbb. You've definitely not earned Ivan's title as the most useless tribe member. Before you go home to enjoy the fishing gear... Maochong? Exile Island is back in play. I never got to go there before, but you will. Maochong, select one member from Ruchong to go to Exile Island. They will be safe from this tribal council, and cannot be voted out. Discuss it.. and then let it be known."

After some discussion...

"I think we're sending.. Ilyana, Ben." confirmed Serena.

Ilyana smiled softly, and walked on over to Ben's side.

"Okay then, Ilyana... it's now your turn. For every future reward challenge, you get to choose someone from Maochong to join you on Exile Island. Who will it be?"

"Hmm... because she picked me, I'll pick her. Serena, is it?" replied Ilyana.

Serena nodded, and joined Ilyana giving her a gentle hug.

"Okay girls, here's a map, and head on over to Exile Island. We will see you both in time for the reward challenge. Okay, Maochong, head on back to camp. Ruchong, we got another beautiful date at tribal council, where someone's going home, and it ain't gonna be Ilyana. See you then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 5

Both Serena and Ilyana made their way towards Exile Island. When they arrived, they both received a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol. Like usual, two were hidden on Exile Island in different locations.

"Umm.. thank you for saving me." smiled Ilyana.

Serena smiled back, "Nothing to it! Were you in danger of going home?"

Ilyana shook her head, "Not that I know of... because I really believe Sorlag is the next to go... I think. It's sad, because she's a sweet alien. Given me food on... 5 occasions so far."

Serena laughed a little bit, sweat dropping.

"_We picked Ilyana to go to Exile Island because... we were going to pick Jeff, but then we thought that Jeff might have been voted out at the first vote, and since he wasn't, it's likely he's got a good alliance going. Plus, Ilyana was their weakest link, so... good choice I think." - Serena_

Serena did manage to give Ilyana a few coconuts after she complained about being hungry. Serena pocketed the idol clue in her pocket, figuring she could go out for it later. She still had to worry more about her broken tooth.

While drinking her coconut, and bored out of her mind, Ilyana read the idol clue a little closer.

"_So.. there's a hidden immunity idol out on Exile Island. I, well... I do know I'm not a strong player.. just a smart one, but not as smart as Zatanna or the Martian Manhunter. If I can.. find the idol.. without passing out.. that would be good." - Ilyana_

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 5

"Damn... we may not have won, but I think we cracked their skulls open, didn't we?" joked Trevor.

Jeff nodded, "We sure did... but man, I'm glad I wasn't down there in the mud and the fighting."

"_So we lost another immunity challenge. I'm just not the luckiest man in the world, you know? But I do feel confident that tonight I'm going nowhere. We all said that Sorlag would be the next to go, and... that was delayed by Sakano quitting. So tonight is her final night." - Jeff_

Deadpool moonwalked towards the fire pit, "Even though Sorlag kicked so much ass, we're still voting her off why? Are we supposed to be the idiot tribe? Was that in the script or am I given the wrong one?"

Martian Manhunter shook his head, "That it what I assume the tribe is doing. After all, that is what we all agreed, is it not?"

"Ah well," shrugged Deadpool, "Maybe we'll regret our decision when we're all picked off one by one. Well, so long! I gotta go tell the others, and bitch in the confessional cam... right... about..."

"_...Now! Aha! Alright, bitch time!" (takes a deep breath) "WHY SORLAG STILL? She kicked so much ass! Sure, we didn't win, but she proved she's a monster! She'll kick all of our asses!" (slaps himself) "Okay... get it together Deadpool. We're not the idiot alliance. We aren't really voting Sorlag out." - Deadpool_

Martian Manhunter watched Deadpool moonwalk out of the area, and turned to look back at Zatanna. Now it was just him and her alone at the camp fire, "I doubt it's Sorlag tonight. I believe it'll be Jeff that is voted off."

"And you don't think we'll be able to get around that?" asked Zatanna.

Martian Manhunter shook his head, "Not yet. In fact... it is best we allow them to vote Jeff off. We know Trevor's alliance, correct? Then we let him grow his ego. Then I will strike. Turn them against eachother. Trust me Zatanna. And if this plan goes to ruins, I will find a way to save you over myself."

"Alright then, J'onn... knowing you, you know what needs to be done, and what should be avoided." smiled Zatanna, nodding her head at his last few words.

"_Tonight, we are still voting for Sorlag, but I believe she is not going anywhere. If my predictions are correct, then Jeff will be the one going home. That is what they said during my hide out listening the other day. With Ilyana not here, it would be too easy to predict." - Martian Manhunter_

Meanwhile Trevor was talking with Deadpool and Pinkie Pie in the shelter, moments before leaving for the vote.

"Okay, so Jeff tonight?" whispered Pinkie Pie.

Trevor nodded, "Nothing more or less. Jeff Probst on the parchment and he's out of here."

"_Jeff may be two days too late for his exit, but hey, what are you gonna do about it? Whine? Please, he's going home tonight, and with my five votes, it's literally impossible for him to be saved." - Trevor_

"Okie dokie lokie!" smiled Pinkie Pie brightly, nodding her head.

Deadpool smirked, "Ahh, don't you love it Trev? Now I wonder what the producers are gonna do to make sure Jeff stays tonight?"

"Ooo! Ooo! Let me guess!" chirped Pinkie Pie, "They'll probably bribe Pink Gold Peach to tie it up, won't they?"

Trevor rolled his eyes, "Would you two shut up about that? If producers were going to rig it, then I would have been persuaded in my confessional to vote off Sorlag instead. Not one cameraman told me a damn thing!"

"If you say so!" laughed Deadpool. Pinkie Pie joined in with him.

"_I can't wait for tribal council tonight! I mean, yeah it's not the best place in the world, but it's the most suspenseful part of every episode! You go in... you sit down... you vote... and someone goes home! And then as long as it's not me, I cheer knowing that it's another player voted out, and many more to go!" - Pinkie Pie_

– – – – –

The Ruchong tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Another loss, another tribal council. Pinkie Pie, last tribal council Sakano was voted out, and it pretty was a straight forward vote. Is tonight any different?" asked Ben.

Pinkie Pie shook her head.

"Nope! Not that I know of! Yup! The person I was told that was going home was the person I was told that was going home on Day 1!" replied Pinkie Pie.

Both Martian Manhunter and Zatanna were perplexed by that comment.

"J'onn, did Ilyana going to Exile Island have any effect on the tribe and who's going home tonight?" asked Ben.

"I believe it did solidify the vote, because if she was here, there was a slim chance she would be on the cutting block." replied Martian Manhunter.

"Zatanna, how do you vote tonight?" asked Ben.

"Well, uh, just like what Pinkie Pie said. Sakano quitting pushed this tribe's plan back a few days, so... yeah, I'm guessing tonight's the night we put it to action?" replied Zatanna.

"Jeff, if it's you tonight, surprised, disappointed?" asked Ben.

"Just disappointed. I mean, I don't expect to make it far into this game, honestly, but I would be more surprised to be in the merge then be voted out tonight. Just saying." replied Jeff.

"Okay then, it is time to vote. Pinkie Pie, you're first up."

– – –

Jeff's Vote: Nobody wants you here. No offense. (Sorlag)

Trevor's Vote: You're an awesome host, but you shouldn't be out here with the big leagues. (Jeff)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sorlag. (She didn't have a reaction.)

…

Jeff. One vote Jeff, one vote Sorlag.

…

Sorlag. Two votes Sorlag, one vote Jeff.

…

Sorlag. Three votes Sorlag, one vote Jeff. (Sorlag didn't move, nor react. Trevor smirked.)

…

…

Jeff. Two votes Jeff, three votes Sorlag. (Jeff raised an eyebrow.)

…

Jeff. Tied three votes Jeff, three votes Sorlag.

…

Jeff. That's four votes Jeff, three votes Sorlag, one vote left. (Jeff shook his head, laughing a little. Zatanna looked at Pinkie Pie.)

…

…

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Singapore, Jeff Probst. That's five votes, and that is enough to do you in. I need you to bring over your torch.

Jeff sighed, "Ah well, 5 days wasn't long enough, but what can you do?" He brought his torch up to Ben, "And you get the honor, Tan, to snuff my torch."

"And what an honor it is. Jeff Probst, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jeff nodded, and left the area without much else to say.

"Well congratulations, you will go down as the only tribe to vote off the host," Ben then ignored Deadpool shouting out 'Pagong!', "But will losing Jeff help or hurt your tribe? We'll see how it plays out huh? Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

**Jeff's Final Words**

"What can I say? I didn't expect to be playing the game for long, but to leave Day 5 is kind of a let down. Didn't win a challenge, didn't make the merge, but you win some you lose some. I make a far better host then player anyway. To those left in the game, play hard, and keep your eye on the prize."

VOTE

Jeff – Pinkie Pie, Sorlag, Pink Gold Peach, Deadpool, and Trevor

Sorlag – Zatanna, Jeff, and Martian Manhunter

Jeff was never going to last long anyway. He was a great character to write for, but of course, he just wasn't going to last long, especially when his fate was in the hands of the insane Trevor Phillips.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 Laser Guided Karma

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Deadpool recruited Pinkie Pie into the alliance with Trevor, Sorlag, and Pink Gold Peach. This gave Trevor's army of goats the majority in the Ruchong tribe, reigning over Jeff, Ilyana, Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna._

_Over at Maochong, Serena and Glaceon eagerly joined Gadget's alliance with Hyde and Felicia, thus giving them the majority. However, a future alliance threatened to fight them, as Issun wanted to gather all the men along with Toadette in order to wipe out several of the stronger women._

_Back at Ruchong, Ilyana was becoming a little bit of a liability for the tribe. She was eating more then anyone else, and the tribe was slowly losing their rice. Despite Sorlag being a provider, they would soon be running low on rice. Pink Gold Peach pleaded to Trevor to ignore Jeff at the next vote, and to vote off Ilyana instead._

_Issun was now putting his plans into action, by fully recruiting Shuichi and a somewhat relunctant Orbb onto his side. Their first targets would be Flaky, who was weak and still sick, and Serena, who was tight with Glaceon._

_At the combined reward immunity challenge, Serena lost a tooth, and Felicia and Gadget rolled their ankles. Despite Sorlag's strong showing at the challenge, it was not enough for the Ruchong tribe, as Orbb flawlessly aimed his way for Maochong's second win in a row. _

_Maochong then had to send someone from Ruchong to Exile Island. Seeing Ilyana as the weakest, they sent her, and as part of the twist, Ilyana chose Serena to join her there. Neither girl really looked for the idol much while they were there._

_Before tribal council, with Ilyana safe, Trevor's alliance was dead set on voting off Jeff, and eliminating the host. Zatanna and Martian Manhunter had little power to change the events, and Martian Manhunter planned to create a few loose ends in the alliance once Jeff is gone, believing it would throw Trevor's ego high up._

_At tribal council, despite Sorlag receiving 3 votes, it wasn't enough, and Jeff Probst was the second person to be voted off from Survivor Singapore. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Maochong: Felicia, Flaky, Gadget, Glaceon, Hyde, Issun, Orbb, Serena, Shuichi, and Toadette**

**Ruchong: Deadpool, Ilyana, Martian Manhunter, Pink Gold Peach, Pinkie Pie, Sorlag, Trevor, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 6

Deadpool moon walked back into camp, "Well... well... well."

With Jeff gone, it wasn't much different from before, but both Zatanna and Martian Manhunter knew it was time for a change in the system.

"_Jeff was voted out last night, and I think it was for the best that he left. It wasn't in our interest to keep him around, and besides, with J'onn around, I bet we can find a way out of this mess, and get this alliance set up by Trevor to self implode." - Zatanna_

Zatanna and Martian Manhunter walked down towards the beach, ignoring the commotion started by Deadpool as he spoke to the rest of the tribe, "So listen! Apparently I'm getting the narrator edit this season so far. Heck yeah! I make well for a good narrator."

"How do you know what kind of edit you're getting?" grumbled Trevor.

Deadpool shrugged, "Okay, first thing you will learn about me? I'm insane and I have special powers. Second off, your edit, Trevor?" He cracks up, "It's so negative right now! But at least it's better then the invisible edits of Glaceon or Fluttersh- err, I mean Flaky! Same person." He shrugged.

Once down at the beach, Zatanna turned to Martian Manhunter, "So what are you planning?"

"Rebellion," explained Martian Manhunter, "I will be disguising as Pink Gold Peach. You must distract her long enough so that I do not get caught. The plan is to throw Sorlag under the bus."

"Do you think that will be enough?" asked Zatanna.

"It'll buy us time to survive, and possibly get a hidden immunity idol." replied Martian Manhunter.

"_With Jeff gone, and the power going to Trevor's head, I plan to have that power limited. I will disguise myself as Pink Gold Peach, and rely some false information to Trevor about Sorlag wanting to vote off Deadpool instead of Ilyana. It will make sense, given how Sorlag has treated Ilyana over the last six days." - Martian Manhunter_

Martian Manhunter and Zatanna returned to camp, with Martian Manhunter going into the jungle to morph into Pink Gold Peach and wait for Trevor.

Zatanna then approached Pink Gold Peach, "Listen, um, do you want to go check on the fish traps this morning?"

Pink Gold Peach nodded, "Yeah, I do, actually."

"_With Jeff gone, and Ilyana on Exile Island, camp life has been peaceful. We're actually keeping better track of our food without Ilyana going in and eating it without our consent. I hope she enjoys herself on Exile Island, because she's the next to go." - Pink Gold Peach_

So both girls traveled down towards the beach, and into their boat. Using her weight to her advantage, Pink Gold Peach sunk to the bottom of the ocean to check on the traps. Since none of them were filled with fish, she went back to the top, and climbed back into the boat.

"Nothing. Maybe we have better luck with Sorlag, I guess." shrugged Pink Gold Peach.

Zatanna nodded, "Yeah... also, I wanted to ask you something. I kind of felt out of the loop yesterday. I wouldn't of minded voting Jeff off."

"I know, but... I thought that you were all told that Jeff was leaving. Trevor said he would tell everyone that Jeff was going home. So that's on him, not me." shrugged Pink Gold Peach.

"I see," replied Zatanna, not really buying into it, "I know Ilyana is the next to go, but what about after?"

"Don't worry," smiled Pink Gold Peach, "If you feel like you're at the bottom, you're not. I feel like we'll be voting out Sorlag and Pinkie Pie next, anyway."

"_Honestly? We suck as a tribe right now! We really, really do! We can afford to lose Ilyana, but not someone like Zatanna or... jeez, even Martian Manhunter. We'll never win without them. Right now? Sorlag and Pinkie Pie are dead weight, and our alliance is basically carrying them." - Pink Gold Peach_

"Not sure if I believe you, but..." noted Zatanna.

Pink Gold Peach shook her head, "I don't expect you to believe me, but that's what I would like to see happen next, anyway. We need a strong tribe."

"_Pink Gold Peach told me that once Ilyana is gone, it'll be Pinkie Pie or Sorlag next in line. I wanted to believe her, but my gut told me not to. For all I know, it could be me going home next after Ilyana. Hopefully J'onn does a good job in stirring the pot." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

Maochong Day 6

Hyde and Felicia were sitting down in the shelter. Felicia was still resting her rolled ankle.

"Not doing any better, huh?" noted Hyde.

Felicia shook her head, sighing, "No, not at all. I mean, Gadget's is doing better, but not mine. I think I might have sprained it, not rolled it. This sucks!"

"_Yesterday at the immunity challenge, we were heavily tackled by that big meanie alien Sorlag. Both Gadget and I hurt our ankles, but mine hasn't fully recovered like Gadget's has. It really has me worried that I won't be able to help my team, and I wanna help! Dang it! Why is this happening to me?!" - Felicia_

Hyde shook his head, "I don't know, man. All I know is, I'm not just going to put you out of your misery. If you're worried about that, don't. I gave you girls my word, and I don't break those promises, man."

"Thank you Hyde!" smiled Felicia, giving him a hug, "Thanks for understanding, and supporting me in my time of need."

"_If Felicia wasn't my ally, she'd be done, man. But I can't do that, since I gave her my word. My word is good, man. Besides, there's far worse on our tribe that just... take up so much space, man. They either lay in the shelter all day... or complain. I don't like it." - Hyde_

A few minutes later, Orbb wobbled over towards them, plopping itself down on a nearby log, "Ankle doing any better, Felicia?"

"Trying to, but it's not looking any better." frowned Felicia.

Orbb nodded, "I see. That is quite a disturbance. Anyway, I think you would all appreciate some news. I do not know if this would concern you, but there is a rival alliance trying to eliminate all the women."

"Say what?! Who would do such a thing, especially when most of the girls are holding the tribe up?" replied a somewhat flustered Felicia.

"Issun and Toadette, that's who. Yes, Toadette is being brought along for the ride, due to her cuddle-mance with Issun." explained Orbb.

"_I was once made to become a camera. I would observe gladiators closely, and learn from them. When I became sentient, I became one of them. With my one eye, I can observe things closely, and read people well. I also have perfect vision." - Orbb_

"Well, I knew Issun was a rat," shrugged Hyde, "Who does he got right now? Just Toadette?"

Orbb shook it's eyeball, which was basically also it's head, "No. Shuichi is also on board. I think he's blindly following him without questioning his motives. He also is going to try and bring you and Glaceon in, Hyde."

Hyde laughed, "Hah. Is that so, man?"

"_Orbb gave us some great information. Turns out, little Issun and his girlfriend want to try and wipe out my alliance. Of course, he doesn't know it, but if he gets his way, that's how it'll be, man. I think Issun just... lowered himself further on the bottom of the totem pole he already existed on." - Hyde_

"If guys got something going," explained Orbb, "I'm all for it. They think I'm in, but I'm not. I can serve as a good double agent for you, if you need it."

Felicia looked over at Hyde, and Hyde nodded. Felicia smiled at Orbb, "Well, we would love that! We have an alliance of five. It... pretty much has everyone except Flaky and Issun's group."

"Good, then I'll be loyal to that alliance." replied Orbb, smiling if it could.

"_Orbb is such a little cutie pie! I don't even care if it's a disgusting eyeball on legs, I think it's adorable! Plus, it's agreed to join my alliance with Gadget, Hyde, Serena, and Glaceon! That's six, and I think that would... majority? I sure hope so!" - Felicia_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Glaceon was talking with Shuichi and Flaky. They were mainly talking about life back at home.

"So does your daughter know what kind of Pokemon she wants to grow up to be?" asked Shuichi.

Glaceon shook his head, "No, not really. She's still too young to really decide yet. Leafeon and I both want her to choose her destiny, as it is. We won't force her into anything."

"Ohh! That's sweet! You know, Cuties winner Flareon has both a Glaceon and a Vaporeon as parents, so it's kinda funny how that turned out," noted Shuichi. After being given weird looks as to how he knew that, he giggled with a fanboy passion, "Oh! I'm just a Survivor fan that I just had to know more about my favorite winners! Teehee!"

"_Glaceon has a lot of passion for his family, and I respect that so much! You know, I would do almost anything for my Yuki, or my band, Bad Luck! In Survivor, it's all about passion, and your love for the game. YUUKIIIII! I'M DOING MY BEST FOR YOUUUU!" - Shuichi_

Glaceon chuckled softly, and turned his head to look at Flaky, "What about you, Flaky? We haven't heard much about you yet."

"Oh, well um... hehehe," replied Flaky, nervously, "It's just... um... there isn't much you can say about little old me. Well... maybe there's... um... hehehe... my boyfriend has a split personality? And um... I'm a nervous wreck in life 24/7?"

Both Glaceon and Shuichi blinked, and looked at one another.

"_After hearing that Flaky has a boyfriend that... apparently has a split personality? I think there's a whole new level to Flaky that we never really knew about her. She's been sick, and still is, so... maybe she's feeling better? We'll have to see." - Glaceon_

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 7

Martian Manhunter walked out of the shelter, seeing Trevor carry a machete down into the jungle. Seeing as though Pink Gold Peach was asleep in the shelter, he decided to take the advantage and follow Trevor into the jungle.

"_Yesterday, I did not have a chance to talk with Trevor as I was morphed. Zatanna did her best, but there wasn't enough time. Today, there was some time, as Pink Gold Peach was asleep, and Trevor was alone in the jungle. It was time." - Martian Manhunter_

Once he was far enough in the jungle, Martian Manhunter morphed into the physical form of Pink Gold Peach. He looked exactly liked her, and spoke just like her. He just needed to match her mannerisms, which would be a little difficult.

Trevor was by himself, going out alone for coconuts and wood. He was muttering to himself, just wondering what was next.

"Okay, now what happens?" grumbled Trevor to himself, "Ruchong's down two members, and probably down more because we absolutely suck."

"_Being on the losing tribe just sucks! I mean it $%#$ing sucks! I want to be winning those challenges, and especially because we're so much better then those assholes on Maochong! God damn it! We have the freaking Martian Manhunter, and an alien devoid of all social contact, and we still can't win? Jesus H. Christ, man!" - Trevor_

Eventually, Martian Manhunter approached Trevor, but posed as Pink Gold Peach. Trevor gave him a nod, "Sup. Didn't think you were awake yet."

Martian Manhunter shook his head, "Well, I just woke up a few minutes ago, and I wanted to talk to you. Got a problem with that?"

Trevor shook his head, "No, not at all. Didn't think you were this bitchy in the mornings."

"I apologize, but I do have a good reason for coming to talk to you." replied Martian Manhunter.

"_Our plan is simple, yet practical. By convincing Trevor that Sorlag wants to change up the playing field by keeping Ilyana over Deadpool, perhaps we can spare ourselves one more vote, or even create turmoil in this alliance." - Martian Manhunter_

"Well, spit it out then." sighed Trevor, crossing his arms.

Martian Manhunter cleared his throat, "We might need to think about cutting Sorlag loose soon. She wants Deadpool out, I can feel it. She's too close with Ilyana."

Trevor nodded, "Yeah, I know that. But that's just crazy talk. Sorlag will do whatever I say, she's done that so far and will continue to do that."

"Will she keep it like that all the way? Things change, Trevor. Don't get cocky." reminded Martian Manhunter.

"I'm not getting cocky!" shouted Trevor, "It's just... damn it, I've got Sorlag in the back of my pocket."

"Well, maybe you don't. You have to think about every possibility." noted Martian Manhunter.

"_Pink Gold Peach told me that Sorlag may want to turn on me, after everything I've done for her. I saved your ass TWICE Sorlag! TWICE! How much have you done for me? NOTHING! You've done absolutely #$#%ing nothing! If this is true, you're going home! We don't need you, Pinkie Pie can gladly take your spot because at least she's not this disloyal." - Trevor_

"If that's true, she's dead," noted Trevor, "But voting off Ilyana has to happen first, we can't overlook that option."

"Are you sure? It's just... what if Sorlag already flipped? Joins her, Manhunter, and Zatanna?" suggested Martian Manhunter.

"Then we'll get Manhunter or Zatanna to trust us," shrugged Trevor, "They're on the same page as me when it comes to the good of Ruchong. They want a strong tribe."

"_I believe my plan worked, but it still appears Ilyana might be in trouble. We'll have to see how this goes in the next couple of days. Perhaps I am wrong, and Sorlag will be on the receiving end of a major blindside." - Martian Manhunter_

Meanwhile, near the edge of the jungle, Deadpool and Pinkie Pie were looking at the island across from their own.

"I'm sure of it, Pinkie Pie!" smirked Deadpool, "That's the Maochong island! Want proof?"

Deadpool reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Ooh! Where did you get those?" chirped Pinkie Pie.

"Swiped them off some cameraman," shrugged Deadpool, "Think he was spying on you or someone else. Who knows, who cares, the cameraman are irrelevant. I heard their names change every episode."

"_Fun fact of the episode! Did you know Ruchong Island was right across from Maochong island? I would have never guessed! So since I'm bored out of my freaking mind, I think I'm gonna spy on the Maochong tribe just for $#%#s and giggles!" - Deadpool_

Deadpool looked through the binoculars, and overlooked what was going on at the other tribe. He smirked, "Ah yes... Feliciaaa! Hottest woman this season! Holy God! Check out those curves... hot momma! And look at that Hackwrench cutie! Too bad I'm not Russian, though."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "That must be one amazing tribe! And hey, you can be Russian if you want Deadpool! You just gotta believe!"

Deadpool nodded, "Maybe so, but little known fact that Gadget over there has a cult of Russian followers that treat her as a Goddess. Don't believe me? Google it Pinkie! Google 'Cult of Gadget Hackwrench'! Think I'm lying? I'm not!"

"What is with all the loud noises here?" said a booming voice. It was Sorlag, and she walked in from behind the pair.

Pinkie Pie swiped the binoculars from Deadpool, and hid them behind her, "Oh it's nothing Sorlag! We're just having some fun over here! Spying on the other tribe, I mean, oops!"

"As long as you don't spy on our tribe, Sorlag has no problem with it." noted Sorlag.

Deadpool sighed, "You know what Sorlag? You have only a few episodes left before you assumably get voted off," He turned to look at a camera, "Am I right, fans? Now... go have at least one confessional, please?"

One of the cameramen tried to run away, Deadpool called after him, "Hey! Don't run away! It's just an alien from a planet far, far away! You didn't have any problems filming Sweet Tooth, or Bowser, or Jeff the $##%ing Killer did ya?"

Deadpool ran over towards him and caught up with him. He stole the camera from him, and returned to Sorlag, forcing her to give a confessional, "Do it!"

"_Hmm..." (she shakes her head) "Sorlag knows nothing about Deadpool and his questionable actions. Should he continue like this, then Sorlag will vote him out of this game, with no ill regrets." - Sorlag_

Deadpool laughed nervously, "Haha.. that's cute, Sorlag. That's cute. And... cut to Maochong!"

– – – – –

Maochong Day 7

Hyde, Felicia, and Gadget all decided to go out and test out the fishing gear they won in the previous immunity challenge. They all got into the boat, with Hyde helping Felicia in without hurting herself.

"Golly, I think winning this yesterday will surely give us the upper hand over the stronger Ruchong tribe." smiled Gadget, reassuringly.

"_I know we've won two challenges in a row, but I know we're not the strongest tribe out there. We're weaker, but we got the heart and the determination. I believe that out trumps ANYTHING physical related." - Gadget_

Hyde was sharpening the sharp edge of the fishing spear, smirking, "Think I have what it takes to become Rupert? Think I can outclass him."

"I'm sure you can, Hyde!" smiled Gadget, "We got a challenge in... I'd say a few hours. So we need the protein soon."

Hyde nodded, and sat down on the edge of the boat, "Very well then. See you in a bit, man." He then fell off the boat backwards and into the water, carrying the spear. Both Felicia and Gadget giggled softly.

"_Being the provider is my job, man. I mean... nobody else wants to do it, so if not them, then it has to be me. What? Do you think I'm gonna be starving out here without some fish in my system?" - Hyde_

As Hyde fished, Felicia explained to Gadget what Orbb said, and that it had joined their alliance of five, making it six.

Gadget nodded, "Well, that ain't any good... I wanted to vote out Flaky for being our weakest link, but it appears we have other problems, don't it?"

"Oh yeah! I trust Orbb too! I really think it wouldn't lie to us." smiled Felicia.

"_So apparently there's an alliance of Issun, Shuichi, and Toadette that's formed, and they plan to vote off the women. Clearly, it's not in Issun's favor since most of the guys are on my side, and he's pretty much asking to be the first to go from our tribe." - Gadget_

"Yeah, I think so too," agreed Gadget, "We just need to keep the six of us strong and together... and we can take the alliance out one by one."

Hyde had resurfaced from the ocean, and overheard what Gadget was saying. As he climbed up into the boat, he spoke, "Well, that may be true, man... but we could easily let Flaky coast to the end, and win like Eevee did. As much of a dumbass as Issun is... keeping him around doesn't hurt in the long run."

"How so?" asked Felicia, licking her lips at the three fish Hyde just caught.

"We keep Issun, vote off Shuichi or Toadette?" explained Hyde, "We still hurt the alliance, and maybe get whoever we keep of the two to leave Issun's side... leaving him completely by himself. If we vote Issun off now? Toadette and Shuichi will be powerful together, and if we swap, that will be bad for us."

"_Issun will dig his own grave, so if we are going to take out his alliance, he won't be first. Especially if we another immunity challenge. We're gonna swap soon, man. I can feel it coming. Issun can't save himself, unlike Toadette or Shuichi." - Hyde_

"We'll see what happens Hyde," smiled Gadget, "Because right now, it's still up in the air, but your idea makes a lot of sense."

Hyde nodded, and soon the group of three returned to camp to clean the fish and cook them for the tribe.

Inside the shelter, Issun, Shuichi, and Toadette were talking to one another.

"Have you talked to Hyde or Glaceon yet?" asked Shuichi.

Issun shook his head, "Nah, not yet... we've got nothing to worry anyway. Flaky's first to go, so we'll let her go. Then we'll make the move."

"_Right now, I'm taking it all in stride, because we have an easy first tribal council coming up. Flaky's weak, she's sick, and she's been pretty much asking for us to vote her off, so... wish granted! Then the game begins, and we'll show off just how powerful this alliance is." - Issun_

"But..." worried Toadette, "What if they send Flaky to Exile? Then what?"

Issun shrugged, "I'm not worried about that happening. But if it does, then Serena will go, and we'll just strike earlier."

Shuichi sighed, looking out of the shelter, "I'm just... I'm worried about Orbb. The last few times I've spoken with it, it didn't really want to talk about our alliance. Has it flipped?"

"Doubt it," replied Issun, arrogantly, "It's just trying to lay low. Let it, Shuichi. Nothing wrong with that."

"_Right now, I'm in a little state of panic. Issun hasn't spoken with Hyde or Glaceon, and Orbb has been... pretty distant regarding the alliance. All of these combined are making me extremely paranoid! I just hope Issun turns this around soon, because I don't wanna go home now!" - Shuichi_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area. Despite Jeff being gone for good, Ben was still the host.

"Maochong getting your first look at the new Ruchong tribe; Jeff Probst voted out at the last tribal council.

No one was surprised to see him last that long into the game.

"Even though Jeff is gone, I am still obligated to fulfill my hosting duties, so this game will continue without him. Let's bring in Ilyana and Serena, returning from Exile Island."

Both women arrived from around a corner, and rejoined their tribes.

"Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Maochong."

Toadette did so.

"For today's challenge, each tribe will send out a pair of tribe members out into the water to retrieve one of four crates. Each crate has a different color on all sides, which will become your puzzle later in the challenge. In the area where the crates are is a battle zone. One player will be in that zone to stop the opposing pair from getting a crate. Once a pair returns with one crate, then another pair will go out. Once all four crates have been retrieved, both pairs must work together to solve the puzzle. You must stack the crates on top of one another vertically, and making sure not one color is repeated on each side. First tribe to solve it correctly wins immunity and reward.

Ben revealed comfort items, such as a tarp, blankets, pillows, and a hammock.

"Singapore is not a walk in the park. I know some of you have gotten sick from the cold, and wish that it was a little warmer. With today's reward, you will win just that. Let's get started, okay?"

Maochong

Pairs: Gadget & Toadette, Orbb & Shuichi

Battle Zone: Hyde

Ruchong

Pairs: Ilyana & Zatanna, Deadpool & Pinkie Pie

Battle Zone: Sorlag

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Gadget, Toadette, Ilyana, and Zatanna all rushed out into the waters to go and collect their first crate. Sorlag immediately got into action by slowing down Gadget and Toadette, although toned down on the violence compared to the previous challenge. Hyde tried to tackle Zatanna, but Zatanna simply said, "Tuo fo eht yaw!" And used her magic wand to shamelessly toss Hyde to the side. Ruchong was showing no mercy this time. Zatanna and Ilyana managed to make it back with their first crate, while Gadget and Toadette were unable to beat Sorlag.

Deadpool and Pinkie Pie skipped down to the ocean, and dove in. Maochong definitely was not having the time of their lives this time, as they regretted sending out their smallest females. They thought they could out run Sorlag much like in the previous challenge. Deadpool leap frogged over Hyde, followed by Pinkie Pie, and they extended their lead with two crates.

This time Hyde was prepared to take on Zatanna and her magic. Ilyana was going to use her magic but since they were in water it would be fatal to use thunder magic. Hyde caught Zatanna by surprise by tackling her down into the water. Over at Maochong, Gadget managed to distract Sorlag finally while Toadette snuck away to get the first crate for Maochong.

Once Hyde gotten a better grip on his movement, he managed to keep either Ilyana or Zatanna from advancing further, knowing it was crucial for Maochong to get back into the challenge. Shuichi and Orbb dove into the water, and used the same strategy Gadget and Toadette used. Orbb distracted Sorlag, one of its former gladiators, while Shuichi handled the crate. Both tribes were now even.

Gadget and Toadette raced back out into the waters to take on Sorlag once again. And it was much more of a success, as they out ran Sorlag this time, and collected the third crate for Maochong. Now it was Ruchong who was getting embarrassed once again. Especially if you were Ilyana or Zatanna. Hyde kept Zatanna's hand still, preventing her from moving her wand.

It seemed utterly hopefully for Ruchong now, as Orbb and Shuichi once again owned Sorlag with the same strategy as before. With all four crates assembled for Maochong, it was now time to get the puzzle done.

However, Ilyana had a small strategy. She started to tickle Hyde, and it was more then enough to get Hyde off of Zatanna, and enough time for Zatanna to cast another spell on him, "Ezeerf ni ecalp rof net setunim!" And just like that, Hyde was frozen in place. Zatanna and Ilyana got the third crate for Ruchong.

With Hyde not able to move for another eight minutes, Deadpool and Pinkie Pie raced down to collect the final crate for Ruchong, while Maochong tried their best to get the puzzle together.

With both tribes back to being even, it would come down to pure puzzle ability. You had Gadget and Orbb running the show on Maochong, and Zatanna and Ilyana running the show on Ruchong.

In the end...

…

…

…

"Jef- err, Ben! Please check?" called Ilyana.

Ben chuckled, and ran over to check Ruchong's puzzle.

"Ilyana may have forgotten who I am, but she and Ruchong are CORRECT! RUCHONG WINS THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE!"

All of Ruchong hugged and cheered.

"It was certainly going to be one of the biggest upsets in Survivor history, yet Ruchong pulled a major come back, and won their first challenge. Ruchong, you now get to decide who's going to Exile Island. Much like the last one, they will be safe from the vote. You cannot select Serena."

After some discussion.

"They did it to us, we'll do it to them. We're sending the weakest; Flaky!" called Trevor.

Flaky frowned, nodded, and walked over to Ben's side.

"Okay then, Flaky, you will be safe at the vote tonight, and you will also get to choose a Ruchong member to join you. Cannot be Ilyana."

"Oh, um... um... hehehe... I think I'll die by myself alone... so Martian Manhunter? Be my hero?"

Martian Manhunter simply nodded, and floated over to Ben's side. He handed him a map.

"Okay then! Flaky, and J'onn will be going to Exile Island! Ruchong, you can head back to camp, and enjoy your first night off. Maochong, a huge loss for you. Someone will be going home tonight. See you all there."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 8

Both Flaky and Martian Manhunter arrived at Exile Island, and both of them picked up the hidden immunity idol clue.

Flaky didn't seem to care too much about it, and stuffed it into her bag, "Okay, hehehe... um... time to relax, then?"

Martian Manhunter shook his head, "I'll be out doing my own thing, miss. However, if you want anything, just call for me, and I will attend to your needs."

"_Flaky picked me to send to Exile Island with her. I know it was just because she wanted someone strong with her, but I am glad she did, because now my little alliance has two clues to the idol. Once we regroup together, we might be able to come up with a conclusion to this immunity idol." - Martian Manhunter._

"Oh, is that so? Umm... probably just some food and fire, and I'll be fine, I guess." smiled Flaky, gently.

Martian Manhunter nodded, and flew off in search of food for her.

"_I am feeling a little bit better, but I'm still not really fitting in all that well. Only a few people are so nice to me... Gadget, Toadette, Issun, and Shuichi. They're like.. my only friends on the island right now." - Flaky_

– – – – –

Maochong Day 8

Issun, Orbb, Shuichi, and Toadette all walked into the forest to talk about the vote.

"Today's challenge was terrible," frowned Toadette, "I think we got a little too ahead of ourselves today."

"_We had this challenge in the bag! Then... Ruchong pulled in from behind and stole it from us. It's almost like we were too sure we were going to win again that forgot that Ruchong could still win. Because of that, we must lose our first member." - Toadette_

Issun shook his head, "We'll get them. I know we will. Just sucks we'll be losing a valuable member tonight, but we ain't got a choice. Serena tonight."

"Poor Flaky... she must not be doing well at all on Exile Island." sighed Shuichi.

"_Flaky's on Exile Island, so she survives the vote tonight no matter what. That sucks because she's the weakest one on the tribe, and as sweet as she is, strength conquers all. So tonight, the next one on the cutting block is Serena. We need to break that pair up, and maybe even flush out the idol while we're at it." - Issun_

"You're cool with us, right Orbb?" asked Issun.

Orbb nodded it's eyeball, "Yes, of course. I never doubted you that."

Issun smirked, "Good! I'll go and speak with Glaceon and Hyde, and see what happens. Hopefully tonight, Hyde joins us, and we get Serena out no matter what. Even if Glaceon isn't keen on it."

Issun shook everyone's hand, or leg, and wandered back to camp. Toadette left the group as well to find mangoes for snacks. This left Shuichi and Orbb behind.

"_Issun and Toadette will dig their own graves. Shuichi shouldn't have to suffer the same fate as them. I think he's a good kid, and has a big heart. He should be able to make the right decision tonight." - Orbb_

Orbb spoke up to Shuichi, "Listen, you need to leave this alliance with me. There's good hope for you in this game, Shuichi. Issun will only drag you down with him. He's going home tonight regardless, I think."

"Wait.. so you were thinking about flipping. I figured that one out." noted Shuichi.

Orbb continued, ignoring him, "It's in your best interest, okay? You flip, join the rest in the tribe in voting Issun, you have a good future. You outlast Toadette, Issun, and Flaky. Maybe by that point you make the swap."

"_Orbb offered me a spot to go farther in this game, by betraying Issun, and voting him off. If I don't, I could be the next to go after him. I would love to, but... I don't want to play like that. I won't go around stabbing people in the back, and flipping on a dime! It's not in my blood!" - Shuichi_

"I'm sorry Orbb, but I want to stay loyal to Issun," sighed Shuichi, "I know it's in my best interest, but if I stab Issun in the back, could you trust me not to do the same to you?"

"Issun's different though. Everyone wants him out. If you join us, you won't be seen as a backstabber. Trust me." explained Orbb.

Shuichi shook his head, "Sorry. But I'm not changing my mind now. If you want to vote off Issun, go ahead, but I won't be joining in on that plan. Thank you though, for the offer." He smiled at him, before leaving the area, and Orbb alone.

"_Shuichi's an idiot, plain and simple. Right now, he's shooting himself in the foot, and he'll regret not joining me in the future. He had a good future in this game. Now? It's all nothing but history at this point." - Orbb_

Orbb left the forest as well, and met up with a group consisting of Serena, Glaceon, Gadget, and Hyde. Felicia was resting her ankle on the beach.

"Where were you?" asked Glaceon.

Orbb shrugged, "Talking to Shuichi, seeing if he wanted to join us. Didn't seem to understand the logic in it."

"Well of course he would," sighed Hyde, "Listen, man, I have the good plan tonight. I already told Gadget it out on the boat, and I'll say it again for the rest of you."

"_I think Hyde has the right plan tonight. Issun will have a hard time throughout this entire game. For Toadette and Shuichi? If we keep them around, then there's a chance they'll be a force to be reckoned with later on. Plus, whoever we keep might be easier to tempt over to our side, knowing that Issun will be powerless." - Gadget_

Once Hyde finished explaining his plan to Orbb, Glaceon, and Serena, Glaceon spoke up, "Issun told me that Serena is the target, saying that she was the weakest link. I'm like... yeah right."

Hyde nodded, "Exactly, he knows that you two are a good pair. That's what he told me, he said that you and Serena need to be split up in order to keep you loyal to him. I just fed him bull#$%%, man. Keeps him and me sane."

"_Issun apparently wants me out in order to break up the bond between me and Glaceon. I don't think it's a wise move for him, especially when he himself is in a pair; him and Toadette. He's only further putting themselves out there, whereas Glaceon and I might keep the heat off them." - Serena_

"Well golly, who do we vote off then?" asked Gadget.

"I say Toadette, man. She's weak, Issun's girlfriend or whatever, and it might break his spirit to see her leave. Maybe then Shuichi will grow a brain." suggested Hyde.

"Yeah I was thinking that." nodded Glaceon.

After a little bit of silence, Orbb spoke up, "We should vote Shuichi off. Completely left field... they wouldn't expect that... plus I find that Toadette might be easier to control and flip over. Shuichi already proved he'll stay loyal to Issun until death do them part. Maybe Toadette will flip once she sees all hope is lost."

"_I brought up voting off Shuichi because... well karma. He had the chance to flip, and he didn't take it. I call it laser guided karma, actually. Had he offered to join us... it would be Toadette gone tonight. Instead, I pitched the idea, and we'll fly with it." - Orbb_

"Not a bad suggestion, Orbb," smiled Serena, "And honestly, Shuichi wouldn't be a bad choice. He's not the brightest, and he's more likely to flip to Ruchong compared to Toadette. I just think Toadette will stay loyal to Maochong no matter what her circumstances are."

Gadget nodded, "So we're all good for Shuichi tonight then?"

Glaceon nodded his head, while Hyde shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me, man. Shuichi it is, then." All five of them shook hands, after that.

"_So with that said, we all agreed to put Shuichi's name down on the parchment tonight. I don't think this will blow up in our faces at all, actually. Issun doesn't hold the power here, we do." - Glaceon_

Meanwhile, minutes before the tribes leave for tribal council, Shuichi went to go talk with Issun one more time.

"I just want to let you know we might have problems tonight." whispered Shuichi.

Issun blinked, "What, why?"

"Orbb. I think it exposed us." explained Shuichi. This didn't make Issun a happy camper.

"_Orbb? Seriously? Did you really need to go in and destroy my game like that? And not only are you killing my game, you're killing your own, dude, dudette, whatever the hell you are. If I go down, I'm taking you with me." - Issun_

– – – – –

The Maochong tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Right behind each of you is a torch. Please grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get fire."

Everyone did so.

"In this game, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game and can win this game. When your fire is gone, so are you, and that will be the case for one of you tonight."

Everyone took a seat.

"After a great start in this game, the Maochong tribe finally gets to have their turn at tribal council. Gadget, how well did the Maochong tribe start off at camp?" asked Ben.

"Well, golly, I was up and ready to make fire... and I got it without any help or special powers. With the right equipment and my trusty goggles, fire was not an issue." replied Gadget.

"Serena, how was Exile Island for you? Spend any time looking for the hidden immunity idol?" asked Ben.

Serena shook her head.

"Not at all, really. I just spend time by myself, recovering from the broken tooth. It's all better now, just... a broken tooth. I'll live without it." replied Serena.

"Glaceon, you guys dominated well into the game. Now that the game has started, who should be worried right now?" asked Ben.

"Those who are lazy, weak, do nothing around camp, and are disrespectful. Maochong has a few of each, and those would be my choices tonight." replied Glaceon.

"Shuichi, I gotta say, the homosexual men in this series don't do very well compared to the homosexual women. I played with one in my season, and he didn't last past the second vote. What do you do to not repeat those mistakes that they made?" asked Ben.

Shuichi laughed.

"Haha! Well, I think I have my lovable personality! Yeah, that's one! Umm... I also have a fun loving take on life, and I think Maochong will respect me for what I have. I know I'm gay, but does that matter?" replied Shuichi.

"Felicia, how's the ankle feeling?" asked Ben.

"I've been limping for a while since the immunity challenge. I really hope it gets better. Gadget's did, but mine hasn't. It just sucks!" replied Felicia.

"All right, with that said, it's time to vote. Felicia, you're first."

– – –

Issun's Vote: You betrayed us, you marked your territory in this game. (Orbb)

Orbb's Vote: Again. I say karma. (Shuichi)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Orbb. (It tilted it's eyeball curiously.)

…

Shuichi. One vote Shuichi, one vote Orbb. (He didn't take much note on it.)

…

Orbb. Two votes Orbb, one vote Shuichi.

…

…

Orbb. Three votes Orbb, one vote Shuichi. (It gave a dirty look to Issun.)

…

Shuichi. Two votes Shuichi, three votes Orbb. (Shuichi's jaw dropped, "Really?" Issun looked a little speechless.)

…

Shuichi. Tied three votes Shuichi, three votes Orbb.

…

…

Shuichi. That's four votes Shuichi, three votes Orbb. (He placed his hands on his cheeks, still shocked.)

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Singapore, Shuichi. That's five, no need to read the last vote. You need to hand me your torch.

Shuichi shook his head in disbelief, "Wow... tricky tricky, you guys..." He gave his torch up to Ben.

"Shuichi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Shuichi waved good bye to the others before leaving the area. Issun wasn't too happy, as was Toadette.

"Whoops. Guess I shouldn't of opened my mouth, huh? Regardless, you all survived your first vote. Will losing Shuichi be a hindrance, or a gift to the fate of the Maochong tribe? We'll find out soon enough. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Shuichi's Final Words**

"Aw man! I... I really don't know what happened tonight. I was told that Issun was the target by Orbb, then... all of a sudden my name comes up, and it's sending me back to my Yuki. I think it's playing the best game right now, because it's got the game in its hands. YUKIIII! I'M COMING HOME!"

VOTE

Orbb – Toadette, Shuichi, and Issun

Shuichi – Felicia, Serena, Orbb, Hyde, Glaceon, and Gadget

The next episode is the double boot episode! Two tribal councils, and two people going home from each tribe. One person will have individual immunity on each tribe, and one another person will be on Exile Island. What will happen?

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 Tony Nachos

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Martian Manhunter plotted to take down Trevor's alliance. To do so, he was going to morph into the likes of Pink Gold Peach, in order to infiltrate, and bring Trevor bad news. Zatanna spoke with Pink Gold Peach to buy Martian Manhunter some time, and learned of some information from her._

_Over at the Maochong tribe, Orbb explained everything to Hyde and Felicia about Issun's alliance and who he wants out of the game. Orbb also agreed to join their alliance with them, Gadget, Serena, and Glaceon as the sixth member._

_Back at Ruchong, Martian Manhunter put his plan into action. Acting as Pink Gold Peach, he told Trevor that he heard Sorlag wanting to vote off Deadpool. Trevor promised that if he believed that to be true, then Sorlag would be out of the game before she knew it. And from Deadpool's perspective, it seemed to be true._

_Back at Maochong, a plan was hatched by Hyde to take on the alliance of Issun, Shuichi, and Toadette head on. However, he, along with Felicia and Gadget seemed confident in keeping Issun around, as he might get himself eliminated, instead of the more likable Shuichi or Toadette. Meanwhile, Shuichi had doubts when Issun was arrogantly sure he was in the top seat._

_At the reward and immunity challenge, Zatanna kept Hyde at bay, and Ruchong came on very strongly against Maochong, giving them their first immunity victory. Ruchong sent Flaky to Exile Island, while she picked Martian Manhunter for protection._

_Before tribal council, with Flaky gone, Issun's alliance targeted Serena, while the alliance of Gadget, Hyde, and Felicia targeted Shuichi, thinking Toadette was more controllable. Orbb gave Shuichi the chance to save himself, but he didn't take it. Shuichi later warned Issun that Orbb was gunning for him._

_At tribal council, Shuichi was stunned when he became the third person to leave Survivor Singapore in a 6-3 vote. Issun was also shocked since he was certain he was going. Now the fight was on to stay. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Maochong: Felicia, Flaky, Gadget, Glaceon, Hyde, Issun, Orbb, Serena, and Toadette**

**Ruchong: Deadpool, Ilyana, Martian Manhunter, Pink Gold Peach, Pinkie Pie, Sorlag, Trevor, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

Maochong Day 9

Many thought Issun was going to explode in a fit of rage, but it was completely the opposite. Issun was somewhat still stunned over last night's vote to send Shuichi home.

"_I think last night's tribal council showed me that... I may not as powerful as I so rightfully thought. Clearly my alliance isn't working. It opened my eyes to try something else. During the trek back to camp, I thought of a way to save myself... and I think I have it." - Issun_

While everyone else was getting into their daily chores, Issun walked over to where Serena and Glaceon were tending to the fire.

"You guys have a minute?" asked Issun.

Glaceon shrugged, "Sure, if you wanna talk about something. We got time."

"Goody! Good, good," smirked Issun, plopping himself down next to Glaceon, "Listen, last night caught me off caught. That was a good move. I won't lie, but my plan was to do Serena in for your guys' partnership."

"At least you're being honest about that." shrugged Serena.

"_So Issun comes over, and starts... I don't really know to tell you the truth. He straight out tells me that I was his original target until Orbb turned on him. Is he trying to amend his deeds? Or... I don't know, really." - Serena_

"Right now, you need to start thinking about the future," explained Issun, "What happens once me, Toadette, and Flaky are gone? It'll be you two out the door, or at least one of ya."

"How do you figure?" wondered Glaceon.

Issun nodded, "Gadget and Hyde. They're running the show. Them and Felicia. Hyde's the strongest member, Gadget's the smartest. Felicia's all in between. It makes sense to me."

Serena shrugged, "Maybe that's true."

"Here's my suggestion; a duo alliance. You two, myself and Toadette," continued Issun, "We bring in Flaky for the numbers only then we dispose of her when she's useless. It'll be a done deal, and a fair 2-2 fight at the Final 4."

"_I don't trust Issun as far as I can throw him. It's clear he's mainly throwing this for thought just to save his skin. The only chance of Issun staying in this game is if he's deemed more useful then Flaky at challenges. Otherwise, he's going next." - Glaceon_

"That sounds like a good plan," noted Serena, "But I don't know if it'll be worth it. I mean... I'll think about it, but we might be swapped up soon."

"Better to not assume then to assume." reminded Issun.

"_Ammy already told me before I came out here that she didn't want to play again. 38 days out on Kattlelox Island was worth it. Well, it wasn't worth it for me! I want to win that million dollars, because that can change my life for the greater good! I am, after all, Issun the wandering artist!" - Issun_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Gadget and Felicia were talking with Toadette.

"You're so sweet and innocent," explained Gadget, "That... we want better for you in this game. Issun's only going to drag you down with him. I'm not going to sugarcoat that for you."

Toadette nodded, "I know... but I don't want to write his name down. He's done so much for me in 9 days."

"It doesn't seem like much to me!" noted Felicia.

"_We really want Toadette to break away from Issun! We want her to believe she can trust us, and allow Issun to be voted off next. However, we still haven't decided anything yet. Issun's this close to being the next to go, though!" - Felicia_

"I know, but you wouldn't understand," sighed Toadette, "He and Flaky have really been my closest allies and friends out here, so... it's just hard for me."

"And hey, that's fine if you don't want to vote him out," smiled Gadget, "But if we do... you'll have to understand it's for the good of the tribe. You'll be fine no matter what."

"Thank you... I trust both of you girls." smiled Toadette.

"_Issun looks like he'll be the next to go, but this is Survivor, you know... anything can change at any minute. Shuichi's gone... Flaky and Issun are both on the oust... and I might as well be next after them. It's really out of my control right now." - Toadette_

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 9

Sorlag hopped over towards the fire pit. Around the fire pit were Zatanna and Ilyana. Sorlag handed a tuna to Ilyana.

"Sorlag finds this. You need strength for challenge. Eat up." ordered Sorlag, before skipping back towards the ocean for a swim.

"_Sorlag still learning about... confessional thing. Sorlag like Ilyana, but Ilyana very weak competitor. Sorlag like to win. Need to keep tribe strong." - Sorlag_

"Oh, thank you Sorlag!" cheerfully smiled Ilyana, before handing it to Zatanna to cook.

Zatanna pulled out her wand, and pointed it at the fire pit, "Nrub a elttil rettoh!" With a zap at the fire, the fire rose a little in size, and starting burning better. Then Zatanna started to cook the fish in one of the tribe's pans.

"_I love my tribe... except I feel like we could be more... team-like, you know? Sorlag goes out fishing... but only fishes for herself and Ilyana. Ilyana's the weak one, so she needs food. But the rest of us need food, and our rice is dangerously low." - Zatanna_

As Zatanna grilled the tuna in the pan, she spoke to Ilyana, "So did you get an immunity idol clue on Exile Island? I'm surprised J'onn didn't ask for it before he left with Flaky."

Ilyana pulled it out of her skirt pocket, nodding, "Yes I do have one... perhaps J'onn will find a second one..? I'm sorry, I'm just too hungry to really think straight."

"_I do feel vulnerable right now. Sorlag... likes to call me the weak link, so... that's always a constant worry for me. I am only a mage, so... of course I'm not going to be as... well, useful. But I do know... I do know I have my strengths." - Ilyana_

Zatanna laughed a little, "That's okay, I'm cooking the tuna as fast as it'll let me. I'm not a chef that's for sure."

"I've met many.. many talented chefs in my time. Like this one guy... Oscar. Yes, I know his name well. He cooks amazing food." smiled Ilyana.

A few moments later, Zatanna finished cooking the tuna, and gave it to Ilyana to eat, who happily accepted it.

After a few minutes of eating the tuna, Ilyana looked up at Zatanna, "Oh, um... I have to ask... what's the plan again?"

"Well, J'onn told Trevor that Sorlag wants to vote off Deadpool," explained Zatanna, poking at the fire with her wand, "Did he buy it.. I don't know. But I did talk with Pink Gold Peach. It's looking like cracks will show up even if one of us goes."

Ilyana nodded, "It'll probably be me first... won't it?"

"Probably." frowned Zatanna.

"_Hopefully J'onn gets the second clue to the hidden immunity idol, just so that we can get an upper hand over Trevor's alliance. Even though we planted the seeds, it may not be enough, you know? We just gotta keep fighting the good fight." - Zatanna_

Meanwhile, deep in the jungle, Trevor was talking to Deadpool and Pink Gold Peach about the whole deal with Sorlag.

"What are we going to do about Sorlag," asked Trevor, "Now I just want your opinions, because it's a democracy, and that's how this country is run. Screw anything else!"

"Now that I think about it," noted Deadpool, "Sorlag DID say last episode in her first confessional that she was thinking about voting me off soon! Looks like you ain't got her under control, huh Trevor?"

"_Right now, I would love to get to the bottom of this whole thing. Pink Gold Peach told me that Sorlag wants Deadpool out... and now Deadpool confirmed it to me with his... insane logic. Whatever the hell it is. He's some kind of wizard. Not like Zatanna, but... eh whatever." - Trevor_

"She is supposed to me under my control, damn it!" snapped Trevor, "This is my island, and my adventure! If she wants to $#%# with that, then she's gone!"

Pink Gold Peach rolled her eyes, "It's not all about you all the time, Trevor. Besides... what's more important to you? Disloyalty? Or food? Because the longer Ilyana stays, the likely we'll run out of rice."

"_Each day, Ruchong agreed to three servings of rice. One in the morning, one in the evening, and one at night. Ilyana? She has eight servings a day... and they're not equal to our regular servings! She needs to go. Then Trevor can do whatever the hell he wants with Sorlag." - Pink Gold Peach_

"Damn it... you have a point." grumbled Trevor.

"Score one for the Peach recolor!" remarked Deadpool, pulling down a chalkboard out of nowhere, and chalking up 1 point for Pink Gold Peach, with Trevor having 0.

Pink Gold Peach ignored Deadpool, "I know you want control, and you have it. Sorlag's just one floater. She'll be easy to deal with. Ilyana has to go. Now."

Trevor shook his head, "Whatever man... we'll figure out something soon. For now... it's up in the air."

"_Pink Gold Peach is right! But this isn't her decision, it's my decision. Trevor's decision. I run this game on Ruchong, and you know what? That ain't changing now. This is my army of goats, and I'm dragging them to the end." - Trevor_

– – – – –

Maochong Day 9

Gadget wanted to try out the fishing rod they won along side the fishing spear. Hyde and Orbb agreed to go out with her in the ocean. Felicia stayed behind, nursing her healing ankle.

"_My ankle is getting better! It's still hard to walk on, but I think it'll be fine in... I think 5 days! Yeah, that would be great for me! I don't feel in danger because of my ankle, so as long as I'm kept in the loop, I'll feel great!" - Felicia_

Gadget, Hyde, and Orbb got into the boat, and Hyde paddled out into the middle of the ocean. Gadget threw out the line, and awaited any catches.

"Seriously, I doubt you'll catch anything with that kind of technology, man." laughed Hyde.

Gadget smirked, "Try me! I can make just about anything work there, Hyde."

"_Hyde caught a lot of fish a few days ago with the fishing spear, so I decided to pitch in with the fishing rod. Let's face it, a mouse doesn't belong in the water with a spear. Leave that to Felicia." - Gadget_

Orbb looked over at Hyde, "It's clear we scared Issun last night. Now I believe he sees it's hopeless. We got him where we want him."

"That was the plan all right," nodded Hyde, "Man... he better be hoping for a miracle because right now he's not looking too good."

"Maybe so... but understand my thoughts, please," began Orbb, "Issun is a predictable player. We know where he stands... and he can't make many moves right now. Flaky? She hasn't been playing the game since we got here, since she's been sick. Even if she's feeling better now... she's more of a threat then Issun. She's a wild card. We can't predict what she'll do. Heck, she could be making deals with the Marian Manhunter."

"_Issun hates me, and I know that. I ruined his plans for an all guy alliance.. which even without my help was going to fail, might I add. But keeping Issun is wise for the game, especially my own. It's all based on predictability. Issun is predictable. We know what he's going to do, and that's not much. Flaky is a wild card. She can go with anyone. She hasn't confirmed herself to be a part of anyone's alliance." - Orbb_

"I don't know if I agree this time, Orbb," noted Gadget, reeling in a fish, "Because I think Issun's overstayed his welcome. Flaky... other then being weak, hasn't shown us a good reason to vote her off like Issun has."

"We could afford to lose Flaky over Issun... but I don't know if I'm ready to keep him one more round, man." noted Hyde.

"We still have time to discuss it," agreed Orbb, "But I'm throwing in my two cents. You could really benefit from me."

"I'm sure we can, man." nodded Hyde.

"_I trust Orbb immensely, man. It's got a good vibe about it, and it's just so meaningful. What it says, it does. You can't help but trust it. Gadget and Felicia are iffy about it, but I'm at least giving it a chance." - Hyde_

Gadget finally reeled in the fish. It was a tiny black fish. Hyde snickered.

"You were saying, Miss Hackwrench?" snickered Hyde.

Gadget playfully punched his shoulder, giggling with him, "Shut up!"

Meanwhile, Issun and Toadette were laying in the shelter.

"Listen... I think I got us a good spot in this game." smirked Issun.

"What do you mean?" asked Toadette.

"Serena and Glaceon," explained Issun, "They're a duo, and you and I are a duo. If we combine... bring in Flaky as a fifth... we'll run Maochong. We need to break up the power players."

"_Issun told me that he's managed to form a 'duo alliance', if you will. It's me, him, Glaceon, and Serena. However, I don't know if he's being led on with his plan.. or if it's totally legit. If it's legit, then I'm in 100%. Otherwise... well, he's a goner." - Toadette_

Toadette sighed, "I sure hope you're right about this... because I feel like I'm the next to go."

Issun scoffed, "Please, babe. I think if it's not me or you, it's Flaky. But hopefully that doesn't happen, because we need to stick together."

Toadette nodded, and hugged Issun, "Until one of us leaves, I'm with you all the way!"

"Good to know!" smirked Issun.

"_Toadette's been my closest ally since we started this game, and I wouldn't dare turn on her for any reason. Shuichi was number two, and well.. he got a harsh blindside. It's time we avenge him, and take out those responsible." - Issun_

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 9

Early in the afternoon, Trevor and Pinkie Pie traveled out to fill up water canteens for the tribe.

"I want to hear what you have to say regarding this whole deal with Sorlag," explained Trevor, "Deadpool did tell ya, right?"

"Mhm! I was there the whole time!" said Pinkie Pie, "I can see it in her expressionless eyes that she wants you out! Or maybe that's how she always looks. Oh well!"

Trevor sighed, "You're one piece of work, you know that?"

"That's okay, I try my best anyway!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

"_After getting some time to talk with Pinkie Pie, I realized... can this game be any easier for me? Even if I sack Sorlag home. All I gotta do is drag dumb and dumber with me; those two being Deadpool and Pinkie Pie, all the way to the end... and the million is mine. They're so clueless it's funny. It's honestly, sadly, funny as hell." - Trevor_

"Listen, if you, Deadpool, and Pink Gold Peach are solid," explained Trevor, "Sorlag can be out of this game. But is food more important?"

"Of course! We always need food right? I prefer sweets, but you know what, that's just me." smiled Pinkie Pie.

"I'll take it from that you want Ilyana out of this game. Fair enough." nodded Trevor.

"As long as it's not you, me, Pink Gold Peach, or Deadpool, I don't have any opinions whatsoever! I'll leave the boring game play to you guys!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

"_Deadpool and I both agreed to be best buddies the whole game! He also told me not to worry about strategy because Trevor will handle it for us. He's so serious and dark that it fits him soooo perfectly! Not to mention, I think Deadpool is smarter then he is... I mean he beat me in chess yesterday, so that's my proof!" - Pinkie Pie_

Trevor nodded, "Fine by me. If you were at the head of our controls, we wouldn't last past Day 3. At least you get that part right, Pinkie."

"Just give me the name, and that goes on the little piece of paper that the cameraman gives us at tribal council!" chirped Pinkie Pie.

Trevor sighed, "...Good heavens, they're multiplying."

"_Pinkie Pie... just... Pinkie Pie herself is exactly why she's in my army of goats. She's clueless... follows me and Deadpool like a little puppy. She doesn't question any of our actions, and is... genuinely unaware of the game around us. God.. if this is an act, give her the money now." - Trevor_

Meanwhile, while Trevor was being bugged by Pinkie Pie, Deadpool was down by the lake with Sorlag and Zatanna. Sorlag was taking a break from fishing.

"No Pinkie Pie with you today?" asked Zatanna, "That's kind of odd."

"She's bugging Trevor right now!" noted Deadpool, laying down in the sand, "It's Deadpool's turn to lay back and relax. Nothing beats a good vacation on Day 9!"

"_Nothing interesting happens on Day 9... it's like they want us to have a boring day! Well I'm hoping Day 10 brings excitement! Come on production! Throw us a double boot... or a triple twist... something! Gotta liven up the chaos! Just like Discord would have wanted it to be!" - Deadpool_

Zatanna shrugged, "Oh well... got any ideas on what the challenge might be?"

"I hope it's something good! Producers need to stop jerking off to Hackwrench and Felicia and get with the program," muttered Deadpool, "They need to hit it out of the park next challenge. Just really... really knock it out of the park. Just like Nintendo..."

Deadpool then leaned up from his seat, "Shameless advertising, but Pac-Man's in Smash Bros! Good for him. Now announce Deadpool, damn it!"

"_I like Deadpool's humor. I mean most of it doesn't make a lick of sense, but he does provide the interesting aspect you normally get in Survivor. I think Ruchong would not be the same without Deadpool, honestly." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Ruchong getting your first look at the new Maochong tribe; Shuichi voted out at the last tribal council.

No one was saddened to see him leave.

"Let's bring in Flaky and J'onn, returning from Exile Island."

Both players arrived from around a corner, and rejoined their tribes.

"Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Ruchong."

Pink Gold Peach did so.

"Before I get to today's challenge, let me be clear about one thing. Both tribes will vote out one member tonight. Two tribal councils, two people going home. Not very fun, I know, I've been a part of it many times. But, you will be competing for individual immunity. This immunity will keep you safe at tribal council."

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will be tossing rings over onto a hitching post. You have three rings, and three hooks to land. First person from both tribes to get all three rings on each post, wins immunity for their tribal council. Once both winners have been selected, both will then compete for tribal reward in the same challenge. Winner of that one wins reward."

"The winning tribe will be feasting on hot dogs, soft drinks, and french fries, while also listening in on the losing tribe's tribal council, and get more information on them. That could be a huge advantage if you use it wisely. Let's get started now. Maochong, you can go first."

All nine players on the Maochong tribe got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All nine players started to toss their rings over onto the posts in order to win. Flaky and Toadette's rings bounced off, unable to connect. Orbb, being a master at this during the second immunity challenge, got its first ring on. Serena, Glaceon, and Felicia also landed one ring. Issun also got one ring on, while Gadget and Hyde just barely made one, but missed.

Flaky's ring once again bounced off. Gadget and Issun also failed to get a ring on there. Orbb, Glaceon, Felicia, and Serena all hooked their second rings onto the post. Now they needed one more to win. Hyde and Toadette also managed to get one point on the board.

Flaky and Gadget FINALLY made their first point, so they were finally on the board. Issun also managed to get a second point. Serena and Glaceon missed their shots, while Orbb and Felicia both landed their third and final ring onto the post. They needed to watch the replay to see who got it on first...

…

…

…

"By a hair... ORBB! ORBB WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Orbb.

"Once again, Orbb proves itself to be a master at the tossing games! You are safe at tribal my friend, and have a 1 in 15 shot of winning this game. Ruchong, it's now your turn. Get ready for my go."

All eight members of Ruchong prepared themselves.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Literally within the first minute, every single member of Ruchong managed to get their first ring onto the post, all but Pinkie Pie, who's ring bounced way off course.

Once again, on the second throw, everyone got another ring on the post. This time, it was Martian Manhunter who surprisingly missed his shot. Everyone now had two rings except for Pinkie Pie and Martian Manhunter.

By far, Ruchong was the most accurate group of the two tribes. Pinkie Pie missed her second ring, and was in dead last, while Martian Manhunter landed his second ring.

It would literally come down to who made their third ring on the post first...

…

…

…

By a hair between Sorlag and Zatanna...

…

…

…

"ZATANNA! ZATANNA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Zatanna.

"It was a great match up for Ruchong, man, even I was excited! For a simple ring toss game! Zatanna, you got your ring on first, which means you are safe and will join Orbb in being the only two castaways guaranteed Top 15. Both of you will now compete for reward, so set up for the challenge."

Both Orbb and Zatanna prepared for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Orbb and Zatanna started to toss their rings out onto the post. Both of them had three in a row shots, so both were in for a tough challenge. Orbb's ring bounced off, while Zatanna's made it in.

Orbb regained its composure, and tossed its ring again, this time making it onto the post, tying up the scores. Zatanna's next shot missed.

Zatanna took a deep breath, and tossed again... and missed! Orbb threw its ring towards the post... and it connected! Orbb took the lead from Zatanna.

But Orbb was getting a little too conceited for its own good. This caused him to overshoot his next throw, while Zatanna tied it back up.

In the end...

…

…

…

….Orbb landed the final ring.

"ORBB WINS REWARD FOR MAOCHONG!"

All of Maochong hugged and cheered.

"Orbb once again proves its tossing ability to be nothing but perfection! Perhaps there is more to this eyeball that many did not imagine going into this game. Before we go any further... Orbb, Zatanna. You will now be sending someone to Exile Island. You must select from the opposing tribe, and J'onn and Flaky cannot be selected."

After some thought...

"I want to send Ilyana... but I think she can take a break. Pinkie Pie." confirmed Orbb.

Zatanna pointed at Gadget, "I'll send Gadget."

Both Pinkie Pie and Gadget nodded, and took a map from Ben before he sent them on their way.

"Both Gadget and Pinkie Pie cannot be voted out tonight, but they cannot vote. So Maochong, you will attend tribal council first tonight. Someone will be voted off and go home. You will then sit in on Ruchong's tribal council, eat hot dogs and french fries, drink soft drinks, and listen in as they vote somebody off. See both tribes tonight for what I assume could be interesting."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 10

Both Gadget and Pinkie Pie arrived at Exile Island, and read the clue they were given once they arrived.

"Golly, a hidden immunity idol clue," smiled Gadget, "Whoever finds it will have a big advantage going into the game."

"I just got to find that idol! I have to!" said Pinkie Pie, dashing off to go looking for the idol. Gadget giggled softly, and wiped her brow.

"_I would like to find the hidden immunity idol, but sadly the clue I'm given is just so vague. You can't really decipher where they want you to go. I could try but.. I've done all I could for the clue. Chip would be much better at this stuff then I would." - Gadget_

Pinkie Pie ran out into the forest, and started digging frantically, anxious to find the hidden immunity idol. It really wasn't about being safe for her. It was just wanting to find it and be special.

"Come on Mr. Immunity Idol.. where are you!" called out Pinkie Pie, searching for the idol all over the island. She was likely to dig up the whole island for it.

"_I really wanted that hidden immunity idol!? Why? Just because. You know, Deadpool kept saying like, how powerful it was, and how broken it was. He said two people in particular made the idols broken. Now... what were their names again...? Russell Hasbeen... and Tony Nachos? Something like that." - Pinkie Pie_

After hours upon hours of digging...

…

…

…

….she couldn't find the idol anywhere.

"Oh crackers... I can't find it anywhere." pouted Pinkie Pie... before her spirits relifted, "Oh well! I'll just find another clue!"

She then bounced away back to the exile island shelter for a nap.

– – – – –

Maochong Day 10

With Orbb safe tonight, Issun needed to find a new target to focus on. He sat down in the shelter with Flaky and Toadette.

"Flaky, did you get a clue to the hidden immunity idol?" asked Issun.

Flaky laughed nervously, "Well, umm... hehehe... I sort of... forgot it. Sorry!"

Issun sighed, face palming, "How could you forget the immunity idol clue? Seriously?"

"_Flaky just... disappoints me. She was on Exile Island, and forgot the clue that goes with it for the hidden immunity idol. That could have been our saving grace. Sadly, it's not, so... we're just gonna have to luck out." - Issun_

"Doesn't matter," reminded Toadette, "It's just a small mistake, and it won't happen again. Issun, have we gotten any word from Serena or Glaceon?"

"No, not really. I plan to talk to them before we leave today. Hopefully, we'll be voting out Felicia tonight. She's still limping on that ankle, so... she's gone from hero to zero." noted Issun.

"Alright.. sounds good to me." noted Flaky.

"_So, hehehe... we're voting out Felicia tonight. It's too bad, because I really liked her. But things happen for a reason, I suppose... I've suffered far worse then she did, but I still feel bad for her." - Flaky_

Meanwhile, Glaceon, Orbb, Hyde, and Felicia were planning out the vote tonight.

"I say it comes down to challenge performance," noted Glaceon, "Issun did a lot better then Flaky today... I mean, she didn't get a ring until last minute."

"I know, I know!" pouted Felicia, "But I just wanna... get rid of Issun! He's so slimy and you know it!"

"_This tribe man... it's 50/50 right now. I think half of us want Flaky out, and the other half wants Issun out. It's really hard to say what the final decision will be. All I know is... is that we have to be unified, man." - Hyde_

"Like I told Hyde and Gadget on the boat," explained Orbb, "Issun's predictable, and not a threat. Flaky is a wild card, and we have no idea where she'll go. I'm for Flaky going tonight."

"Same here man." agreed Hyde.

Felicia shook her head, "Nuh uh! It should be Issun tonight. Flaky can go next, but Issun's too dangerous!"

Glaceon sighed, "Just calm down for a minute. We still need to work out the positives and the negatives. Serena's talking to them soon, they think they're in with us in a 'duo alliance', which is a lie. So... maybe we can string them along? To our advantage, or to their doom."

"What does Serena want?" asked Orbb.

"She wants Issun out badly, but I think she'll vote Flaky if she has to." replied Glaceon.

"_Tonight, I don't know what's going to happen. I wouldn't mind if Issun or Flaky leaves the game tonight, but we all have to know the ramifications of keeping either of them in the game. Who knows... keeping Issun could be my downfall." - Orbb_

In the end, the group finally agreed on a target, and they split up to finish up any remaining chores.

Meanwhile, Serena was talking with Issun moments before tribal council started, giving him the run down.

"Sorry for coming to you late, but I think it's for the best to tell you the plan last minute," explained Serena, "Just so that nobody gets suspicious."

Issun nodded, "Don't worry about it, babe. Just... what's happening?"

"I think... we're voting Flaky tonight. Okay? I know we can use her, but I think it's in the best interest for the tribe. Plus, Exile Island might be in our alliance's favor." suggested Serena.

"_I told Issun that we're voting for Flaky tonight. But ultimately, we haven't decided on which one is leaving tonight, so... it could be him tonight! That would be a beautiful sight to watch his face when he's blindsided." - Serena_

Issun nodded, "Alright... cool beans. We'll be in this control soon. Trust me." He then shook Serena's hand firmly.

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 10

With Pinkie Pie on Exile Island, Martian Manhunter was hoping for a good change in events with the numbers being 4-3.

He sat down on the log near the fire next to Zatanna, and looked over at her, "Tonight... I have no idea what's going on. I believe it might be Ilyana. But... we can continue our lie about Sorlag."

"How so?" asked Zatanna, raising an eyebrow.

"By simply voting for Deadpool. They expect us to vote for Sorlag tonight. Not someone out of nowhere like Deadpool." explained Martian Manhunter.

"_Tonight, it is likely Ilyana might be the one going home tonight. My last resort will be continuing the lie about Sorlag and Deadpool. Tonight, my alliance will vote for Deadpool. Hopefully this will make them think Sorlag considered betraying them." - Martian Manhunter_

"What if they're voting for Sorlag though, and not Ilyana?" asked Zatanna.

Martian Manhunter nodded his head, "Then Deadpool goes home. His fate ultimately rests in their hands... and not even he knows it."

"I like how your mind works, J'onn. I just hope this works. Seriously... I'm sick of being the underdog." laughed Zatanna.

"_Tonight, we're voting for Deadpool, just to throw caution in the wind towards the opposing alliance. Deadpool could very well be going home tonight if they are in fact voting Sorlag off. Even if we tie 3-3-1. Dang that would be awesome!" - Zatanna_

Meanwhile, Trevor, Deadpool, and Pink Gold Peach were in the forest talking about who to vote off.

"Pink Gold Peach wants Ilyana off," explained Trevor, "I want Sorlag off... Deadpool, it seems your girlfriend wanted Ilyana off as well. So are we doing that or what?"

Deadpool blinked, before laughing, "Hah! Girlfriend. That's rich. Dating a human that looks like a po- No, actually. Frankly, I just don't give a $%%$ who goes home."

"It ultimately depends on what's worth it," agreed Pink Gold Peach, "Can we starve for 29 days? Or can we trust that big alien Sorlag?"

"_This game is a game about trust, but it's also about survival. Ultimately that makes tonight's vote a tad bit difficult. Frankly I don't trust anyone in my alliance, but Sorlag is a special case, as she could screw me over. Ilyana? She's just a waste of space." - Pink Gold Peach_

"Or maybe the question is do we have enough food to last us with or without Ilyana?" asked Deadpool.

"I say we do if Ilyana goes home." replied Pink Gold Peach.

"And we may not even make it 29 more days if Sorlag stays, damn it." grunted Trevor.

"_Who knows what the $%#$ will happen tonight. Maybe Sorlag will go home. Maybe Ilyana will go home. $#%# it, maybe ANYONE can go home tonight! It all depends on the vote. We'll tell Sorlag it's Ilyana, but hell we may not even join her on it tonight." - Trevor_

They agreed on a target, and left the forest to prepare for tribal council.

– – – – –

The Maochong tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Flaky, since you do not have a torch, right behind you is a torch. Please take it, dip it into the fire, and get fire."

She did so.

"In this game, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game and can win this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

She nodded, and took her seat.

"Back to back tribal councils, but you'll get something good out of it tonight! Flaky, how well has this game gone for you thus far?" asked Ben.

"Pretty bad, I'll say... hehehe! I mean, I was sick since Day 2. I'm feeling a lot better, but maybe it's too little too late for me. You know?" replied Flaky.

"Hyde, you'll still be one up over Ruchong after tonight's votes are over and done with. So I gotta ask, what's the game plan right now?" asked Ben.

"Dude, the game plan is to keep ourselves as strong as possible. I mean, that's the whole point of the pre merge, man. We have to send the right team moving forward, or else Ruchong has our asses numbered and ready to boot." replied Hyde.

"Toadette, last night you seemed pretty shocked to see Shuichi go. Thoughts on that vote?" asked Ben.

"Shuichi just had a lot of team spirit, and he loved Maochong so much, and he would do anything for it. It's just sad that he ended up being the first to go." replied Toadette.

Issun nodded.

"Issun, if it's you tonight, surprised?" asked Ben.

"Not surprised at all. Hell, I was marked at the last tribal council when Shuichi left. If I'm gone, no surprises there." replied Issun.

"With that said, it is time to vote. Serena, you're first up."

– – –

Flaky's Vote: Sorry, nothing personal. Hehehe! (Felicia)

Hyde's Vote: After some discussion, it became clear it needed to be you. Sorry. (?)

Issun's Vote: You're sweet, but tonight's your night. (Flaky)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Flaky. (She nodded.)

…

Flaky. Two votes Flaky.

…

…

Felicia. One vote Felicia, two votes Flaky. (She didn't take mind of it.)

…

…

…

Flaky. Three votes Flaky, one vote Felicia.

…

Flaky. That's four votes Flaky. (She smiled, nodding her head and knowing her fate.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Singapore, Flaky. That's five votes, that will be enough. Last two votes will remain a mystery. You need to bring up your torch.

Flaky nodded, and brought her torch up to Ben, "Thank you guys. Good luck.. hehehe!"

"Flaky, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

She nodded, waved good bye to the others, and left the area.

"Alright then, you guys presumably vote off your weakest link, and now you'll get to enjoy a great hot dog feast. Oh, and the Ruchong tribe will come in and be bitter that they can't be joining you. Grab your torches, and head over to the jury side."

– – – – –

The Ruchong tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Ruchong you can get your first look at the new Maochong tribe. Flaky just voted off minutes ago."

None of them really cared, nodding their heads.

"Maochong, you may now remove the cover, and begin feasting."

Serena pulled off the cover, and all seven members of Maochong started to grab hot dogs and fries, beginning to eat. The sight made Ilyana sick to her stomach, Trevor and Deadpool very jealous. The only ones not bothered were Sorlag and Martian Manhunter.

"I'm sure it's got to suck watching the winning tribe eat all that food, and none of you get even a taste. Martian Manhunter, it doesn't seem to be bothering you. Why?" asked Ben.

"Because it does bother me. But I will not show it. There's no need to show my weaknesses to anyone." replied Martian Manhunter.

"Zatanna, am I going to get a load of BS from you guys, or will you tell me things?" asked Ben, laughing.

Zatanna laughed with him.

"We'll have to see Ben. I mean, Maochong doesn't know much about what's going on over here on Ruchong. For all they know one person is leading the tribe and the rest are just sheep." replied Zatanna.

Trevor smirked.

"Sorlag, how should the vote go tonight for Ruchong? Being one man down, what will you do to ensure you can beat Maochong?" asked Ben.

"Sorlag wants strong tribe. Weak must go. It is nothing but simple for Sorlag." replied Sorlag.

"Deadpool, I'm surprised you haven't snuck behind my back to steal a hot dog. Not hungry, or just following the rules for once?" asked Ben.

Deadpool laughed.

"Belive me, Ben Tan, I've done far worse in this game then what you might think. But I'm playing it all nice and cool, just like I should be. You'd be surprised." replied Deadpool.

"Okay, with that said, Maochong, your time here is done, and now you will head back to camp. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

Maochong cleaned up, and left the tribal council area.

"Now it is time to vote. Trevor, you are up first."

– – –

Trevor's Vote: This is my game, not yours. Get off now, and never come back. (?)

Zatanna's Vote: This is a purely strategic vote. Nothing personal. (Deadpool)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ilyana. (She nodded.)

…

Deadpool. One vote Deadpool, one vote Ilyana. ("What?" exclaimed Deadpool.)

…

…

Ilyana. Two votes Ilyana, one vote Deadpool.

…

…

Deadpool. Tied two votes Deadpool, two votes Ilyana. ("Double WHAT?!" exclaimed Deadpool again.)

…

Deadpool. Three votes for Deadpool, two votes Ilyana. ("TRIPLE WHAT!?" groaned Deadpool, placing his hands on his face. Trevor was suspicious.)

…

Ilyana. We're tied again, three votes Ilyana, three votes Deadpool, one vote left. (Trevor looked at Sorlag with a glare.)

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Singapore...

…

…

…

…

…

...is Ilyana. That's four, that will be enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Deadpool sighed a fresh breath of relief, while Ilyana nodded, hugging Zatanna before giving her torch up.

"Ilyana, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ilyana nodded, and left the area without much else to say.

"That was close from becoming one of the most expressive tribal council finishes ever. But you voted out the big eater thunder sage. Will it be what Ruchong needs? Or will things just... triple up from here? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Flaky's Final Words**

"I'm glad I went home tonight. I believe... just the nine days I've been sick kinda just took me out of it. I really didn't feel like I belonged out here, and I believe ten days was a good benchmark for me to set. Hehehe... Mime might still beat me, but I did my best, and that's all I can offer. Good luck!"

VOTE

Felicia – Flaky

Flaky – Felicia, Serena, Orbb, Hyde, Toadette, Glaceon, and Issun

**Ilyana's Final Words**

"It's not fun to be voted out of the game, but it was fate I guess. I didn't get to experience all the luxurious food that Singapore had to offer... which is sad for me, because that was one of the things I was looking forward to. I hope that Zatanna and the Martian man to do well. That's all I can say."

VOTE

Deadpool – Ilyana, Zatanna, and Martian Manhunter

Ilyana – Sorlag, Pink Gold Peach, Deadpool, and Trevor

The Triple Twist is next! I will be daily uploading who is on each tribe as the days go on, starting with today.

Also, I do have all ten fans, I'm just late in announcing that. XD I will reveal who they are when we're at the merge episode of this season, so... give me 3-4 more episodes! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 The Goal Is To Survive

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Issun seeing the light after Shuichi's boot, he tried to find a good way into the majority. A good plan he made was to get Serena and Glaceon on his side, to try and make a couples alliance. Serena and Glaceon were skeptical. Meanwhile, Felicia and Gadget tempted Toadette with joining their side, and leaving Issun in the dirt._

_Over at the Ruchong tribe, Zatanna and Ilyana shared up a few notes about the hidden immunity idol on Exile Island. Zatanna also filled Ilyana in on her and Martian Manhunter's plans. Meanwhile, Trevor told Deadpool and Pink Gold Peach about his deal with Sorlag, and wanting her off. Pink Gold Peach really wanted Ilyana off in order to keep their food._

_Both tribes were in a tight jam on whether or not to vote off the weak links on their tribes, or the distractions. Orbb brought up voting off Flaky over Issun for Maochong, while Trevor and Pinkie Pie were in the middle about booting Ilyana or Sorlag._

_At the immunity challenge, both tribes were told about an upcoming double tribal council. They then had to compete in an immunity challenge for individual immunity. Orbb won it for Maochong, while Zatanna won it for Ruchong. Orbb then won tribal reward for Maochong following the immunity rounds. Pinkie Pie and Gadget were sent to Exile Island._

_Before Maochong's tribal council, Issun, Flaky, and Toadette agreed to vote for Felicia, knowing her ankle was still hurting and she wasn't at full strength like she once was. The big alliance of six was still split between Flaky and Issun. Serena told Issun, as part of the duo alliance to keep the illusion going, that Flaky was going, but it was still undecided._

_Before Ruchong's tribal council, Martian Manhunter shared his clues with Zatanna and Ilyana, and told them to vote for Deadpool, believing that if Sorlag doesn't go home, at least their plan would seem more believable. Meanwhile, Trevor's alliance was still split about the vote._

_At Maochong's tribal council, Flaky was the one voted out in a 7-1 decision, seeing her as the weakest link. At Ruchong's tribal council, Deadpool and Trevor were shocked to see three votes for Deadpool, but thankfully he wasn't voted off, as Ilyana received the majority votes, sending her home. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Maochong: Felicia, Gadget, Glaceon, Hyde, Issun, Orbb, Serena, and Toadette**

**Ruchong: Deadpool, Martian Manhunter, Pink Gold Peach, Pinkie Pie, Sorlag, Trevor, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

Maochong Day 11

With Flaky gone, the majority alliance questioned if it was the right move or not.

"I hated voting her out... but she gave us no choice, ya know?" noted Felicia.

Hyde nodded, "Maybe... damn, we should have voted Issun off. Then maybe she and Toadette would have quit. Sounds harsh, but... the less people the better, man."

"_Flaky basically told us before we left that she had had enough and wanted to go home. We were dead set on voting off Issun, but in the end it just stuck to Flaky. Not the best move, man. Hopefully, though, there's no other distractions, and Issun will be gone the next chance." - Hyde_

"A fair assessment, I'd say," agreed Orbb, "But if a swap comes, we might be in trouble."

Hyde shook his head, "Yeah, so? Look, Issun can't do anything right now. Even if we swap, I doubt even Ruchong will keep his ass around, man. Toadette maybe, but not him."

Felicia frowned, "I want us to stick together forever! Maochong's such a fun tribe... looking much more fun then Ruchong."

"_I came onto Survivor to have fun. Also for the money and my career of course, but also to have fun! Maochong is the fun tribe! I have fun over here with Gadget, Hyde, Glaceon, and Serena! It doesn't look very fun over at Ruchong, though... they have some scary people over there." - Felicia_

Serena and Glaceon weren't around, so Orbb looked up at Felicia and Hyde, "Do you think Gadget's smart enough to find the idol first time on Exile?"

"Man, I hope so. If she finds that idol... pssh. Give us the check." laughed Hyde.

Felicia nodded, "Hyde's right! We already have an advantage over Ruchong! If Gadget gets that idol, it's basically, like, over for them!"

"_The best thing I can do is just be happy go lucky for now. My ankle is still not doing well, but I can feel it healing! I'm in a strong alliance, and I can only hope for the best now." - Felicia_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Issun and Serena were having a conversation.

"I didn't want to vote Flaky out, but I just assumed you had a good agenda on your mind." wondered Issun.

Serena nodded, "And I do, so... if Exile Island protects one of those four... who do we vote off?"

"Felicia," replied Issun, "Or Orbb. One of the two. Heck... maybe even Gadget! I don't know, why are you asking me?"

"...Because you're the one who made this 'duo alliance' to begin with. I figured you wanted to be the mastermind." sighed Serena.

"_I'm in a fake alliance with Issun and Toadette right now, along with Glaceon. I have to keep him sane right now before we vote him off. Right now, he thinks that as long as the four of us stay solid, he's safe." - Serena_

"Oh right, right of course," laughed Issun, "Well babe, Felicia is my target. If she's safe, we gun for Gadget. Orbb's gotten better in challenges, and we'll need him. Him and Hyde. Gadget's too smart to keep, and Felicia's too much of a liability right now."

"If you say so. Just remember if me, Glaceon, or Toadette get picked, you're toast." warned Serena.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." muttered Issun.

"_I'm feeling pretty comfortable. But again, there's still a chance I'm done if things don't go in our favor. If one of my guys is sent to Exile, I'm done. If I'm sent, Toadette's gone. So we have to either hope for the best, or win everything from here on out. I'm not finished playing just yet. I only just got started." - Issun_

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 11

Even though Ilyana was gone, Martian Manhunter was positive his plan to throw votes onto Deadpool would raise suspicion onto Sorlag.

And it did.

"_When we got back to camp, I could feel the anger radiating off of Trevor. I believe our plan worked to our advantage. Now Zatanna and I will sit back and see if any fireworks come out of this." - Martian Manhunter_

Trevor threw his torch against the tree, knocking down most of the other torches, and stomped over to Sorlag, "What the $%#% was that about!?"

"Oh boy, prepare the censors people!" noted Deadpool, clapping his hands while looking into the camera.

Sorlag looked in Trevor's direction, completely unsure, "What about what?"

"Where did those votes for Deadpool come from!? I know who cast them, but what were you planning?" snapped Trevor.

"_Man I was missed! Listen, you don't mess with me, bro. I'm Trevor Phillips. I'm one insane mother$#%#er that's done too many drugs to even count! I run this army of goats, and when you suddenly grow a mind of your own, to the butcher you $#%$ing go!" - Trevor_

"Sorlag don't know what you talking about." she replied, walking down towards the beach to fish.

"Hey! Hey! Don't walk away from me when I'm bitching at you!" continued Trevor, "You tried to get Deadpool out behind my back! You went up to the Justice League people and Ilyana, tell them you want Deadpool out, and then change your mind to appease me. Not knowing you wouldn't have your tracks covered!"

Sorlag ignored him completely, and dove into the water.

"_Sorlag very confused over Trevor anger. Sorlag vote Ilyana last night. Not Deadpool. But Deadpool is next. The funny man need to go." - Sorlag_

"Looks like score one for Trevmeister!" cheered Deadpool, clapping.

"Whatever, man," muttered Trevor, walking back to camp, "She's gone next. I don't even care if this is a suicide message, I don't care if our entire tribe goes down in flames, I don't care. Sorlag betrayed me. When you do that, you're good as gone."

"_I think I'm going to be exercising my power as leader of Ruchong in the next couple of days. Sorlag will learn the hard way when you betray me, as she's going home next, and she's such a dumbass. That or she's trying to cover her tracks too late. Doesn't matter. Goodbye." - Trevor_

Deadpool shrugged, "Hey, it's better then being a constant target for absolutely no reason! And you know what, she'll still win fan favorite because she's a girl!"

"If she does win that, Deadpool, I want you to shoot me in the head 15 times. No more, no less." muttered Trevor.

"And I hold true to my promises, count on me." smirked Deadpool, saluting him.

"_Hmm, let's see here..." (Deadpool reaches up into the air to grab a piece of paper and a pen) "Okay. Dear readers: please do not vote Sorlag as fan favorite or even make her a favorite for next season. You know who to put in the Yoshi Desert. That would be moi. Love, Deadpool." - Deadpool_

While all the chaos was going on, Martian Manhunter and Zatanna were sitting by the fire, overlooking the events.

"Looks like we bought ourselves one more vote." noted Zatanna.

Martian Manhunter nodded, "Indeed. Hopefully that is enough time for a tribal swap to happen, or as I predict, the triple twist. Ben's words last night lead me to believe that."

"If that's true, God am I nervous." sighed Zatanna.

"_Triple Twists can be both good and bad. Good for some, bad for others. I hope I'm still with J'onn after whatever happens, because I know I'm toast otherwise, as is he. We cannot afford to go home after the gallant fight we put up while over here" - Zatanna_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Maochong getting your first look at the new Ruchong tribe; Ilyana voted off at the last tribal council."

No one was entirely shocked to see such happen.

"We'll now bring in Pinkie Pie and Gadget, both returning from Exile Island."

Both women waved as they reappeared, stepping onto their tribe mats.

"Okay guys, I think today you deserve a little bit of a treat. Take a seat on your tribe bench, and grab a white board. You will be answering questions based on your opinions. The only allowed answers are people from your own tribe, but yourself. I'll explain more as this moves along."

Everyone nodded, and prepared for Ben's questions.

"Alrighty then, let's get to the first question: Who do you think smells the absolute worst on your tribe?"

Majority of Maochong said Issun, while most of Ruchong said Trevor.

"Okay, Issun and Trevor, step on down here. Since you guys smell the worst... I got a free shower for you guys just down there, one for each of you."

Issun smirked, and cheered. Trevor nodded his head, a little pleased. Ben handed both of them a towel, "Please enjoy! And ladies, if you want, you can watch."

None of the ladies didn't care to watch, since Trevor naked was a thought none of them wanted, and Issun wasn't that appealing.

As Trevor and Issun showered, Ben continued with the challenge, "Okay, second question. Now, as I ask each question, you may not vote for the people the majority has already given. So Issun and Trevor are no longer options. Got that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then. Second question: Who looks like they need food right this minute?"

Maochong collectively replied Toadette, while Ruchong said Pinkie Pie.

"Okay, that's good enough. Toadette, Pinkie Pie, step on up, because boy do I have a treat for you."

Ben then pulled out two apples. Both girls cheered and hugged eachother out of glee. Ben handed each of them an apple.

"Please enjoy the fruity taste of this apple, ladies. You two can step over onto those new white and black mats over on the right. Trevor and Issun will join you shortly."

Everyone got a little suspicious about what was coming up.

"Okay, third question: Who do you think has the most tribe spirit?"

Most of Maochong agreed on Serena, while Ruchong agreed on Zatanna.

"Cool, that works for me. Serena, Zatanna, step forward to receive a little gift."

Ben then pulled out two little wrapped up notes, handing them to both Serena and Zatanna, "This is an advantage in this game. Your tribe thought you had the most team spirit, only fitting you get the advantage. Step onto your mats, ladies."

Both girls nodded, and joined up with Toadette and Pinkie Pie on their respective mats. Trevor and Issun eventually joined them, having finished with their showers.

"Here's where we stand. Hyde, Gadget, Felicia, Orbb, and Glaceon remain for Maochong. J'onn, Sorlag, Pink Gold Peach, and Deadpool remain for Ruchong. Final question: which two castaways need more time to get to know one another?"

With a groan out of Deadpool, Ruchong collectively said Sorlag and himself. For Maochong, they agreed on Felicia and Orbb.

"Interesting pairs, but nonetheless, come on up to receive your gift.

Ben pulled out two picnic baskets, which made cheers erupt out of all of them aside from Sorlag.

"Two picnics to be shared by yourselves. You'll go back to camp with your tribes, but you are the only two to enjoy them on each." reminded Ben, handing the baskets to Felicia and Deadpool. All four of them stepped onto the white and black mats.

"Okay then... here's where we stand. Hyde, Gadget, Glaceon, Martian Manhunter, and Pink Gold Peach were not chosen for any question. Now the fun begins... drop your buffs, all five of you."

Some of them saw this coming from a mile away, but for a few people it was still a little shocking. Once their buffs were thrown to the ground, Ben pulled out a vase, "Come over here Hyde. Pull out a buff, please."

Hyde shook his head, walking over to where Ben was, reaching his hand into the vase for a buff. The buff he pulled out was pink. "God... bless it." He muttered.

"That's right.. welcome to the second rendition of the Triple Twist, ladies and gentlemen."

The other four members who dropped their buffs came over to grab a pink buff, joining up with Hyde by themselves. Ben handed a map over to Gadget.

"You guys are now the Jiachong tribe. You will live on a new beach, with a tarp, fishing spear, and everything else you started with on Day 1. Ruchong, Maochong, you will go back to your original camps, but because of the current food situation, we've delivered one full bag of rice to both camps. Hopefully it'll last until the merge, which is still a long time from now. Good luck with the new tribe arrangements, and I'll see you for the immunity challenge."

**Maochong: Felicia, Issun, Orbb, Serena, and Toadette**

**Ruchong: Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, Sorlag, Trevor, and Zatanna**

**Jiachong: Gadget, Glaceon, Hyde, Martian Manhunter, and Pink Gold Peach**

– – – – –

Jiachong Day 12

The five new members of the Jiachong tribe arrived at their camp site, which was located in between the locations of both Maochong and Ruchong's camps.

"Well... we'll have to make due with what we got." shrugged Hyde.

"_Everything goes perfect, man... then they throw this at you and you just gotta go with the flow. We do have the numbers, 3 over 2, but... damn. I was not expecting this. I expected a swap, not a triple twist." - Hyde_

"My suggestion is to build a good enough shelter. We have flint," explained Martian Manhunter, "We have a lot of supplies, including the tarp and spear. I'd say we're fine."

"We don't even have to make it as big, you know?" laughed Glaceon.

Pink Gold Peach nodded at their words, listening, but deep down she was fuming.

"_I can't believe it! I was in a fantastic situation on Ruchong. I was pretty much second in command with Trevor. Now I'm stuck on Jiachong, and likely going home next because J'onn is ultra powerful. Well... we'll just have to fight to stay in." - Pink Gold Peach_

So with all that said, the five players got right to work in camp. Hyde, Pink Gold Peach, and Glaceon worked to set up the shelter, while Gadget and Martian Manhunter helped get the fire going.

"So what were things like on Ruchong?" asked Gadget.

"I do not believe it would be the best of interest for me to tell you everything," replied Martian Manhunter, "However, all I want to say is that it was an experience. A bad one."

Gadget nodded, "Uh huh. So I'm assuming you were on the outside?"

Martian Manhunter gave her a funny look, "You're much smarter then they said."

"_I really respect J'onn a lot. He's strong, he's smart, and he'd make a great ally. Unfortunately, I've set up my alliance, so he doesn't have a spot with me. However, from what he's explained, he was at the bottom at Ruchong, so maybe he'll be helpful moving forward." - Gadget_

"I understand you hold the numbers right now, so I will not look down on you three for choosing her over me. However, I am willing to pair up with you should we survive to the merge," explained Martian Manhunter, "Pink Gold Peach cannot promise that."

Gadget nodded, "Golly, that's gotta worth something. Does that mean you're willing to vote her off?"

"Of course." agreed Martian Manhunter.

"_I know Gadget is the smart one of the bunch. I also knew she would also be the leader out of the three Maochong players. Right now, the goal is to survive. I foresee one tribal council where I survive. A second one is unlikely." - Martian Manhunter_

– – – – –

Maochong Day 12

With the triple twist in effect, the remaining members of Maochong returned to camp feeling a little on edge.

"This game just got a little more insane." commented Orbb.

"You can say that again." sighed Toadette.

"_I don't really like the Triple Twist. It throws a huge curve ball, and I know they say you have to learn how to deal with curve balls, but... this doesn't seem that fair, in my eyes. One wrong move, you're the next one voted off. Issun's already in the mud... one mistake and he's gone." - Toadette_

Issun shook his head, "But we welcome the insane parts of the game. Yahoo! Bring it! I'll handle anything!"

"Boy aren't you enthusiastic." muttered Orbb, ignoring him and walking over towards the shelter to enjoy the picnic with Felicia.

"_I love how this twist worked out! Glaceon may be gone, but Serena and Toadette are still here! That means Felicia and Orbb? Enjoy that picnic while you two can, because it'll be the last meals you eat out here on Survivor!" - Issun_

Serena snuck away from camp, not wanting Issun to follow her, knowing he must be feeling happy about his thoughtful standing in the Maochong tribe.

She opened the advantage she earned from the questionnaire, and read it to herself, "This is a clue to the hidden immunity idol on Exile Island... oh wow, that's awesome!"

"_Today, I learned that the advantage I won yesterday was a clue to the hidden immunity idol! I'm a little bit surprised at it, but that's good! I've already been to Exile Island once... I bet one more visit... and I can get that idol for myself." - Serena_

After reading it through a little bit, she quickly stuffed the note in her skirt pocket, and returned back to camp. Of course, Issun wasn't two steps away from when she arrived.

"Hey Serena! Did you see what the advantage was yet?" asked Issun.

Serena groaned in her head, not wanting to tell Issun everything.

"_Of course, Issun wants to know everything, and honestly..? I don't see why hiding anything from him will hurt my game. I mean... I have Orbb and Felicia on my side. Issun can't even do a thing if he suspects I'm against him." - Serena_

Serena gulped and then sighed, "Alright listen, it's a clue to the idol, but I don't trust you well enough to share it with you. Maybe if we both survive our first vote, I'll show you."

Issun rolled his eyes, "Fine, be that way. I can be patient for it."

Felicia looked over at the duo as she ate with Orbb, and thought a few things to herself.

"_It's funny seeing Issun being so confident now. We totally busted his ego by voting off Shuichi. Then it raised back up when the Triple Twist happened! I can't wait to bust it all back up again when we send him home." - Felicia_

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 12

If there was one person not pleased with the triple twist, it was Zatanna. She didn't show it to the others around her, but inside, she wasn't happy.

"_So today, J'onn and I were split up into two tribes, and I fear for his survival on the Maochong dominant Jiachong tribe. Over here, I think I can outlast at least Sorlag. But I need to get that idol on Exile Island. Fast." - Zatanna_

"Alright introductions for new tribes!" smiled Deadpool, "First off, my names Wade Wilson. Totally not like that one Deadpool jackass on the original Ruchong tribe. But hey, what the producers don't know won't hurt them!"

Pinkie Pie shook his head, "Oh! Hello! I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm sure we'll be the best of buds! Oh wait, I think we already are!"

"Hooray for pointless introductions!" cheered Deadpool, hugging Pinkie Pie.

"_Okay, first off, the triple twist was rigged for La Flor last season. Second off, I'm one of few who's like... eh? Who cares? I still got Trevor and Pinkie Pie! What more can a lovable little mercenary like me get?" - Deadpool_

Trevor shook his head, falling down into the shelter, "Take those two back to crazy town and let me get some rest."

"_I don't mind the twist, but damn! Pink Gold Peach was the only one in my alliance that actually made sense. Deadpool and Pinkie Pie are insane loudmouths and Sorlag's a monster! At least now I don't have to deal with Pink Gold Peach later down the road, and Sorlag's next to go. And honestly? I can deal with the craziness because the more they act like that, the more likely I'm winning a million dollars." - Trevor_

Zatanna sat down in the shelter with him, looking over at him, "Ruchong's definitely lost a serious side to it now..."

"Yeah no kidding," muttered Trevor, leaning up, "At least with J'onn and Pink Gold Peach they were fun to talk to, you included. I can't have a ten minute conversation with Deadpool without him cracking a fourth wall joke, and forget about talking with Pinkie Pie. God forbid."

"Hopefully we'll be merged in... eight or nine days. That will be good enough, right?" suggested Zatanna.

"Maybe... listen babe. I know you were tight with J'onn," explained Trevor, "But... don't feel like you're going home. It's Sorlag next. No doubt."

"I kinda figured... she was acting all fishy the other day." agreed Zatanna.

"_Thankfully, Trevor wants Sorlag out next, and directly told me that. So that buys me... maybe three days of safety! Maybe more if we win immunity, but... regardless what happens, I won't be safe until I walk out of tribal council with my torch." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Orbb and Zatanna, as we're not individual for a long time in this game."

Both Zatanna and Orbb did so.

"For today's challenge, one member from each tribe will be holding onto a rope which is suspending a net. While they are doing so, two members from each tribe will be throwing coconuts into each net. The more coconuts, the more weight you'll have to hold up. We will run this challenge twice; once with all three tribes, and again with two tribes. If you drop out in the first part, do not worry, you have a second shot. Winning tribes of both parts win immunity. Losing tribe knows the drill. Tribal council, and another player leaves the game. Let's go get set up, okay?"

Maochong

Holding the net: Felicia

Coconut tossers: Orbb and Serena

Ruchong

Holding the net: Sorlag

Coconut tossers: Pinkie Pie and Zatanna

Jiachong

Holding the net: Hyde

Coconut tossers: Gadget and Glaceon

"Part 1 begins now! Survivors ready? GO!"

– 10 minutes in... –

Jiachong had the most coconuts in their basket off the bat, while Ruchong had the least amount of coconuts.

Hyde was pulling very strongly to ensure he stayed in, while Sorlag and Felicia were struggling. Trevor seemed a little surprised to see Sorlag struggle. He was under the impression she was throwing it.

Orbb, Pinkie Pie, and Zatanna were sharp shooters thus far in this challenge, missing few of their shots, while Gadget and Glaceon misfired a couple.

– 20 minutes in... –

With the same results of the last ten minutes still the same as before, you could see that the coconut amount was stacking up big time.

Hyde's muscles were straining but he was pulling through very well. Felicia's paws were twitching a little, while Sorlag was pulling hard but not hard enough.

Serena managed to score a truck load of coconuts in Hyde's net, giving him more weight to handle. It seemed like he was the one to beat.

– 30 minutes in... –

The amount of coconuts was getting bigger and bigger for both tribes, and it seemed hopeless for all three net holders.

The first one to give out was...

…

…

…

Felicia.

"Felicia's out! Maochong is out of Part 1. Either Jiachong or Ruchong will walk away with immun-"

Ben was cut off when a second player dropped out.

…

…

…

Sorlag.

"Sorlag's out! That means JIACHONG WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Jiachong hugged and cheered.

"Jiachong has won the first part of this challenge. Now Maochong and Ruchong will go again, but this time, drop out, and your tribe heads to tribal council tonight. Get set back up."

Once all of the coconuts were emptied out of Maochong's and Ruchong's nets, Ben gave the call again.

"Okay. Survivors ready? GO!"

– 10 minutes in... –

Once again, Sorlag and Felicia had to deal with holding the net up as best as they can. Felicia was worried about losing, since she didn't want to be the one to send the tribe to tribal council. Sorlag didn't really care if they won or lost, as it seemed clear to her that her tribe wanted her gone.

Both girls seemed to be carrying the same amount of weight, but were trying different tactics to try and stay in for as long as possible.

– 20 minutes in... –

Both women gave in to a good fight, but one dropped out before the other...

…

…

…

...this time it was Sorlag instead of Felicia.

"Sorlag can't do it. FELICIA WINS IMMUNITY FOR MAOCHONG!"

All of Maochong hugged and cheered.

"Great job! Felicia, you may be on a hurt ankle, but this challenge was all upper body strength, and you overcame a lot to win this one. Great job! And great job to the Jiachong tribe. Both tribes are safe tonight from the vote. Ruchong, sadly, another date at tribal council. Tonight, you will be down to four. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 13

Trevor was not pleased with Sorlag's efforts in the challenge.

"What was up, huh?" complained Trevor, "Are you sick? Are you having an off day? That was made for you, Sorlag! We could have won immunity!"

Sorlag shrugged, "Sorlag did what Sorlag could."

"Oh shut up..." muttered Trevor, shaking his head.

"_I should have stepped in instead of Sorlag. We would have won immunity, no tribal council, and that would make me a happy man. But, instead we have to go back to tribal council for a fourth time... but this time Sorlag's going home! That will make me a happy man instead!" - Trevor_

"Oh, and just so you know, you're going home tonight," reminded Trevor, "Because I'm the king around here, you got that? You were supposed to worship me, and be my little pawns to the end. Too bad you can't play that way."

"Sorlag takes orders from no one. Sorlag acts on own agenda." replied Sorlag sternly.

"Hey that's your plan, not mine, but I still have to vote you off. And don't think you have a chance to stay. Beg Zatanna all you want, but we have the votes, so pack up sweetheart. Your piggy ride ends here." taunted Trevor before leaving Sorlag by herself.

Sorlag shook her head, and dove into the water.

"_Sorlag completely misunderstood. Sorlag knows what Sorlag is capable of. Trevor fail to see otherwise. Blind by hatred, that one is. Sorlag had no fun for 13 days. Shame." - Sorlag_

Zatanna saw the whole fight occur, and shook her head in displeasure.

"_I know Sorlag's a monster and anti social but... I felt bad for her when Trevor snapped at her. She didn't do anything wrong... she just fell victim to one of my own schemes. But this is Survivor, so... if J'onn and I didn't do anything, tonight would be my last night." - Zatanna_

Trevor walked back to camp, and sat down in the shelter with Pinkie Pie and Deadpool.

"What's the plan, Trevor?" perked up Pinkie Pie.

"Sorlag, Sorlag, Sorlag, Sorlag. That's four votes, we might as well hold tribal council here while we're at it." shrugged Trevor.

Deadpool sighed, "Fine, I'll call Ben." He pulled out a cell phone from his bag, and started dialing his number.

"...Where did you get that?" questioned Trevor, "Or do I not want to know?"

"...Cameraman." blinked Deadpool, before putting the phone away, "Hey! I've been using it to check the spoilers for this season! Did you know that they haven't figured out who wins the season? They just confirmed that 4 women and 2 men will make th-"

"Shut up Deadpool. Please? Don't want to hear it." muttered Trevor.

Deadpool sighed, and slouched in the shelter.

"_My third tribal council! I'm kinda excited for this one because we're voting off Sorlag tonight! I mean, she's pretty okay, but she's not a partier. No, seriously, she rejected my invitation to a party on Day 1. DAY ONE! How rude." - Pinkie Pie_

– – – – –

The Ruchong tribe arrived at tribal council.

"So I get to host the second ever Triple Twist in the series, so that was pretty fun, huh? Trevor, what were your thoughts on the triple twist?" asked Ben.

"It was okay, I guess. I got what I wanted out of the twist, so you don't see any tears coming out of my eyes." replied Trevor.

"Pinkie Pie, what about for you, coming from a party girl that probably would have made the best out of a new tribe?" asked Ben.

Pinkie Pie giggled.

"It's funny you should ask that, because I love, love, love this tribe! Seriously, even without Pink Gold Peach or J'onn, we're doing the best we can, and I love that!" replied Pinkie Pie.

"Deadpool, last tribal council, you were whating all over the place, shocked to even get one vote. What about tonight, feeling comfortable?" asked Ben.

Deadpool nodded.

"Definitely! You know what, if I go home tonight, then I will drown my sorrows in the bar for twenty years. Hey, alcohol poisoning can't kill me!" replied Deadpool.

"Okay, with that said, it's time to vote. Pinkie Pie, you're up first tonight."

– – –

Sorlag's Vote: Hate. (Deadpool)

Trevor's Vote: You disgust me! You don't ever threaten the king. That's me. Learn your place. (Sorlag)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Deadpool.

…

Sorlag. One vote Sorlag, one vote Deadpool.

…

…

Sorlag. Two votes Sorlag, one vote Deadpool. (She didn't really say a whole lot, knowing it was fate.)

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Singapore, Sorlag. That's 3, that's enough, no need to read the final vote. You need to bring over your torch.

Sorlag simply grabbed her torch, and skipped over to Ben, handing it over to him.

"Sorlag, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sorlag said nothing more as she left the tribal council area. Trevor smirked.

"Took you 13 days, but Sorlag is finally gone from the game. Now, using Deadpool's terminology, maybe the cameramen will come out to film more often then not? Hah. Anyway, was it the right move? Or the wrong one? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Sorlag's Final Words**

"Sorlag had no fun during game. Once Ilyana gone Sorlag was by self. No friends, no fun. It not a fun time. Sorlag told Survivor was fun. But it is not fun. Sorlag not used to say much. But trying best Sorlag can. Who Sorlag rooting for? No one. No one deserve gratitude of sorg race."

VOTE

Deadpool – Sorlag

Sorlag – Zatanna, Pinkie Pie, Deadpool, and Trevor

I do apologize for the lateness on this episode. I know I get these episodes out in record time, but I did get a new game this week, so I might get caught up in it for a little while. I will find the time to write, have faith in me. :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 Hakuna Matata

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Flaky gone from the game, the six strong alliance knew they had all the numbers to vote off Issun and Toadette. Serena continued her charade of keeping the duo alliance in tact, giving Issun false hope, and it seemed to be working._

_Over at Ruchong, Trevor immediately went all out into anger mode on Sorlag, since Martian Manhunter's plan to vote Deadpool worked in his alliance's favor. With Sorlag pretty much kicked out of the Army of Goats, Zatanna and Martian Manhunter had a chance to move forward in the game._

_At a surprise reward challenge, various tribe members got a fancy little reward, be it shower, food, or even an idol clue. Hyde, Martian Manhunter, Glaceon, Gadget, and Pink Gold Peach did not get anything, but were given a new tribe. They made up the new Jiachong tribe, as the tribes were hit with the Triple Twist._

_The new Jiachong tribe got right to work on building their shelter and preparing for the upcoming days. Martian Manhunter and Gadget had a conversation, and Martian Manhunter told Gadget that he was willing to vote off Pink Gold Peach, saying he will be loyal to the Maochong tribe, while she would not._

_Serena was the one who got the idol clue for Maochong, and managed to keep it a secret from Issun, but Issun was now at his most arrogant as now he, Toadette, and Serena made up 3 members of the new Maochong tribe. However, he was far from right._

_For Ruchong, Zatanna felt alone, but knew she had a free shot since Sorlag was at the very bottom of the totem pole. Trevor told her she had nothing to worry about, as Sorlag was the next to go, but it didn't sooth Zatanna any much further._

_At the immunity challenge, Jiachong's Hyde held in to save the day to give the new tribe their first victory. Despite Felicia's ankle, she held strong for Maochong to win the second immunity. Ruchong faced tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Trevor made it perfectly clear to Sorlag that she was going home, and really had no shot to survive the vote. Sorlag pretty much gave up, and accepted her fate._

_At tribal council, Sorlag was voted off in a 4-1 decision, showing that anyone who messed with Trevor Phillips, went straight home. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Maochong: Felicia, Issun, Orbb, Serena, and Toadette**

**Ruchong: Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, Trevor, and Zatanna**

**Jiachong: Gadget, Glaceon, Hyde, Martian Manhunter, and Pink Gold Peach**

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 14

With Sorlag gone, Trevor felt very happy with himself.

"Let it be known fellas," commented Trevor, "Go against me, you go home. Today, I proved that."

"And you have the balls to talk like that out loud." laughed Deadpool.

"Well, I can can't I?" shrugged Trevor.

"_With Sorlag gone, I pretty much showed that I'm in complete control of this tribe. Deadpool keeps referring me to some asshole named Russell Hantz. Okay, I don't know who that joker is, but trust me, I'm my own man. I'm running this entire show, and I have two goofballs in my pocket." - Trevor_

Pinkie Pie bounced over towards the two, "Oh well! We'll be a strong team of four! We have your leadership Trevor, Deadpool's strength, my cheering, and Zatanna's brains! We can't lose now!"

Deadpool smirked, "Hah hah! You got that right, sugar tits! Now, why don't we have a nice bowl of rice to finish out the night?"

Zatanna nodded at his words, beginning to cook some rice while considering her situation.

"_While Sorlag is gone, I need to find a way to the top. Right now, I don't have the idol, but if I get sent to Exile Island, I intend to dig up that entire beach. But until I do that, I need to find an alternate plan to make up for it." - Zatanna_

While Deadpool and Pinkie Pie were eating around the fire, Zatanna took her bowl with her as she walked down to the beach, where Trevor was. Trevor had already eaten.

"What's going on, dude?" asked Zatanna.

Trevor shrugged, "Not much... just taking the time to relax one damn time since voting Sorlag off."

"True enough... I'm glad she's gone... but now I'm worried that I'm the next to go." worried Zatanna.

"_Zatanna should be worried that she's the next one on the chopping block, and that's because she is! Deadpool and Pinkie Pie aren't going anywhere. Deadpool's in my pocket, and Pinkie Pie is in Deadpool's pocket. Zatanna needs to go. She's a smart ass woman, and I respect that. Too bad it's a problem for me." - Trevor_

"I don't blame you at all for thinking that," shrugged Trevor, "It's a tribe of four... so $#%# even I'm worried."

"But you seem to have control of this tribe. But do you think you have total control? Can you honestly get Deadpool or Pinkie Pie to vote eachother off?" asked Zatanna.

Trevor nodded, "Of course. Deadpool will do whatever I say. It's a fore gone conclusion."

"_I think Trevor is a great player... but I also think he's clueless about the game. He's so sure that Deadpool is on his side... but Pinkie Pie is his best friend. Girlfriend maybe too! I don't know what's going on between those two. Trevor needs to vote with me so that once I'm gone, he's not next." - Zatanna_

"If you say so," shrugged Zatanna, "I think you need to be ready for anything now, Trevor. It's Day 14, 14 players are left. It's the golden time to make a bold move before the merge."

"Alright then. I'll be keeping that in mind." noted Trevor.

"_Zatanna, I'm sorry, but you have no shot right now. The only way she'll be safe is if she gets the hidden immunity idol, so that means we have to win the reward challenge, or whatever challenge's next. Because otherwise, I'm probably who she'll vote off." - Trevor_

– – – – –

Maochong Day 14

It was an early morning for the Maochong tribe. Not much was going on. Orbb and Serena were sitting by the fire, Issun was asleep, and Felicia and Toadette were swimming in the water.

"_Today was an off day for the tribe today! We didn't have to go to tribal council yesterday, and once again another member from Ruchong got the boot. It does seem like we're in a good position to wipe them all out, which is good, because I would want the winner to come from Maochong!" - Toadette_

Orbb and Serena were tending to the fire, just kind of sitting around boredly.

"Right now, we're just kinda sitting around until the merge," commented Orbb, "We really don't have to play the game, even if we go to tribal council."

Serena nodded, "Well, that's obvious. It's funny, Orbb, I have Issun so totally convinced he's safe! Like... before the Triple Twist, he was sort of feeling safe. But now he's feeling like he's in the driver's seat."

"_Right now, Maochong's a simple tribe. We're in a good position to move forward in this game, and even if we lose an immunity challenge or two, we can just as easily pick off Issun and Toadette, and feel a little more comfortable." - Orbb_

Orbb nodded, "How little Issun knows of the truth. Just keep him that way. It's utterly satisfying to watch him suffer."

"Should Toadette suffer with him though? I feel like she's totally in trouble just because she assoicated with Issun." sighed Serena.

"That's poor judgment. But who do we vote off when he's gone? Felicia? We don't have a choice." reminded Orbb.

"_I do feel bad for Toadette, because I think she deserves more in this game, but she partnered up with Issun and I think that was a bad choice in the game. Myself, Felicia, and Orbb are together right now, and we intend to keep it that way until the merge." - Serena_

Meanwhile, down in the water, Felicia was swimming with Toadette. Her ankle was almost close to being fully healed.

"You seem to be doing much better Felicia." smiled Toadette.

"Oh I am!" giggled Felicia, "I believe a few more days in, and I'll be back to normal!"

"_In the second immunity challenge, I rolled my ankle pretty badly, but I believe it's beginning to heal all the way back up! Which is totally awesome! Now I'll be able to help my tribe win immunity without looking like the weakest link." - Felicia_

Toadette nodded, "So um... what do we do now? I do feel a little on edge, especially on a tribe of five."

Felicia shook her head, "I wouldn't worry right now, Toadette! Trust me, I think you're fine. I will tell you otherwise, okay?"

"Okay... I trust you, Felicia." smiled Toadette.

"_All I need to do is survive a few more days to the merge. Because honestly at the merge I'll be less of a target since the weak last longer there. I just hope Serena isn't pulling our chains because that's my only hope right now." - Toadette_

– – – – –

Jiachong Day 14

Deep in the forest, Pink Gold Peach and Martian Manhunter were talking by themselves about the future.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Pink Gold Peach, "Because listen, the people stuck in this third tribe are always screwed no matter what. That's us, J'onn."

"There is no room for panic. It is not over until it is over. You might be safe, or I might be safe. It is not certain until the votes are read." reminded Martian Manhunter.

"_I'm not fond of the triple twist, especially when you're the one on the new tribe in the minority. J'onn and I need to find a way to survive, especially me, because I have an alliance waiting for me on the other side, and without me, they lose a lot of momentum." - Pink Gold Peach_

Pink Gold Peach shook her head, "We need Gadget out of here. She's the smartest one out here, and we need Glaceon and Hyde in challenges. Gadget's the weakest one, physically. She's only good in challenges for her brains."

"I completely agree with you, and that would be the right move to make. But who do we flip over?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"I think maybe... Hyde? He's the kind of guy that would betray his tribe to benefit his own game. That's how a stoner would think, in my mind." suggested Pink Gold Peach.

"Perhaps you are right." nodded Martian Manhunter.

"_I do not have any intentions to help Pink Gold Peach here on out. She's with Trevor, Pinkie Pie, and Deadpool, and that will be bad for Maochong should they team back up. I gave Gadget what I wanted her to know to trust me." - Martian Manhunter_

"As long as we either win challenges, or find a way to survive the vote, we're good, okay?" agreed Pink Gold Peach.

Martian Manhunter nodded, and shook Pink Gold Peach's hand firmly, "Agreed."

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Gadget was talking with Glaceon and Hyde about what Martian Manhunter told her the previous day.

"Honestly man?" said Hyde, "I'd keep Manhunter over Pink Gold Peach any day. I just think we can trust him, you know?"

"_Gadget and J'onn had a conversation, and he told her where he stood in the original Ruchong tribe. I believe that's an available offer to take upon, man. We'd be idiots to throw it back in his face." - Hyde_

"How do we know he's not lying to us and Pink Gold Peach is the outsider?" asked Glaceon.

"Well, I just think that J'onn has come to talk to us, whereas, well... Pink Gold Peach still hasn't done anything to give us the impression she wants to work with us." explained Gadget.

Glaceon shrugged, "I just think that taking Pink Gold Peach into the merge would be better then taking a super hero into the merge."

"_Honestly, I think we need to playing this game a little more strategically. I think J'onn, as nice as he is, as strong as he is, he's stronger then Pink Gold Peach, and we can't take that into a merge. Both of them are strong, but I think J'onn is a lot stronger." - Glaceon_

Hyde laid down, "We just need more time to plan this out. Who knows, man, maybe we'll never lose a challenge. We're a strong enough tribe as it is."

"Yeah, I think so too." agreed Glaceon.

"_I do feel a little bit alone in this tribe, since my best ally, Serena, is on the other tribe. I don't know, I just feel like Hyde and Gadget are closer and act more like a duo then a trio with me. Then again... I don't want to mess up what we've worked hard for, this alliance of six." - Glaceon_

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 15

There wasn't much to do on the Ruchong tribe with only four people and a simple vote coming their way should they lose the immunity challenge.

Zatanna though, was feeling a little bit nervous.

"_Yesterday, we didn't have a reward challenge, and that scares me a little bit. If there's only an immunity challenge coming up, and we lose, I won't have time to find an idol to save myself, and that will suck. I did not come 15 days to lose a game because of how numbers worked against me." - Zatanna_

She noticed Pinkie Pie bouncing down towards the beach, where she was sitting. Zatanna then got up and followed over to her.

"Do you got a minute, Pinkie Pie?" asked Zatanna.

"Hmm?" wondered Pinkie Pie, "Oh! Zatanna! I always have time for my tribe members! What's on your mind?"

"I'm actually hoping we can have a decent conversation," began Zatanna, "Because right now I'm feeling a little nervous. Sorlag was a given, but... now I feel on the bottom."

Pinkie Pie smiled, "So? That doesn't mean no worries, for the rest of your days! We can still win challenges, and you're so awesome at challenges!"

"So... just hakuna matata, huh?" chuckled Zatanna to herself.

"Now you're getting the hang of it!" smiled Pinkie Pie.

"_Zatanna's so awesome! She's a magician, and has taught me so much magic out here! ...well, I'm still learning to speak backwards, but that's okay! I just like watching anyway! Too bad she's probably going next, since I'm not in an alliance with her. Oh well! Maybe in another life!" - Pinkie Pie_

Zatanna shook her head, "Now where was I... okay. I don't know if you can trust Trevor, Pinkie Pie... he's a snake in the grass."

"Yeah, we know that! But he's our snake!" giggled Pinkie Pie, "Our lovable little Trevor-snake! Oh! Oh! I'm so gonna call my next pet Trevor! Or maybe I'll get a traction engine and name it Trevor... the possibilities!"

Zatanna sighed to herself, "Guess that's that, huh?"

"_What a surprise, Pinkie Pie doesn't see the logic in removing Trevor from the game to keep the snakes out. Guess my best chances now are to make an alliance with a bush... that's as great a chance as I got right now. Damn it... please let there be Exile Island. Please!" - Zatanna_

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Deadpool and Trevor were talking about the future of their alliance.

"So uh... got any ideas for the next vote? I mean... I think it's obvious producers are gonna rig it so that Zatanna gets an idol." reminded Deadpool.

Trevor shook his head, "First off, unlikely. Second off, if she does get an idol... we'll probably have to blindside Pinkie Pie, and flush out her stinking idol."

"_Right now, I need to work Deadpool into voting out Pinkie Pie if I need him to. Right now, I ain't got no worries, since Zatanna has no idol for sure. But if she does? Well I need Deadpool to be ready for anything." - Trevor_

"There's no way I'm voting off those puppies! You gotta be kidding me!" snapped Deadpool.

"Then would you like to go home? Please tell me, Deadpool, because I'll be glad to vote you off when Zatanna uses her idol." sneered Trevor.

Deadpool grumbled, "No good, selfish little jerk. Okay fine, Pinkie Pie it is. But my lawyers will have a say on you."

Trevor shrugged, "Listen, I promised you from Day 1 you were going to be my Watson. I'm Sherlock, you're Watson. Pinkie Pie was just an extra vote to buy us... whatever votes we needed, like with Jeff Probst."

"True, true." nodded Deadpool.

"_Oh look at Deadpool!" (He holds up a mirror, looking at himself) "He's so handsome, so moronic! Let's string him along so that he looks so stupid!" (He then smashes the mirror over his head, and looks at the camera) "Listen! I'm here to win the game just like everyone else. Start assuming I'm here to ride coat tails, you'll learn real quickly I'm not." - Deadpool_

– – – – –

Maochong Day 15

Issun was talking with Toadette in the shelter, discussing what the next vote could have in store for them.

"Felicia's ankle is getting much better!" smiled Toadette.

Issun shrugged, "She still has yet to wow me like Orbb did. I still think she should go first if we lose immunity."

"_Felicia and Orbb are at the bottom, so it's one or the other going home. But again, this game changes so many times. It all depends on if Serena is in or not. I trust that she is... but she could be playing all of us. God I hope not... she'd be making a mistake getting me and Toadette out." - Issun_

"I don't really trust Serena. She's got an advantage," explained Toadette, "She's been to Exile Island... I think she has the most cards in this game. Felicia and Orbb don't have much to hide."

Issun shook his head, "Serena's a good player to have, especially with us. Listen! This is a game for a million dollars. If she and Glaceon go with Gadget, Hyde, Felicia, and Orbb, they're screwed! Totally screwed! With us, they have a shot to make it first, second, third, or fourth. Rather then fifth or sixth."

"Still... I think she's growing to be one of the most powerful players in this game." worried Toadette.

"_I like Issun, but he is pretty pompous. He's so trusting of Serena and Glaceon, not realizing that Serena holds a lot of the cards in this game. But... we'll see, maybe Issun's right and I'm just way too paranoid." - Toadette_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Serena was talking with Orbb while they were organizing their tackle box.

"I think this whole game is going to get dirty fast..." muttered Serena.

"That's just how it'll work, honestly." replied Orbb.

"_I'm not sure if I'm playing too fast, or trying to keep my bases covered too early, but I really want to try and earn Orbb's trust now. I believe by getting Orbb to trust me, when it comes down to six, it'll benefit my game with Glaceon." - Serena_

"I got a question for you Orbb," started Serena, "How do you feel about a final 3 of you, me, and Glaceon? When it comes down to six, that is."

Orbb looked up at her, "That's quite the offer, Serena."

"I know it is, but I really want to feel comfortable. I just feel like Glaceon and I are at the bottom of the alliance since we're a duo and all." replied Serena.

"Nothing's certain until the Final 6, in that case. Things could very well change." reminded Orbb.

"_I won't lie, after talking with Serena today, I think I'm gonna be a crucial swing vote later down the road. Perfect, that's just what I wanted. As long as I'm a swing vote, and not someone that's a threat, I'm in the best position to win." - Orbb_

"What do you say?" asked Serena.

"I won't lie to you, I will not commit to anything," explained Orbb, "However, do not feel like that's a no. I will get back to you soon on that question. If that makes anything sense to an earthling and all."

Serena shook her head, "Oh no, that's fine! Take your time, we have plenty of time."

"_Although, I won't lie when I say a final 3 consisting of myself, Felicia, and Hyde would be even better of a scenario for me. Serena is... shall I say... growing as a threat. She's intelligent and she's a sweet girl. That is very dangerous." - Orbb_

– – – – –

Jiachong Day 15

Hyde was out by himself in the woods, just minding his own business, and carrying a few logs back to camp, yawning a little.

"Probably will go take a nap after this." muttered Hyde to himself.

"_I'll say this man, this game takes a lot of you. But that's just the price for a million dollars. Is it worth it? Oh hell yeah it's worth it! Listen, it's not so bad, you just... sleep a lot... eat a little less... work all day... and kick ass in challenges. Exactly what I signed up for, man." - Hyde_

While Hyde was returning back to camp, he was approached by Pink Gold Peach.

"Hey, Hyde!" she said, cheerfully, "I was curious if you had time to talk?"

"I guess I have time, let me just put this thing down so that I don't throw out my back." muttered Hyde as he set the log down on the ground.

Pink Gold Peach nodded, and spoke, "I think you should join our alliance. I think you're at the bottom of the Maochong group, just out of instinct."

"Huh... is that so?" replied Hyde, smirking to himself.

"_Me? At the bottom? Well okay then, I guess I'm at the bottom now. Here, let me write you a check, written out to a Miss 'I Don't Know Anything About Maochong'! I'll make it out at one million dollars at your expense. All jokes aside, what?! Are you serious? She must not even be trying, man." - Hyde_

"Well it's a good guess on my part," shrugged Pink Gold Peach, "I mean, Glaceon and Gadget seem to be pretty close from my eyes. I'm also assuming that female Pokemon trainer is with them."

"Well, I guess I'm open to anything you have to offer me." smiled Hyde.

Pink Gold Peach then explained to Hyde that it was her, Martian Manhunter, and him until the merge. She also said Gadget was the first to go.

"_Hyde seemed very open to flip on Maochong, so I'm glad for that! At first, I wasn't really looking forward to the triple twist. Now? I feel a little bit more comfortable. I mean, it's not set in stone, but we got a good shot." - Pink Gold Peach_

Hyde shook Pink Gold Peach's hand, "Alrighty then, I guess we'll be sending Gadget out next. Pleasure doing business with you, man."

Pink Gold Peach nodded, and left the area.

"...ya idiot." deadpanned Hyde to himself after she was gone from his sight.

"_Well I guess I can keep both her and J'onn in check. Although I think J'onn is on our side, so... whatever. I guess Pink Gold Peach will be the first to go from the pink tribe. How fitting, man." - Hyde_

A few minutes later, Hyde returned to camp, dropping off the wood by the fire pit. He noticed Gadget in the shelter, and joined up with her.

"Boy do I have news for you, Hackwrench." chuckled Hyde.

"What happened?" asked Gadget.

Hyde proceeded to tell her everything Pink Gold Peach told him. Gadget couldn't help but crack up.

"Golly, what is she even thinking?" giggled Gadget, "She doesn't have a good read on people that's for sure."

"_Pink Gold Peach I think just solidified the decision to vote her off next if we lose the immunity challenge today. She's trying to turn Maochong against eachother, while J'onn is trying to help. And well... I think it's clear who we need out." - Gadget_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Jiachong, Maochong, getting your first look at the new Ruchong tribe; Sorlag voted out at the last tribal council."

No one was surprised to see her gone. Orbb simply chuckled to itself.

"Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Jiachong and Maochong."

Both Gadget and Felicia did so.

"For today's challenge, one tribe member will be inside a ball, and they will be guided through a dirt path by two blindfolded tribe members. The person in the ball must guide their players through the path, and over to a table maze. Then the person in the ball must instruct the blindfolded players to get the maze done correctly. First two tribes to finish win immunity, and reward."

Ben revealed a full set of steak, lobster, and a grill.

"Got a lot of meat here, and a nice little grill to go along with it. The tribe that comes in first will get the entire set, and that will surely kick a lot of ass! Second place? You only get the grill. Third place? Date with me at tribal council. Won't be romantic, but I'll do the best I can. In addition, Exile Island comes into play, which I'll get into after the challenge. Let's go get set up, okay?"

Maochong

In the ball: Serena

Blindfolded rollers: Felicia and Issun

Ruchong

In the ball: Zatanna

Blindfolded rollers: Deadpool and Trevor

Jiachong

In the ball: Martian Manhunter

Blindfolded rollers: Hyde and Pink Gold Peach

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Serena, Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna started to bark out orders to their tribe members, trying to get them to roll them in the right direction. Zatanna's orders were clearer then the others, and she managed to gain a small lead for Ruchong. Serena's orders were good, but Issun and Felicia kept walking into the bushes, slowing Maochong down.

The path to the table maze was not far away, it was just going to be difficult to get over there with blindfolded players. Jiachong hit a little bit of a jam, when Martian Manhunter's quiet voice didn't help much, since they rolled into bushes left and right, with Pink Gold Peach accidentally listening to Zatanna. Maochong eventually caught back up when Serena ordered a few strong surges ahead when she saw the table maze ahead. Ruchong was already there, thanks to Zatanna's strong showing, and Maochong eventually caught up. Jiachong was not far behind.

With Zatanna and Serena trying to get the puzzle done, it would be a good battle to see if their players could listen well. Jiachong finally arrived at their puzzle, and got right to work on it. Zatanna seemed to have a good lead over Serena, since Issun was not cooperating at all. Deadpool and Trevor were working perfectly in sync with Zatanna.

But that slowly changed when Deadpool accidentally pulled down a little too hard, causing the ball to go back a ways. This gave Serena some ground to make up on, and she eventually took the lead for Maochong. Martian Manhunter was working quickly to finish before Zatanna.

Eventually... someone finished first...

…

…

…

"Done!" called Serena. Ben ran over to confirm.

"MAOCHONG WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY! Looking for one more team! Jiachong or Ruchong. Someone is leaving tonight!"

All of Maochong hugged and cheered.

Both Martian Manhunter and Zatanna were working their hardest to make sure they won the immunity challenge. Martian Manhunter looked over at Zatanna's progress, and then at his own, thinking hard about the next move to make.

In the end...

…

…

…

"Done, done!" shouted Zatanna twice, ecstatic.

"Good! RUCHONG WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Ruchong hugged and cheered.

"Great effort from both tribes! Both tribes will be safe tonight from the vote. Before we get to anything else, Exile Island. Little different this time around. Maochong, you must select one member from each tribe to go to Exile Island. The person you pick from Jiachong will NOT be safe and will return to the tribe at tribal council. Make your decisions wisely."

After some talk.

"Umm... I think we've decided to have some guys go, since only J'onn has been there," explained Felicia, "Sooo Deadpool and Hyde!"

Both of them stepped off their mat, and Hyde took a map from Ben.

"Deadpool will return to Ruchong in the morning, while Hyde will return at tribal council. Maochong, you have a great feast just waiting to be had. Ruchong, at least you earn the grill. Jiachong, sadly, nothing for you. I'll try to make this first trip to tribal as romantic as I can. Haha. See you all tonight, then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 16

Both Deadpool and Hyde arrived on Exile Island, and took a clue to the idol.

"So... interesting set up, huh?" wondered Deadpool.

Hyde nodded, "Yeah man... sorry to say this, but one of your guys is going out tonight."

"Nah, that's fine. Get rid of them, we don't need them!" laughed Deadpool.

"_Thank the lord in heaven! I was the one sent to Exile Island! Thank you Feliciaaaaa! But what about the hidden immunity idol... well, I'm keeping this clue to myself! Trevor nor Pinkie Pie are gonna know about it! Because Deadpool... is a genius!" - Deadpool_

"If you say so, but I'd start worrying about numbers if I were you." reminded Hyde, before slipping the clue in his pocket, and wandering off to explore.

Deadpool waved him off, "Hey! Just follow the cameramen! Seriously! That's how Tony Nachos did it!"

"_My closest ally in this game right now is Gadget, and I want one of us to get the idol, man. I can already see the Final 4 in our sights; us, Felicia, and Orbb. It's almost like a dream come true. Now... I can't find the damn thing. Give me another clue and I'll find it." - Hyde_

– – – – –

Jiachong Day 16

With tribal council looming, Pink Gold Peach and Martian Manhunter were both feeling a little on edge about the vote.

"On one hand I'm happy Hyde is on Exile," noted Pink Gold Peach, "But on the other hand, at least Glaceon and Gadget won't get in his ear."

"Precisely." nodded Martian Manhunter.

"_Tonight, we're voting for Gadget, since she's probably our weakest member. The smartest too, and as we head for a merge, she's going to be very dangerous. That's why it's a great move to rid of her now before... before it slips through our fingers." - Pink Gold Peach_

"I wouldn't be too worried," continued Martian Manhunter, "If Hyde isn't on our side, I'm likely the one going home. That is only assumption, not truth, however."

Pink Gold Peach nodded, "If it does, however, you and me all the way, okay?"

Martian Manhunter didn't buy that for a second, but simply nodded his head, "If you say so."

"_I believe I am not going anywhere tonight. I believe Pink Gold Peach will be the one going home. That would only benefit my game when we merge, as Trevor will lose another key ally. However, I am not confident, because I could still be voted off." - Martian Manhunter_

Meanwhile, down by the fire, Glaceon and Gadget were talking about the vote.

"Have we agreed on who's going home?" asked Glaceon.

Gadget nodded, "I think it's gonna be Pink Gold Peach tonight... she's too much of a schemer. She's trying to get Hyde to flip. That's not happening, though, so no worries, but J'onn... he's actually agreed to vote Pink Gold Peach off."

"Are you sure about that?" wondered Glaceon, "I mean... J'onn's a lot stronger then Pink Gold Peach. We could get a potential threat out now before it's too late."

"_Tonight, Gadget said she wants to vote off Pink Gold Peach, since she's a schemer and can't be trusted. I, on the other hand, think it's better to vote off J'onn, since he's way stronger, and probably a threat in the future." - Glaceon_

"Yeah... you have a point. But I don't know, something tells me that if we vote off J'onn, we'll regret it," worried Gadget, "Plus, I don't think it matters. Ruchong will only have 5 members left. They won't last much longer, I reckon."

Glaceon nodded, "You do have a point, just take my words to heart, okay?"

Gadget nodded, smiling at him, "Don't worry, Glaceon, I do."

"_Glaceon makes a lot of good points about J'onn, and maybe it is smarter to vote him off. I think it's smarter to get rid of the schemers and to keep the ones willing to help. I mean, golly, J'onn wants to vote Pink Gold Peach off! She never said anything of the same." - Gadget_

– – – – –

The Jiachong tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in Hyde, returning from Exile Island."

Hyde walked in with his things and his torch, sitting down at his seat.

"Not all triple twist tribes are invincible, and today showed that even the best of the best can fail. Gadget, Maochong holds the numbers 3-2 in this tribe. Are you positive that nothing will change out of the ordinary?" asked Ben.

Gadget shook her head.

"I don't expect them too, Ben. I mean, I sure don't like tribal council, and it's a place where anything can happen. But, I also feel like I'm in a good spot right now." replied Gadget.

"Hyde, you didn't partake in any strategy today, but you're a Maochong member. I'm just going to assume you didn't care if you missed out?" asked Ben.

"Nah, man. I already have my plan set up... fact it was set up yesterday. I think tonight you might see several surprises here tonight." replied Hyde.

Pink Gold Peach looked over at him, and he winked at her. He then gave another wink to Gadget.

"Glaceon, how do you vote tonight? At least coming from a Maochong's perspective?" asked Ben.

"Well I think it has to come down to who the strongest player is... but also one we can trust to tell us right from wrong. I mean... it's up in the air right now." replied Glaceon.

"Okay, with that said, it's time to vote. Gadget, you're up."

– – –

Gadget's Vote: I'm sorry about this. (?)

Hyde's Vote: I love crushing people's dreams, man. Gives me hope. (Pink Gold Peach)

Pink Gold Peach's Vote: You're a clever mouse, and that's why you got to go. (Gadget)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Gadget. (She nodded.)

…

Pink Gold Peach. One vote Pink Gold Peach, one vote Gadget. (She shrugged.)

…

…

Pink Gold Peach. Two votes Pink Gold Peach, one vote Gadget. (Martian Manhunter crossed his arms.)

…

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Singapore, Pink Gold Peach. That's three, and that's majority. No need to read the final vote. I need you to bring me your torch.

Pink Gold Peach shook her head disgust, "Damn it all..." She handed her torch over to Ben.

"Pink Gold Peach, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Pink Gold Peach nodded, and left the area without much else to say.

"Seemed like a simple vote in my eyes. Shame too, since I'm the one who assessed Pink Gold Peach at the beginning of the season. Oh well, I hope you guys made the right decision, and if not... we'll see you back here the next time. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Pink Gold Peach's Final Words**

"I hate the triple twist so much. It literally cost me a million dollars, and that's never a good thing, in my eyes. Metal Mario, I hope I made you proud, as I did the best I could given the circumstances of the game and the twists. J'onn... I hope you are proud of yourself for leaving me in the dust. Hmph."

VOTE

Gadget – Pink Gold Peach

Pink Gold Peach – Hyde, Glaceon, Martian Manhunter, and Gadget

On the next episode of Survivor Singapore I will announce the fans competing in the second ever Fans vs. Favorites of the series! :D

Also beginning on the next episode, I will begin knocking out potential favorites that got little to no support from the fans. 2 per episode until we're down to 12 from both genders.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 All There In The Script

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Knowing she was next in line for the slaughter, Zatanna tried to save herself by convincing Trevor to turn on Deadpool and Pinkie Pie. However, Trevor was under the impression he could control their actions, and was not worried about them voting him off._

_But when Trevor asked Deadpool if he could vote Pinkie Pie off soon, Deadpool didn't seem 100% about the plan, not wanting to oust his best friend in the game._

_Over at the Maochong tribe, as Felicia's ankle got better, Toadette got a little worried about her spot in the game, not exactly trusting Serena. Felicia told Toadette not to worry about anything, and to trust her on that._

_On the flip side, Orbb was approached by Serena about a deal to the Final 3 with Glaceon. Serena was worried she was on the outside of the six person alliance, and wanted Orbb in to tie it up. Orbb didn't commit, but was considering the plan._

_Over at Jiachong, Pink Gold Peach and Martian Manhunter were at the bottom, and it seemed very hopeless for them. Pink Gold Peach suggested voting off Gadget since she was the weakest link physically, and bringing in Hyde as a third vote, thinking Glaceon was tighter then her then Hyde._

_When she approached Hyde with the deal, Hyde played along with it, thinking Pink Gold Peach was very stupid for approaching him with the plan to begin with. He then told Gadget about it, and she also laughed. Seeing Pink Gold Peach as a schemer, she was deemed the next to go._

_At the combined reward immunity challenge, Serena led her tribe to a first place finish, while Zatanna managed to beat Martian Manhunter to win the second immunity. Deadpool and Hyde were the ones sent to Exile Island, where neither of them cared to look for the idol._

_Before tribal council, Pink Gold Peach was hoping for the best, thinking she was the target at tribal council, while Martian Manhunter was willing to flip on her, vote her out, and weaken Trevor's side. Glaceon was worried about voting out Pink Gold Peach, thinking Martian Manhunter was more of a threat._

_At tribal council, the Maochong three along with Martian Manhunter banded together to vote off Pink Gold Peach in a 4-1 vote. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Maochong: Felicia, Issun, Orbb, Serena, and Toadette**

**Ruchong: Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, Trevor, and Zatanna**

**Jiachong: Gadget, Glaceon, Hyde, and Martian Manhunter**

– – – – –

Jiachong Day 17

As the tribe returned from tribal council, there really wasn't much to say.

"Well, I hope that was the right decision." noted Glaceon.

Gadget nodded, "I think it was... and I believe no matter what it was going to be a tough vote."

"_I think we should have kept Pink Gold Peach last night. I just feel like J'onn's more of a threat, and I don't really trust him for the life of me. He could be feeding us false information or something, so... or maybe I'm just too quick to judge someone from the other tribe." - Glaceon_

"You know what Glaceon," sighed Hyde, "I think we're good, man. Look, we're 8, they're 5. No matter what happens, we'll merge with the numbers."

"What about Issun and Toadette? If Maochong keeps winning they'll both make the merge at this point." reminded Glaceon.

"And even if one of them goes... the other can easily join Ruchong. That's why I'm banking on J'onn telling us the truth," explained Gadget, "If Issun and Toadette do flip... I reckon J'onn will be a back up."

Hyde nodded, "Yeah, I believe so too."

"_Issun and Toadette were outsiders on the original Maochong tribe, and... as far as I know they're still outsiders. All I can be hoping for is that Serena is keeping them in check with that lie of hers, and hopefully they don't flip on us." - Gadget_

"We can only hope for the best." sighed Glaceon.

A few moments later, Martian Manhunter joined up with them, crossing his arms, "I am thankful you kept me here last night. With Pink Gold Peach gone, I will tell you a few things you need to know. You gave me reason to fully trust you, so that is why I am doing this."

"I respect you too much man," replied Hyde, "But if you flip on them, you pretty much give up the million dollars. I know you won't just give up like that."

Martian Manhunter shook his head, "Do not worry about it. I am convinced I cannot win this game anyway. It is how Zatanna and I have chosen to play this game, unfortunately."

"_Betraying the Ruchong tribe will not earn me a million dollars, nor will it earn Zatanna a million dollars either. However, I do not think that is a bad thing. For her, maybe she will find a way to win. For me, personally, I do not need the million dollars. I personally came out here to challenge myself." - Martian Manhunter_

With that said, Martian Manhunter explained everything that went down on the old Ruchong tribe, from Trevor's army of goats, to him and Zatanna being on the outside of the tribe and how they survived.

"Wow... that's clever." chuckled Gadget, after hearing Martian Manhunter explain the Deadpool vote when Ilyana was voted off.

Martian Manhunter simply nodded, "I understand that if we lose, my fate is sealed. That is why I told you all, so that if I do go home next, that you will enter the merge prepared for Trevor and his alliance, and what to expect."

"Pssh, what's a three man alliance going to do to us?" laughed Hyde.

"You would be surprised, young man." replied Martian Manhunter.

"_After talking with J'onn, I trust him just a little bit more, because now I understand where he's coming from. It's not really buying him any favors since if Jiachong loses the next immunity challenge, he's the next to go, without a doubt." - Glaceon_

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 17

Zatanna was down by the beach, practicing her magic by herself, still a little bit peeved she was not sent to Exile Island.

"_Yesterday, Deadpool was sent to Exile Island instead of me... but thankfully we did win the immunity challenge, but I think J'onn threw it. I believe he knew I was in trouble and... the chances of me going to Exile Island, while good, were still slim. I'm just thankful to be here at least three more days." - Zatanna_

Zatanna looked behind her, and saw Trevor, Pinkie Pie, and Deadpool all talking to one another. She shook her head, and concentrated on her magic.

"_I just hope J'onn didn't go home last night. I really feel alone in this game, and while that's not such a bad thing, it would be a nice little sense of safety to have a partner with you." - Zatanna_

Back at camp, Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, and Trevor were all talking.

"So like, I couldn't even find the dang idol!" explained Deadpool, "So I told Hyde 'Dude, like... man... like... smoke weed everyday bro!'. It's just funny to make fun of the other tribe!"

Trevor shook his head, "Well can't say you didn't try. Sounds like he didn't get it either. No matter what... we can't let her get it. If she gets it, one of us is going home."

"Oh I hope it's not me!" replied Pinkie Pie, "But I can't see how it could be me, unless something really, really, really, really crazy happened! Like, maybe being auto eliminated!"

Deadpool laughed, "Calm down there sugar tits, there's no such thing as an auto elimination. That would be absolutely insane if there was! And besides, I checked the spoilers! We're good!"

"_Spoilers are never wrong in the world of Survivor! Well... maybe once or twice. Like that one rumor that Jessica won Green Hill... or that Cynthia won Shamouti Island... Over here? I only know a few spoilers. Let's see..." (checks the cameraman's phone) "Scroll down here... add a tab... bam! Merge results! No Final 3 results yet... but look! I'm on there, and so is Pinkie! Yahoo! The rest? None yo damn business!" - Deadpool_

"Oh? Well that's a huge relief off my chest!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

Deadpool nodded, his eyes looking at the obvious, his eyes bouncing like basketballs, "And gee, they're still huge!"

Trevor rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath before saying, "Look. Chill out. We either win immunity, or we pray Zatanna doesn't get an idol. Okay? Stop panicing, get a grip, and don't think it's over until it's over! Damn... I shouldn't be the one tell you that."

"Completely out of character for you, my good friend!" noted Deadpool, "But hey, whatever TJ wants to bring, let him! He knows what's best for us as players! It's all there in the script, right reader? Even as we reach page 4, word 1496, with around 4000 to 5000 more words to go!"

"Yeah that's right!" smiled Pinkie Pie. Trevor just sighed, and shook his head.

"_Survivors been nothing but absolutely FUN AND EXCITEMENT! WOO HOO! I have an amazing friend in Deadpool! An amazing boss in Trevor! We're a great group of three! Absolutely nothing can destroy those chances right now!" - Pinkie Pie_

– – – – –

Maochong Day 17

Issun was laying down in the shelter, as usual, doing little to nothing all day long. He was growing concerned about his position in the game.

"_Serena promised a good duo alliance between us, Toadette, and Glaceon, and I agreed to go along with it, knowing otherwise I'm screwed! However, it's been five days since she even spoke a word to us. Every time I see her, she's talking with either Orbb or Felicia. It's... it's just not settling well with me!" - Issun_

A few moments later, Toadette joined up with him in the shelter, "I'm not liking that look you're giving me, Issun... what's wrong?"

"Well I'll tell you what's wrong... Serena's probably bluffing us. Five days, Toadette. Not a word since. Really starting to piss me off because I'm putting all my faith into her, and she could be stomping on it at this very moment." grumbled Issun.

"Well..." sighed Toadette, "The only person besides you to talk to me is Felicia. And... she told me not to worry. As in... I'm probably safe, or something. I don't know... she seems pretty confident."

"_After talking with Felicia in the water a few days ago, I just feel like we're being led on to believe this little alliance with Serena and Glaceon is real, when in fact it's fake. It's just really insulting. Why do they have to raise our spirits to then only crush them? Do they really hate us that much?" - Toadette_

"Well if that's true, then if we lose immunity I'm going home. You have nothing to worry about Toadette," reminded Issun, "It's me that they want out, not you."

Toadette nodded, "I know, I know. But they did vote off Flaky and Shuichi before you... so like... anything can happen."

"_I've been a little target since the very beginning of this stupid game, and for once, just for once I want to be the one calling the shots! I hate being the little guy all the time. Finally, I get big for once... and I'm still being stepped on. Well, I've had it now. They're going to regret, especially Serena, gunning for me in the beginning." - Issun_

Down by the beach, Orbb, Felicia, and Serena were all relaxing down there, getting a nice little day off.

"You know, I'm surprised we're winning as much as we are! I thought for sure we were the weakest tribe out of the three!" smiled Felicia.

Orbb nodded its eye, "Looks that way, for sure. However, brains are our strong suit, and that's really handy. Not to mention the team work we have is impeccable."

"_Felicia's ankle is almost better, and she'll be to her strong self again... and you have my brains that can dig us out of any spot... and we have Serena, who has tremendous team spirit, and is a happy girl. Issun and Toadette are good in their own little ways, as well." - Orbb_

"And you know what?" suggested Felicia, "I don't want to lose! I want to keep winning and winning! Although losing wouldn't be too bad, since we'll be getting rid of someone terrible to begin with! Heehee!"

"Truer words have never been said." agreed Orbb. Serena nodded as well, thinking in her head.

"_I need to get back to Issun and Toadette soon. I've been getting a little flustered pretending to manage two alliances; one real, one fake, so... it's getting a little out of hand. I need to keep Felicia and Orbb assured I'm not flipping... and I need Issun and Toadette to be assured I'm with them. It's very, very hard when you think about it." - Serena_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Maochong, Ruchong, getting your first look at the new Jiachong tribe; Pink Gold Peach voted out at the last tribal council."

No one was surprised to see her gone. Trevor just smirked, a little thankful.

"Are you guys ready for today's reward challenge?

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, we will be playing a little game of concentration. One at a time you will send out one tribe member to match up two items. If they match, you score a point for your tribe. If they don't, then the next player goes. After all eleven pairs have been collected, the tribe with the most points, wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and board a sailboat. You will move out on a little journey around the islands of Singapore. While you do, you'll enjoy a nice lunch on board. In addition, Exile Island comes into play, and the winning tribe will send two people, one from each losing tribe. Let's go get set up, okay?"

Maochong

In order: Orbb, Serena, Felicia

Ruchong

In order: Zatanna, Pinkie Pie, Trevor

Jiachong

In order: Gadget, Martian Manhunter, Glaceon

"Orbb, Zatanna, and Gadget all did rounds of rock, paper scissors to determine the order. Zatanna won, and she chose the order of Ruchong, Maochong, Jiachong. Zatanna's up first."

Zatanna found a pokeball, and a cat paw.

"No match. Maochong's turn."

Orbb found a baseball bat and a mushroom.

"Jiachong's turn. Then we'll rotate with the next player, and go from there."

Gadget found a guitar and the other cat paw.

Pinkie Pie happily ran over to uncover both cat paws, scoring the first point for Ruchong. Ruchong leads 1-0-0 with 10 more to go.

Serena found the other guitar, and a sword.

Martian Manhunter floated over to uncover both guitars, giving Jiachong their first point. 1-0-1 with 9 more pairs to go.

Trevor found a pokeball, and an icicle.

Felicia happily uncovered both pokeballs, tying up the scores now. It was 1-1-1 with 8 more pairs left.

Glaceon found a wrench and a balloon.

Zatanna found the other icicle and the other baseball bat. She cursed to herself.

Orbb uncovered both icicles to score the second point for Maochong. Then Gadget uncovered both baseball bats to give Jiachong another point. It was 1-2-2 with 6 more pairs to go.

Pinkie Pie found the other wrench, and the other mushroom. Again, another lost chance for Ruchong.

Serena gleefully uncovered the two wrenches, giving Maochong a third point, while Martian Manhunter uncovered both mushrooms. It was now 1-3-3 with 4 more pairs left.

Trevor uncovered the other sword and balloon. Once again, another lost chance.

Felicia and Glaceon retrieved the pairs of swords and balloons respectively. It was now 1-4-4, with only 2 pairs left to be found. Neither pair has been found yet.

Zatanna found a machine gun and a top hat.

Orbb found the other two items, therefore pretty much ending the competition there, as Jiachong's Gadget recovered the two top hats, while Pinkie Pie got the machine guns.

"Okay, that was an intense game of concentration. The final scores are... 2 points for Ruchong. 4 points for Maochong. But 5 points for Jiachong. That means JIACHONG WINS REWARD!"

All of Jiachong hugged and cheered.

"Great work you guys! You definitely showed yourselves to have great memories, and because of that, you will be attending a great boat ride around Singapore, whilst having a good lunch. Before you go... Exile Island. One member from Ruchong, and another from Maochong.

After some discussion...

…

…

"I think today, we're sending Zatanna... and Orbb." explained Glaceon.

Zatanna did a mental fist pump, while Orbb didn't mind it at all. Ben handed a map over to Zatanna.

"Zatanna and Orbb will return in time for the next immunity challenge. In the meantime, Jiachong, you have an amazing afternoon coming your way, while you dine on a sail boat, while traversing the beautiful waters of my birth land. Enjoy! Maochong, Ruchong, got nothing for you, grab your things and head back. I'll see you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 18

As Zatanna and Orbb arrived at Exile Island, Zatanna took her third clue from the box, putting it in her pocket with the one from the triple twist.

She turned to look at Orbb, "I won't lie, I'm going out to look for the idol. I'm telling you because I want you to trust me at the merge. I want all the Maochong members to trust me."

Orbb blinked a little, before nodding, "Well.. all right then. Then allow me to assist you."

"_I really like Zatanna. She's a kindred spirit that has a lot of free will and the ability to play this game really, really well. If she wants to join our tribe at the merge... then by all means, I'll help her." - Orbb_

Being half alien, half android, Orbb looked over the clue it was given over and over again, making sure it remembered well. It then left it behind, and followed Zatanna deep into the middle of Exile Island.

"I'll let you know that I was once a camera," explained Orbb, "If I can't find this idol for you, my job was pointless back in the old days."

Zatanna giggled a little, "Alright then. You're a pretty funny, uh, eyeball."

"_Orbb wanted to help me find the idol, which was absolutely nice of it. It's nice knowing that I have a friend to look up to when we merge whenever we do. I'm not in the best spot right now, and a new ally for future reference was almost perfect timing." - Zatanna_

With Zatanna using the shovel to dig in the exact spot shown on both of her clues, and Orbb's observations, the two got right to work...

…

…

…

…

"Hmm..? What's that poking there?" asked Orbb, pointing a toe at an object barely poking through the dirt.

Zatanna's eyes brightened, and she reached her hand down deep, pulling out said object; the first hidden immunity idol.

"Aha! Awesome! Thank you so much Orbb!" thanked Zatanna, hugging the alien tightly, with the alien unable to properly hug back.

"The pleasure is mine. Use it however you seek." replied Orbb.

"_I will remember to thank Orbb later in the game when I get a chance! It's just... oh my God, I'm so excited now! I hope we win the next immunity challenge, because I want to savor this idol for as long as I can. If otherwise... I'll have to stir up some chaos to try and protect myself." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

Jiachong Day 18 (Reward)

The four members of the Jiachong tribe boarded the boat for their reward, settling into the sights.

"Golly, this is such a magnificent boat!" smiled Gadget, admiring all the details.

"_Being a part of the Rescue Rangers, I've had my fair share of boat rides, and stowaways on important missions. Thankfully, I'm really not on a mission on this boat. I'm just here to have a fun time, and take a break from the crazy game of Survivor." - Gadget_

Hyde nodded, looking around the place, "Once in a lifetime chance, man. Not to mention all the fried chicken to eat and pop to drink!"

"And what better to share it with this group of people." smiled Glaceon.

"_I really felt connected with this tribe for the first time in the game. It might have just been a reward, but I know that all four of us had a great time just enjoying the sights of Singapore. I only wish Leafeon and my little Eevee baby could be here, with me." - Glaceon_

As everyone began to feast the aforementioned fried chicken, Martian Manhunter didn't partake, not feeling hungry. He looked around the ship curiously. He then noticed a bulletin board full of pictures.

"Hmm... what might this be?" he asked to himself. As he looked over the bulletin board, he noticed two pictures in particular; a complete photo of the Justice League, and a photo of him and his niece M'gann M'orzz, Miss Martian.

"Photos from home?" commented Martian Manhunter, the smallest bit of a smile on his face. He then used his intangibility to pass through various walls to reach the others quickly.

"I do have some news for you. Photos from home are back here on the bulletin board near the front of the boat." he explained.

"_Perhaps the biggest piece of news to come from this boat trip was that we got to see photos of those we love and miss back home. My wife and children were killed decades ago. M'gann is the only family I have left, and I am grateful to have her in my life." - Martian Manhunter_

Gadget, Glaceon, and Hyde all immediately got up from their seats, and raced to where Martian Manhunter pointed out. The other photos on the bulletin board were the Rescue Rangers; Chip, Dale, Zipper, and Monterrey Jack, a group photo of Hyde's best friends Eric, Donna, Fez, Kelso, and girlfriend Jackie, and a photo of Glaceon's family; wife and former _Cuties_ player Leafeon, and their baby Eevee.

As they viewed their photos, Glaceon broke down, he was in tears, and missing his family greatly. Gadget leaned down and hugged him tightly.

"_Glaceon really misses his family man, and I don't blame him. He's a family man, and I think he really wants to win this for his growing family. Heck, that's my goal. I want to win this game so I can start a life with Jackie, man. The very woman I thought was an annoying brat in high school... look at how things change, man." - Hyde_

"_This was a fantastic reward... I miss my beautiful leaf princess, and my beloved young daughter." (He takes a deep breath) "Only 21 more days to go... I can handle it... it's just hard... knowing I left them behind to win a million dollars." - Glaceon_

– – – – –

Maochong Day 18

"Another reward... another day." muttered Issun, dropping his things near the shelter, and fell into the shelter, just wanting to nap.

Serena shook her head, a tad annoyed by Issun's work ethic and attitude around camp.

"_Issun has never been a pleasure sight around camp. He would always complain... moan... whine.. and just overall be a pervert from time to time. Even if I was truly aligned with him, I would question his morals and his attitude because he is not someone I would align with." - Serena_

Seeing that Felicia and Toadette were going down by themselves to the beach, Serena stayed behind to talk with Issun.

"It's been a while since we talked," said Serena, "And I apologize for that... just trying to keep the others in the impression I'm with them when I'm not."

Issun rolled his eyes, "Does it matter? They're going home next.. they won't even be on the jury."

"Well I'm sorry, Issun, but I'm not going to treat them like outcasts like you would. I'm not that kind of person or player." snapped Serena.

"It's just why give someone false hope? It's just way too harsh in my opinion." shrugged Issun.

"_Serena's a bad liar. I can see that she doesn't want anything to do with me.. and is only leading me and Toadette on. Seriously, you're either with me, or against me, and I think she's against me! I don't like how she's playing this game. It's way too... way too fake." - Issun_

"I'm telling you this now," explained Issun, "I want you on my side. If you go against me, you're not winning this game. Felicia, Hyde, and Gadget will wipe you out faster then I can grow back to being tiny again. That's a fact."

Serena rolled her eyes, "And what do you know about what's coming up, huh? You can't be too sure if things will change or not."

"I'm just warning you Serena." sighed Issun, rolling over onto his side to ignore her.

"_Personally, no one will be crying if Issun gets voted out next. He's a waste of space, he's just... he's just really, really overstayed his welcome. I'm sick of his attitude, and I want him out of here." - Serena_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Felicia and Toadette were having a small little chat.

"I just want to know something real quick, Felicia." said Toadette.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" asked Felicia.

"If... if Issun is going home next, please tell me. I really don't like it when I'm left out of the loop. If it comes down to it, I will vote him off, okay?" explained Toadette.

"_I hate being on the bottom, really, really do. I'd rather people tell me what's going to happen before... well I'm surprised and shocked. I trusted Felicia way more then Serena, so... I went to her to get an opinion." - Toadette_

Felicia nodded, "Alrighty then. It's nothing wrong with that Toadette, it's just that we don't think you would vote him off. That's probably why you're not in with the loop.."

Toadette nodded, "I kinda figured... but never be afraid to approach me, okay?"

Felicia nodded, and gave her a hug.

"_I really, really like Toadette, but she really isn't sitting in a good spot right now. Even if we vote Issun out, she's still at the bottom of the Maochong alliance. We at least need to keep her happy so that she doesn't flip. That would be bad!" - Felicia_

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 18

With Zatanna on Exile Island, the three members of Ruchong were deeply concerned about who was going home.

"It could be anyone!" shouted Pinkie Pie, "It could be you, it could be me, it could be Trevor, it could even be Zatanna! OH MY GOSH!"

Trevor rolled his eyes, "Okay, first of all, she's probably safe. Second of all, if she's going to eliminate anyone, it's going to be me. It's bull$#%#, but it's just something we gotta deal with."

"_Immunity is all the importance right now! Zatanna might have the idol now, and that's not great for my alliance! As long as we win immunity, we survive three more days. Otherwise, I'm probably going home, and it's way too early for this hunk to be voted off." - Trevor_

"And besides Trevor," remarked Deadpool, "She may not even write your name down! She could split Pinkie Pie and I up! Two brains are better then one in this case!"

Trevor rested his head on his hand, "Which still gives me the upper hand, Deadpool."

"And besides... you'll be back home... with your many girlfriends... and-" continued Deadpool.

"And no million dollars!" snapped Trevor, "Do you realize how much I put on the line to come out here? I live on a $#%$ing trailer park! In a hill billy cousin marry cousin town! It's not fun, not great to watch, and I'm sick of it. A million dollars? Can you imagine my life then?"

"I can see lots of neon lights and 90's music playing in the background." chirped Pinkie Pie.

"And even more!" smirked Trevor, "That's why immunity is more important then ever before! We lose, one of us is going home, and I won't let it be me."

"_Trevor gave a great pep talk today! He was all like 'We won't lose!' and Deadpool was all 'Cool thanks!', and I was all like 'Okie dokie lokie!'. That kind of stuff! We can't let that meanie Zatanna ruin all our hard earned work!" - Pinkie Pie_

"I want you on the puzzle, Pinkie Pie!" ordered Trevor, "If you see Zatanna trying to throw it, don't let her! Y'hear? And you, Deadpool, you're with me in whatever else is there. Otherwise I'm by myself if it's three. None of us came 19 days to go home due to a $%$#ing hidden immunity idol! It's just so cheap to benefit the minority. They were minority for a reason, why give them a tool to help them?"

"Yeah! You tell those producers!" cheered Deadpool.

"We won't lose, and that's final!" ordered Trevor. Deadpool and Pinkie Pie fist bumped him happily.

"1, 2, 3, RUCHONG!"

"_Today, it's all about redemption, baby! Deadpool's back in action, and he will make sure we survive another three days! If we lose... one of us is going home, and it ain't gonna be Tatsuki. Err I mean Batgirl. Err I mean Dixie. ….no seriously the same winner back to back, TJ? Might as well chalk up Zatanna as another clone!" - Deadpool_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Orbb and Zatanna, returning from Exile Island."

Both players returned to the area, and moved onto their tribe colored mats.

"Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge?

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Maochong and Ruchong."

Issun and Pinkie Pie both did so.

"For today's challenge, you will send two people out in a canoe to retrieve three sets of two wooden fish puzzle pieces. Once you have all three sets, return to shore, and have the sets off to the other two tribe members who will use those pieces to solve a puzzle. First two tribes to finish, win immunity. Losers, tribal council, this game will end today for one of you. Let's go get set up, okay?"

Maochong

Rowing the boat: Felicia and Toadette

Puzzle: Orbb and Serena

Ruchong

Rowing the boat: Deadpool and Trevor

Puzzle: Pinkie Pie and Zatanna

Jiachong

Rowing the boat: Glaceon and Hyde

Puzzle: Gadget and Martian Manhunter

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All three tribes got into their boats, and started to paddle out to collect their sets of wooden fish. Secure rowing from both Maochong and Jiachong gave them an early lead, overtaking Ruchong as Glaceon and Toadette collected the first set of wooden fish for both tribes.

Deadpool and Trevor had difficulty rowing the boat. It had nothing to do with communication, but more so their technique on rowing caused them to shorten their lead over Maochong or Jiachong. Jiachong more of a lead with Glaceon and Hyde moving faster then Felicia and Toadette. Jiachong collected their second set of wooden fish.

Not too much longer that Maochong collected theirs, and were trying to catch up to Jiachong. Ruchong was very far behind.

Finally did Ruchong get back on track when Trevor grabbed the first set of wooden fish for Ruchong, but there was still a long uphill battle for them.

Eventually, both Maochong and Jiachong collected their third and final wooden snake, and they arrived at shore. Orbb, Serena, Gadget, and Martian Manhunter were all now working on the puzzle, both tribes maintaining a huge lead over Ruchong.

Deadpool and Trevor continued to goof off in the water, the challenge almost looking like a practical joke to Ruchong, even though both men were doing their best to maintain control over their boat. Back at shore, Gadget and Martian Manhunter were working the best, and were maintaining a lead over Serena and Orbb.

And their lead increased even more, as Gadget was working quickly to finish the puzzle before Maochong, worried about a quick come back from behind from Ruchong.

Ruchong finally collected their second set of wooden fish, just trying to make their way back to shore so that Pinkie Pie and Zatanna can hopefully catch up.

Eventually, Jiachong's early lead and quick work of the puzzle paid off.

"Done!" called Gadget. Ben ran over to confirm the victory.

"Correct! JIACHONG WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Jiachong hugged and cheered. It was now down to Maochong and Ruchong. Maochong's puzzle makers have made no progress and were not understanding the puzzle very well. They still had a lead, but it could disappear.

But it seemed likely, as Trevor and Deadpool grabbed the final set of fish, and handed it over to Zatanna and Pinkie Pie. Things were sure to get crazy now.

Both tribes worked hard, but only one can come out on top...

…

…

…

…

"Done!" called Serena. Ben ran over to check.

"And correct as well! MAOCHONG WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Maochong hugged and cheered.

"Another great victory from both tribes! Jiachong, Maochong, both tribes will be safe for another three days, great job. Ruchong, sadly, hopefully you put that paddling to great use. You could take a few lessons as you come to tribal council. See you all tonight, where someone's dreams will end."

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 19

Zatanna wasn't too pleased with her tribe's performance at the immunity challenge.

"_Today really sucked. I mean, yeah, I do have the hidden immunity idol, but... I didn't intend to use it now, you know? So... I need to find a way to turn Deadpool, Trevor, and Pinkie Pie against eachother. Otherwise I have no choice but to use the idol." - Zatanna_

"Man we sucked today," grumbled Trevor, "And you know what, it's nobody's fault. We all had our own faults along the way, even me. So... yeah."

There was silence for a little bit, before Zatanna spoke up, looking at all three players, "Listen... I have the hidden immunity idol. And I will be using it tonight. You have several options... you can either leave it up to me... or try to save yourselves. That's all I'm saying, good luck to those who remain."

With that said, Zatanna walked off back to camp to do a few chores, leaving the other three a little stunned at her move.

"_Okay, I kinda figured Zatanna had the hidden immunity idol, but I had no idea she was going to just announce it to all three of us. Look, one of us is going home tonight, and I don't want it to be me. I have to fight to stay." - Trevor_

"So... now what? Do we just vote for one another or... what?" questioned Deadpool, clearly confused.

Trevor shook his head, "No, we don't give her what she wants. We'll be putting her name down still, but make it seem like we're turning on eachother. Maybe then she won't play the idol. I see right through it."

"Sounds like all three of us will be making it out of here alive!" cheered Pinkie Pie.

"For now," shrugged Trevor, "I still think it's me tonight, but I won't let that happen, trust me."

"_Zatanna basically told us she had the hidden immunity idol, and now it looks like we're gonna have to put on a great show for her! Stage a few fights... maybe spit in eachother's faces... all sorts of stuff to convince Zatanna she is safe." - Pinkie Pie_

"We don't have enough time, so we'll just do it at tribal council, okay?" explained Trevor, "Everything will go according to plan, got it?"

Deadpool shrugged, "I don't know... what's the whole point of putting up a stage act? Those are easily fake, ya know. Zatanna's not an idiot. She is, after all, a magician. I'd rather leave it up to fate."

"If you do that, you'll probably regret it." warned Trevor.

"If you say so." shrugged Deadpool, not seeming to care. Trevor eyed him suspiciously.

"_Nothing is guaranteed in this game. Deadpool? He's ignoring my suggestions, and asking me to just let Zatanna decide who goes home. Really now? I think that was Deadpool's best impression of a threat. He'll be crying his way out of tribal council with that attitude." - Trevor_

On the way over to tribal council, Zatanna knew exactly what she was going to do.

"_I'm going to use my idol no matter what. I mean come on... I would be an idiot to not play it. I found it, and I'm going play it, and send home one of these many wild cards. I know who I'm sending home, and I think it'll be the best move made thus far." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

The Ruchong tribe arrived at tribal council.

"I don't know about you guys, but I tend to think that by now, most fans would have given up on any hope of a Ruchong winning this game, sadly. Deadpool, now that it's come down to a 25% chance of going home, what went down back at camp?" asked Ben.

"Funny you should ask that Ben! Because Zatanna found a hidden immunity idol, and she told us that she's going to use it, and... it's going to be one of us." replied Deadpool.

"Zatanna, that would be a bold move I would say. Have you decided who's going h ome?" asked Ben.

Zatanna nodded.

"Exactly, and no one has an idea who it is. Remember guys... if you go home tonight, you'll regret not making a powerful move to save yourself. Trust me." replied Zatanna.

Deadpool rolled his eyes, "Please, you don't scare me! Pinkie, Trevor? Ignore her! Vote for her, and let her decide who goes home! And Zatanna, let it be known, unless the producers throw you another hidden immunity idol, you're not getting past the two that stay behind. Got that?"

Trevor was surprised by Deadpool's constant want of sticking together, as if he knew he was safe. Trevor began to think hard in his head.

Zatanna shrugged, "If you say so."

"Call the votes now Ben, I want to see it!" smirked Deadpool.

"Well alright then. You want it, you got it. It's time to vote, Pinkie Pie, you're up."

– – –

Deadpool's Vote: Bye bye Trevor! Spoilers are never wrong! Don't worry, I love blindsides too! (Zatanna)

Trevor's Vote: ….hmph. (?)

Zatanna's Vote: You've been a wild card since Day 1, and I can't wait to vote you off. Sorry. (?)

– – –

"Okay, if anyone does have the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything. Zatanna sat there for about ten seconds before standing up and giving the idol up to Ben.

"Not tonight... I'm staying tonight." smirked Zatanna.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Zatanna, will not count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Zatanna. Doesn't count. (She nodded, crossing her arms.)

…

…

Zatanna. Doesn't count.

…

…

…

…

Trevor. One vote Trevor. If this next vote is not for Trevor or Zatanna, we have a tie. Otherwise, Trevor is going home. (Trevor nodded, looking pretty smug.)

Final vote…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Deadpool. We have a tie. One vote Deadpool, one vote Trevor.

Everyone was caught off guard by the Deadpool vote. Trevor nodded to himself, smirking on the inside.

"Well... this is a first in the history of the series. Tonight would be a purple rock drawing, as per the rules of the game."

Everyone nodded.

"So that means Deadpool, Trevor? Since you got votes, you will not have to draw rocks. Zatanna, since you played the idol, you are safe and do not have to draw rocks."

All three of them nodded, while Pinkie Pie chirped up, "What about me?!"

"Well... Pinkie Pie? You came far in this game. No votes cast against you, a feat I never even accomplished. Unfortuntely... you're the only one who's vulnerable tonight as per the tiebreaker rules that were made back when I played this game in Green Hill."

Everyone nodded.

"So... Pinkie Pie? You will be leaving tonight as the eighth person eliminated from the game. You need to bring me your torch. I'm sorry, but per the rules, it is how it must be."

Everyone was shocked with the auto elimination. Deadpool was just buggered out, completely not expecting that outcome. Pinkie Pie didn't seem to mind it, though, "Oh well! Maybe next time I'll win!" She hugged everyone in the tribe, including Trevor and Zatanna, and handed her torch over to Ben.

"Pinkie Pie, the tribe definitely didn't speak tonight. Nevertheless?"

He snuffed out her torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Pinkie Pie nodded, turning around, "Long live Ruchong! Good luck you guys! Smile smile smile!" And then she bounced away from the area.

"That is a Survivor first, right there. An auto elimination. However you guys came to that conclusion, I will never hear the end of it from fans, who I know will be complaining about it for sure. Regardless, we'll have to make a change in the rules for next time. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Pinkie Pie's Final Words**

"Should I be mad that I got eliminated in this way? Nope! See, there's no room to be mad or angry in my life! I still made a lot of friends while I was here, so that's the most I can take from it. Oh! Oh! Oh! And I also never got voted off, nor had my name written down! Deadpool! XO XO! Good luck!"

VOTE

Deadpool – Trevor

Trevor – Zatanna

Zatanna – Pinkie Pie and Deadpool (Didn't count)

Okay... where do I start? Well first off... the elimination. I've only seen it happen once in a Survivor comic known as SFC11, where Juiced Up was automatically eliminated from the game since everyone else was safe due to being in the tie, idol, or immunity. The only difference here with Pinkie Pie, no revote.

This is a one time deal only, so the next time something like this happens, there will be a REVOTE. Originally, in my series, revotes only happen when every vote has been canceled out. Now, the only other time it happens is if someone can be auto eliminated.

Anyway... FANS VS FAVORITES 2

Survivor: Yoshi Desert will be the 25th season of my series, and I think it'll be a doozy! Here are the fans that will be playing next season:

**Colbyleebrown, CrazyPackersFan, EvilAngel666, Flashfire912, GaryHawkinsLandscaper, Mickey02Mickey, Pout123, TheJoker21, TheLeastExpected23, and Yumichika Time.**

**Bikal: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?**

**Gota: Allison, Angel, Ash, Casey, Fiona, Jake, Josiah, Maria, Mickey, and Shane**

Again, they were the first ten to send in a full application, so I apologize if you didn't make it in. :c

FAVORITES

Now, I will begin eliminating favorites on Episode 10 of Singapore. 1 male, 1 female. Until we're down to eight from each gender. Remember, 5 men and 5 women will be competing.

**Virmire, Edenia, and Prison Island **do not have any representatives this season! Therefore, all of the characters from those seasons are eliminated and are not favorites. Forest Maze, Packers, Blood vs. Water, Kattlelox Island, and Singapore, on the other hand, will be represented.

SINGAPORE FAVORITE

One last thing before I end today's author note off. For the Singapore favorite, I will ask all ten applicants to send me a PM telling me your current Top 5 players in Survivor Singapore. Any gender. This will help me determine who will be the favorite from Singapore in Yoshi Desert. Remember, like with the male and female one from before, it must be ranked 1 being your favorite, and 5 being your fifth favorite. The rest is simple. THANK YOU!

NOTICE: Some people are not following the rules correctly. Let me explain it a little better. You may only pick from the Top 12 remaining players. That means anyone in Singapore aside from Sakano, Jeff, Shuichi, Flaky, Ilyana, Sorlag, Pink Gold Peach, and Pinkie Pie. And you must place them together in a full Top 5. No genders division

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 Blink Of A Hat

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Martian Manhunter knew he had nothing to hide, so he decided to tell Hyde, Glaceon, and Gadget everything they needed to know about Trevor's alliance of goats, knowing that if he's the next to go, at least Maochong is prepared to take them down. He knew there was no shot of winning for him, and he was fine with that._

_Issun and Toadette were slowly growing unsure of their position in the game, since Serena had not updated them in several days since the triple twist. In addition, Felicia's words to Toadette made her convinced that Issun was in trouble, and not her._

_Zatanna knew her life was on the line, and she needed to go to Exile Island to find the hidden immunity idol. Without it, and another loss for Ruchong would result in her elimination. The other three players knew it was crucial to eliminate Zatanna ASAP, otherwise one of them would be toast, and Trevor was sure it would be him._

_At the reward challenge, Jiachong seized victory, and won a trip aboard a Singaporean boat. Zatanna and Orbb were the ones sent to Exile Island._

_On Exile Island, Orbb made a small deal with Zatanna, offering to help her find the hidden immunity idol. With Orbb's help, Zatanna easily found the hidden immunity idol. All she hoped for now was to enter the merge with it, and take the rest of Trevor's team out._

_During Jiachong's reward, the four players were greeted with pictures from home, and Glaceon broke down, missing his wife and baby very much, wanting to win badly for his family._

_Back at Maochong, after a talk with Serena, Issun was no longer convinced he was safe, and made a vow to flip to Ruchong once the merge happened, given that Maochong did not lose the immunity challenge following up. While over at Ruchong, Trevor, Pinkie Pie, and Deadpool were thinking of an alternative plan._

_At the immunity challenge, Jiachong easily won another immunity challenge, followed by Maochong. Ruchong would be sent to their sixth tribal council overall._

_Before tribal council, Zatanna told the others she had the hidden immunity idol, and tried to stir up as much chaos as possible so that she didn't have to play it. However, it became apparent that wasn't happening. Deadpool wanted the plan to stick together, since he was certain Trevor would be eliminated, and not him or Pinkie Pie. Trevor quickly caught on, however._

_At tribal council, Zatanna played her hidden immunity idol, canceling out two votes against her. However, thanks to Trevor's careful reading of Deadpool, he voted for him, causing a 1-1-0 tie vote. Due to the tiebreaker rules, Pinkie Pie was automatically eliminated by default. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Maochong: Felicia, Issun, Orbb, Serena, and Toadette**

**Ruchong: Deadpool, Trevor, and Zatanna**

**Jiachong: Gadget, Glaceon, Hyde, and Martian Manhunter**

– – – – –

Ruchong Day 20

Both Deadpool and Zatanna were both shocked about what happened at tribal council. Deadpool didn't even see this coming, believing the spoilers he was given.

"Thanks for believing in me narrator!" moaned Deadpool, "But what the hell! Pinkie Pie? That wasn't in the spoilers!"

"_Last night, I believe Trevor threw a fast one at me, put my name down, and all because of the bull#$%# rules, Pinkie Pie had to go home! Had I saw that happening, I would have written down HIS name, and not Zatanna's! In fact... that would have been a genius move! Yeah!" - Deadpool_

Trevor shook his head, "You can't get cocky in this game Deadpool, in fact your fat mouth convinced me otherwise. Why would you be so adamant about voting out Zatanna, huh? I only put two and two together, and concluded you thought I was going home."

"...damn you're good!" nodded Deadpool, "But why her? She's not even a threat to you, man! Threatened by a pink pony turned human? That don't make any sense!"

"Because I trust you way more then her!" explained Trevor, "If you were gone, I believed Pinkie Pie would jump ship. Not like it really matters, since both of us are going to be at the bottom soon enough."

"_Zatanna finding and using the hidden immunity idol sealed my fate as well as Deadpool's in the game. If she hadn't found it, she would be gone tonight. I have no faith in J'onn or Zatanna to stay on the Ruchong side. We're 4 against 8. FREAKING EIGHT! That's how much we sucked." - Trevor_

"So what now?" asked Deadpool.

"No freaking idea," sighed Trevor, "We'll have to see what the merge brings us. No doubt someone on Maochong will want to flip, and if we convince J'onn and Zatanna to not flip, we might be in better shape."

Deadpool nodded, "But you and I are going to be the biggest threats in the merge! Outside of Hyde and Martian Manhunter, we're two big physical threats!"

"Couple in with Zatanna's brains and wits, and Ruchong won't last too long into the merge." agreed Trevor, nodding his head.

"_If we merge, and I don't win immunity, I'm probably going home, and I worked too hard in this game to not go home freaking now! I at least have Deadpool. Thankfully he's too dumb to see any sort of revenge for Pinkie Pie in his eyes, so we're solid." - Trevor_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Zatanna was by herself. She wasn't too happy her plans got shafted by Trevor at tribal council.

"Oh well... hopefully we merge today." noted Zatanna.

"_Last night, I was looking forward to voting Trevor off. However, I believe he got a genius plan, saved himself, and now Pinkie Pie is out of the game. It didn't matter who left as long as it wasn't me, but come on. Trevor's one of the biggest threats right now. Eliminating him now would have been perfect." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

Maochong Day 20

In the shelter, Orbb was talking with both Serena and Felicia about what went down at Exile Island.

"Wait so... Zatanna has the hidden immunity idol?" asked Serena.

Orbb shook its eyeball, "I'm guessing not anymore, if what she told me is genuine, and I believe it is."

"_Ruchong lost immunity, so if what Zatanna said is true, she probably used the hidden immunity idol, and eliminated one of their players. Hopefully, it is Deadpool or Trevor that is gone, because they would be more dangerous then Pinkie Pie." - Orbb_

"Wow, and we're so lucky too!" smiled Felicia, "I am so sure Issun and Toadette are going to flip on us."

Serena nodded, "And I think they will too.. I think my plan blew up in my face since Issun's ticked off at me."

"Not like it really matters," shrugged Orbb, "Issun will be gone soon enough."

"_We had two tribal councils to vote off Issun, and now it looks like he'll be in the merged tribe! Why did we let that happen! I'm so sorry Shuichi! I wish we could have kept you around, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Issun doesn't deserve to be here over you." - Felicia_

"Just stay calm for now," sighed Serena, "We'll regroup with Glaceon, Hyde, and Gadget, and we'll work from there, right?"

"Precisely." agreed Orbb.

"So like... it'll be Trevor and Deadpool first.. then what? The other two Ruchong or Issun and Toadette?" asked Felicia.

"Probably Issun and Toadette if they aren't truly with us. I'm afraid Issun will screw our game over when he gets a chance, so... I want him out ASAP." said Serena.

"_I don't trust Issun at all right now. Especially after what happened yesterday, I'm totally afraid he's going to find a way to get me and Glaceon out, and I can't let that happen. I would say Issun leaves first, but I know that's not happening." - Serena_

Meanwhile, nearby in a bush, Issun and Toadette were listening in on their conversation, trying to get any clues out of it.

Issun wasn't happy, "Okay, that pisses me off... my suspicions were confirmed."

"Good instincts on coming out here, then." replied Toadette.

"_What I feared exactly came true for me. Serena isn't truthful to anything we've agreed to, and I think it's a terrible decision on her part. Really? I mean, really? She or Glaceon stand no shot against Gadget, Hyde, and Felicia right now. She's making the biggest mistake of the game so far." - Issun_

"So I'm guessing we're... once we merge... talking to Trevor or Deadpool about joining them?" asked Toadette.

Issun nodded, "It's our only choice right now."

"_I never came out here to make friends, only make a million dollars. Honestly though, Toadette has become one of my best friends in the game, and probably the only one I'll talk to once the game is over. The rest of them? Never cared for me so why should I care for them?" - Issun_

– – – – –

Jiachong Day 20

Gadget and Hyde were walking through the forest by themselves. Glaceon and Martian Manhunter were busy working around camp, so they had some time to themselves.

"What are you thinking for the merge?" asked Gadget.

Hyde shrugged, "Gotta take the threats out, man. Including some in our own alliance."

"_We're nearing the merge, and we got to think about possible votes. From either Maochong, or even Ruchong. Because if you're not thinking, man, you're getting nowhere. Who do I think are threats? Well... Trevor and Deadpool obviously... and I also think Serena and Glaceon are threats." - Hyde_

"Who are you talking about? Glaceon and Serena, I'm guessing?" replied Gadget.

"You got that right," nodded Hyde, "It's just that I can sniff out what kind of advantage Serena got in that triple twist thing, man. Gotta be a clue or something."

"That's what I was thinking too. I mean, she's already a smart girl, should she get the idol and start thinking, we're screwed." replied Gadget.

"_I really, really like Serena, however she's growing into a threat. She and Glaceon are really tight, and Serena also won an advantage for having the most Maochong spirit. Hyde and I are both assuming it was an immunity idol clue. While she is on our side, it's still worrisome." - Gadget_

"What it's going to take is one of us getting those idols before she even gets one," planned Hyde, "Immunity idols are dangerous, man, and I can't let her get one."

Gadget nodded, "I agree, but I'm not going to gun for Serena yet. Not at least now, obviously. Golly Hyde, this game is going to get so bloody it won't be even funny."

"Got that one right, man. Just keep it cool, lay low, make the moves, boom. Won't even see it coming." smirked Hyde, "Also... mind sharing clues?"

With that said, both Gadget and Hyde exchanged clues with one another.

"_I have my game plan all laid out right now. Right now, I'm just playing the funny stoner kid that's just here to have fun. The only one who knows better then that is Gadget. She knows what I'm capable of, and I'm not afraid to hide that from her. I want her to see me as someone she can trust, man." - Hyde_

Meanwhile, Glaceon was eating some rice while watching Martian Manhunter stir the pot, waiting for Gadget and Hyde.

"What's your take on, uh, Zatanna again?" asked Glaceon.

"She will be loyal to me, do not worry about that," confirmed Martian Manhunter, "Assuming she is still here, which I believe she will be, we will be helping you to vote off the other members of Ruchong."

"_I mean, it's already weird to see two people pretty much give up their chance to win the money, but I feel like... that's also a way to trust someone. J'onn? He's so humble and so honest about everything he does. There's no way I can't trust the martian." - Glaceon_

"Who would you say should go first?" asked Glaceon once more.

"Trevor if he's still there. Otherwise, I would say Deadpool." replied Martian Manhunter.

Glaceon nodded, "Alright. I trust you, J'onn. I just hope what you're telling us is true, and not false."

"I wouldn't lie about my position in the game. I have nothing to gain from lying." replied Martian Manhunter.

"_Once we merge, which I am predicting will happen today, I plan to lay low, and keep the other Ruchongs feeling comfortable. They are the biggest threats in the game, and I've given my vote to the Maochong tribe." - Martian Manhunter_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Maochong, Jiachong, getting your first look at the new Ruchong tribe; Pinkie Pie voted out at the last tribal council."

There was a little bit of shock from the vote, all believing it was Zatanna who took her out, rather then Trevor.

"Alright guys, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for. Drop your buffs because we are merging!"

Everyone cheered wildly, throwing and dropping white, black, and pink buffs to the ground as Ben tossed brown buffs to everyone.

"You are all now one unique tribe of 12! 8 original Maochong, and 4 original Ruchong. This should be either very interesting, or very boring in retrospect, but hey, I'm the host. Listen up, I overheard that the tribes will merge at... Maochong beach? So that's where you will live the last 19 days of the game."

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Tomorrow will be your first individual immunity challenge, followed by your first tribal council as a new tribe. You've reached the half way point in this game. 9 of you will make up the jury, taking on the Final 3. Got a lot of game to play, and plenty more blindsides coming up! Have a fun last 19 days!"

**Final 12: Deadpool, Felicia, Gadget, Glaceon, Hyde, Issun, Martian Manhunter, Orbb, Serena, Toadette, Trevor, and Zatanna**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 20

As the tribe walked back to the Maochong camp, they were already talking about merged names.

"Listen, I was thinking just.. like... combining the three names, you know?" suggested Hyde.

"That would actually work," nodded Zatanna, "I was actually afraid we would be another chong tribe."

Deadpool shrugged, "Doesn't matter anyway, merged names are 9 out of 10 times lame!"

"_Who could forget the likes of AWESOME... or DANG-SING... or Jesus, even something as stupid as GALAXY! Are we going to be the only creative ones in the entire series? And I thought Ben Tan's Fox & the Hound references were lamer then the merged names." - Deadpool_

"Well, we have Jia... Ru... and Mao," noted Orbb, thinking in its brain, "Perhaps... Jiamaoru?"

"I like that one." commented Martian Manhunter.

"Woo hoo! That means Jiamaoru it is!" cheered Felicia.

As soon as Trevor popped open the box that appeared at their camp, they saw a bunch of cheese, crackers, bread, salami, wine, and a brown flag for their new tribe flag. Hyde popped the wine open, and everyone had a toast.

"To 19 more days of deception, fame whoring, and all the lies in the world!" toasted Deadpool. Then they all clinked glasses, and started to feast.

"_This is a whole new game right now, and you got to be on your toes the whole way through. There are no other change ups, there are no other twists. It's all individual, and if you aren't thinking about the game when it matters, you're in trouble!" - Serena_

"_Right now, I know I'm in trouble, and I gotta get myself back at the top! Deadpool is my only ally left, and the only goat I got. I won't let me, the butcher, get shot, nor let my precious goat faint on me now! It's now or never." - Trevor_

"_This game is gonna get personal real fast, man. I'm looking forward to the blindsides. When you crush one's dream so terribly? It gives me hope for the future of this game. I've got my alliance all set up, now I just got to keep it that way. Fun." - Hyde_

As everyone was feasting, Orbb and Hyde snuck off away from the group a little, and not a single one noticed them leaving, so they were in the clear.

"I think you'd ought to know a few things going on behind the scenes." explained Orbb.

"This I gotta hear, man." nodded Hyde.

"_I really feel like my closest ally in the game is Hyde. He's a physically strong guy, while I'm a very smart, intellectual alien. Everyone else in my alliance is a threat to win this game; Gadget, Serena, Glaceon... the only ones I feel like I can beat are Hyde and Felicia." - Orbb_

"Serena approached me with an offer to join her and Glaceon when it gets down to six," explained Orbb, "I didn't make any commitments to her, and just said I would think about it. I think if she wanted she'd get Issun and Toadette on board with her."

Hyde nodded, "Of course she would, is she still keeping them happy?"

"Nope. According to her, I think they lost her trust." replied Orbb.

"_Orbb is my go to... alien thing. He's a perfect spy, and he knows how to play this game really well, man. Honestly? I don't see him winning, playing like he is. Double agents just aren't meant to win. Gadget may be like my little sister, but... a million dollars sounds better then a mouse sister." - Hyde_

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 20

Trevor, Deadpool, Hyde, and Felicia were taking a walk through the forest, while the girls and Glaceon were busy back at camp remodeling the shelter for the night.

"Obviously, I'm not coming out here expecting to stay," explained Trevor, looking at Hyde and Felicia, "However, especially for you Hyde, if you vote me out, you could be next."

"What do you mean, man?" asked Hyde.

"Because I'm probably the biggest physical threat right now," explained Trevor, "But once I'm gone, you're probably the next one in line."

"_Hyde seems like a good kid. Stoner, like my buddy's son, but he's more understanding of the world around him, and I respect him. I want him to trust me, and I want him to see that if he gets rid of me, it makes his target bigger!" - Trevor_

"What about Deadpool?" asked Felicia.

Deadpool blinked, "Hey baby, don't be pointing a finger at me! I'm not even winning anything! Don't you know it's a number 1 rule it's better to throw challenges when it comes to the individual phase?"

Hyde shrugged, "I think we're in different situations Trev, my man. I'm in a position of power... you're not."

"I know, I know!" snapped Trevor, "But this is freaking Survivor, man! This game changes by the blink of a hat!"

"_Trevor knows he's on the chopping block, and it shows in the way that he talks. He is kind of disgusting, so I wouldn't be sad to see him go. If he doesn't win immunity, he'll probably be the first to leave the tribe." - Felicia_

Hyde shrugged once more, "Well... what kind of deal are we talking? Who would you be willing to send off first?"

"We were thinking probably one of the smart girls first; Serena, Gadget, or Zatanna. Smart women are dangerous in this game, and Zatanna almost ruined my game last night. Thankfully I was able to one up her." smirked Trevor.

"At my expense mind you!" snapped Deadpool, crossing his arms.

Trevor rolled his eyes, "Point is, smart women can dominate this game."

"_Trevor's suggestion is a useful one, but... it won't come now. Listen, man, there's a time and a place for every move in this game. I won't be making one just to keep you in the game." - Hyde_

"We'll see what happens, man," nodded Hyde, "I'll get back to ya when I can."

"Very well." shrugged Trevor, before leaving the area with Deadpool.

Meanwhile, Gadget was talking with Martian Manhunter and Zatanna over by the camp fire.

"I've spoken with J'onn a lot these last few days," explained Gadget, looking at Zatanna, "He said you and him were willing to join up with the Maochong group?"

Zatanna nodded, "Of course, I mean, our entire group was wiped out by Ruchong so like... we don't really have a choice. Trevor and Deadpool can't be trusted."

"_Trevor shouldn't be here right now, honestly. I was ready to take him out, but he turned right around and blindsided Pinkie Pie with whatever crazy scheme he made. Now it's time to finally take him down, and I've been waiting 20 days to do it." - Zatanna_

"I kind of figured," nodded Gadget, "I think we were thinking Trevor to begin with, anyway. So... I think that's a done deal."

Martian Manhunter crossed his arms, "Once they are gone, where do we stand?"

Gadget blinked, before thinking about it, "Well... we do have some dead weight to remove... and since you're being helpful to our cause... I think you'll have a good deal until maybe the Final 8 or so?"

"_I think J'onn and Zatanna are going to be helpful at this stage in the game. I don't trust Issun or Toadette at all, and if J'onn and Zatanna join us, we're still 8 against 4. So it's not a huge deal, it just buys Zatanna and J'onn more time in the game, so it more beneficial for them then us." - Gadget_

"That will do well," nodded Martian Manhunter, "That will buy us some time to plan out a strategy. We thank you for letting us in."

"Good to hear!" smiled Gadget.

"_Honestly, when it's all said and done? I still want to win this game. J'onn lost his will to win, it seems, although truthfully he has no need for the money. I would love to win this game. If I play my cards right, it's very possible, but it's also doubtful, given the situation J'onn and I are in." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"First off, I'll take back tribal immunity which no longer matters."

Felicia and Gadget both did so.

"For today's immunity challenge, you will be playing a game of tee ball. Each round, you will take a swing to hit the ball, and that ball will be launched into a target on the ground with 6 areas. The players with the lowest score will be eliminated every round. The last one standing will win immunity. This challenge will be run twice. One time by the men and Orbb, and one time by the women. So two people will be safe tonight."

Everyone nodded, clearly interested with this.

"Women are up first, so get ready to go!"

All five women got prepared for the game.

Felicia, Serena, and Zatanna all took bad swings, and they all landed in the 1 marker. Gadget planned her hit well, and landed in the 4 marker. Toadette surprised everyone with her hit, landing in the 5 marker.

"Wow, that was interesting. Zatanna, Serena, Felicia, you're all out of the game. We're down to Gadget and Toadette, just like that. One will win the first immunity of the night."

Both women got ready to hit the ball.

Gadget landed her ball in the 5 marker, while Toadette landed her ball in the 4 marker, just barely missing out on the 5 marker again.

"Not good enough for Toadette, and just like that! GADGET! WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Gadget.

"Great job Gadget! You are safe tonight at the vote. As for the men and Orbb, it's your turn to win immunity. Let's go!"

All seven players got ready for the challenge.

Deadpool intentionally threw the challenge, knocking his ball in the 1 marker. Martian Manhunter, Orbb, and Trevor made sloppy shots into the 2 marker. Issun and Glaceon did moderately well, landing in the 3 marker. Hyde excellently made it into the 5 marker.

"Deadpool is eliminated from the game, down to six players. Go!"

The remaining competitors got prepared for their second shot.

Orbb's shot messed up again, landing in the 2 marker. Trevor and Glaceon made improvements on their shots, landing in the 4 marker, along with Hyde. Martian Manhunter and Issun made perfect shots into the 5 marker.

"Orbb is out of the game! We're down to five players all fighting for immunity! Go!"

All five players prepared their next shot.

Trevor cursed as he made a sloppy shot into the 1 marker, throwing his bat to the side. Issun messed up his shot and landed in the 3 marker. Glaceon made a perfect shot, landing in the 5 marker, while Martian Manhunter and Hyde landed in the 4 marker.

"Sorry Trevor, you're out of the game. Four players left. Go!"

The four men were all eager to win immunity and save themselves. All of them landed in the 3 marker, and they had to hit the ball one more time.

Glaceon shook his head as he messed up his shot into the 1 marker, while Issun's landed into the 4 marker. Martian Manhunter and Hyde landed in the 5 marker.

"Glaceon's out of the game after two rounds of the same four players. Down to three! Hyde, Issun, and J'onn! Go!"

Martian Manhunter's ball landed in the 3 marker, followed by Issun's ball. Hyde made one more hit...

…

…

…

...and it landed in the 4 marker.

"Hyde beats both J'onn and Issun, and since both are eliminated, HYDE WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE MEN!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Hyde.

"Great job to both Hyde and Gadget on their wins today! Both of you played really well, and will be safe tonight at the vote! For the other ten of you, it should be an interesting vote, as one of you will be going home tonight, and become the first member of our jury. You have the afternoon to figure out who it's going to be. See you all tonight, then."

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 21

With Gadget and Hyde safe from the vote, Issun and Toadette were wondering what needed to be done for the night.

"I don't think it's worth voting off Felicia though," noted Issun, crossing his arms, "I know what they want, and it's Trevor. Not good enough for me. That's not going to help me in this game."

Toadette nodded, "Exactly... we need Trevor to be our... um.. whatever it is you called him."

"Our bullet-proof vest." replied Issun.

"_We're not siding with Maochong. We don't trust a single person on that tribe, especially after Serena just dumped us in the dust, and left us for the wolves. Tonight, it's all about getting sweet revenge, one way or another!" - Issun_

"Just lay low, and agree to whatever anyone tells you. I'll give the final word on what we're doing, okay?" smiled Issun, giving Toadette a thumbs up.

Toadette nodded, "Of course! Just be careful, okay?"

"I always am, doll!" smirked Issun.

"_I do think it's the right move to flip and join the other tribe, but it's going to take some work because I know Zatanna and J'onn want to join Maochong. It... may not even be worth it to flip. But I'm doing whatever Issun wants, because he's my only ally left. Betraying him now would make no sense." - Toadette_

Issun left Toadette to her own devices, and walked into the jungle, looking for Trevor. Eventually, he saw Trevor talking with Hyde and Deadpool. He casually entered into the conversation.

Trevor looked down at him, "What's up with you, runt?"

Issun glared at him, "Oh, not much! I just wanted to see what's going on, after all, I don't feel safe myself!"

"You? Not safe?" chuckled Hyde, "Issun, you're like the least threatening guy out here now. You got lucky, man."

"_Issun dodged major bullets to be here right now, but hey, whatever man. I'm okay with it. Issun's no longer dangerous, and... quite frankly I could care less what he does, man." - Hyde_

Trevor shook his head, "Look, whatever, I need all the help I can get. Listen, I know I'm a threat, but if I go home, then Deadpool? You'll be a larger threat. Hyde? You'll be a larger threat. We need to knock out some of these intelligent women."

"I would say Gadget because she's the smartest one out here!" chirped up Issun, "But since Zatanna isn't even a true Ruchong anymore, let's vote her ass out instead!"

Hyde wanted to smack Issun upside the head, but restrained himself, keeping chill. Trevor smirked, "Well that's always an option. Tribal lines don't seem to be a factor anymore, huh?"

"_Issun? Man that guy's just an annoying little idiot. However, if he's an extra vote to help me stay in the game? All the more power to him! I need all the votes I can to stay, or hell, even a tie vote. Then we go to rocks, and hopefully that changes the game for me." - Trevor_

Hyde sighed, "Clearly not, man."

"Awesome! Zatanna thinks she's so high and mighty, and so good at this game, but she's not!" mocked Deadpool, "After all, just another clone of the old back to back to back female winners from seasons 19 to 21."

Ignoring Deadpool, Trevor looked over at Hyde, "Think we have a deal for Zatanna tonight?"

"We'll see man. I think she does need to go at some point, so why not tonight?" shrugged Hyde.

"_Trevor's absolutely right. Zatanna is a smart, smart woman. I think getting her out tonight could be useful for us. After all, we could limit the power of her and J'onn now. Besides, I think Zatanna has fight in her, whereas J'onn really doesn't." - Hyde_

In the shelter, Felicia and Orbb were talking with Zatanna.

"So it's Trevor for sure, right?" asked Zatanna.

Orbb nodded, "Yes. He's the largest threat right now, and he needs to go."

"_Tonight, once again I will be putting Trevor's name on the parchment, and this time he'll be going home for sure. This is for Jeff, Ilyana, Sorlag, Pinkie Pie... people that got wronged by Trevor. It's time to silence the bad guy. Live lliw syawla esol!" - Zatanna_

"I don't see any surprises coming, Zatanna," smiled Felicia, "So just stay smiling and relax, okay?"

"Way ahead of you!" smirked Zatanna.

On the way to tribal council, Hyde brought up voting out Zatanna to the rest of his alliance, and they all heavily considered it and what they could benefit from.

"_Zatanna is a smart woman, and she's here to play the game. I do feel like Trevor's more of a threat, but he's at least a distraction. He'll divert attention off of us and onto him. Zatanna... she'll use us as a tool to further her own game. Is that worth voting her off, though..? We'll see." - Gadget_

– – – – –

The Jiamaoru tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Well guys, my favorite time of the game begins tonight, with the first merge boot of the season. I hope we have an exciting tribal council tonight. Gadget, Maochong clearly has the advantage tonight, with an 8 to 4 in numbers. Do you see anyone wavering from either side?" asked Ben.

Gadget nodded.

"Well, I would be lying if I said there wasn't anyone. I mean, I don't even think tribal lines exist at this point. I think we're voting based on... what's going to help us in the game. Whether that means voting Ruchong, Maochong, or golly, even Jiachong." replied Gadget.

Some people nodded at her words.

"Hyde, what do you base your vote on?" asked Ben.

"I think it's smart to target those who will be threats in challenges. Hell, man, I know I'm gonna be one of those players. Whether it's physical... or mental... threats need to go, man." replied Hyde.

"Orbb, you seem to be one of the brightest in the game right now, one of many I'd say. Do you feel threatened by anyone in this tribe?" asked Ben.

"Of course I am, but I'm not willing to say who. I am certain all of us have someone who we're threatened by. For me, there's plenty." replied Orbb.

"Zatanna, last tribal council, you were in the hot seat. Is tonight any different?" asked Ben.

Zatanna shook her head.

"Nah, not really. I know Ruchong's not looking too good, but I think I'm sitting pretty tonight. Yeah, I know, famous last words, but nah... I would be shocked if I'm voted off tonight." replied Zatanna.

"Glaceon, can you start to feel the game changing slowly by the minute? As in dirty tactics coming up and blindsides just popping out of nowhere?" asked Ben.

"Obviously. I think most of us came into the merge with high expectations and great plans to take us to the Top 3. We're all going to fight, and I'm sure every vote from here on out will be a blindside." replied Glaceon.

"Serena, do you agree with Glaceon's words?" asked Ben.

Serena nodded.

"A little bit. I feel like this person that I'm voting for knows that he's going home tonight. Sad to admit that, but it's true." replied Serena.

"Could just say my name." shrugged Trevor.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Okay, with that said, it's time to vote, Zatanna, you're up."

– – –

Hyde's Vote: You're my biggest threat right now. Gotta go, man. (?)

Issun's Vote: Smart, sweet, yet manipulative and cunning. Good bye to you, babe. (Zatanna)

Serena's Vote: Trevor. You have more of an ego then Issun, and that along with your strength is all the reason to vote you. (Trevor)

Trevor's Vote: Shame it comes down to this... thought you would've done better on my side. (Zatanna)

– – – – –

"Okay, if anyone does have the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay then, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Trevor. (He smirked, crossing his arms.)

…

Trevor. Two votes Trevor.

…

Trevor. Three votes Trevor. (He looked around the group of 12 knowingly.)

…

Trevor. Four votes Trevor.

…

…

Zatanna. One vote Zatanna, four votes Trevor. (Zatanna perked up, kinda surprised.)

…

Zatanna. Two votes Zatanna, four votes Trevor. ("What?" muttered Zatanna. Martian Manhunter grew concerned.)

…

Zatanna. Three votes Zatanna, four votes Trevor.

…

Zatanna. We're tied, four votes Zatanna, four votes Trevor. (Trevor nodded, looking over at Hyde.)

…

…

…

Trevor. Five votes Trevor, four votes Zatanna. (Trevor shrugged a little.)

…

…

Trevor. Six votes Trevor, four votes Zatanna. Two votes left. (Hyde crossed his arms.)

…

…

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Singapore, and the first member of our jury, Trevor. That's seven, and that's enough. Last vote will remain a mystery. Need to hand over your torch.

Trevor sneered at the remaining players, "Group of dumbasses. I'm sure some of you will regret this vote." He gave Ben his torch, still mad.

"Trevor, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Trevor didn't say much else as he left the area.

"Well... it wasn't a shocker going into it, as a Ruchong member was voted off. Something tells me that what Gadget said might be right despite the voting lines. Regardless, Trevor joins the jury, and I'm sure he'll be ready to bitch when given the chance. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Trevor's Final Words**

"Ehh... 12th place isn't bad. Six thousand bucks into my bank account that I'm sure I'll waste at the local bar and on strippers. Listen, I wouldn't be surprised if I left tonight, but I let the others know that they might have screwed up voting me off. Deadpool, for the love of Jesus Christ, WIN, you dummy!"

VOTE

Trevor – Felicia, Serena, Zatanna, Orbb, Hyde, Glaceon, Martian Manhunter, and Gadget

Zatanna – Toadette, Deadpool, Issun, and Trevor

I feel like all the favorites have been determined! Those favorites will be revealed on the premiere of Survivor Yoshi Desert, but from Episode 10 onward of this season (Singapore) I will begin knocking out favorites that did not make it into the game, so you'll be left with 10 potential male favorites, and 10 potential female favorites, including a few Singapore players.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 Pretending To Not Exist

_Previously on, Deadpool's version of Survivor!_

_Because Trevor was such a dumbass in voting out my best ally in the game, RIP Pinkie Pie, I decided that for no apparent reason to stick by him, because that's how you lose Survivor, am I right? At least that bitch Zatanna never saw it coming and didn't get what she wanted. HAH HAH!_

_Over at Maochong, you got a nice little alliance brewing between the sexy Felicia, the incompetent Serena, and the eyeball Orbb! What a trio! Wait, what? ORBB GAVE ZATANNA THE IDOL? What the fruit loop is he doing that for? C'mon.. and I had faith in ya! Oh well, at least Issun and Toadette were the smartest players on that Maochong tribe, and were willing to help Trevor and myself. YAY!_

_Hyde was beginning to show his true loyalty to the Cult of Hackwrench by giving her a clue to the idol, and her doing the same. Hah! That's rich! Let's just hope he doesn't sleep with her out here, because then those Russians will want to have a word with him! They were concerned about Serena, knowing she was growing into such a damn threat! Don't worry. I would be too!_

_On Day 20, the three tribes finally became one, becoming the brown Jiamaoru tribe, and merging onto Maochong beach. Yahoo! I made the merge! Sure, the color is brown, but who cares? WE MERGED DAMN IT!_

_As the 12 of us got to know one another, enjoying their feast, and enjoying everything about our new players, Orbb and Hyde spoke in private about a few things moving forward in the game. Orbb told Hyde about Serena trying to recruit him for a Final 3 alliance with Glaceon. Guess you should have kept Issun in your pocket Serena! Guess you don't have the brains to do that!_

_So like, Trevor and myself needed to find a way to stay. I was certain he was going next, because let's face it; Trevor is too dangerous and even he knew that. So we tried to recruit the stoner dude Hyde. I don't know why him, just the person Trevor picked. After all, he's the next biggest threat, and he'll be in danger soon himself! Hyde seriously considered it, which is a lie, thank you very much! Zatanna also joined up with the Maochong tribe at Martian Manhunter's request. That's right, continue being a follower and not a doer, Zatanna. I see how it is._

_At the first individual immunity challenge, two players were able to win immunity. Because that isn't rigged at all! Those two ended up being Hyde for the men and creatures, and Gadget for the women. Not looking good for Trevor and I, that's for sure!_

_So before tribal council, Issun and Toadette signed a deal with the devil, and joined our alliance to take out Zatanna for being the evil witch that she is! Trevor still tried to beat into Hyde's head that he was going home soon if he didn't join us. Smart move, Trevor! Really smart! Because threatening someone is the best way to earn votes!_

_At tribal council, the Maochong alliance all voted for Trevor instead of the witch, and sent him to the jury by an 8-4 vote. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight? And this is Deadpool signing out of this Previously on segment!_

**Final 11: Me, Sexy Cat Lady, Hackwrench, Irrelevant Pokemon, Stoner Dude, Flea, The OP Martian, Walking Eyeball, Not-Anime Serena, Female Skorbet, and Magician Bitch**

**Jury: Master**

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 22

With Trevor out of the game, Deadpool was on his own, and he had a strategy of his own to protect himself from being the next person out.

"_Okay. Awkward situation to come into here. Trevor's gone, and I'm all by myself. Forget Issun and Toadette, they're pointless and non-existent. So now... I'm putting into forth Operation 'Pretend To Not Exist'. As long as they forget I'm here... maybe I'll be here a few more days. Hey! I want to make it past Day 30, damn it!" - Deadpool_

Deadpool dusted his hands off, and looked into a camera, "I forgive the UTR edit, but I need to do this for my safety. See you at tribal council!" And with that said, Deadpool walked off into the forest, never to appear again until a challenge or tribal council.

Sitting in the shelter, Serena and Glaceon were talking about the game.

"I just want to say... I do feel half comfortable... and half not so comfortable," explained Serena, "Issun and Toadette want me out. Just a gut feeling."

"What happened to that fake alliance you made with them?" asked Glaceon.

Serena shook her head, "I think Issun caught onto it. He's been giving me dirty looks."

"_With Issun and Toadette right now, I'm really worried that they're gunning for me and Glaceon for lying to them about the alliance. Couple that with the position Glaceon and I are in, likely, and we're in trouble come a week or so." - Serena_

Glaceon sighed, "Well great... I was going to say we could use them later on in the game to break up the Gadget, Hyde, Felicia trio. The alliance is going to be broken up at some point. I never expected all six of us would make it there."

"Oh yeah, I agree with you on that," nodded Serena, "But it has to be at the right time... and maybe we need Martian Manhunter and Zatanna's votes? Especially once we take the rest of the trash out."

"Oh absolutely." nodded Glaceon.

"_Serena is getting little too scared and paranoid, and I can suspect it's because of the merger. With Issun and Toadette likely no longer in our fake couples alliance... we need to find an alternate route to the Final 3. For now... we just need to stay calm." - Glaceon_

"If I get to Exile Island, I believe I can get that immunity idol," explained Serena, "And perhaps that could change the game up."

Glaceon nodded, "That could help. Just keep calm, and focused. We're not in trouble yet."

"_Right now, the goal is to eliminate Deadpool, Issun, and Toadette. But in the game of Survivor anything can change with the flip of a button. I just want Serena to calm down, and not get paranoid right now. Paranoia leads to irrational decisions." - Glaceon_

Meanwhile, sitting down by the beach, Issun was talking with Toadette. He didn't look entirely happy.

"Our move last night is going to land us in trouble." sighed Issun.

Toadette nodded, "Yeah, I know... I think that was a terrible move. Zatanna's clearly more of a threat."

"_Since the game started, I've been making moves to benefit myself and my alliance throughout the entire game, yet everyone seems convinced I'm a selfish bastard. At this point, we have no shot, especially me. So Toadette? She needs to dig herself out of this hole and save herself." - Issun_

Issun turned to look at her, "Listen, cutie, I feel really bad about making all those promises at the beginning of the game, and only ending up in this position. I wanted to take you and Shuichi very far in the game. We just got outplayed."

Toadette nodded, "Don't worry about it, Issun. I've made the jury phase, and that's alright with me to leave whenever."

"Well it's not okay with me!" replied Issun, shaking his head, "You need to save yourself. Deadpool and I are going to be picked off before you, so you have all the time to make a new alliance. For Shuichi, for Trevor, for me and Deadpool when we're gone, save yourself."

Toadette blinked, before smiling and nodding her head, "Okay.. I'll see what I can do."

"_People don't think much of Issun since he likes to be the center of attention and be annoying. I look into a person's heart and see how much passion they really have. Issun? He has a lot of passion and will to play this game." - Toadette_

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 22

Toadette got right to work on her mission. For 22 days, Toadette really didn't do much strategizing, not wanting to build a target on her back. But now it was now or never, and she needed to fight.

"_I think the duo we need to try and sway onto our side is Zatanna and Martian Manhunter. They're the only ones I believe we can get to flip. It's now or never, and I don't wanna go home yet!" - Toadette_

She noticed them sitting around the fire while everyone else was doing chores. She plopped down next to Martian Manhunter, and looked at them.

"Umm... I just wanted to apologize, because I wrote your name down, Zatanna," began Toadette, "It was a silly move in retrospect, and if it ends our games, that's fine with me."

"I don't have any idea why Trevor would target her in the first place." noted Martian Manhunter.

"Probably because I threaten him in the mental department. Not to mention he was gunning for me since the beginning." shrugged Zatanna.

"_Trevor's gone, and probably the next one on the cutting block is Deadpool. But... he's not really much of a threat. He's Deadpool. Not Trevor. Trevor needed to go. Deadpool will only go next if there's no one else on the block. Just an easy vote to get by." - Zatanna_

Toadette nodded, "Yeah, probably. Um... this sounds weird coming from me, but... you guys are going to be in trouble in a few days. Once we're all gone... who's next?"

"It will likely be us," agreed Martian Manhunter, "We have been talking about that possibility the last couple of days since the merge."

"Because we could make a power move to weaken the Maochong alliance," explained Toadette, "Gadget, Felicia, and Hyde are running the entire show right now. Gadget's the brains, Hyde's the brawn, and Felicia's the social player. It's a trio that will make it to the end if we don't do anything about it."

"_It is awfully absurd to see Toadette explain to us everything she told us. She's been a very quiet person, and rarely talks. Part of me believes Issun told her everything, and just didn't want to approach us himself." - Martian Manhunter_

"I have suspected that since I was on the Jiachong tribe," nodded Martian Manhunter, "Gadget always seemed like the smart one... no surprise to see she is also their leader."

"What kind of power move would that be to take her out now?" asked Zatanna.

"Would be a big one," replied Martian Manhunter, "But is it the right time..?"

Toadette nodded, "Of course it is! We need to do something... get a sixth person.. find an idol, something!"

"_I really like the plan Toadette is telling us, but in no way do I trust her, Issun, or Deadpool. It's too early of a risk to go after the big alliance, because if it fails, then J'onn and I will take the fall in their stead, and that's too risky." - Zatanna_

"...perhaps if we just send Deadpool to Exile Island, maybe he'll do the work for us, and our hands will not have to get dirty?" suggested Martian Manhunter.

"I like that idea! Do that!" smiled Toadette.

Zatanna shook her head, "I don't trust him guys.. or Issun."

Toadette smiled at her, "If you save Issun? He'll trust you. Trust me, okay?"

"_If this plan works, then maybe we can change this game up completely. Issun and I have been fighting since Day 9 of this game, so to survive a few more days in this game would be amazing!" - Toadette_

Out in the boat, Felicia, Hyde, and Gadget were fishing for lunch.

"So who would you say would be the next biggest threat?" asked Gadget.

"I say Deadpool!" replied Felicia, "He's kinda a creep, and a physical threat."

"_With Trevor gone, I believe Deadpool would be the next to go simply because he's the next strongest. He's an easy vote, let's get him, Issun, and Toadette out of here, and then start to really play this crazy game of Survivor." - Felicia_

Hyde shrugged, "Doesn't matter really, man. Deadpool? Issun? Does it matter? I say once both of them go, we gun for Serena. Toadette? She'll have no game left without Issun, we can pull her in... and Serena and Glaceon are next."

Gadget nodded, "I was thinking about that, honestly. Toadette's not a threat. Golly, none of them are. But Toadette... she's not playing the game period. That's an advantage to keep her."

"_Serena's a large threat right now, but there's a time and a place to eliminate her. Myself, Hyde, and Felicia have all agreed to go after her once Issun and Deadpool are both out of the game. That way, we're down to nine, and we have a smaller room for error." - Gadget_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be split into two teams of five, with one player not being chosen to compete. Two players at a time will run out into a field of sand to dig up a bag of puzzle pieces. One you have all four bags of puzzle pieces, one other member will attempt to solve it blindfolded, following directions from their team members. First team to finish wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and enjoy a nice picnic lunch by a lovely waterfall. I love the location of Singapore, and I want this experience to widen your views on the outside world around you, showing you that there is beauty outside of your world. In addition, someone from the losing team will be sent to Exile Island. Let's draw for teams, and get ready."

TEAM A

Digging up bags: Deadpool & Hyde, Serena & Zatanna

Puzzle: Toadette

TEAM B

Digging up bags: Glaceon & Issun, Felicia & Gadget

Puzzle: Martian Manhunter

"Orbb was not chosen to participate in today's challenge, but he will be picking a winning team. If his team wins the challenge, he goes on reward. He has chosen to back up Team A. Survivors ready? GO!"

Deadpool, Hyde, Glaceon, and Issun all raced out into the sand to find the puzzle piece bags. Deadpool was trying to keep himself less relevant, so he wanted to throw the reward, lazily looking through the sand. Glaceon easily found the first bag, and dragged Issun back to the mat.

Felicia and Gadget raced into the sand, and managed to pass Team A even further. Hyde was a little frustrated with Deadpool, but didn't really care, since reward meant nothing to him. Felicia and Gadget easily found the second bag, and raced back to the mat.

Glaceon and Issun raced back into the sand, and started to search once more. Deadpool started to dig with his feet, whistling nonchalantly. Serena and Zatanna just stood back and watched, while Zatanna felt a little thankful, hoping that Team B picked Deadpool.

With Glaceon and Issun bringing back the third bag for Team B, Felicia and Gadget raced back into the sand to continue searching. At this point, Team A stood no hope in winning, and even Hyde started to forget about winning, and just waded through the sand lazily with Deadpool.

Now it was up to the Martian Manhunter to finish the puzzle blindfolded. With Gadget and Glaceon giving him direction, it was only a matter of time.

There was little contest.

"CORRECT! THE TEAM OF J'ONN, GADGET, GLACEON, ISSUN, AND FELICIA WIN REWARD!"

All of Team B hugged and cheered.

"What a complete blow out for Team B. Never saw that coming, that's for sure. Regardless, all five of you will be enjoying a nice reward and picnic. Before you guys go, Exile Island is in play, you have only four choices; Deadpool, Hyde, Toadette, and Serena, since Orbb and Zatanna were the last sent. Choose wisely."

After some talk...

"...we'll send Hyde over." said Felicia.

Hyde nodded, walking over to Ben, and taking a map from him.

"Hyde will return in time for the immunity challenge. In the meantime, J'onn, Glaceon, Issun, Felicia, Gadget? You will be enjoying an amazing reward. As for the rest of you, nothing for you, so head back to camp, and I'll see all of you at the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 22

Hyde walked over to the immunity idol clue, pocketed it, and grabbed the nearby shovel.

"Okay... time to find that damn idol." muttered Hyde to himself.

"_Since I'm on Exile Island, I might as well make use out of it and try to find the immunity idol. Not only would it be useful for my alliance's sake, but also to make sure Serena doesn't get it herself. She's impressed me, that girl. Grown into one hell of a threat." - Hyde_

Hyde followed the clue directions, he had three going into this visit; two from Exile, and one he got from Gadget.

After finding where he needed to dig, he grabbed the shovel, and started to dig at that particular spot.

"_Of course, what am I stupid? I'm the first person to be sent to Exile Island twice, man. If people start thinking, they will know I have the best chances of getting an idol. So I might need to find it.. and just hand it over to Felicia or Gadget for safe keeping. Hey, better then me keeping it, man." - Hyde_

Hyde dug... and dug...

…

…

…

...and if the spot he dug in was getting him nowhere... he found another spot to dig in...

…

…

….eventually...

Hyde's shovel clanked into something, "That better be it..." He reached down with a hand and pulled out a wrapped object; the hidden immunity idol.

"Woo! Got it!" cheered Hyde, tossing the shovel away, and placing the idol in his pocket.

"_Idol 1 is in our hands. Now we just need to find Idol 2, and then there's no chances of Serena ever getting it and blindsiding us. Listen, we have the majority, there's no way we can lose this now, man. We fought too hard to go home now." - Hyde_

– – – – –

Reward Day 23

All five reward winners arrived at the waterfall, and took in it's beauty.

"Wow... Ben wasn't kidding was he?" commented Glaceon, overlooking the magnificent waterfall.

"Sometimes.. it's the little things that people never seem to realize, and being an artist, I would know." replied Issun.

"_With as crazy and as serious as the game is going right now, it's always nice to lay back and enjoy the wonderful rewards this game gives us when we win. I'm not in the best position right now, but I just have to understand... it's a game, and we're allowed to have fun." - Glaceon_

The five players laid out their picnic blanket, and got out all the food they were given. Drinks, sandwiches, french fries, cheese and crackers, and much, much more.

"I just want to say, I'm really glad I got to spend this reward with all of you!" smiled Felicia, "And yes, even you too Issun! You're not that bad, yourself!"

Issun laughed, "Thanks for the compliment doll, I try!"

"_I did have fun on the reward, but I also know that I know none of these guys truly have my back. So I don't really have any nice things to say about any of them, but I'm not going to speak my mind when Toadette could be very well salvaging what little we have going for us!" - Issun_

Martian Manhunter calmly ate his sandwich in peace, before his red eyes took note of a few Chinese men and women walking towards them. In their hands were looking like letters from home.

"What could they be bringing?" he asked.

Gadget and Felicia turned their heads, and their eyes and smiles widened with joy upon seeing those letters from home. Glaceon also got excited, eyes once again welling up with tears of joy.

The locals started handing out letters to the reward winners. Issun's letter was from _Kattlelox Island_ player Amaterasu and her son Chibiterasu. Felicia's letter was from her friends Jon Talbain and Hsien-Ko. Gadget's letter was from her entire Rescue Ranger squad.

Martian Manhunter read his letter which was written in two parts. The beginning was written by Superman, his boss and leader of the Justice League, and the ending was written by his niece, M'gann. The whole letter gave him insight on the game.

"_I had really no intentions on winning the game, after agreeing to betray the Ruchong tribe. However... I've been so busy playing the game that I forgot about my own desires. My niece is the only other member of my species left. We could make our lives better if I were to win this game." - Martian Manhunter._

Glaceon was reading his letter, and leaned against Gadget as he read, once again breaking down over missing his family.

"_I'm so thankful to be out here... and to be playing for my family." (He holds up his letter, showing a paw print at the bottom.) "See that..? That's my daughter's paw print. The.. the last time I saw her.. she had much smaller paws. She's really growing up... and I'm so lucky to be a father.." - Glaceon_

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 23

Deadpool moon walked back into the jungle, a little ticked his performance at the reward challenge didn't send him to Exile Island.

"_Get the camera out of here! I'm trying to not exist right now! Maybe before tribal council. Not now!" - Deadpool_

Meanwhile, Toadette, Serena, and Zatanna were all sitting around the fire, talking about stuff.

"I guess right now it's just... I don't know." shrugged Serena.

Zatanna nodded, "Yeah... I know. There isn't much to do today with half the tribe gone."

Toadette nodded, looking at both ladies in silence.

"_Today, Hyde was the one chosen to go to Exile Island. He's the first one to be sent there twice, so like... I think that would be a great reason to put the target on him, and not on me or Issun. We couldn't get Deadpool there... but maybe there's still hope?" - Toadette_

"So... Hyde's the first person to go to Exile Island twice, huh..." noted Toadette, "That's kind of a red flag for me."

"It does make me feel a little uneasy. I very well believe he can find the idol. Something about Hyde interests me." replied Zatanna.

"_Hyde does have a stoner laid back attitude about himself, but I don't think he got here on good personality alone. It just doesn't add up for me. Who knows... maybe the shock of the season is that Hyde was the one running the show all season." - Zatanna_

"I think Hyde's too strong of a threat," said Serena, "If he gets the idol, that makes him even more dangerous."

Zatanna nodded, "Exactly, but the real question is... is it too early?"

"I don't really think so." shrugged Toadette.

Zatanna smiled at her, "Well of course you would say that, because you were on the outside. But you don't really have much to worry about. I mean... Issun? Deadpool? You'll be here longer then they will, honey."

"Toadette might be right though," reminded Serena, "What if we can't get Hyde out because he wins too many challenges?"

"So? Not once has anyone won all the way to the end of the game. Will didn't... and neither did Peter or Tatsuki. They just had dumb players keeping them around." replied Zatanna.

"_But again, as big of a threat Hyde is, he can't win every single immunity challenge. He'll excel in physical, but not mental. Those challenges will benefit players like say me... Orbb.. and Gadget. So really, when it's Hyde's time to go, it will come the minute he loses a challenge. Simple." - Zatanna_

Meanwhile, sitting down by the beach, Orbb was reflecting on its 23 days thus far in the game.

"_Playing Survivor is almost like being in the arena. You're pitted against 15 to 19 other gladiators, and you fight to the very end. I've gone up against soldiers... gargoyles... and aliens like Sorlag. I'm greatly underestimated, and that's what I want my game to be based on." - Orbb_

Orbb laid down on it's back, its eyeball staring right up at the sky.

"_From Day 1, I've been the most underestimated player, and I'm slowly but surely gaining my status as a threat to win this game. But hopefully by that point, my alliance is rock solid, no waverers, and we're set on the end." - Orbb_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Hyde, returning from Exile Island, and the reward winners, returning from their reward."

All six players arrived back in sight, and joined them on the mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Hyde and Gadget. Individual immunity this time will only be won by one person."

Hyde and Gadget both did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be using a grappling hook to collect two wooden boards in front of you. First three people to get both boards will move on to the final round.. In the final round you will use those two boards to navigate across a series of pedestals. Using those boards as planks, you must get from the start to finish. First person to finish, wins immunity, earns a 1 in 10 shot of being the Sole Survivor, and becoming one of us. Let's get started, okay?"

Everyone got set for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All eleven Survivors started to toss their grappling hooks into the sand in front of them, trying to hook in their planks. Felicia, Deadpool, Serena, and Zatanna all managed to hook one in. Hyde and Toadette missed completely, while Martian Manhunter and Orbb just barely missed theirs.

Orbb's next throw managed to hook his first plank, while Gadget, and Issun's shots missed, and Martian Manhunter completely threw off course and into Orbb's lane by accident. Serena and Zatanna just missed.

Orbb connected his second plank, and reeled it in, becoming the first one to move onto the final round. Gadget finally got her first plank and she reeled it in. Toadette, Issun, Hyde, Glaceon, and Martian Manhunter have yet to get one plank.

Zatanna's grappling hook managed to hook, line, and sinker her second plank, making her the second player to move onto the final round with Orbb. Serena just barely got her final plank, but missed. Deadpool was now on a slump, his shots messing up every time.

Glaceon managed to finally reel in his first plank, and the third and final player pulled in her final plank... and it was close between Felicia and Gadget...

…

…

"Gadget's first! She, Orbb, and Zatanna are moving onto the final round!"

All three players prepared for the final round.

Gadget, Zatanna, and Orbb got right to work on learning how to cross the bridge using their planks. Gadget stayed back, and overlooked the bridge, figuring out a good path without having to stop along the way. She was secretly wasting time so she didn't win another challenge. Zatanna and Orbb were in steady competition, moving fairly well through the course.

Orbb and Zatanna were neck and neck with one another, and were both analyzing the course from above, trying to figure out if they were heading the right way, or were going to a dead end.

That person ended up being Orbb, who had to back track through the course to find a better route, giving Zatanna more time to get through the bridge, and putting herself further in the lead. Gadget meanwhile had found the perfect path for herself, and started to cross the bridge, easily catching up to Orbb.

Eventually, all three players were neck and neck with eachother, with Zatanna barely in the lead, Orbb behind her, and Gadget behind it. Gadget didn't have to stop and think, as all she needed to do was get to the end, while there was a chance Orbb or Zatanna had to redo a portion.

In the end... only one person finished first...

…

…

…

…

And it was the mouse who pre planned her moves before the others.

"GADGET WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Gadget.

"Once again, Miss Hackwrench, you have won another immunity challenge. You managed to sneak ahead with a good plan, and with that, you are safe tonight at the vote. As for the rest of you, somebody will be going home tonight, so figure out who that's going to be. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 24

Gadget was semi happy to win immunity, as originally she didn't want it, but decided going for it anyway.

"_Immunity does create a target on your back, and in this case, it's my second individual win. Golly, it's quite a feeling to win two in a row, but I hope when I lose one I'm still sitting pretty." - Gadget_

Toadette, Issun, Zatanna, and Martian Manhunter were standing down by the beach, discussing who to vote off. Toadette was just done telling them about her suspicion of Hyde having the idol.

"It's very possible," agreed Martian Manhunter, "Hyde is already proven to be a warrior in competitions. The idol only makes him more dangerous."

"But even if we do it, we're still only five votes including Deadpool who I haven't seen in three days," explained Zatanna, "So like... are we even sitting good?"

Toadette shook her head, "Nuh uh! We can talk to Serena. Maybe she'll flip? She seemed like it when you and I talked to her the other day."

"_If there was numbers to vote off someone from the opposing alliance, I would love to do it. However, I don't have a lot of faith that Serena will join us just yet. I think people like Issun and Deadpool intimidate her too much." - Zatanna_

Issun nodded, "I say we gun for Orbb tonight. Listen, Hyde's a strong dude, but let's face it. It's too many puzzles out in the merge phase. He sucks when it comes to that. With Gadget safe, we have to vote for Orbb. Plus, it'll be a nice little wake up call for the majority group."

Martian Manhunter looked over at Zatanna, who nodded at him, then he spoke, "Very well, Orbb it is. One of us will talk to Serena before we leave. Make sure one of you tells Deadpool."

"I'll do it, leave it to me." smirked Issun. He then left the area. Zatanna also followed out, being the one to talk to Serena.

"_Right now, we do have a good chance to make a power move tonight, but it may not even be the right time for it. Not to mention that I do like Orbb, and owe it a lot in this game. It all depends on Serena's wishes. Then a decision will be made." - Zatanna_

A few minutes later, Zatanna and Serena were talking in the forest by themselves.

"Tonight would be the best time for a power move," explained Zatanna, "It all depends on your vote. I personally don't mind making it, but if it's not the right time just say so."

Serena shrugged, "I know that the trio of Gadget, Felicia, and Hyde is powerful... and it would be a good move to break them up now. Who's the vote?"

"Orbb." replied Zatanna. Serena nodded.

"_Glaceon is really my only true ally left in the game. I can't trust anybody else. Zatanna and J'onn, however, could earn my trust, and Zatanna is showing herself to be a really bright woman. So we'll see how it goes. As for tonight... I don't know. I just don't know if it's right to eliminate Orbb before Issun or Deadpool." - Serena_

"Have they decided on who they're voting for?" asked Zatanna.

Serena nodded, "Yeah... it's between Deadpool and Issun."

"Okay then... just give me the word on if you want to vote Orbb... or one of them, and J'onn and I will join you. Okay?" smiled Zatanna.

Serena nodded, and shook Zatanna's hand.

As the tribes left for tribal council, Deadpool finally wanted to talk one more time before he was either saved, spared, or voted off.

"_You know what? I hope this plan worked out for me, because if it doesn't, I will be suing the likes of Daniel, Jada, Woolio, Natalie, every single person who made it to the Final 6 and above by being completely invisible, and not me!" (He sighs deeply.) "Oh well... at least I have another chance coming up." - Deadpool_

– – – – –

The Jiamaoru tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of the jury,"

"Trevor, voted out at the last tribal council."

Trevor was wearing a dirty tank top and jeans, apparently not cleaned up since he got to the jury house.

"I got to say, the merge is always my favorite time of the game, because you know what, things change on the flip of a dime, and with idols floating everywhere, it will be fun to watch as a host. Glaceon, how was the reward for you?" asked Ben.

"It was just amazing, Ben. Not only did I get to see the wonderful beauty of your country, but I also got to see how my family was doing and... how big my little girl is growing. It's hard leaving her and Leafeon behind but... this journey is for all three of us." replied Glaceon.

"Martian Manhunter, Glaceon has a lot of pride and love for his family. For you, it's a completely different story, isn't it?" asked Ben.

Martian Manhunter nodded.

"You are correct. My niece is the only family I have left in this world. My wife, my children, all gone. After reading her letter, I realized why I came out here for... and I'm going to give it my all." replied Martian Manhunter.

"Orbb, as the game gets closer to Day 39, and the number of players shrink with every vote, what do you do to stay safe?" asked Ben.

"I just have to keep loyal to the alliances I have made... play hard in competitions, and just try to be a friendly little eyeball. That's all I can do at this point." replied Orbb.

"Deadpool, you've been on a wild ride this whole game. Explain how you're still here after everything that you've been through." asked Ben.

Deadpool laughed.

"Hah! I know right? Ruchong sucked as a tribe, and that's saying a lot compared to.. Manono! And Nintendo! And Espada! And even the Sango tribe to an extent. Hey, if Rain could win coming from a sucky tribe, then maybe I can too." replied Deadpool.

"Hyde, you were the first person to be sent to Exile Island twice. Worried about being a target?" asked Ben.

"Always, Tan. Always. Without immunity, how can you not be safe, man? It's just never a good feeling, and I've told myself to never get too comfortable in this game." replied Hyde.

"Toadette, how do you vote tonight?" asked Ben.

"I think at this point... you need to start knocking out competition. I think that's for the best for anyone's game right now." replied Toadette.

"Okay, with that said, it's time to vote. Deadpool, you're up first."

– – –

Felicia's Vote: Deadpool. You're a perverted, yet funny man. Sorry, but it's over. (Deadpool)

Issun's Vote: You've been growing on me since Day 8... but it's your time to go. (Orbb)

Serena's Vote: I'm sorry.. but it's for the best. (?)

Toadette's Vote: I did what I could, and I hope you go home tonight. Sorry! (Orbb)

– – –

"Okay, if anyone does have the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay then, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Orbb. (It nodded its eyeball.)

…

Orbb. Two votes Orbb.

…

…

Orbb. Three votes Orbb. (It didn't look scared, but a tad surprised.)

…

…

Deadpool. One vote Deadpool, three votes Orbb. (He laughed.)

…

Deadpool. Two votes Deadpool, three votes Orbb.

…

Deadpool. Tied three votes Deadpool, three votes Orbb. (He crossed his arms, still laughing.)

…

…

Deadpool. Four votes Deadpool, three votes Orbb. (Issun and Toadette looked over at several players.)

…

…

Deadpool. That's five votes Deadpool. (He was already gathering his things.)

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Singapore, and the second member of our jury, Deadpool. That's six, and that's all we need. Last two votes will be a mystery. Need to bring me your torch.

"Well, this has been an adventure I won't soon forget! But you all suck!" laughed Deadpool, "And you will see why next season!" He gave his torch to Ben.

"Deadpool, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Deadpool nodded and moon walked out of tribal council.

"Another Ruchong bites the dust, not that surprising, but I know with all these simple votes, a blindside is just waiting around the corner. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Deadpool's Final Words**

"Booyah! I loved this season man! Even though Operation Pretend To Not Exist didn't work, I'm on the jury, and I will get to GRILL this jury like a 4th of July hot dog! Speaking of which, that's in three days... gotta get grilling! Better be some hot dogs at Ponderosa... see ya next season, fans... maybe!"

VOTE

Deadpool – Felicia, Serena, Zatanna, Orbb, Hyde, Glaceon, Martian Manhunter, and Gadget

Orbb – Toadette, Deadpool, and Issun

So now I guess I'm going to reveal the FIRST two members of the Bikal tribe. They are _**ALFRED 'AMERICA' JONES**_, and _**ROSALINA**_!

America was a strong figure head, and was in control of his alliance until his ego cost him the million dollars. Rosalina started off well, but lost relevancy and basically became an extra vote for Link's alliance. How will these two fare? Find out on Survivor Yoshi Desert!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 We're Not Invincible

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Deadpool knew he needed to make a new strategy to save himself, and that strategy was to pretend to not exist for the rest of his time in the game. As he did this, Serena and Glaceon talked strategy and planned to bring in Martian Manhunter and Zatanna once Deadpool, Issun, and Toadette are gone. Meanwhile, Toadette was told by Issun to try and save herself._

_So taking Issun's advice, Toadette spoke with Martian Manhunter and Zatanna, and suggested to them making an alliance with them, Issun, and Deadpool. They planned to send Deadpool to Exile Island so that he could get an idol. Meanwhile, the alliance of Gadget, Felicia, and Hyde planned to keep Toadette, and gun for Serena and Glaceon after Issun and Deadpool are gone._

_At the reward challenge, the team of Issun, Martian Manhunter, Gadget, Felicia, and Glaceon completely dominated the challenge, and they sent Hyde to Exile Island._

_While the reward winners enjoyed their reward, and read their letters from home, Hyde managed to find the hidden immunity idol, grateful to grab it before Serena did. _

_Back at camp, Toadette brought up to Serena and Zatanna that perhaps Hyde would be able to get the hidden immunity idol simply out of being sent to Exile Island twice. Toadette's suggestion seemed to be working for her, since they considered it. However, Serena was a little worried._

_At the immunity, Gadget, Zatanna, and Orbb made it into the final round, and thanks to Gadget's pre planned strategy, she overtook both Orbb and Zatanna to win immunity once again._

_Before tribal council, the pairs of Issun and Toadette, and Martian Manhunter and Zatanna were planning to side together in order to break up the main Maochong alliance, and hopefully using Serena and Deadpool to get what they want. Upon speaking with Serena, Zatanna learned that maybe pulling a move now would be a little too early._

_At tribal council, Deadpool's invisible strategy didn't work for him, and he became the second member of the jury when Serena wouldn't commit. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 10: Felicia, Gadget, Glaceon, Hyde, Issun, Martian Manhunter, Orbb, Serena, Toadette, and Zatanna**

**Jury: Trevor and Deadpool**

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 25

With Deadpool out of the game, Issun felt a little bit betrayed by those who had promised him that Orbb was going home.

"_Last night, I thought that for sure Orbb was gonna go... but in the end it ended up being Deadpool. Makes me so frustrated that Serena wants to stay loyal to the majority alliance. An alliance that WILL take her out once they can. It's just... so insulting." - Issun_

Issun sat down next to Toadette, shaking her head, "Well... I think we're the next to go. I think Serena got into the heads of Martian Manhunter and Zatanna, and got them on board to boot Deadpool."

"I'm just so confused... how can they not see that Gadget, Felicia, and Hyde are going to run away with the game?" wondered Toadette.

"They are blind," replied Issun, "They are probably promised deals to the Final 3 that of course won't be kept. Seems like the only solution at this point."

"_With Deadpool gone, myself and Issun are likely the next two out the door, and... if we can't find a way to stay, we're both going home, and that won't be a fun end to Survivor for me." - Toadette_

Issun wrapped an arm around Toadette, "For now... you still need to save yourself, because let's face it, I'm going before you, babe. Listen, I came out here for Ammy and Chibi's sake. She ain't doing this again. Sure, I'm an asshole, but I'm a lovable asshole. But if I can't win, I want you to win."

Toadette smiled at him, and hugged him back, "Aw, thanks Issun... I'll do my best to please you, my family, and yours as well."

"_Toadette's my only friend in the game. My only real friend. That's saying a lot, considering all the hell and back we've been freaking through! I wanted to control this game, but we ended up as the underdogs of this game! Not how I planned it, but what's done is done." - Issun_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Serena was talking with the likes of Martian Manhunter and Zatanna by herself.

"I wanted to make the bold move last night," commented Serena, "But... I didn't want to keep Deadpool around to do so. He's too much of a snake."

"And I agree with you about him," agreed Martian Manhunter, "But it is now or never. The two of us, you and Glaceon... and bring in the Maochong outsiders. With that power, we can go up against those three."

"_I'm glad J'onn has his head back in the game. I think going on the reward gave him purpose, and I think he's ready to play the game to win, rather then to let someone else win. Which is always helpful, because the more energy we have, the more chance we have to win." - Zatanna_

Serena nodded, "I agree but... I don't trust Issun or Toadette right now. Especially Issun. I think he'll be gunning for me now that we didn't let him in on booting Deadpool."

"Don't worry about him," replied Zatanna, "We'll just have Toadette be the messenger girl to him. As long as he doesn't screw this up, we'll be in the majority. Just need to deal with Hyde's possible idol."

"_Since Hyde was sent to Exile twice, the first to do so, I think it's possible that he has the idol, or at least someone in that alliance if he gave it away. If they catch wind about this plan, we need to be on the offensive." - Serena_

Martian Manhunter was silent for a while, thinking in his head, while Serena spoke, "That's true. I feel like I need to be sent to Exile Island next... but I don't know if I'll be picked."

"Maybe there could be another way around it?" suggested Martian Manhunter.

"What do you mean?" asked Zatanna.

Martian Manhunter looked over at her, "Since they would suspect that you already had the idol and used it... you wouldn't be able to find it a second time without new clues. Since Maochong and Ruchong clues are completely unique from eachother... Serena could share her clues with you, Zatanna."

"Do you... think that could work?" asked Zatanna, a little worried that it wouldn't work.

"_J'onn tells us that maybe if Zatanna goes to Exile Island instead, people won't suspect she'll find the hidden immunity idol again. But if I share my clues with her, clues that she hasn't even seen, being a Ruchong member, maybe she'll be able to surprise them." - Serena_

"My theory could be put to the test right now," replied Martian Manhunter, turning to look at Serena, "Serena, do you still have the clue from the advantage from the Triple Twist?"

Serena nodded, and pulled it out of her skirt pocket. She then handed it over to Zatanna.

Zatanna read over it, and nodded, "Yep... J'onn's right. My clue was different from yours."

"Mhm.. and if I remember what my first clue was from the first time I went..." remembered Serena, explaining to Zatanna was she remembered.

"_If the next reward challenge is in teams, we are prepared for it, I would think. Serena has enough clues to potentially find it, and now so does Zatanna. I am predicting Zatanna will be sent over Serena simply because I would think they would think she can't find it again." - Martian Manhunter_

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 25

Deep in the jungle, Toadette was out filling canteens by herself. A few moments later, Zatanna and Martian Manhunter approached her from behind.

"Excuse us, but could we have a quick word with you?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"Sure, go ahead." nodded Toadette, not really looking at them.

Zatanna sighed, "Look, we voted Deadpool out last night not because we're lying, but because he was such a loose cannon and wild card that we couldn't take the risk of keeping him. With you and Issun, we know where you stand, and if we bring you in alone, we'd be better off."

"_We had to do a little damage control with Toadette just to get her to trust us again. If that majority alliance sticks together, they'll be gunning for Issun next, and then her, so it's in her best interest to join up and take them out before they take her out." - Zatanna_

"Could of still told us, though," shrugged Toadette, "I mean, like, we didn't care if Deadpool left, so... we would have joined you."

"That was poor judgment on our hands, and we apologize for that," replied Martian Manhunter, "We will be sincere with you both from here on out."

Zatanna nodded, "Yeah, we will promise you that right now. It's a decision of leaving in 6 days, or going to the Final 3 with us. How about that deal?"

Toadette perked up at the offer, nodding her head, "Hmm... well, I guess I can't deny that offer, huh?"

"_Being offered a Final 3 spot with J'onn and Zatanna makes me feel a little better, but not entirely. I just wish they would have more faith in Issun and I, you know? We have votes too." - Toadette_

Zatanna smiled at her, and shook her hand, "Good to hear that. Listen... the plan is to get me to Exile Island and attempt to find a hidden immunity idol. We suspect Hyde has one already, so if they catch wind, we have a back up on our hands."

"True enough," nodded Toadette, "Listen, I'm down for anything that's going to happen, as is Issun."

"Good to hear. Also, Serena and Glaceon will be likely joining us," explained Martian Manhunter, "Do not tell Issun that, because we do not trust him to keep it to himself, knowing he's playing a personal game in our eyes."

"Very well." nodded Toadette, sighing to herself.

"_I do trust Issun the most out of anyone, but J'onn is absolutely right. Issun's downright upset with Serena for double crossing us too many times, so like... if he has an opportunity to blindside her, he'll take it, no doubt." - Toadette_

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Hyde, Felicia, and Gadget were discussing what to do next in the game.

"Let me ask you this, Hackwrench," said Hyde, "are we still too early if we make a move now?"

Gadget shook her head, "Well... maybe, but not really. I feel like it's safe to just vote off Issun next, and be done with him once and for all."

Hyde nodded, "Figured. Why bother giving him more of a free ride when he's had one long enough, man?"

"_Issun's next on the cutting block, and I think he knows it too. There isn't really much to worry about right now. I have the idol, everyone aside from Toadette and Issun has my back, and... couldn't be in a more better position, man." - Hyde_

"Then it's Toadette right after him, right?" asked Felicia.

Gadget shrugged, "I don't know... I've been thinking. If we take them out next... if the other four are smart enough, we could be walking into a 4-4 tie vote."

"What are you suggesting then?" asked Hyde.

"Well... once Issun's gone, Felicia could bring in Toadette," explained Gadget, "And bring her into the Final 5. We'll say Final 4, and tell her Orbb will go at five, but that will be false, obviously."

Felicia nodded, "Oh! I like that idea! Toadette will be alone without Issun, making us the best choices to bring her to the end!"

"_I've grown a good bond with Toadette during our days on Maochong post the triple twist, so I feel like bringing her onto our side after voting off Issun won't be that hard! We have to play smartly, and bringing her in as a fifth vote is absolutely smart." - Felicia_

Gadget smiled at her, "Good. For now, just stick to the plan, and we should be fine. If something does happen, I just hope we can get the hidden immun-"

"Got you covered." smirked Hyde, pulling out the hidden immunity idol from his pocket. Both Gadget and Felicia smiled gleefully.

"_The fact that Hyde has the hidden immunity idol makes me a tad bit comfortable. I won't lie, until we're in a position where there's absolutely no way we can be broken up, I'm always worried we're going to be blindsided at any moment. We're not invincible. Not yet at least." - Gadget_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, once again you will team up into two teams of five. The lightest member of your team will be hoisted up in the air, being held up by the other four players of the team. Every ten minutes, one player will drop out, leaving the last and strongest member holding up the light player. The last team left standing will win reward."

"For today's reward, you will go on a plane trip around Singapore. You will be dropped off at a water slide made specifically for you guys! Not to mention you'll get a nice little lunch. And as usual, one player will be sent to Exile Island. Let's divide up into teams, and get started."

Team A

Lightest Player: Toadette

In order of strongest to weak: Zatanna, Gadget, Orbb, Issun

Team B

Lightest Player: Serena

In order of strongest to weak: Hyde, Martian Manhunter, Felicia, Glaceon

"Alright guys, Serena and Toadette are locked in, and we're on."

Team A felt a little out of place, since they had most of the weaker players in the tribe. Zatanna was their strongest member, and going up against a super hero and a physically fit young man was not going to be easy for her.

– 10 minutes in... –

"Okay, it's been ten minutes in. Glaceon. Issun. Time to drop out, boys."

Both players dropped out of the challenge, leaving more weight for their team mates. The only advantage for Team A was that Toadette was MUCH lighter then Serena. In fact, most of Team A's players were the lighter players.

"Gonna be very fun out here, man!" remarked Hyde, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"We can beat you!" replied Zatanna, chuckling, "Sometimes the turtle can beat the rabbit!"

Orbb's legs were wobbling as it struggled to hold on.

– 20 minutes in... –

"Okay, we're twenty minutes in. Time to drop out Felicia and Orbb."

Both players dropped out, with Felicia and Orbb joining up with Issun and Glaceon. Hyde and Martian Manhunter didn't look all that weak quite yet. Gadget and Zatanna were now starting to struggle.

"I just hope I don't drop out, man," whispered Hyde to Martian Manhunter, "I don't know if I can hold Serena for long. We have the strength, but they have the lighter weight."

Martian Manhunter nodded, keeping focused on the challenge.

– 30 minutes in... –

"Okay, we've reached the thirty minute mark. Martian Manhunter, Gadget, it's time to drop out. It will be down to Steven Hyde and Zatanna Zatera for the rest of the challenge, both fighting for reward."

Martian Manhunter have Hyde another nod, before letting go of the rope. Gadget smiled warmly at Zatanna as she let go, leaving Zatanna and Hyde to battle it out until the end.

"This will surely be the true brains vs brawn." commented Ben.

"Brains don't come out here in play, Tan." snarked Hyde, tightening his grip on the rope supporting Serena in the air.

"Don't get too cocky." smirked Zatanna, knowing she had the lighter player. Still, she was thinking about what Serena told her, and the clues she was given. She considered throwing it, and pray she was picked.

– 40 minutes in... –

Both Hyde and Zatanna were holding on for dear life, with Hyde holding up a lot of weight, but having a lot more strength, and Zatanna holding up a little bit of weight, but being weaker then Hyde.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Zatanna let go of the rope, unable to continue.

"Zatanna drops out. HYDE WINS REWARD FOR HIMSELF, J'ONN, SERENA, GLACEON, AND FELICIA!"

All of Hyde's team mates hugged and cheered for him.

"Great job and great efforts to Team B. You certainly had a handicap having a heavier player to hold up compared to Team A, but in the end, you managed to outlast Zatanna and her players. As a result, the five of you will be enjoying a plane ride, a built in water slide, and a picnic lunch. Before you go, someone needs to go to Exile Island. Who will it be?"

After some thought and persuasion...

…

…

…

"Zatanna, Ben." confirmed Serena.

Zatanna nodded, keeping her smile to herself as she took a map from Ben.

"Zatanna will return in time for the upcoming immunity challenge. In the meanwhile, J'onn, Hyde, Serena, Felicia, and Glaceon? You will be enjoying a great reward. Plane will arrive to pick you up soon. For the rest of you, got nothing to say, so head on back to camp, and I'll see you all at the immunity challenge, folks."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 25

Zatanna arrived back on Exile Island, and took the clue given to her there. Last time she found the idol with Orbb's help. This time, she was entirely on her own.

"_Orbb and I bonded when we searched for the hidden immunity idol together, and while that idol didn't do what I had originally intended, thanks to Trevor, I feel like I wouldn't of found it without its help. Now, I need to remain calm, and find that idol." - Zatanna_

Zatanna grabbed the shovel, and started to follow the clue given to her by Serena, and the clue she got today. She barely remembered when Serena told her about the first clue she got.

"Okay, so... ten steps forward from the forked tree... yep, definitely not where the first idol was hidden..." noted Zatanna to herself.

After following the new clue a little bit more, she placed the shovel in between two trees, one of them being the forked tree.

"If this idol isn't here... then I either messed up, or Hyde took the one here." commented Zatanna, before beginning to dig in that location.

Digging and digging...

…

….moving rocks and twigs...

…

…

….until...

…

…

"Yes! Aha!" cheered Zatanna, pulling out a wrapped object; the second hidden immunity idol. Her second one of the season.

"_Not many players get two idols in one season, but I'm just one of those players, I suppose. So let's recap... two visits to Exile Island... two idols found. I'm either just lucky or... just working hard to stay in this game." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

Reward Day 26

The five reward winners boarded the plane, and made their way to the location of the water slide.

"_I keep imagining myself on a magnificent jet plane as I become a Broadway music star! I can see the paparazzi, the fans, the autographs, and all the model shoots in the world! Of course, it's still a work in progress, but I can wait!" - Felicia_

"_It was amazing to see the breath taking views of Singapore as the plane flew through the sky. It's completely different to the landscape of Kalos, I'll say that much, but it's just as beautiful too. I'm really glad I got to go on this reward." - Serena_

Eventually, the plane landed, and dropped off the winners. Before them was a water slide built near a waterfall and a picnic basket nearby.

"First one to the slide is a rotten egg!" giggled Felicia, dashing off towards the water slide, and belly flopping down it and into the water.

Hyde chased after her, "And that won't be me!" And he followed suit down the slide. Martian Manhunter, Glaceon, and Serena didn't join them right away, as they wanted to eat before play.

Martian Manhunter grabbed a sandwich, and flew up into the sky to take in the beautiful view of Singapore, leaving Serena and Glaceon by themselves.

Knowing this was the best time to bring up the plan to him, Serena spoke up quietly to Glaceon, "I think it's time to make a power move at the next vote."

"What you mean?" asked Glaceon. Serena proceeded to tell him everything Zatanna, her, and Martian Manhunter spoke about.

"_Serena's been a little on and off about making big moves, so I'm not too convinced she's totally going along with the plan J'onn and Zatanna offered. I think it's the only chance we got to make a bold move, and I think we should take it." - Glaceon_

Glaceon nodded, eating his sandwich quietly, "I think it's a good plan, Serena. Final 4, you and me, J'onn and Zatanna. It would be a fair fight, and if that doesn't settle well with you... we could bring in Toadette and take her to the Final 3."

Serena sighed, "I just don't trust Issun at all... he's ready to send me out the door the minute he gets a reason to do so in order to get votes."

"From what you're telling me, I think they have Issun under control," replied Glaceon, "So don't panic, okay? You're fine... I'm fine... we'll be in the Final 6 if it all works out."

"Okay.. you're the only one I trust 100% Glaceon," smiled Serena, "As long as you and I stick together, we can't lose this."

Glaceon nodded, smiling warmly, and he shook her hand firmly.

"_Glaceon's my only true ally in the game, but I am willing to trust J'onn and Zatanna right now in order to take control of this game. Hopefully Zatanna does get the idol, and it'll give us a little more of an edge." - Serena_

Meanwhile, down in the water fall, Felicia looked over at Hyde, "Umm.. quick question, was it wrong to agree on Zatanna?"

"Hmm? Going to Exile?" replied Hyde, before shaking his head, "Nah, man. I doubt she'd find two in a row."

"_I was hesitant on sending Zatanna, but the more I thought about it, it just settled well with me. She can't find an idol back to back after already having gotten one. It's unheard of, man. There is a second idol there, but I doubt she'll find it." - Hyde_

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 26

Issun and Toadette were talking to one another in the shelter, planning ahead for the next vote.

"We have it totally under control," explained Toadette, "Hopefully Zatanna finds the idol, and then you, me, her, and J'onn will take control and eliminate a huge competitor."

Issun nodded, "That's pretty sweet! Are you sure they have our backs? I just don't feel 100% comfortable, especially after being lied to about the Deadpool vote."

"_I don't exactly trust anyone right now, outside of Toadette. She can say we have a good deal with Zatanna and Martian Manhunter, but at the same time, they promised us safety last time, and Deadpool got blindsided. So whatever, I don't feel safe no matter what." - Issun_

Toadette shrugged, "They have to make a move eventually... and I think they're pretty sincere this time."

"Again, hard to believe, babe." sighed Issun.

"You have to trust me on this one, Issun," pouted Toadette, "The four of us are together, and if Zatanna has the idol, I think she WILL use the idol to save you. Okay? Just trust me."

"...Fine. I can't deny it sounds enticing, but... won't get my hopes up." replied Issun.

"_Hopefully Issun will be back on his feet, and ready for anything after the next vote. Because I'm hoping to shock everybody with this move. Nobody seems to be expecting it, and probably not predicting that I'm one of the key players leading the charge!" - Toadette_

Meanwhile, in the boat, Gadget and Orbb were busy fishing for lunch. She had just finished telling it about the plan to bring in Toadette after booting Issun.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Orbb, "I just hope we can trust her. After all we never were close to her."

"Felicia was," replied Gadget, "And as long as Felicia keeps her under wraps, the five of us have a clear spot to the end."

"_Right now, there isn't much to worry about. For one, Issun's on the block, and many are ready to see him go. He's been lucky to make it to the Top 10. Golly, probably even the luckiest Survivor ever. Then, once he's gone, we'll pull in Toadette, and go from there." - Gadget_

"Okay then. Who would be the first to go after Issun?" asked Orbb.

"Probably Martian Manhunter for being the biggest threat of the other four, or Serena for being a little untrustworthy. I think we'll save Glaceon or Zatanna for last, depending on who's more of a threat in competitions." explained Gadget.

Orbb nodded its eyeball, "I would like to keep Zatanna for last. We did make a deal while on Exile Island, and I would like to honor it."

"_I helped Zatanna find the hidden immunity idol before the merge. Without me, she probably wouldn't of made the merge in the first place. I'm not saying we should go to the Final 3 together... just saying that she should go farther then the others." - Orbb_

"We'll see what happens, Orbb. No promises though." replied Gadget, smiling at it as she reeled in a fish.

Orbb nodded, and continued to focus on fishing.

"_I'm lucky to have gotten this far into the game. I've got a great alliance, have some perfect side allies to rely on just in case, and I have the brains to back me up in challenges. Overall... I'd say I have a fair shot to win this whole thing if I keep this up." - Orbb_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Zatanna, returning from Exile Island, as well as the reward winners, returning from their reward."

All six players arrived and stepped onto the big brown mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, once again, Gadget."

Gadget did so.

"For today's challenge, you will each earn a stone which you will use in a slingshot to break a tile. Each of you has three tiles, but only one shot. For every tile broken, that player will receive one arrow to be used in the final round. So you can go from having 1 arrow, to 2 arrows, or even all three arrows. In the final round, the person closest to the center of the target wins immunity, and is safe from the vote. Losers, after 27 days, someone will be going home. Let's get started, okay?"

Everyone grabbed a stone and a slingshot, and awaited Ben's command.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Felicia hit Toadette's first tile. Toadette earns one arrow.

Gadget hit Glaceon's first tile. Glaceon earns one arrow.

Glaceon hit Issun's first tile. Issun earns one arrow.

Hyde hit Orbb's first tile. Orbb earns one arrow.

Issun hit Martian Manhunter's first tile. Martian Manhunter earns one arrow.

Martian Manhunter hits Orbb's second tile. Orbb earns a second arrow.

Orbb hits Glaceon's second tile. Glaceon earns a second arrow.

Serena hits Orbb's third and final tile. Orbb now has all three arrows for the final round.

Toadette hits Gadget's first tile. Gadget earns one arrow.

Zatanna hits Serena's first tile. Serena earns one arrow.

"Okay, Gadget, Issun, J'onn, Serena, and Toadette each have one arrow. Glaceon has two arrows, while Orbb was lucky to earn all three arrows. Felicia, Zatanna, and Hyde were not hit during the challenge, and are out of the challenge."

Hyde, Zatanna, and Felicia all sat down near Ben, a tad disappointed.

"Okay, we'll start with Gadget. Here's how the final round works. You must hit the closest to the center of the target. Black is bulls eye, followed by red, orange, yellow, green, and blue is the worst you can score. Go ahead Gadget."

Gadget aimed her shot, and it landed in the green area.

"Gadget holds the record right now in the green area. Glaceon, you're up."

Glaceon aimed his arrow, and it landed in the same area as Gadget.

"On closer inspection, Gadget is still the closest. Glaceon still has one more shot left, but his turn will wait until everyone else has gone. Issun."

Issun aimed his shot, and he bested Gadget, landing in the orange area.

"Issun takes the lead, and eliminates Gadget from the competition. Martian Manhunter is up to shoot!"

Martian Manhunter threw the competition, and landed his arrow in the green area.

"J'onn is out of the challenge, Issun still has the mark to beat. Orbb is up next."

Orbb has three shots, so he did have room for error. His shot landed in the orange area.

"On closer inspection... Issun still has the closest mark! Orbb still has two shots left, his turn will wait. Next up, Serena."

Serena aimed her shot, and it landed in the yellow area.

"Serena didn't make the target, and she's out of the competition. Next up, Toadette!"

Toadette aimed her shot, and took precise aim before letting go. Her arrow landed in the orange area.

"Wow! Toadette bests Issun just barely! Toadette takes the lead, and Issun is out of the competition. Comes down to three more shots. 1 from Glaceon, and 2 from Orbb. Glaceon, take your last shot."

Glaceon didn't want to win the challenge, and knowing that Toadette had the best mark, he mis-aimed his shot, landing in the blue.

"Glaceon messes up, and he's out of the challenge. Down to Orbb and Orbb alone. Go ahead."

Orbb took a deep breath, and aimed its shot. It landed in the green area.

"Ooh, not good. Okay, Orbb, don't panic, just one more shot left. You need to be in the red or black area, or just inside Toadette's hit. Otherwise, she wins immunity. Lots of pressure."

Orbb blinked, and aimed his shot one more time...

…

…

…

…

...and it landed in the green again.

"Not good enough. That means TOADETTE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Toadette.

"Great job today! You certainly proved a lot wrong today that even though you're the youngest one out here, you're still a viable competitor and are here to win a million dollars. You now have a 1 in 9 shot of winning this game. As for the rest of you, somebody will be going home and joining the jury. See you all tonight, guys."

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 27

After Toadette won the immunity challenge, Serena, Glaceon, Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna all spoke in the forest away from everyone else.

"I'm so glad she won immunity today," explained Zatanna, "Since she has it, there's more of a chance we can get one of those four out tonight. Question is... who?"

"We can't do Hyde, since he has the idol, most likely. That would be the easy choice, and he will just easily pass it along to someone else if he did have it. We need to make someone else the target." replied Martian Manhunter.

"I agree with you on that." nodded Serena.

"_Hyde is the biggest threat right now, but we have a suspicion he has the hidden immunity idol. Knowing that if we blindside him, and he goes home, he'll easily just hand the idol to someone else. We know he has it, that means we can keep tabs on him." - Serena_

"If that's the case," replied Zatanna, "Who do we vote? I would say Gadget or Felicia, they're his biggest allies. Orbb's just the side guy. That much is obvious."

Serena shook her head, "Orbb can't be trusted. I think he's playing both sides of the tribe, and I think... making him the target isn't so bad. That would be out of nowhere."

Martian Manhunter thought about it, and then nodded, "Doesn't sound that bad of a deal. Not to mention if they somehow catch wind of this strategy... they will not use an idol on him."

"_Serena brought up voting out Orbb tonight, and after thinking about it, it made plenty sense. He is the least likely player to get a hidden immunity idol from Hyde... and he would be an out of nowhere choice to shock them." - Martian Manhunter_

"I'm down for that." nodded Glaceon, "How do we tell Issun and Toadette?"

"I think Zatanna will tell Toadette, and she will tell Issun. Again, I don't want Issun thinking I'm in this for my own safety. Please understand." replied Serena.

Zatanna sighed, and nodded, "Yeah, just leave it to me, guys. I'm down for it."

"_I don't really want to vote off Orbb. I mean, it gave me the idol practically, and I owe him a lot in this game. Voting him off would pretty much lose his vote if I make it to the end. We're at the point where one wrong move could cost you a million dollars." - Zatanna_

After agreeing to the plan, the four players split off to go do different things, with Zatanna going off to tell Toadette everything she needed to know.

The main Maochong alliance was talking to one another in the shelter, planning for the night.

"Issun tonight?" asked Orbb.

Gadget nodded, "Pretty much. I mean, I think he's overstayed his welcome, don't you think?"

"Yeah, he has. I mean, like, he's gotten a lot better! But... he's still only here by chance." agreed Felicia.

"_Issun has gotten a lot better since the beginning, but it's his time to go. He doesn't deserve to be here because he's been given a ride all the way here, and I think it's time that ride kicked him off at the jury house." - Felicia_

"I think we got the numbers man," replied Hyde, "But if I catch word we're in trouble, we'll have to pull out the idol. I hope we don't. I mean.. I don't expect the big moves to pile in until Issun's out the door."

"Yeah, I agree with you on that." nodded Orbb.

"_Tonight, we're voting off Issun. Pretty simple vote, but it'll be the last one we'll have for a long time. Because I'm expecting this game to turn ugly quickly after he's gone. And golly, I hope I'm not caught in that mess." - Gadget_

Minutes before the tribe left for tribal council, Serena and Zatanna were talking about the vote.

"How comfortable are you about keeping Issun tonight?" asked Zatanna.

"Not very comfortable," sighed Serena, "I mean, yeah, we'll be getting rid of someone strong from the majority alliance. But like.. Issun is still in the game, and completely gunning for me."

"_Issun is the target tonight for Maochong, and like... I do have a chance to eliminate him if I so want. Zatanna is also iffy about voting off Orbb, since she owes it a lot for helping her finding the idol." - Serena_

"You know.. it's not like we're totally screwed if Issun goes home tonight," smirked Zatanna, taking off her top hat, and pulling out her hidden immunity idol, "I'm only going to tell you and J'onn. No one else."

Serena smirked, and high fived Zatanna, "Awesome! That's great news, Zatanna!" 

"You know... we should form a partner ship to the end," suggested Zatanna, "I would love for the Final 3 to include both of us. What do you say to that?"

"Totally yes!" agreed Serena, shaking her head, "And like... I know this sounds goofy, but we should have like a nickname for our partnership. Like... Nikennef!"

Zatanna didn't understand the reference, but then got it and nodded her head, "Ah... and no worries, not goofy at all."

"_Serena is a highly intelligent woman, and she's also young too, like myself. Tonight, doesn't matter who goes. Orbb could go, or we can flip the script and just send Issun home. We have the idol. We can lose Issun if we want. Just a friendly reminder that we will have Nikennef branded on tonight's vote." (She giggles) "Just saying." - Zatanna_

After agreeing on a target, the tribe left for tribal council.

– – – – –

The Jiamaoru tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Trevor,"

Trevor was wearing womens clothing, and looked clearly drunk from the previous night.

"And Deadpool, voted out at the last tribal council."

Deadpool had a dirty white shirt, and blue jeans over his red and black outfit. He was cosplaying as Trevor.

"So the last two tribal councils sent home two members of the former Ruchong tribe. Now there's only two left, and my guess is that they're staying. Toadette, are my guesses true or false?" asked Ben.

"I think they're pretty true, Ben. I mean, it's been me and Issun on the block since the merge, and since Trevor and Deadpool are gone, I think we're next." replied Toadette.

Issun nodded, glumly.

"Glaceon, I'm assuming that if nothing has changed tonight, that it will be Issun going home tonight, since Toadette has immunity?" asked Ben.

Glaceon nodded.

"Pretty much yeah. I mean, no offense Issun, but you've been so lucky this entire game. The luck has to run out eventually." replied Glaceon.

Issun rolled his eyes, but knew it was true.

"Orbb, has there been talk about the hidden immunity idol since the merge?" asked Ben.

"There has been back and forth talk, of course. I mean, it's a constant thought on everyone's mind. If it's not on your mind, you need to get a reality check in the game." replied Orbb.

"Gadget, being one of the more intelligent players left in the game, when do you think the game will begin to twist and turn?" asked Ben.

Gadget thought about it.

"Golly Ben, you got to give us the hard questions now. But um... I think it'll be after this vote. We're getting close to the 30 day mark, and that's when the game gets serious." replied Gadget.

"Issun, if you go home tonight, what advice do you give Toadette?" asked Ben.

"I'd rather not say anything Ben. Let's just get tonight over with." replied Issun.

"Well okay then. With that said, it's time to vote. Serena, you're up first."

– – –

Felicia's Vote: It has to be this way. The ride is over, Issun! (Issun)

Hyde's Vote: Never liked you once. Don't like you now. Buh bye. (Issun)

Issun's Vote: Hah! I totally faked my emotions tonight. Finally, you're going home, and Shuichi will be avenged. (Orbb)

Serena's Vote: It has to be this way, no hard feelings, just better for my game if you leave. (?_

– – –

"Okay, if anyone does have the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay then, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Orbb. (It nodded, not surprised.)

…

Orbb. Two votes Orbb.

…

…

Issun. One vote Issun, two votes Orbb.

…

Issun. Tied two votes Issun, two votes Orbb. (He nodded, shrugging in defeat, still putting on a show.)

…

…

Issun. Three votes Issun, two votes Orbb.

…

Issun. That's four votes for Issun, two votes for Orbb. (He looked over at the other players, crossing his fingers.)

…

…

…

Orbb. That's three votes Orbb, four votes Issun. (This was when eyebrows raised.)

…

Orbb. Tied again, four votes Orbb, four votes Issun. ('Whoa now.. what?' remarked Hyde, confused.)

…

…

Orbb. That's five votes Orbb, four votes Issun, one vote left. (Orbb shook its eyeball in defeat.)

…

…

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Singapore, and the third member of our jury, Orbb. That's six, and that's all we need. You need to bring me your torch.

Orbb was in complete shock, as well as the rest of his alliance. Gadget was trying to add up what went wrong as Orbb gave up its torch.

"Orbb, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out its torch.

"Time for you to go."

Orbb nodded, and walked out of the tribal council area without much left to say.

"As I predicted... blindside and a Maochong boot. That's why I call myself the Asian Surpreme. I'm just that good at Survivor predicting. Eh whatever, that was a poor way to end tribal council. Regardless, how will Orbb's blindside impact the game? We'll see soon enough. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Orbb's Final Words**

"I will say I did not see this one coming from a mile away. I felt comfortable, and just as they say... get comfortable one time in this game, you'll soon find yourself gone from the game. I do feel like I played hard, and fought to be here. I only hope the best for my alliance as they try to dig out of this pickle."

VOTE

Issun – Felicia, Orbb, Hyde, and Gadget

Orbb – Serena, Zatanna, Toadette, Glaceon, Issun, and Martian Manhunter

So now I guess I'm going to reveal the next two members of the Bikal tribe. They are _**LINK**_, and _**DANIELLE**_!

Link was a fan favorite from Kattlelox Island who fought hard from an ailing Nintendo tribe, and manged to get close to the Final 3. Danielle is one of the sweethearts of the series with a heart of gold, and a perky, peppy attitude about life.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 Biggest Idiot Of Them All

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Serena was trying to establish a strong alliance moving forward in the game. She approached Martian Manhunter and Zatanna about making a strong alliance to the end. By Martian Manhunter's suggestion, Serena gave some clues to Zatanna in order for her to get a second immunity idol. Meanwhile Issun had his sights set on Serena for double crossing him once more._

_Later that day, Martian Manhunter and Zatanna approached Toadette about joining the new alliance. Toadette agreed, but they told her not to tell Issun, as they feared he would try to get Serena out and therefore ruining their plans. Toadette agreed to that as well, knowing it was true. Meanwhile, the alliance of Felicia, Gadget, and Hyde all agreed to add in Toadette once Issun was gone._

_At the reward challenge, despite Hyde's disadvantage holding a heavier player, and Zatanna's advantage of holding a lighter player, Hyde outlasted Zatanna to win his team reward. And just as planned, Zatanna was sent to Exile Island._

_On Exile Island, despite not having Orbb's help, Zatanna managed to find the hidden immunity idol once again._

_During the reward, Serena told Glaceon about the plan, and Glaceon hastily agreed to the plan, knowing that it was know or never, but he feared Serena would back out like she has already. Serena also voiced her distrust of Issun._

_Back at camp, Toadette told Issun that they would be aligning with Martian Manhunter and Zatanna, leaving out Glaceon and Serena's participation. Despite this, Issun still wasn't convinced he was safe. Meanwhile Gadget got Orbb caught up with the recent events._

_At the immunity challenge, Toadette was the sharp shooter of the evening, earning herself individual immunity._

_Before tribal council, afraid of Hyde potentially playing a hidden immunity idol, the new alliance of six all agreed to vote Orbb off, since he would least likely receive it from him. The main Maochong alliance targeted Issun as planned. Serena and Zatanna were in the middle, not wanting to vote Orbb off, and wanting to take the chance to eliminate Issun. They formed the 'Nikennef' duo, and promised eachother a spot in the Final 3._

_At tribal council, the Nikennef duo stuck to the plan of blindsiding Orbb, and catching the main Maochong alliance off guard as the genderless eyeball became the third member of the jury. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Felicia, Gadget, Glaceon, Hyde, Issun, Martian Manhunter, Serena, Toadette, and Zatanna**

**Jury: Trevor, Deadpool, and Orbb**

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 28

Issun cockily returned to camp feeling very energized about staying in the game, and being in the majority.

"Hah ha! Take that Orbb! Karma sure punishes those who ask for it!" snarked Issun, arrogantly.

"_That was for Shuichi, and Flaky, and everyone who took the fall because of that majority alliance! The wandering artist is back in the game, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, baby! I've got my alliance of four figured out, now we just gotta eliminate the rest of these dummies." - Issun_

In the shelter, Gadget, Hyde, and Felicia were trying to figure out what went wrong at the last vote.

"Well... clearly we got too comfortable, I guess." sighed Felicia.

"You think? Man, Orbb didn't deserve that," muttered Hyde, "That was so cowardly too. We're larger threats then he was. Afraid of an idol being played? We had no idea you were gunning for us, you could have caught us off guard. I don't know man... I'm insulted I wasn't voted off."

"_Blindsided? More then one way, man. Quite frankly, I'm insulted they didn't vote me off. It would've made them look like the geniuses, and me look like the dumbass. What they did was cowardly vote Orbb off, leaving us with some power. I think they'll regret that move, man." - Hyde_

"We still have the idol, and we just have to make sure it's used on the right player." replied Gadget.

Hyde nodded, "Just leave that to me... we'll just have to use reverse psychology on these guys, man. I'll make it seem like I'm going home... and then we'll use the idol on someone else. Perfect. You two need to put your social skills to the test."

Gadget nodded, turning to look at Felicia, "Yeah... you might need to talk to Toadette and Issun about making a deal. Now or never."

"_Last night, Orbb got voted out, and my alliance is put into a bad situation. Not really looking good for us, but we've still got some ammunition, and it's far from over. Hey, I'm a Rescue Ranger. We don't quit. We don't surrender. We do our job, and we save the day in the end." - Gadget_

"Okie dokie," nodded Felicia, folding her arms around her legs, resting her head on them, "It just sucks we got hit that hard. We should have started playing last vote."

"And now's our chance to turn the tide in our favor." shrugged Hyde, laying down.

"Yup! But if we misuse the idol, we pretty much lost unless our deals impress the others." replied Gadget.

"_So we've agreed to have Hyde not do anything except act like he thinks he's going home, while Felicia and I work some of the other players. Felicia will talk with Issun and Toadette... while I'll talk with Martian Manhunter and Zatanna. It's worth a shot, and we have time to change this game." - Gadget_

Meanwhile, Serena and Zatanna were swimming in the water, talking about the previous vote.

"That was the right move, I think," said Zatanna, "It's better to make the move now before they make it first, you know?"

Serena nodded, "Exactly. Here's what I think... we try to flush the idol next... then we boot Issun?"

"We'll have to see how it plays out for us. I know you don't like him, or trust him, and trust me I don't either, but now we have bigger problems on our hands." reminded Zatanna.

Serena nodded, "Fair enough."

"_Hopefully Issun appreciates our move at the last tribal council to at least believe in Glaceon and myself. But if he still doesn't it won't surprise me. Issun's been given one lucky ride since the beginning of this game, and it would not surprise me if he's sitting in the Final 3 as the goat." - Serena_

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 28

Felicia offered to take Issun and Toadette fishing early in the morning. They got into the boat, and Felicia pulled out the make shift fishing rod.

"Thanks for taking us out here, Felicia!" smiled Toadette.

"Oh it's nothing much! Hyde's feeling kind of out of it since last night, so like... I want to provide if he's too lazy to do anything!" giggled Felicia, fixing the fishing line on the rod.

Issun rolled his eyes a little, but made sure neither girl saw it.

"_It's obvious Felicia took us out here to scramble her cute kitty butt out of trouble. It's not going to convince me not one no how. However... if she wants to help me take Serena out, all the more power to me." - Issun_

Felicia threw the bait out into the water, and waited for some fish. Issun then spoke up, "So Felicia, why'd you bring us out here for?"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" flustered Felicia, "Well, um... you see, I understand last night was a shocker to most, including myself. I don't know where I stand."

"Hate to tell you this, but you're at the bottom," replied Issun, "It'll be you, Hyde, and Gadget out the door in some order."

"And that's your best interest! But not ours, I mean like... are we really the threats right now?" asked Felicia.

"_My goal is to try and convince Issun and Toadette that I'm not a threat, and neither are Hyde and Gadget. And even if we are, we're not the biggest threats. If they want a chance to get far, they need to eliminate other players." - Felicia_

"The only person I would vote out before you three is Serena," explained Issun, "That's because she's a double crossing little sneak, and probably playing everyone in this game aside from Glaceon."

Felicia nodded, "Yeah, I know that much! But I don't think she's the biggest threat. I think that's Glaceon. Serena probably won't win in the Final 3... but Glaceon would. He hasn't made anyone mad at him, and he's genuinely a nice guy."

"I agree with you about Glaceon, Felicia. He has so much passion for this game, and his family. He's been a good role model for his daughter." replied Toadette.

Issun shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, but Glaceon's not making any moves. He'll be easy prey. Serena's mind moves a million times a second! I wouldn't be surprised if she flips back to you guys to vote me or Toadette off."

"_Issun's completely paranoid, and if that's the truth, then maybe I can pull him and Toadette over! Serena and Glaceon are the pair to watch for right now, as one can't be trusted, and one is liked by almost everyone left in the game! That's a powerful duo!" - Felicia_

Felicia thought about it as she reeled in a fish, "How about this... I will see if a Serena or Glaceon boot is possible from my side. That's who we're considering right now. Fair deal?"

Issun nodded, "Of course! But I'd rather it be Serena, otherwise likely no deal. Got that? But for now, I will shake on it!" He reached out to shake Felicia's paw. Toadette sighed to herself.

"_Issun really wants Serena out, and it has me completely worried that he'll mess up our plans in the future. As much as I trust him, and want to bring him far... if I need to stop him from making a stupid move, then that's what I have to do." - Toadette_

Meanwhile, deep in the jungle, Gadget was talking to the likes of Martian Manhunter and Zatanna.

"I will say this you two," chuckled Gadget, "You sure made the move well. I won't lie, we were planning to make a bold move at the Final 9. You got us good."

"At least you're appreciating our move," replied Zatanna, "Hyde's been kind of a whiner since last night."

Gadget nodded, "Yeah, he doesn't think we're going to be able to swing anyone back over..."

"_Right now, my goal is to try and make it seem like Hyde doesn't have the idol... and even if it doesn't work, I think we'll be able to figure out who they're voting for anyway." - Gadget_

"Every try is worth it, isn't it?" reminded Martian Manhunter.

"And that's what I told him, but to no avail is he willing to give it a try." sighed Gadget.

"That sucks for him." replied Zatanna.

"_Hyde is the next one on our chopping block, so he better have that idol, otherwise he's going home. If he does have the idol and uses it, then we need to make sure the one they target is Issun or Toadette. I cannot afford to lose Serena, J'onn, or even Glaceon at this point." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction! I never really got a chance to participate in one, since the only time it happened for me, I was sent to Exile with nothing! Anyway, if you see anything you want, bid on it, don't be shy!"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Everyone has $500 bucks, alrighty? You cannot share food, nor can you give money away unless I say it's okay, for like a double bid. Got that? With that out of the way, let's get started!"

Ben pulled out a covered item.

"It'll remain covered, because I suck." noted Ben.

"160?" called Toadette.

"Okay, Toadette starts off with a big bid, 160 bucks. Any other takers?" asked Ben.

"I've been wanting something nice for 28 days, so I hope the first is a good one!" hoped Toadette.

Seeing how that was one of the first few items, no one bothered to bid against Toadette.

"Very well, sold to Toadette for 160 bucks."

Ben lifted the lid, and it was a cheeseburger with onion rings and orange juice.

Toadette cheered happily, giving Ben the money, "Oh thank you! This will do nicely!"

Ben then revealed another hidden item.

"Next item! Hidden as usual."

"120!" called Gadget.

"140!" called Zatanna.

"160!" called Gadget.

"180!" called Zatanna.

"Zatanna currently has 180 as the bid. Any other takers?"

"200!" called Glaceon.

No one else bid for it after that.

"Once, twice, sold to Glaceon for 200 bucks."

Ben revealed what it was; a small bowl of chex mix.

Glaceon shrugged, "Oh well, I don't mind this. Thank you."

Ben then revealed the next item.

"Covered up, again. Don't worry, I have more on the way."

"300 bucks!" shouted Issun, hopping up from his seat.

Felicia giggled softly, looking over at him, "I'll compete against him. 350 bucks, Ben!"

"400 bucks!" shouted Zatanna, waving her wallet up at Ben.

"400 bucks for Zatanna. Any takers?"

No one else bothered.

"Okay, once, twice, sold to Zatanna for 400 bucks."

Zatanna walked on down, and Ben revealed a little note.

"Please read the note." asked Ben.

Zatanna unrolled the note, and read it, "Select one player to send to Exile Island, and take all of their money. No further explanation, I'll send Hyde."

Hyde rolled his eyes, and threw his wallet onto Zatanna's seat, taking a map from Ben.

"That was easy, huh? Hyde will return at the next immunity challenge. Zatanna gets all 500 bucks Hyde did not spend."

Zatanna nodded, and took the money out of Hyde's wallet and into hers. She now had 600 bucks.

Ben pulled out the next item, and uncovered it.

"I'm a big fan of steak, and right on this very plate are two Salisbury steaks, complete with vegetables, mashed potatoes, and two margaritas. You have to split money with another Survivor. Since Hyde isn't here, all eight of you will be able to bid on this one."

Felicia held up her wallet, "Gadget and I will split 320 bucks for this one, Ben!"

"320 being split between Gadget and Felicia. Is there anything higher?"

"400 bucks between myself and Toadette!" demanded Issun, while Toadette had finished her cheeseburger. She had agreed to let Issun have the steaks and drinks, and she'd have the veggies and potatoes.

"600!" shouted Felicia, hopping up in her seat, really wanting something to eat, and that steak looked oh so good for her.

Serena whispered a few things to Zatanna, before nodding, and Serena raised her hand, "1000 bucks, between Zatanna and I."

"Toadette and Issun cannot bid any higher then 1000. Felicia, Gadget, do you want to bid the same?" asked Ben.

Both girls whispered to eachother, and shook their heads.

"Very well, then. Sold to Serena and Zatanna for 1000 dollars. Enjoy ladies!"

Both girls handed 500 bucks to Ben, and took the delicious plate back. Almost immediately they started eating. Issun couldn't even look at them as it made him sick to his stomach.

"Before I reveal the next item, J'onn, why aren't you bidding? Not once have you stepped up to bid."

Martian Manhunter shook his head, "Nothing has perked my interest today. That's all I can say."

Shrugging, Ben revealed the next item.

"Time for something large. How about a chocolate cake, and it comes with a twist!"

"I call 200 on that!" shouted Toadette, ready to eat some desert as she had finished her cheeseburger.

"300!" called Felicia, standing straight up once more, excited for some chocolate cake.

Zatanna thought up to herself, before looking over at Martian Manhunter, and whispering something to him.

"Felicia holds the bid at 300 bucks. Any other takers?" asked Ben.

Martian Manhunter spoke up, "I will bid 500 for the chocolate cake."

Everyone was caught off guard by his offer. Felicia grumbled to herself.

"With that said, Martian Manhunter has bid all of his money on the chocolate cake. Felicia, Issun, and Gadget are the only ones who can bid back to make a tie."

Nobody made a move against him.

"Very well. Sold to Martian Manhunter for 500 bucks. Come on up here."

He nodded, and floated over towards the auction table, placing his wallet on the table.

"There's two twists to this cake... the first one? You must pick three people to share this cake with you. Who will they be?" asked Ben.

"I will select Zatanna, Glaceon, and Serena, please." replied Martian Manhunter.

All three of them smiled and thanked Martian Manhunter for the cake, stepping up to join him at the table. Issun looked very jealous.

"As for the last one... as a bonus gift to this chocolate cake," continued Ben, pulling out a small treat, Oreo cookies, "Oreo cookies."

Martian Manhunter blinked, before nodding, taking the cookies from Ben, "...Thank you." He started to eat one silently as the three he picked feasted on the chocolate cake.

"That's it. The auction is over! You all can head back to camp. I'll see you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 28

Hyde walked into Exile Island for the third time in the game, and took the useless clue from it's spot.

"Well... nothing to eat... no idol needed to be found... such a freaking pointless visit to Exile Island." muttered Hyde to himself, laying down in the shelter.

"_I don't know why Zatanna sent me over here... probably for one of two reasons. One, she might think I have the idol... or two, she doesn't want anyone else getting clues to the idol. Good reasons man, but I think it was a careless decision." - Hyde_

Hyde sighed to himself, staring up at the ceiling in the shelter, "Gotta keep up my act, man... might save my alliance more time in the game."

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 29

The whole auction irritated Issun to no end. He didn't get to buy any food, and it made him extremely grumpy. The only person who would listen to him was Toadette, whom was laying in the shelter with him.

"Serena, Zatanna, and Martian Manhunter... damn!" grumbled Issun, "I think today's auction opened up a few eyes to me. It looks like you and I are numbers 5 and 6 once we wipe out the Maochong alliance."

Toadette shook her head, "I don't really think so... I think... well, I don't know."

"_Issun was upset about not being picked to eat some chocolate cake, as well as being outbid for the steaks. I feel his frustration, but I really hope this doesn't add fuel to the fire of him flipping over to the Maochong group." - Toadette_

"Yeah exactly, we don't know," reminded Issun, "But seriously, what choice do we have? We're 4 and 5 with Maochong... and we're 5 and 6 with the new alliance! We can't win this game!"

"Don't say that Issun... we both know how this game changes, right?" replied Toadette, smiling softly.

"Yeah, yeah.. I think Zatanna and Martian Manhunter will be picking Serena and Glaceon over us. That is so stupid! They can't beat Glaceon especially, and he's the most likely to win the final immunity challenge." complained Issun.

"_I'm tired of playing this game with idiots. Seriously. Martian Manhunter's an idiot. Zatanna's an idiot. Hyde's an idiot. Serena's the biggest idiot of them all. I don't think anyone is here playing for themselves aside from myself. They're all handing the game to someone else." - Issun_

Toadette sighed, and laid down beside him, "Just stay calm, Issun... okay? Have faith in me, okay?"

"You're the only one that I do have faith in Toadette," reassured Issun, "But nobody else."

"_Even if Issun were to flip... we still have 5 votes. If he does have intentions to flip... maybe it wouldn't hurt to withhold information from him... I hope. I just don't want him turning against me. I'm just trying to do what's right for both him and I." - Toadette_

Meanwhile, Felicia and Gadget were talking down by the beach, exchanging information.

"So Issun wants to vote off Serena or Glaceon?" asked Gadget.

Felicia, "Yup yup! I think we might be sitting pretty at the next vote. But I don't want Hyde not using the idol. We can't trust anybody, right?"

"_No matter what happens, I want Hyde to use the idol! Whether it's on him, or me, or Gadget, I don't care! We cannot get cocky again because look at where it got us!" - Felicia_

"I know, I know," agreed Gadget, "Right now, we just need to get insight on who they're targeting.. use the idol on them, and make a big shocker. Golly, how amazing would that be?"

"Pretty amazing all right!" giggled Felicia.

A few minutes later, Serena walked up to have a small little talk.

"Listen guys.. I know you're not happy with me, but I made the move best suited for me. I hope you understand." apologized Serena.

Gadget nodded, "I know you did what you needed to do, and there's nothing wrong with that, Serena. It was a smart move, and as a player I applaud you."

Serena smiled at her.

"...but as a juror, I don't know. As it looks now... your little buddy has more support going for him just because he's building bonds, and being friendly. You... I'm sorry, but you seem to be very wishy washy," commented Gadget, "No one will want to vote for someone like that. I hate to tell you that, but maybe... that will give you something to think about?"

Serena nodded silently to herself, before walking away. Felicia frowned, "I feel sorry for her if she does make it to the end, and get no votes. But that's how the game works."

"_Serena I thought was going to play a good game, and I think she is! But I think she's a little too wishy washy, as Gadget said. So like... she needs to get herself organized, and ready to play the last ten days like never before." - Felicia_

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 29

Serena sat down near the fire, and started to tend to it. Sitting by her was Glaceon, who noticed something was wrong.

"I noticed you had a chat with Gadget and Felicia," noted Glaceon, "Something wrong?"

Serena shrugged, "It's just... they told me that they don't think I can win this game. They wanted to light a fire under me to get me playing better, but it still kind of hurts. I think they're also trying to pressure me into betraying you. They think you have a great shot to win this game."

Glaceon nodded, "Oh, is that so... should of seen that one coming soon."

"But don't worry... I'm not going to betray you in this game," reassured Serena, "You are I will be in the Final 3 if I can help it."

"I appreciate that, Serena." smiled Glaceon, warmly.

"_Since Day 1, Serena has been my best ally in this game, and still is, honestly. She's grown through this experience, and secretly I do agree with those girls. Her decisions will come back to bite her if she doesn't step up her game. I hope to help her, because I think she does deserve it." - Glaceon_

"Do you think... maybe we could bring Zatanna to the Final 3?" asked Serena.

Glaceon bit his lower lip, "I don't know... I fear that we'd both lose to her. I think it would be better to bring in Toadette or Issun. No jury would vote for them no matter what."

Serena shrugged, "I don't know... I just feel like Zatanna might not get a few votes, just because she is a little condescending towards others sometimes."

"_I made an alliance called Nikennef with Zatanna. It's a partnership into the Final 3, and I really don't want to break my alliance with Glaceon. And I don't think Zatanna wants to break her alliance with J'onn either. Knowing that Zatanna has the idol... it worries me that she'll take Glaceon out." - Serena_

"I see... well for now... I'd rather not worry about it," replied Glaceon, "For now... our biggest concern is finding a way to break up those three. Hyde's definitely on our radar now that he's been to Exile Island three times. If he didn't have the idol earlier... he has it now for sure."

Serena nodded, "But do you think we should vote for him... or someone else? That will be the biggest challenge."

Glaceon nodded, pouring some rice into two bowls for him and Serena.

"_Hyde is the next target, but that can easily change if we suspect he'll give the idol to Gadget or Felicia, or even plan to use it on himself. We have no idea who they're targeting... nor do we know if there's anyone flipping. Right now, we just have to assume for the best." - Glaceon_

Meanwhile, Zatanna and Martian Manhunter were speaking to one another in the forest.

"If it comes down to it... will you use your ability to gain information?" asked Zatanna.

Martian Manhunter nodded, "That is what I am planning on. However, I must be careful. They will be more clever then Trevor was."

"_We're about to leave for the immunity challenge, and it will determine who we will be voting for tonight. We're definitely going to vote for Hyde or Gadget, but if one of them wins immunity, we might need to fall back on Felicia for the boot. We doubt the idol will be used on her." - Zatanna_

Zatanna smiled, and gave him a thumbs up, "Just be careful, J'onn... we got into power... we can't afford to lose it now."

"Leave it to me, Zatanna. All you need to do is beat them in today's immunity challenge." reminded Martian Manhunter.

"Oh of course, that will be a tough one, though." laughed Zatanna.

"_Since we merged, I have been throwing immunity challenges to come out as not big of a physical threat moving forward. So far, it has appeared to have worked to my advantage. At some point, I will start trying to win, but for now, I will stay back, and let the others have a chance." - Martian Manhunter_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Hyde, returning from Exile Island."

Hyde stepped from behind a bush, and joined the others on the mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Toadette."

Toadette did so.

"For today's challenge, it's very simple. You will stand underneath a bucket full of water, raising your arm up in the air, with your wrist tethered up to that bucket. Guess what, the smallest jerk of your hand could send a bucket of water pouring over your head. If that happens, you're out of the game, and no shot at immunity. Last person standing will win immunity, and earn at least one more day out here. Let's get started."

Everyone randomly drew for spots, and stood underneath their designated buckets.

"Okay, now this challenge has definitely begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Felicia, Gadget, and Glaceon seemed to look pretty comfortable at the moment. Zatanna, Issun, and Toadette's arms were wobbling from the beginning.

Serena and Hyde were pretty even at the beginning, with Hyde whistling nonchalantly. Martian Manhunter appeared to be comfortable.

"Nothing says safety like individual immunity. Wear this, and you have safety at the next vote. Nobody wants to leave after 30 days."

– 20 minutes in... –

Two people just dropped out first...

…

"Toadette's out early! And... Serena! Both women are the first two out of the challenge. We're down to seven."

Serena had accidentally wiggled her arm to stretch, and accidentally dropped out. She and Toadette sat down behind Ben.

Hyde was hoping to drop out, and continue the facade of being the potential target. But he was waiting for the right moment. Issun, Felicia, and Zatanna were struggling a little now, while Martian Manhunter, Gadget, and Glaceon were good so far.

– 30 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out...

…

"Hyde drops out after 30 minutes. We're down to six players."

Hyde nodded, and sat down on the bench, whistling to himself. Gadget's wrist started to shake a little, while Zatanna and Issun looked to be the next two to drop out if they didn't relax. Glaceon looked over at Felicia and Gadget, before nodding to himself.

– 40 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out.

"Issun is out of the challenge, and we're down to five players."

Issun grumbled as he took a seat on the bench. Zatanna started to relax, and calm herself down, knowing she was probably falling soon if she didn't relax. She at least needed to beat Gadget and Felicia. Martian Manhunter was now looking weak on the pedestal.

– 50 minutes in... –

Two more players dropped out...

…

…

…

"Just like that, Felicia and Gadget can't hang on any longer. They're both out of the challenge. Down to thre-"

As Ben spoke, Zatanna dropped out, getting soaked in the process.

"...and as I say that, Zatanna drops out! J'onn and Glaceon are the only ones left! Fighting for immunity."

Zatanna sat down next to Gadget and Felicia, and looked over at Martian Manhunter, giving him a nod, hoping he did win for once, rather then throw it. At the moment, Glaceon looked better then Martian Manhunter, but that meant nothing.

– 1 hour in... –

Both Glaceon and Martian Manhunter fought long and hard to win the challenge, but in the end...

…

…

…

…

"Glaceon drops out. J'ONN WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Martian Manhunter.

"Great effort today, for the Martian Manhunter, J'onn! You are safe tonight, and you will have a 1 in 8 shot of winning this game. As for the rest of you, it may be Day 30, but somebody has to go home. See you all tonight to figure out who that will be."

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 30

With none of the Maochong members safe from the vote, Serena, Glaceon, Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna were talking about who to send home.

"Hyde's been on Exile Island three times in a row," explained Glaceon, "If he doesn't have the idol... I will be shocked."

"But if he's smarter then he says he is, then he might use it to his advantage... and use the idol on Gadget. We might need to use reverse psychology against him." replied Martian Manhunter.

"_Right now, the vote is between Gadget and Hyde tonight for the vote. Felicia right now is safe, but that can change at the flip of a hat. Hyde has been to Exile Island three times, so I think he has the idol for sure now. Question is... is he using it on himself or Gadget?" - Serena_

Zatanna thought about it for a minute, "I think the best bet is to... vote for Hyde. J'onn's right. Using reverse psychology will be the best way to beat them at their own game. Besides, he's the biggest physical threat out here, so it's the best move."

"But who do you think will be their target? That's why I'm worried." replied Glaceon.

Zatanna shook her head, "Don't worry about that... I think they're voting for me tonight. I dare them to, anyway, because I think we're going to win this battle. Gadget may be smart, but we have more brains on our side."

"_Tonight could be a very interesting vote. We've decided to vote for Hyde tonight, and there is a good chance the idol will be used to save him. But honestly... I doubt it. J'onn's theory works for me, and I think it'll work. But if it doesn't... well, I have a back up plan." - Zatanna_

After agreeing to vote off Hyde, the alliance split off into different directions. Meanwhile, the main Maochong alliance spoke about the vote.

"It's obvious they're voting me or you, Hackwrench," explained Hyde, "So... leave it to me, so that if either of us go home, I'm the idiot and not you two ladies."

"How sweet of you Hyde!" smiled Felicia, giggling softly.

"_Tonight's a big night for me and my alliance. If I use the idol wisely, we can make a big hit on the rival alliance. If I don't, then our alliance will be knocked out one by one, and I could start it off." - Hyde_

"Obviously, you would be the obvious target, since you were sent to Exile Island again," explained Gadget, "But if they start thinking, they might try to vote me off instead, thinking that you might think you're the target."

"Exactly, man. I didn't come here for 30 days to go home now, so... we just have to decide who we're saving, and of course... who we're voting." agreed Hyde.

"_Any one of us could be going home, and I don't want it to be me. I hope Hyde does use the idol to save me, but I will feel bad if he goes home because of it. Gahhh... I don't know what would feel better, you know? My safety, Hyde's safety... I just want my alliance safe. That's all I ask for." - Gadget_

After agreeing who to vote off, and who to save, they split off as well. Felicia was told to rely the information to Toadette about potentially gaining her vote.

"I want you to come with us," smiled Felicia, sitting down beside Toadette, "You and Issun. Sadly... we're not voting Serena tonight. There is a bigger threat we want out."

"Who would that be?" asked Toadette.

Felicia whispered the name to Toadette, who felt a little better that it wouldn't be Serena.

"_I don't know if Issun would want to vote that person off. I mean, it's good that he probably won't because I will have his trust that he'll be voting with us to boot Hyde. Still though, anything can happen, and who knows if Issun is going to go solo or not." - Toadette_

"Alright, that's okay with me." smiled Toadette, "Thank you, Felicia!"

"Nothing to it!" smiled Felicia brightly, "Just remember, always come to me, okay? I have your back, and that's been a fact since Day 1!"

"I will remember that... thank you!" smiled Toadette, hugging Felicia tightly.

"_Toadette is the youngest one out here now that Orbb is gone, so like... I think she'll trust my word, since my word is always good! Issun... harder to trust, but I think Toadette keeps him tamed. At least I hope she does! I just hope tonight goes our way, and doesn't send any of us home!" - Felicia_

– – – – –

The Jiamaoru tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Trevor,"

Trevor had on a fake beard and a bowler's hat on. He wore dirty, tattered clothes just like before.

"Deadpool,"

Deadpool was wearing his normal outfit, but wore a giant eyeball over his head. He was cosplaying as Orbb.

"And Orbb, voted out at the last tribal council."

Orbb looked the same as before, sitting down with a simple glare in its eye.

"Last night was a huge shocker to some of you, and that's only the first of many blindsides to come. Felicia, you were one of the ones who were shocked. Do you feel comfortable tonight?" asked Ben.

Felicia shook her head.

"No, not really. I mean, like, I'm a strong player in these challenges, so I wouldn't be surprised if tonight's my last night. So, um... please keep me? Pretty please?!" replied Felicia.

Everyone laughed at her comment, as did she.

"Martian Manhunter, as one of two last Ruchong members left in the game, has the game changed for you with the Orbb vote?" asked Ben.

"Definitely. We saw an opportunity, and we took it before the majority alliance had a chance to make it first. It was a risk, but it was worth the risk." replied Martian Manhunter.

Trevor nodded from the jury side, giving him a thumbs up.

"Glaceon, what about you? You've been a quiet player, but also a very well liked one. Was voting Orbb off worth the risk so far?" asked Ben.

"So far, yeah it has. I'm not all about big moves, but when the opportunity arises, I will take that chance. Especially if it gives me more days to fight in the game." replied Glaceon.

"Toadette, like with Glaceon, you've been quiet for a while now. Got anything to say?" asked Ben.

Toadette shrugged.

"No, not really! I mean like... I know we're getting close to the end, so I need to play the game a little bit more then I did on like... Day 10." replied Toadette.

Issun nodded, smiling at her.

"Gadget, any last words before we vote?" asked Ben.

Gadget thought about it, and shook her head.

"Nahh... let's get into it, Ben. I'm ready." replied Gadget.

"Okay, with that said, it's time to vote. Martian Manhunter, you're up."

– – –

Hyde's Vote: If tonight works to our favor, we've knocked out a strong jury threat. (?)

Issun's Vote: Sorry, but I gotta play to win! (?)

Serena's Vote: You are the biggest threat in the game, and I think you need to go tonight. (Hyde)

– – –

"Okay, if anyone does have the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything. Just then, Hyde stood up, carrying the hidden immunity idol. No one was surprised to see it happen. Trevor smirked on the jury side.

"Alright Ben, I ain't staying to be going home now, nor will the rest of my alliance, so..."

…

…

…

…

"...use the idol on Gadget." confirmed Hyde, giving Ben the idol. Gadget shot him a friendly smile.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Gadget, will not count."

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

…

…

Hyde. One vote Hyde. (Hyde threw his head down, shaking his head, "Well... damn it.")

…

Hyde. Two votes Hyde.

…

Hyde. Three votes Hyde. (He nodded, as Gadget gave him a hug sadly.)

…

Zatanna. One vote Zatanna, three votes Hyde. (She nodded, confirming her suspicions.)

…

Zatanna. Two votes Zatanna, three votes Hyde.

…

Zatanna. Tied three votes Zatanna, three votes Hyde. (Felicia looked over at Toadette and Issun.)

…

…

Hyde. Four votes Hyde, three votes Zatanna. ("Well played." commented Hyde.)

…

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Singapore, and the fourth member of our jury, Hyde. That's five, that's enough. Last vote will remain a mystery. You need to bring me your torch.

"At least I'll be added onto a dumb moves list or something. Oh well. Good luck, ladies." He hugged both Felicia and Gadget good bye as he gave his torch up.

"Hyde, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Hyde gave the peace sign to the rest, "Peace out and hang tight." With that said, he left the area.

"The idol was played, but it wasn't used on the right player. Oh well for Hyde, but the game goes on without him. There's only 9 days left, and I'm sure the game will begin to twist and turn like never before. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Hyde's Final Words**

"What can I say man, I played the best move I could, and I ended up taking the fall for it. Hey, at least I went out as the shield for those girls, rather then screwing them over and being a selfish bastard. That's the last thing I could have done. Oh well, what an adventure man... time for jury duty, I guess."

VOTE

Hyde – Serena, Zatanna, Toadette, Glaceon, Issun, and Martian Manhunter

Zatanna – Felicia, Hyde, and Gadget

Episode 12 will be a DOUBLE BOOT! Two players going home within the span of 3 days! Who will not make it to the Final 6?

So now I guess I'm going to reveal the next two members of the Bikal tribe. They are _**KING BOWSER**_, and _**APPLEJACK**_!

Bowser made life miserable for the Nintendo tribe early on, but his brute strength and his determination managed to give his ailing tribe new light up until the merge! Applejack was the strong, hard working pony from the Mossono tribe of Forest Maze! She managed to work hard, but came up just short.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	13. Episode 12 Judge, Jury, And Executioner

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Orbb's blindside, the remaining members of the majority Maochong alliance needed to find a back door to stay in the game. With Hyde acting as the potential target, Felicia and Gadget would try and sway votes back onto their side._

_Felicia tried to sway Issun and Toadette onto her side, and she brought up voting off and splitting up Glaceon and Serena. This did manage to get Issun's attention, but Toadette was worried she wouldn't be able to sway Issun away from it._

_At the Survivor auction, the players bid on various food items, and rewards. Hyde didn't get to spend any money since Zatanna sent him to Exile Island as part of strategy. On Exile Island, Hyde didn't bother with the idol, and believed it would help put the target on him._

_Since he didn't get anything from the auction, Issun was very bitter over it, and was strongly considering flipping the script, while Toadette was planning to withhold information from him if it meant keeping her alliance safe. Meanwhile, Gadget and Felicia told Serena that she was unlikely to win the game over Glaceon, attempting to turn her against him._

_But it didn't seem to sway Serena, as she told Glaceon what they said, and told him he was going to stay loyal to him no matter what. After telling him she wanted to bring Zatanna to the Final 3, Glaceon was worried she would beat both of them._

_At the immunity challenge, despite saying he would throw most immunity challenges, Martian Manhunter chose to go against those claims, and win individual immunity after hanging in the longest._

_Before tribal council, the new alliance of six targeted Hyde, for being the most likely target and for Martian Manhunter's idea of reverse psychology. Zatanna had her own plan in play just in case Hyde did play the immunity idol. The Maochong alliance was split between Glaceon and Zatanna, and Felicia told Toadette what the plan was, and since it wasn't Serena, it eased Toadette's concerns._

_At tribal council, Hyde used the hidden immunity idol on Gadget, which did nothing since the votes were of course sent his way. He was voted off, and became the fourth member of the jury. Tonight, two players will be going home! 8 are left, who'll be voted off tonight?_

**Final 8: Felicia, Gadget, Glaceon, Issun, Martian Manhunter, Serena, Toadette, and Zatanna**

**Jury: Trevor, Deadpool, Orbb, and Hyde**

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 31

With Hyde out of the game, Felicia and Gadget were truly left on their own, and pretty much had little left to fight for.

"_Last night sucked, since both the idol and Hyde are out of the game. Idol's back on Exile Island, I'm pretty sure, but golly I would be wrong if I said I could go there right now and find it. Right now, the only way Felicia or myself can win is if we dominate in challenges, or make great offers." - Gadget_

Gadget whispered over to Felicia as they crawled into the shelter, "Just remain calm... it ain't over until our torches are snuffed. Besides... you're strong, and I'm smart... we can do well in these challenges."

Felicia sighed, "Yeah, but that will only be one of us. But like... maybe we can try and get one of these pairs to turn on eachother?"

"I see what you mean... best bet is Issun and Toadette... or turn everyone against them," replied Gadget, "They're the two biggest goats in the game. If we get rid of them, there's no easy victory for anyone."

"_I see the Final 8 as four pairs of two! You have me and Gadget... J'onn and Zatanna... Serena and Glaceon... and Issun and Toadette! Like... we've been pairs since like maybe Day 1 or 2, so I doubt we're gonna turn on eachother now. I really don't see the Final 3 having no pairs. There will be at least one pair there!" - Felicia_

"Serena probably doesn't trust Issun... so we could use that to our advantage. If it doesn't work... we just turn them against eachother... and make it a 4-4 vote." smirked Gadget.

Felicia giggled, "Double crossing, I love it! Think it could work?"

"Probably, but I ain't gonna get cocky now. We don't have an idol. We don't have Hyde or Orbb. We'd be lucky to both make it to the Final 6." reminded Gadget.

"_I've played a good game thus far, but it's going to be an obstacle to even make it to the Final 3. Do I see myself getting there? Absolutely not, but I'm not going to quit trying, you know? It's not in a Rescue Ranger's blood to quit. That's a big no-no." - Gadget_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Serena, Glaceon, Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna were talking about the future.

"The idol is gone, our plan worked to perfection," explained Martian Manhunter, "Now it's just a matter of eliminating who is left of the alliance."

Zatanna nodded, "Pretty much, which means we could just shaft Issun now, and not worry about him turning on us."

"_With the idol out of their hands, we have a lot of options left in our hands. Issun's a big target because we don't trust him, and I could earn some respect from Serena if we were to eliminate him now, and propel Nikennef into the Final 3. He's been given a free ride, and it's about over for him." - Zatanna_

"I mean, I would love to do it because he has Toadette wrapped around his finger," explained Serena, "We take him out, maybe Toadette will be loyal to us. Even if she joins Gadget and Felicia, she doesn't have a fighting shot anyway. 4 against 3, after all."

Glaceon nodded, "She'd be stupid to float from one minority to another one. So I think she will join us, because I don't think she's stupid."

"Of course she isn't, but that doesn't mean she won't trust us. We took out her most loyal ally, and if she turns on us, I won't be shocked." shrugged Zatanna.

"_I think getting Issun out should be priority number one. Now that the idol is gone, we have a chance to take Issun out, ease my paranoia, and move forward to win the million dollars. I've been a frazzled mess since the merge, and it's all because of him." - Serena_

Martian Manhunter nodded, and looked at his allies, "Very well. But we cannot forget how intelligent Gadget is. It will either be her or Issun that we send home next."

Glaceon smirked, "Sounds good to me."

"If Gadget wins immunity, no doubt we're sending Issun home. Otherwise, it'll give us something to think about." replied Zatanna.

"_I'm sitting in a good alliance now that we've jumped ship. Issun's still a concern for me, but I think his days are numbered. If I can make it past the next tribal council, I think I'm fine until we're down to four." - Glaceon_

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 31

Gadget walked down to the beach where Serena and Zatanna were at. She had a plan up her sleeve, and she was going to put it into action.

"Hey girls! What's new?" she asked, casually.

Serena stretched out with a smile, "Oh nothing much, just relaxing on this nice sunny day!"

"Good, good... I figured I just come down and plead my case to stay." chuckled Gadget.

"_Gadget came down to talk strategy, and try and sway us over onto her side. I don't know if she'll be able to make a strong deal or not, but right now it's not looking good for her." - Serena_

"I'm not going to argue getting rid of J'onn or Glaceon, because those aren't my targets. My targets are Issun and Toadette." explained Gadget.

Zatanna was caught off guard by her motive, but nodded her head, "Strange, but okay. What's up?"

Gadget cleared her throat, "There's a good chance that.. those two are just going to ride coat tails all the way into the Final 3, giving whoever is there a nice present worth a million dollars. No one will vote for Issun. No one will vote for Toadette. Someone will be winning unanimously."

"That's a good point you have there..." noted Zatanna to herself.

"_I didn't think Gadget had much to offer, but after hearing what she said, it made me think a little more. Could Glaceon or J'onn toss Serena and I to the side... and take Issun and Toadette to the end? Strictly to ensure they win the money? It's a good possibility, especially in Glaceon's case." - Zatanna_

"If we can vote Issun off at the next vote, and then Toadette, it'll be a fair fight to the finish," smiled Gadget, "And honestly, the strongest players should win in the end. Whether it's physically strong, mentally strong, or socially strong."

"I agree completely with you, Gadget," smiled Serena, "And I won't lie, it's been in our heads that Issun could be the next to go. Especially in my case since, well... I know he's gunning for me."

"Now would be the time to put those worries to rest, and just kick him out for good." nodded Gadget.

"_I've done my part of the plan Felicia and I put into play here, now we just gotta see if they bite, or if it sinks faster then a rock. Serena and Issun have been at odds since the merger, so... I think it's a possibility Felicia and I might buy ourselves one vote." - Gadget_

Meanwhile, as they spoke, in the shelter, Felicia was talking with Issun and Toadette about joining up with them. Issun had finished talking about something.

Felicia nodded, "So now you want to join us, huh?"

"Well, we wanted that stupid idol out of your hands!" snapped Issun, "Plus, we didn't trust Hyde, so him being gone is a big bonus. I want Serena and Glaceon split up, and out of this game, stat. Serena's been a terrible game player all season long, and Glaceon's making me sick with his sympathetic family story. Ugh!"

"_Last night, Hyde left, and the idol was wasted on Gadget! Now that that's out of the way, it's time to finally make a bold move, and gun for Serena. I've been waiting to do this since Day 21, and now I finally get a chance to get her out! About damn time!" - Issun_

"Aww, but I like Glaceon, he's so nice, and nice guys deserve to win this game." smiled Felicia, innocently.

Issun shook his head, "Yeah, well I don't! Neither one of those guys have made one good move, and if they have, it was a completely stupid one! I'd rather give Ben Tan another million dollars rather then vote for one of them!"

Felicia crossed her arms, "But serious Issun, all we gotta do is beat them in a fire making competition. That's easy, right? Glaceon would be easy, since he's no Flareon!"

"Obviously!" laughed Issun, "He would put the fire out in seconds compared to a master like Gadget!"

"Of course, she's been great at it from the beginning. She even got it going without flint!" exclaimed Toadette excitedly.

"_I don't see myself making it far with Serena, Glaceon, J'onn, or Zatanna right now. Issun and I are merely pawns in their strategy, and I think we'll only be taken to the end as goats, and I hate that. I really, really hate that. Goats are just... I don't want to be categorized as one.." - Toadette_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, J'onn."

Martian Manhunter did so.

"For today's challenge, it's very simple. You will be participating in a bowling tournament. We will randomize the standings and who plays against who. You get two shot per round. Knock over the most pins, and you win the round. Ties will be determined by who knocked over the most pins at a time during their shots. The winner of the tournament will win immunity. Tonight, you will be going to tribal council, this will be someone's last day in Singapore. Sucks, but that's just the game. Let's get started."

Round 1 Match ups: Issun vs Martian Manhunter, Glaceon vs Zatanna, Serena vs Gadget, Felicia vs Toadette.

"First up! Issun against J'onn! Issun will roll first!"

Issun knocked over three pins on his first roll, while Martian Manhunter rolled down only two pins. Issun then managed to knock four pins over, while Martian Manhunter again got only two.

"Issun wins the round, and will move onto round 2! Glaceon and Zatanna are up next!"

Glaceon knocked down three pins on the first roll, followed by a measly one pin for Zatanna. Glaceon then only got two pins knocked over on the second roll, but Zatanna made up for her mistake and knocked down five pins.

"That's six pins to five, Zatanna wins the round! Next up, Serena taking on Gadget!"

Serena messed up her first roll, only getting one pin down. Gadget rolled down the side, and knocked four over. Serena's second roll was better, but only got three more down. Gadget messed hers up, getting two down.

"Alright, Gadget wins the round with 6 pins to Serena's 4. Final match of the round, we have Toadette and Felicia! Felicia's up first."

Felicia was not the best bowler in the world, having weird posture and aim. Her first roll took down one pin. Toadette did extremely well, knocking down 5 pins. Felicia's second roll was just as terrible, getting one more pin. Toadette's final roll got four more down, but just couldn't get a strike.

"Toadette makes the best score of the round, and moves on! Let's draw for new match ups!"

Round 2 Match ups: Toadette vs Issun, Gadget vs Zatanna

"We have our new match ups, and up first are Toadette and Issun! Toadette, you're first."

Toadette's first roll knocked down four pins total, while Issun managed to get five pins on his first roll. Toadette tried to go for a strike, but missed all but two pins, giving her eight pins. Issun's last throw knocked over three pins.

"Wow, we have a tie! As per the rules, Issun wins the round for having the most pins knocked over in a roll, being five. He moves onto the final round. Gadget, Zatanna, you're next."

Gadget's first roll knocked over five pins, and she was excited and hoping to win. Zatanna only got down three pins. Gadget's second roll was terrible, and only knocked down one pin. Zatanna's second roll was as terrible as hers, again getting one pin down.

"Gadget wins the round with six pins to Zatanna's four. The final round is between Issun and Gadget! One of you will win immunity."

Both Issun and Gadget prepared for the final round.

"Issun will go first, having won the coin toss. Go!"

Issun's first roll knocked over three pins. Gadget knew she needed to win, since she knew it was more likely they would vote Issun out over Toadette, so she couldn't let him win immunity. Her first roll earned her a two.

Issun's second roll also got him a three pin. He had six pins total. Gadget needed to knock down four or more pins to secure victory.

In the end...

…

…

…

...she knocked down four pins over.

"Wow! We have a tie with six pins each for both players! Since Gadget managed to knock four pins over in one shot compared to Issun's double threes, GADGET WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Gadget.

"Great effort from everyone, but only one can win in the end, and that ended up being Gadget Hackwrench! You tonight are face from the vote. As for the rest of you, there's only a few hours before tribal council. Someone will be going home soon. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 31

With tribal council merely hours away, there was plenty of game left to be played before it started.

Felicia, Gadget, Toadette, and Issun were all discussing the vote.

"Are you more comfortable with voting out Serena or Glaceon?" asked Gadget, "It doesn't matter to me, since they have to go eventually."

"It's got to be Glaceon. If we're tying, I bet Felicia can beat him compared to Serena. Glaceon's an ice type. Fire will cancel him out like that!" remarked Issun with a smirk.

"_I'm feeling confident that tonight Glaceon will be on the receiving end of a massive blindside. This is perfect for me, my game right now is about jumping from side to side to eliminate threats, and right now, those threats are Serena and Glaceon. Once they're gone... Gadget and Felicia are next." - Issun_

"Oh yeah! Of course!" giggled Felicia, rubbing a paw through her blue hair, "Perfect wouldn't you say? Okay then, Glaceon it is! Sad really, but it's a game!"

Gadget nodded, "Yep, it's just a game, and we all knew that going into this."

"Of course. I just can't stand idiots! Serena and Glaceon made stupid decisions left and right, and I need to show them that they made mistakes throughout this game, and I will be the judge, jury, and executioner." smirked Issun, crossing his arms.

"_Issun's right where we want him; arrogant, confident, and so sure that he's safe. Tonight, he'll have to be ready to compete against Glaceon... but I even wonder if he can beat him! Like... Issun never once made a single fire... Glaceon has, surprising, using the flint. Ice type or not, the fire does not react differently when he's around." - Gadget_

After Issun and Toadette left the area, Gadget turned to look at Felicia, "You know what... we might need to just let Issun go. I mean, what's the point?"

Felicia frowned, "You don't think we can beat Glaceon?"

"No, I don't. Because if they vote Issun as they promised us, I can already see Issun failing terribly with that oversized ego of his." sighed Gadget.

"_Gadget said that we should just vote Issun, not bother with the tie breaker. She's convinced Issun will self destruct and fall too far behind to even beat Glaceon. I do agree with her, because Issun is super lazy, and never once has made the fire. Like... really? You're on Survivor, and you can't make fire?" - Felicia_

"We just have to hope they do vote Issun, and not surprise us by writing your name down." reminded Gadget.

Felicia nodded, "Yeah, I know... I think they'll be true to their word! I think they're really sick of Issun now."

Gadget smiled at her, "Keep the positive energy going, Felicia... it suits you well."

Meanwhile, the alliance of Martian Manhunter, Glaceon, Serena, and Zatanna all talked about the vote.

"With Gadget safe," explained Zatanna, "I suppose this means we're going through with voting Issun off?"

"Sounds like it." shrugged Glaceon.

"_Since Gadget won the immunity challenge, we did agree to vote off Issun in the event that she did. Zatanna and Serena managed to get Gadget and Felicia on board, so... I think it'll be a done deal, and Issun will finally be leaving after 31 days of wasted time." - Glaceon_

Martian Manhunter stayed silent, watching the others. Serena spoke up, "Issun thinks I'm wishy washy? Well he's just as wishy washy, I'd think. It's time we sent the wild card home."

"Fair enough. All for Issun?" asked Zatanna.

"Don't be so quick to make a decision," spoke up Martian Manhunter, stepping forward, "After all... are we certain Issun would be the smart move?"

"Do you have anything better?" asked Glaceon.

Martian Manhunter nodded, "Of course... Gadget has won three immunity challenges. She is growing as a threat in my eyes... so perhaps we should vote off Felicia, and weaken her alliance to only one? Why don't we discuss that, shall we?"

"_Gadget has won her third immunity challenge, and it has me worried she will grow as a competitor. With Felicia on her side, she has a partner to help her if she doesn't win. So if we were to vote her off tonight, it would weaken her considerably." - Martian Manhunter_

"Oh, I never thought about that..." commented Zatanna, crossing her arms as she thought about it.

Serena nodded, "Yeah... I would be okay with voting off Felicia if it meant weakening an already competitor like Gadget."

After another lengthy discussion, the alliance agreed on a target, and left for tribal council.

"_I think tonight, we're making the right choice. I mean, we have to at this point. It's down to the wire, it's time to make bold moves, and not only bold moves, but the right ones. If I want to win this game, I need to up my game." - Serena_

– – – – –

The Jiamaoru tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Trevor,"

Trevor was wearing a white tank top and a matching skirt. Again, he appeared to be drunk.

"Deadpool,"

Deadpool was wearing his normal outfit, but dark sunglasses, and typical 1970s clothing over his red and black outfit. He was cosplaying as Hyde.

"Orbb,"

Orbb looked the same as before, sitting down with a simple glare in its eye.

"And Hyde, voted out at the last tribal council."

Hyde wore dark sunglasses, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans. He smirked at Gadget wearing the necklace.

"Let's cut right down to the chase, because we're getting down to the wire. There's only eight of you left, and hey, the million dollars is anyone's for the taking. But in order to win it, you have to start making moves to put yourself in a good position to win. Glaceon, so far, you've gone through the game without a target on your back. Do you think that target will eventually find it's pointer on you soon?" asked Ben.

Glaceon nodded.

"Oh of course. Pretty soon, I'll have to start defending myself, and fighting to stay. I mean, from the beginning my main focus has been supporting my family. I need to win, and I'm going to fight to win." replied Glaceon.

Issun rolled his eyes.

"Serena, last night the idol was flushed out and Hyde went home. Is tonight going to be easier because there's no threat of a hidden immunity idol in play?" asked Ben.

"Oh yeah, that's why we made the decision to vote for Hyde, because we knew he had it. Because the idols gone, we have more freedom to make moves we couldn't before." replied Serena.

Issun raised an eyebrow, while Gadget nodded.

"Issun, the eye rolling is just not stopping on your end. What's up for you, tiny guy?" asked Ben.

"Well, I find it funny that Serena's talking about making moves when she is by far the worst player this season. Listen, I made a Final 4 deal with her earlier in the game, and she pretty much denied it." replied Issun.

Serena shook her head, "I never said I denied you, I just didn't check in on our deal as much."

"To me, that's still denial! You're wishy washy, you're completely back and forth with everyone you do. Glaceon, buddy, you need to get away from her before she turns on you, and it's inevitable dude. Very inevitable!" continued Issun.

Both Serena and Glaceon ignored him.

"Felicia, this appears to be looking good from your angle, with this once strong alliance of six formed around the Orbb vote slowly dying off, right?" asked Ben.

"Well, I can't be too sure in this game, Ben! Even you know that, so like... I just hope what I've been told happens will be what happens in the end." replied Felicia.

"Okay, with that said, it's time to vote. Felicia, you're up first."

– – –

Gadget's Vote: Sorry, but... it's in our best interest. (Issun)

Issun's Vote: I don't care if I'm the target now, I know I'm safe. (Glaceon)

Martian Manhunter's Vote: We have agreed on you, tonight. It is best that you leave now. (?)

– – –

"Okay, if anyone does have the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Glaceon. (He blinked in small surprised.)

…

Glaceon. Two votes Glaceon.

…

…

Issun. One vote Issun, two votes Glaceon. (He laughed, smirking.)

…

Issun. Tied two votes Issun, two votes Glaceon.

…

Issun. Three votes Issun, two votes Glaceon. (He nodded, looking at everyone. Toadette got worried.)

…

Issun. That's four votes Issun, two votes Glaceon. (Issun looked at Felicia and Gadget with a nod.)

…

…

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Singapore, and the fifth member of our jury, Issun. That's five, and that's enough. Last vote remains a mystery. I need your torch.

Issun was caught off guard by that fifth vote. He shook his head in anger as he hugged Toadette and grabbed his torch, "I can't believe that some of you are actually going to beat me in this game. I am embarrassed by that!"

"Issun, may not be Jeff saying this like you wanted him to, but the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Issun nodded, and turned to face everyone, "Zatanna, can you do the honor and put me back at my size? Seriously, I miss it!"

Zatanna nodded, and pulled out her wand, "Eziser eht aelf!" And shot a spark at Issun. Within minutes, the poncle returned to his bite size form.

"Thank you! But that still doesn't earn my vote! Good luck getting that, any of you." finished Issun before bouncing out of tribal council.

"After 31 days, Issun finished strong in 8th place. May not be as good as Amaterasu's performance, but I think we all secretly knew he wouldn't beat her. Anyway, that's another one down, but we'll see how Issun's elimination changes the game. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Issun's Final Words**

"I'm completely infuriated over here! I was in the best position possible to make it to the Final 3, given that I had two girls who were begging for a new life in the game! Now they too are idiots as they will join me very, very soon! Like... who's here to win the game? Nobody but Toadette. They're all sheep."

VOTE

Glaceon – Toadette and Issun

Issun – Felicia, Serena, Zatanna, Glaceon, Martian Manhunter, and Gadget

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 32

Toadette was completely blindsided by the vote, and wasn't expecting Issun to be blindsided by everyone left in the game beside herself.

"_Now where do I stand? Issun's gone, I'm on my own, and... I really can't trust anyone. Felicia and Gadget sold us out for... whatever reason... and I don't have a lot of faith in Serena or Glaceon. So it's like... where can I go from here? Home?" - Toadette_

Toadette sat by herself on the beach, looking out at the waves. A few moments later, the Martian Manhunter approached her from behind.

"I understand our decision last night does not suit well with you?" noted Martian Manhunter.

Toadette jumped a little upon hearing his voice, looking behind her. Then she sighed and nodded, "Yeah... if Issun was going home, you could have at least told me before hand... I wouldn't of told him."

"We couldn't trust that. Please understand our motives, especially my own," replied Martian Manhunter, "Because I want you to trust Zatanna and myself."

"_Toadette will be pivotal in my long term plan. Without Issun to get into her ear, I plan to bring her over onto my side as a numbers advantage against Serena and Glaceon once we have eliminated the rest of the main Maochong alliance." - Martian Manhunter_

"I don't know if I can trust that, J'onn. Not after the whole Issun vote." sighed Toadette.

"And I do not expect you to. We will have to prove it to you." nodded Martian Manhunter.

Toadette nodded, watching as Martian Manhunter flew back to camp, thinking on her own.

"_Even if what J'onn says is true, I'm playing my own game. If my best move is to go with Felicia and Gadget, that's what I'll do. If it's to go with Serena and Glaceon, I'll go with them. Who knows. Maybe I'll take up J'onn's offer. But ultimately, I need to do what I need to do in order to win." - Toadette_

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Felicia and Gadget were talking about the next move.

"Do you think they're gonna hold true to their word?" asked Felicia.

Gadget shrugged, "About voting off Toadette next? Probably... but I can't be too certain. I mean... Issun's a given because he was so annoying. Toadette... not so much."

"_As much as I want to believe Toadette's going home next... it's hard to trust that because she's not a threat. Neither was Issun but he was an exception because he's been on edge for thirty days. Now that he's gone... I wonder if we were just a tool to eliminate him?" - Gadget_

"Toadette probably doesn't trust us anymore," sighed Felicia, "So now it's just you and me. We're the only ones who have eachother's backs. Cat and mouse... so weird is that?!" She giggled.

Gadget giggled as well, "Yeah, I know right? I'm okay with cats because I've helped some during my Rescue Rangers days. Golly, I would have never guessed I would have made friends with a cat... girl."

The duo hugged eachother.

"_Maybe the whole cat and mouse deal isn't as important because I am only part cat. I mean, I have the fur, the tail, the claws, the ears, but I have human skin as well, so... that's half and half, I guess!" - Felicia_

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 32

Martian Manhunter and Zatanna were talking in the forest about what he had done with Toadette.

"How would you like a Final 3 of you, me, and Toadette?" suggested Martian Manhunter, "I had a talk with her just now, and while she doesn't trust us, I told her that we will show you can trust us."

Zatanna bit her lip and shook her head, "I don't think that's the right move. Like... I think we'd be better off with Serena in the Finals with us. She deserves to sit there instead of Toadette... and I think we can still beat her."

"_I do like the idea of bringing Toadette to the Final 3, but I did make a deal with Serena that we as a duo, Nikennef, would make it to the Final 3 together, no matter what. However, the more I think about it, the more we need our guys out next; J'onn and Glaceon." - Zatanna_

"What makes you think so? Do you think they're of same value?" asked Martian Manhunter.

Zatanna nodded, "Yeah, like... when we make it to five. We'll vote Glaceon out... then Toadette at four. No big deal. Serena isn't playing the best game right now. She's trying hard, but it's been too wishy washy, and leaving too many openings. If not for us, she would have been gone a long time ago."

"...I see your point. However, I expect things will change in the last seven days. We will talk about this a later time." replied Martian Manhunter. Zatanna agreed with him.

"_I do not see why Zatanna would want to bring Serena into the Final 3. It does not make any sense to me because we have a better chance of winning if we eliminate her instead of Toadette. From my perspective. It is the right decision." - Martian Manhunter_

Zatanna and him separated in the forest, and Zatanna laid down in the shelter where Serena was to have a conversation with her about the game.

"Do you think... it's in our best interest to take out the guys next?" whispered Zatanna, "Both J'onn and Glaceon will beat us in the end. No contest."

Serena nodded, "I've been thinking about it honestly, but I can't decide when the best time for that move would be at..."

"_If I want to have any shot of winning the title of Sole Survivor, I need to vote off Glaceon at some point. Not only him, but J'onn as well. Basically, the Final 3 I want in the end is myself, Zatanna, and Toadette. That would be the fairest battle in my eyes." - Serena_

Zatanna thought about it, "Maybe... we don't have to make a decision? We can use the Maochong women to do our dirty work?"

"That won't be majority, we need a fourth, though." reminded Serena.

"Then we convince J'onn or Glaceon to turn on eachother?" suggested Zatanna.

"_If we want to get rid of these guys, I think it's best to do it Sweet Tooth style, or in my case 'Eht Tnelis Layarteb'." (She giggles) "But that's primarily a joke. The point is, Felicia and Gadget could be our pawns to take out the guys, or at least one of them for us." - Zatanna_

"I really like that plan, but..." worried Serena, "...is it worth keeping Felicia and Gadget around? Especially with Gadget winning those immunity challenges."

"...we'll have to see after the next challenge, huh?" sighed Zatanna.

"_Right now, it does seem like a good idea to get rid of either J'onn or Glaceon, but we still have dangerous threats like Gadget still in the game, and that could bite us if we're not too careful." - Serena_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Gadget."

Gadget did so.

"For today's challenge, you will once again compete in a tournament of sorts. This tournament will be a slip and slide course. Each match up, two people will face off sliding down the oily course to retrieve a ball. They will then bring the ball over to where the baskets are, and attempt to make a basket. Score the point, and you move on to the next round. The winner of the final round will win immunity, and earn a 1 in 6 shot of winning this game. Losers, you know the drill. Somebody going home after 33 days. Let's get started and pick match ups."

Round 1 Match ups: Felicia vs Toadette, Martian Manhunter vs Gadget, Serena vs Zatanna.

"Since Glaceon does not have a match up, he will automatically move onto Round 2. Let's start with Felicia and Toadette. You are going to ball number 5! Survivors ready? GO!"

Felicia leaped forward and slid all the way towards number 5, grabbing her ball. Toadette was a tad slower, due to her short size and speed. However, she had ground to make up as Felicia was not making great shots with her ball. By the time Toadette made it over to the basket and started shooting...

…

…

"Toadette scores from behind! Toadette moves onto Round 2! Next round, we have Martian Manhunter taking on Gadget Hackwrench! Ball number 4, guys! Survivors ready? GO!"

Gadget moved out a little ways ahead behind diving onto her belly, while Martian Manhunter took his time, taking big careful steps. Gadget's belly flop didn't help her very much as Martian Manhunter managed to get his ball first, and making his way over to the basket. He shot...

…

…

…and he scored.

"Martian Manhunter scores! He moves onto Round 2! Final match up, we have Serena taking on Zatanna! Ball number 8, ladies! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Serena and Zatanna were even up on the word go, belly flopping after making it half way onto the course. Both ladies grabbed the ball, and scooted over to the basket without falling. Both too many shots, but in the end...

…

…

"Serena scores! Serena moves on to join J'onn, Glaceon, and Toadette in Round 2! Let's go pick new match ups!"

Round 2 Match ups: Toadette vs Martian Manhunter, Glaceon vs Serena

"Going for ball number 6, we have Toadette taking on Martian Manhunter. Survivors ready? GO!"

Once again, Martian Manhunter took the lead, while Toadette failed to walk carefully on the oily course. Unlike Felicia's failed attempt, Martian Manhunter was more accurate with his shots. This time, Toadette had no shot.

"J'onn scores! J'onn will move on to the final round! Final match up of round 2, we have Serena taking on Glaceon. Ball number 7 is your target. Survivors ready? GO!"

Glaceon didn't want to try and win the challenge. He managed to keep his balance on the slippery, oily course compared to Serena, but he wanted her to have a chance to win a challenge. Serena managed to grab ball number 7, and make her way to the basket. She had no competition.

"Serena scores the basket, and she will move on to face J'onn in the final round! Let's get started you two!"

Both Martian Manhunter and Serena got ready for the final round.

"Okay, winner of this round wins immunity. Ball number 9! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both players kept their momentum going, and their balances steady as they made their way towards ball number 9. Serena managed to get it first, and begin taking shots. Not far behind her was Martian Manhunter, and he was remaining calm under pressure, while Serena was making floppy shots.

In the end...

…

…

…

"J'ONN MAKES THE BASKET! J'ONN WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Martian Manhunter.

"Great work today, J'onn! Once again, you are safe from the vote, and cannot be voted out. Tonight, one of the six of you will be going home after 33 days of hard earned work. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 33

With Martian Manhunter immune, Gadget and Felicia were wondering who was gonna go home tonight.

"Man, that challenge sucked... neither of us managed to get to another round." pouted Felicia, crossing her arms.

Gadget nodded, "I know, and tonight, we should just vote for Toadette, and see what happens. If they turn on us, at least one of us stays and fights to remain in the game. In my mind, we're more powerful and useful alone."

"_If they turn back on the deal to eliminate Issun and Toadette before the Final 6, then one of us is going home. Luckily, by taking note of Survivor's past, I think whoever stays between myself and Felicia will have a strong chance to go far. Big alliances don't share the same agenda between players, so I think we can turn this game around." - Gadget_

"Then it's probably going to be you, Gadget," sighed Felicia, "You're more of a threat, and I haven't won much anything yet."

"I don't know... they focused on Hyde since he was the strongest player," reminded Gadget, "So they might be gunning for you, since you're physically stronger then I am."

"Maybe." shrugged Felicia.

"_I don't want to go home tonight! Like, this was my dream to win the show, and become a Broadway star. I don't want to go back to the church and be a nun. It's not fun at all! I want to be glamorous, and be famous!" - Felicia_

"For now though, let's just keep a positive attitude, and when the vote is over, we'll prepare for the future. Or maybe whoever is left, if that's the case." chuckled Gadget, trying to maintain a positive attitude.

Felicia nodded, and hugged Gadget one more time.

Meanwhile, down by the beach, the main alliance of Martian Manhunter, Serena, Glaceon, and Zatanna all discussed the vote.

"Obviously it has to be one of those two girls, and I think it has to be Gadget." explained Glaceon.

Martian Manhunter nodded, "I completely agree. Three immunity challenges. That cannot be ignored."

"_Gadget Hackwrench is one of the smartest players left in the game. That only makes her as dangerous as the next person. She was our first target, but Hyde's immunity idol bumped her back a spot. Tonight, she will be the one to go." - Martian Manhunter_

"That's fine with me, like, I really don't care which one leaves." shrugged Serena.

Zatanna nodded, "Yeah. But I think we can't ignore Felicia. She's very likable, very social... she'll slip on by. At least with Gadget we know where she stands."

"You have a point there." nodded Martian Manhunter.

"_Right now, I think tonight would be a great time to vote off Glaceon. I'll talk with Serena about it tonight before we go, hence why I'm pushing for the vote to be Felicia. Gadget has a head we can trust. Felicia... she's a loud mouth, and I can't risk her exposing my plans." - Zatanna_

"We need to vote off the person that we have a better shot going up against moving forward," replied Glaceon, "I would say that's Gadget, but at the same time, Felicia's super likable."

"Man this vote just got a lot tougher." giggled Serena, crossing her arms.

After a while of talking, they agreed on a target, all shaking hands firmly.

"_I feel confident moving forward, because I think no matter what I have Serena on my side, and J'onn and Zatanna as a side pair with us. It's right there in front of me, and I can't give up now, or lose sight of the prize." - Glaceon_

Both Martian Manhunter and Glaceon left the area, with Martian Manhunter agreeing to let Toadette in on the plan. This left Serena and Zatanna to themselves.

"Tonight, I was actually thinking of turning the tables on Glaceon, and use the Maochong chicks to our advantage, and maybe getting J'onn on board." explained Zatanna, "Neither girl won immunity, and I feel comfortable keeping them in one more vote before we break them up."

Serena bit her lower lip, "Oh, really..? I don't know, Zatanna. It's too early for that. I was hoping to get the ball rolling once the girls were gone. I know we talked about it, but I thought it was just a small discussion that would mean nothing."

"_Zatanna wants to vote off Glaceon now, but I think it's too soon. Gadget and Felicia will walk away with the game if we start eating eachother piece by piece. I don't mind betraying Glaceon, but not right now. It's too early." - Serena_

"We have to do it eventually, hun," sighed Zatanna, "I have to turn on J'onn eventually too, but we can't right now since he's safe. Glaceon's not."

"Well... can't you maybe give them the idol...?" asked Serena.

Zatanna shook her head, "No, that's too risky. If I give them the idol, regardless what they do with it, it'll put a target on my back. Listen, what do you think we should do?"

After some lengthy conversations, they agreed on what to do.

"_As much as I like Serena, she's a little indecisive. I worry that her relationship with Glaceon will make it difficult for her to make bold moves, and that's not looking good for her right now. I made this duo 'Nikennef', with her, but I feel like I'm the only one in the duo trying to make moves." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

The Jiamaoru tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Trevor,"

Trevor was wearing a jean jacket, and blue jeans, with his hands in his pockets.

"Deadpool,"

Deadpool was wearing his normal outfit, but he wore a purple robe with a similar hat to what Issun usually wears. Like usual, he was cosplaying as the latest to be voted off.

"Orbb,"

Orbb looked the same as before, walking into the area and taking a seat.

"Hyde,"

Hyde wore dark sunglasses, a red t-shirt, and brown khakis.

"And Issun, voted out at the last tribal council."

Because Issun was his tiny self again, it was hard to see what he was wearing.

"You've just played a six days worth of Survivor condensed into only three days. With Issun leaving on Day 31, one of you, aside from J'onn, will be leaving tonight. Zatanna, has the game shifted since the Issun vote?" asked Ben.

"Not really, I mean... it was the right time to eliminate Issun. With the idol being used, and how big of a wild card he was... it just needed to happen." replied Zatanna.

Issun rolled his eyes, while Toadette shook her head.

"Glaceon, with six days left on the clock to make it to the end, what do you do in order to make it so that you're sitting there?" asked Ben.

"I have to have faith in my alliance, and my will to succeed in the game. I've never once quit this game, given up, nor allowed myself to be controlled by anyone. I've been my own player, and I know that's what most respected in this game." replied Glaceon.

"Felicia, if it's you tonight, surprised?" asked Ben.

Felicia shook her head.

"Nah, not surprised. I mean, Gadget and I are on the chopping block, that's a given fact. I can't be too sure who's going home, really. I mean... who knows. Maybe we're not going home!" replied Felicia.

"Toadette, with your best buddy Issun out of the game, what is your strategy now?" asked Ben.

Toadette thought about it, and sighed.

"To try to get as far as I possibly can." replied Toadette.

"Okay, with that said, it's time to vote. J'onn, you're up."

– – –

Gadget's Vote: I'm sorry, but I just have to have faith. (Toadette)

Glaceon's Vote: You were a tough competitor, but it has to end tonight. (?)

Zatanna's Vote: I just hope we aren't making a mistake in making this vote. (?)

– – –

"Okay, if anyone does have the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Toadette. (She didn't really react.)

…

Toadette. Two votes Toadette.

…

…

…

Felicia. One vote Felicia, two votes Toadette. (She smiled, nodding her head.)

…

Felicia. Tied two votes Felicia, two votes Toadette.

…

…

Felicia. Three votes Felicia, two votes Toadette. (She grabbed her things, pretty much knowing her fate.)

…

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Singapore, and the sixth member of our jury, Felicia. That's four, and that's enough. Last vote will remain a secret, and you need to bring me your torch.

Felicia gave everyone either a hug or a handshake as she brought her torch up, "Keep your head held high!"

"Felicia, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Felicia waved goodbye to everyone as she left the tribal council area.

"Another vote down, and we're down to six players. What a combination of characters, I must say. Six days are left in this game, as you may know. With the money and the title of Sole Survivor up for grabs, it's certainly anyone's game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Felicia's Final Words**

"I'm not happy that I'm out of the game, but I am proud of the way I played this game! I never gave up once, and I never, ever quit! I fought to the very end, made a bunch of new friends, and I will cherish them forever! Gadget, you go girl. Show them how a real winner wins the game! Love ya!"

VOTE

Felicia – Serena, Zatanna, Toadette, Glaceon, and Martian Manhunter

Toadette – Felicia and Gadget

Only two more episodes before the finale, so it should be very interesting.

So now I guess I'm going to reveal the next two members of the Bikal tribe. They are _**LIGHT YAGAMI**_, and _**PRINCESS DAISY**_!

Light was a master strategist in the two seasons he's played, both in mine and in CrazyPackersFan's. He will certainly try his best to win the money. Daisy was a happy go lucky princess with a tomboy attitude and a never say no outlook. As the most requested female, she'll definitely give it her all.

So.. who will be the last two players for Survivor Yoshi Desert? One Singapore favorite... and one more Packers favorite remain. Your remaining guesses? Deadpool, Hyde, Ichigo, Trevor for the men. Felicia, Haruhi, Serena, Soi Fon, and Zatanna for the women. The rest have been eliminated.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 Andy The Rat

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Hyde, Orbb, and the hidden immunity idol gone, it was now down to Gadget and Felicia taking on the new majority alliance. However, it seemed as though they had a new edge when some of the members wanted Issun out next, since the idol was gone._

_Hoping to turn Issun and Toadette against the others, Gadget hoped to buy herself more days into the game by trying to get Serena and Zatanna against them, while Felicia did the opposite to Issun and Toadette._

_At the immunity challenge, Gadget once again came out on top to win her third individual immunity._

_Before tribal council, Issun and Toadette were good to go with voting off Glaceon, certain he would lose to Felicia in a fire making challenge. However, concerned with Issun's arrogance, Felicia and Gadget were concerned Issun would be going home no matter what. However, Gadget's competitive nature concerned Martian Manhunter, and they considered voting off Felicia instead._

_At tribal council, Felicia was spared, and she and Gadget joined the other four players in ousting Issun finally from the game, making him the fifth member of the jury._

_Without Issun around, Toadette considered herself a free agent, and would do whatever she wanted in order to get herself farther into the game. Martian Manhunter offered her a spot in the Final 3 with Zatanna. Toadette said yes, but was still in the middle._

_Martian Manhunter then told Zatanna what he had done, but Zatanna wasn't keen on it, thinking Serena would be a better player to bring over Toadette. This concerned Martian Manhunter, as he found it illogical to bring Serena over Toadette. Zatanna then brought up voting out the guys to Serena, believing they would be bigger threats to win._

_At the immunity challenge, Martian Manhunter once again dominated, and saved himself from the vote._

_Before the second vote of the episode, Gadget and Felicia were both convinced it was one or the other going home, and planned to vote Toadette, hoping they would honor their word and vote her off. The majority planned to vote off Gadget, but Zatanna had another agenda, and offered Felicia as a target. She secretly wanted Gadget left so she could beat Martian Manhunter._

_Zatanna approached Serena with the idea to blindside Glaceon, but once again Serena wasn't okay with the plan._

_At tribal council, Glaceon was spared when Zatanna got her way and Felicia became the sixth member of the jury. Can Gadget find a way to stay in the game? 6 are left, tonight one more will go._

**Final 6: Gadget, Glaceon, Martian Manhunter, Serena, Toadette, and Zatanna**

**Jury: Trevor, Deadpool, Orbb, Hyde, Issun, and Felicia**

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 34

With Felicia gone, Gadget was by herself. She was shocked that Felicia went instead of her.

"_Right now, I'm the lone ranger, and it's not fun at all. I know if I don't win immunity, I'm probably going home. Right now, it's the time to start playing hard. I know very well if I make it to the Final 3 against anyone, I win. 3 locked votes, only 2 more, which is likely in my case. Golly, I don't mean to be arrogant, but I swear I think that will happen if I'm lucky enough." - Gadget_

Gadget was off to the side cutting open coconuts by herself. A few minutes later, Zatanna approached her, sitting down beside her.

"I want to let you know, I saved you last night," explained Zatanna, "It was originally going to be you, but I got them to vote off Felicia. I need you here, not only because you deserve it, but because you're competition to take out these guys."

Gadget's ears perked up, looking up at her, "Oh really now?"

Zatanna nodded, "Yep. You, me, Serena, Toadette... we can take these guys out, and make it to the Final 4. If any of them make it to the end, they win. Glaceon's so well liked, and even though he hasn't played the game that much, his passion will help him. As for J'onn, it's a no brainer. He's so respected, and so well liked."

"_Gadget was kept for two main reasons. One, she's a fighter, and she'll fight to stay in this game. If she beats J'onn, J'onn goes home. Two, she's loyal. I think I have Serena by my side, and I think Toadette will float over to us for protection. With Gadget's vote, I think we'll be absolutely fine." - Zatanna_

"Martian Manhunter is one of my main targets right now," explained Gadget, "He's come this far, and he's just as smart as you or I. But... are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, you know the guy."

"Yeah, but we're not like... tight tight back home. It'd be more of a big deal for me to stab someone like Batman or the Flash in the back. J'onn? It's no big deal." shrugged Zatanna.

"_Zatanna's a really strong player left right now. Aside from J'onn, she's also my biggest threat. Right now, it would be in my best interest for those two to turn against eachother, and then I can decide who should go first. Listen, if Zatanna wants to play dirty, I will too, but I won't follow her rules." - Gadget_

"We'll see how it all plays out, but I think it'll be awesome to have another all female Final 4!" smirked Gadget, shaking Zatanna's hand.

Zatanna nodded, "Yep, I know right? I didn't want it to play out like that, but... none of us can win against either of them."

"_I have Gadget on board, so basically, J'onn's going home next. But if he wins again, it'll be Glaceon, so I'm praying Gadget wins immunity. Serena is just so... iffy when it comes to voting Glaceon off. If it comes down to it... might need to use my immunity idol." - Zatanna_

Meanwhile, deep in the jungle, Martian Manhunter, Toadette, and Glaceon were talking to one another.

"Am... I the only one who finds it odd that Zatanna pushed so hard for Gadget to stay?" asked Glaceon.

"No, because I wasn't all keen on that idea." replied Toadette, shaking her head.

"_Gadget shouldn't be here right now. It should be Felicia. She's not as good in competitions as Gadget is, so it just struck me as odd that Zatanna would push for it. My only guess is that she and Gadget have a secret partnership." - Glaceon_

"Zatanna has been becoming a little... suspicious lately," replied Martian Manhunter, crossing his arms, "I feel like she's been hiding stuff from all of us."

"You don't think she has a secret alliance with Gadget, do you?" suggested Glaceon.

"...that's always a possibility. We are nearing a critical point in the game. She knows it's now or never to make a bold move." agreed Martian Manhunter.

"_Since Day 1, I have put all of my trust in Zatanna, and I always assumed she viewed me the same. However, I have been weary of her since we've merged. I always felt like she was hiding something from me, or not always telling the truth." - Martian Manhunter_

"I think honestly, it's a girl power because those two and Serena," replied Toadette, "Serena's pretty close with Zatanna."

Glaceon grew worried, "You don't think those three are partnered up, do you? I'll talk with Serena later about it."

"_Serena's been my ally since Day 1, and the only one I have 100% faith in. If she betrays me, I'll either be alone in this game, or out of the game on the jury. I think Serena would lose any chance of winning the game if she were to turn on the closest ally she's had since the beginning." - Glaceon_

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 34

Later in the day, Glaceon and Serena were tending to the fire by themselves. Glaceon saw a good chance to ask Serena about what he had talked to Martian Manhunter and Toadette about.

"Mind if I ask you something?" asked Glaceon.

"Sure, anything." smiled Serena.

Glaceon cleared his throat, "Don't you think it's weird that... Zatanna saved Gadget over Felicia?"

"Well, I... I don't know. I just went along with it because it was majority." shrugged Serena.

"Well... I think it's because she has a deal with Gadget," explained Glaceon, "Gadget's her biggest threat right now. There's no logical reason for Zatanna to save her."

"_So Glaceon dropped a bomb saying that he thinks Zatanna and Gadget have a secret partnership, and... I don't know. I never really thought of it like that. Zatanna's playing this game so hard now, and... it makes sense. Maybe Nikennef was nothing but reassurance for her safety." - Serena_

Glaceon continued, "Toadette also suspects you're in on the plan too. I didn't believe her, but I did want to talk to you about it. Do you know anything of this?"

Serena sighed, resting her head against her hand.

"_I don't want to really betray Zatanna, but like... she never once has tried to go against Martian Manhunter. Every time it's been Glaceon, Glaceon, Glaceon... and pressuring me to betray my closest friend in the game. For what? To make me look bad? To ruin my dignity? I don't like it..." - Serena_

"Okay... hear it from me first," explained Serena, "Zatanna kept Gadget in so that she can use her to eliminate J'onn and then you. Last night, she wanted you out of the game, but I stopped her, since I thought it was too early."

Glaceon nodded, "I see..."

"We need Gadget out of this game, so if she doesn't win immunity, she has to go. But if she does win... we could take Zatanna out?" suggested Serena.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Man... all Zatanna needed to do was just stay calm... she's playing too many cards at once and it's going to bury her." chuckled Glaceon.

"_I feel a little better knowing Serena told me what's been going on, but I still don't feel safe. Like... I think they could still blindside me at the drop of a hat. Right now, I need to stay calm, and keep my eye on the prize." - Glaceon_

Meanwhile, Gadget was sitting down in the shelter, waiting patiently for Martian Manhunter to return from fishing. She had a plan up her sleeve, and she wasn't concerned if it would raise her chances of going home or lowering her chances of winning.

"_Right now, my plan is to expose Zatanna's plan to J'onn. It's not that I trust J'onn more, but like... I want them to be at odds with eachother so that I'm safe, and that there's a chance I can take out one or the other. Literally have to play as a rat..." (She giggles) "Deadpool would call me 'Andy the Rat'." - Gadget_

Eventually, Martian Manhunter returned from the ocean, and placed some fish in the pan. Gadget walked over towards him and asked him if they could go and get tree mail. Martian Manhunter hesitated, but agreed, telling Glaceon and Serena to cook the fish for him until he returns.

Once deep in the jungle, Gadget spoke up, "Thank you, but obviously... it's not just a simple trip for treemail."

"I figured as much. What did you want to ask me?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"Well, you know I'm at the bottom, but I want to let you know that once I'm gone, there is a legion of women planning to get you out." warned Gadget.

Martian Manhunter blinked, crossing his arms, "As I've been suspecting... if I may ask is Zatanna the one leading the charge?"

Gadget nodded, "Yep, that she is. She approached me, told me she saved me from being voted off... and told me that she, Serena, myself, and Toadette will make it to the Final 4. I just shrugged it off, and said I would. I'm only telling you because Zatanna's a threat to me. I don't want her anywhere near the end."

"_Gadget told me that Zatanna was trying to lead an all womens alliance to the Final 4, and that I'm their primary target. If Zatanna wishes to break the alliance now for her own selfish reasons, it will come back to haunt her." - Martian Manhunter_

"Thank you for bringing that to my attention. You have given me more to think about." replied Martian Manhunter, continuing the trek to treemail.

"I have nothing to hide right now, J'onn..." smiled Gadget, "I wouldn't be telling you this information if I wanted new life in this game." Martian Manhunter nodded.

"_However, do I trust Gadget entirely? No I do not. So I may have to use my transformation power to get information from Zatanna. If she tells me what Gadget has been told, then I will trust Gadget. Otherwise, Gadget is only hurting herself." - Martian Manhunter_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be divided up into two teams of three. Two members of each team will be be holding onto a rope which is holding up a net. The sole other team member will be throwing coconuts into the other team's net, trying to make it heavy enough for them to drop out. Last team standing will win reward."

"For your reward, the winning team will leave here, and be taken to a local Singaporean village. You will dine on fabulous food, drink, and even have a bed to sleep in. Certainly a moment to never forget after your adventure here in Singapore. And for the last time, Exile Island will come into play, with one last chance to win the idol. Let's get started, okay?"

Team A

Holding the net: Glaceon and Zatanna

Throwing coconuts: Toadette

Team B

Holding the net: Martian Manhunter and Serena

Throwing coconuts: Gadget

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Obviously the duo of Martian Manhunter and Serena was clearly going to be stronger then Glaceon and Zatanna, but depending on how hard Gadget and Toadette work could determine the winner of the challenge. Toadette grouped up a bunch of coconuts, throwing them all into Team A's net, while Gadget was starting off slow.

But Gadget was soon learning that even though her team was stronger, Toadette would be working hard to get anything accomplished for her team. Serena could feel the net becoming heavy by the minute as Toadette threw coconuts into the net.

So Gadget started to group up more coconuts, grabbing the heavy ones, and throwing them into Glaceon and Zatanna's net. Toadette began to tire out, her little arms becoming sore to just grab multiple coconuts. Zatanna strained trying to pull on the rope.

By this point, Glaceon and Zatanna's net had passed the heavy line as pointed out by Ben. He even pointed out that it could break any minute, or one of the two could slip. Toadette began working harder, knowing it was now or never.

Both Toadette and Gadget started working hard to throw in coconuts. Now Martian Manhunter and Serena's net began to pass the heavy line, but they seemed better off then Glaceon and Zatanna. It would come down to whether or not Serena could hold on longer then Glaceon or Zatanna.

In the end...

…

…

…

Glaceon and Zatanna couldn't hold on any longer.

"This challenge is over! GADGET, J'ONN, AND SERENA WIN REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Team B.

"Great job you three! Gadget you certainly worked hard to knock out the other team. J'onn, Serena, you both held on strong to the end. As a result, you three will be enjoying the comfort and food of my people. Before you go, one last visit to Exile Island. Who will get it? Glaceon, Toadette, or Zatanna?"

After some discussion...

"We'll send Toadette this time." confirmed Gadget.

Toadette nodded, taking a map from Jeff, and heading off to Exile Island.

"Toadette will return in time for the next immunity challenge. In the meantime, J'onn, Gadget, Serena? You can leave off down the path, and enjoy your reward. Zatanna, Glaceon, sorry guys, got nothing for you. You can head back to camp, and I'll see you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 34

Toadette took the clue from the clue box, but didn't bother searching for the idol.

"Last visit to Exile Island... and I don't care enough to look for the idol." she giggled softly, placing the clue back in the box.

"_I really don't have a purpose for the idol at this point. As much as it would help my game to find it and make a power move, I don't have enough information about it, and... there's only five days left. No point in finding an idol that has only two uses left." - Toadette_

Toadette crawled into the shelter, and went to sleep, as there was really nothing much else to do.

– – – – –

Reward Day 35

Gadget, Martian Manhunter, and Serena were greeted by various women and children of Singaporean culture. They were given a tour of the village, and were overall treated like godly guests of honor.

"_It was an amazing experience, and I'm so happy to have gotten a chance to enjoy the life and culture of this beautiful location. Even though I'm playing a game for one million dollars, it's so worth the experience." - Serena_

After being shown around the village, a few tribesmen led them to a hut, which is where they would be staying for the night.

"Golly, even the insides look downright awesome!" smiled Gadget, holding her hands behind her back.

"It makes you appreciate the culture of those you have heard little of." commented Martian Manhunter.

"_Even if I go out of this game before Day 39, at least I can say I had a blast while I was here, ya know? Even the people I'm spending it with; Serena and J'onn, are two great people, and hey, they've been good friends since Felicia left." - Gadget_

After being served local Singaporean food, the trio started to feast. They feasted on steak, vegetables, and pork. While they feasted Gadget spoke up, looking at Serena, "I don't mean to burst your bubble, Serena, but..."

"Hmm, what's wrong?" asked Serena.

"But I wouldn't trust Zatanna right now. I think she's playing all of you for fools." explained Gadget.

"_Right now, I have no idea who my target is, but I'm leaning more towards Zatanna. She's fighting more then J'onn is right now, and she's dangerous as a competitor. If I can get her out of this game, I think I can win my way into the finals." - Gadget_

Serena nodded, "Yeah, I know.. I had a talk with Glaceon yesterday, and it made me think a little bit more about how she's been playing this game. Like... J'onn? I don't even know what's going on."

"It's okay to feel that way," replied Martian Manhunter, nodding his head, "I also feel that way right now, so do not feel alone."

"Like... she's been pushing to get me to blindside Glaceon," explained Serena, "Yet like... not once has she been gunning for you. I feel like she's trying to make me look bad."

"_After hearing what Serena had to say, I feel like I no longer need to get information from Zatanna. I've heard it from Gadget... I've heard it from Serena. No doubt in my mind is Zatanna trying to rally up female support." - Martian Manhunter_

"And not to mention... she's probably going to walk all the way to the bank, because she's super smart... and she has the hidden immunity idol." explained Serena.

Both Gadget and Martian Manhunter were surprised somewhat when Serena dropped that claim.

"Well... that makes a lot of sense." noted Gadget.

"_If Zatanna has the idol, that means she HAS to go home next, no matter what. I hope everything that Serena has dished out today pretty much sets up an army to take down Zatanna. If it doesn't... I have no idea what these players are thinking. Golly... what a day, what a day." - Gadget_

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 35

Glaceon was eating leftover fish from the other day, half glad that the ones who went on reward were ones he somewhat trusted.

"_I just hope Serena doesn't crack under pressure. She has been known to turn her back on certain things, and it's not really looking good for me, or well, for anyone. Hopefully, we're at a point now where Serena can make a bold move for herself, and take down Zatanna." - Glaceon_

Meanwhile, Zatanna was resting in the shelter, thinking about the next move to make.

"_Right now, I feel comfortable. Yeah, Serena's been wishy washy for most of the game, but I think she has my back guaranteed. We've made the Nikennef duo, and I don't see her turning on me at this point. But Glaceon... I don't know, part of me thinks he needs to go next, just so that he's out of the way." - Zatanna_

Zatanna rolled over onto her side, and sighed a little.

"_But again... Gadget is such a competitor, and who knows, maybe we can knock out Glaceon and J'onn back to back after she's gone. But I need to make this next move work. If it doesn't, I could be in deep trouble moving forward." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward, and Toadette, returning from Exile Island."

Toadette, Martian Manhunter, Serena, and Gadget all returned from behind a bush, and stepped onto the brown mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, J'onn."

Martian Manhunter did so.

"For today's challenge, you will run to one of five stations to count up the number of objects in each station. When you think you have the number, return to your board, and write it down. Once you do, pull the lever. If it's right, the corresponding flag will rise. If it doesn't, it's wrong and you must return to that station. First person to finish and get all five flags, wins immunity, and earns a spot in the Final 5. Nothings more important right now then this immunity right here. I've made it this far twice, so I know how important this is. Let's get started."

All six players got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six players raced out to various stations to begin counting up numbers. The five stations were totems, poke balls, rocks, mushrooms, and flowers. After counting up the totems, all six players raced back to the start. Everyone but Toadette and Zatanna got it right, and they all got a flag.

Zatanna raced back to recount, and quickly found her mistake. She returned, and finally got it right, earning herself a flag. Serena, Martian Manhunter, Gadget, and Glaceon made it to the poke balls, and counted them up. When they returned, only Serena got it wrong. Glaceon, Gadget, and Martian Manhunter led with two flags each.

Serena rechecked her work, and realized she got the numbers mixed up. When she placed the number back in, her second flag came up. Toadette also returned with the correct answer for the totems. Gadget, Martian Manhunter, and Glaceon all made it to the rocks, and counted away. Only Martian Manhunter and Glaceon got it right, putting them further in the lead.

Zatanna finally managed to get the poke ball number correct, and she earned her second flag. Gadget rechecked her work on the rocks, and got it right this time. She was now catching up to Glaceon and Martian Manhunter. For her, immunity meant everything now.

Serena and Zatanna worked on the rock numbers, and got it right, pulling them closer to the others. Toadette was still stuck on the poke ball number. Gadget, Glaceon, and Martian Manhunter started to work on the mushroom number, and only Martian Manhunter got it right. He was one flag away from winning.

Zatanna got the mushroom number wrong, while Serena got it right. However, there was no stopping the martian from winning another immunity challenge. There was no hope by the time he returned with the flower number.

"J'ONN WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 5!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Martian Manhunter.

"Once again, when you needed it, you earned it. Once again, J'onn, you are safe from the vote tonight, and earned yourself a spot in the Final 5. Zatanna, Serena, Toadette, Gadget, Glaceon? After 36 days, one of you will be going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 36

With Martian Manhunter safe, Glaceon was a little worried that if the girls did pull together, he was going home.

"_I'm happy for J'onn today, but at the same time, I got a little nervous because I think it could be me walking out with my torch snuffed today. All I can hope for is that Zatanna goes home, and... we're safe another day." - Glaceon_

Martian Manhunter, Glaceon, Serena, and Toadette were all talking to one another about the upcoming vote.

"So what do you think... Gadget or Zatanna tonight?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"It's seeming in the long run that Gadget will be easy to beat in terms of the vote," explained Serena, "But Zatanna has the hidden immunity idol. We need to either wipe it... or eliminate them both."

"But getting rid of the idol won't do much," frowned Toadette, "She's still coming after us, and like... if she does use it, we're done."

"I'll have it under control, trust me," smiled Serena, "Just for now... let's vote Zatanna tonight. I'm on board."

"_I do feel comfortable with this new alliance of four, which consists of me, Glaceon, Serena, and J'onn. I trust J'onn the most, and I know he'll protect me in Issun's place. I just hope that if Zatanna uses the idol that I'm not her target." - Toadette_

"Very well... pray she does not use the idol." nodded Martian Manhunter.

After agreeing on the plan, both Martian Manhunter and Toadette left the area, leaving Serena and Glaceon by themselves.

Serena sighed, looking at Glaceon, "Listen, Zatanna's not stupid. She's going to realize what we're doing, you know?"

Glaceon nodded, frowning, "Yeah, I know that... but what can we do?"

"_I'm convinced Zatanna will sniff out our plan, and use the idol to save herself. So I'm hoping to prepare a little surprise of my own. We need a pawn to go in the case Zatanna does use the idol. I can't let Glaceon go... and while it could be Gadget, I doubt Zatanna will get rid of her. It has to be Toadette." - Serena_

"I'm going to tell Zatanna that Toadette isn't in on the all girls alliance," explained Serena, "Tell her that she's been too close with J'onn and wouldn't commit to anything I'm saying. Also tell her that her plan got exposed and that she's the target."

Glaceon blinked, "What? Then... are you sure she'll eliminate Toadette?"

Serena nodded, "Well.. if you and I vote for her... doesn't matter what Zatanna does, huh?"

"_Serena came up with a great plan to throw Toadette under the bus, and waste Zatanna's idol all in one go. Zatanna could still sniff out we're in on the plan, but... then we just vote Toadette, and she can't get whom she wants out." - Glaceon_

"What about Gadget?" asked Glaceon.

Serena shrugged, "I'd let her do what she wants. Listen, we get rid of Toadette, we can bring Zatanna into the Final 3, and expose her lies. I don't trust her, but we can't beat J'onn or Gadget."

Glaceon nodded, "Alright... I'm with you on this, Serena." He high fived her.

"_Originally, I wanted to take out Zatanna. However, now I'm forced to align with her to get into the Final 3 with her and Glaceon. Toadette's my only option since J'onn has immunity, and that Zatanna won't go after Gadget I think. This has to work, otherwise I think my game ends soon." - Serena_

After splitting up with Glaceon, Serena crawled into the shelter where Zatanna is.

"Feeling okay, Zatanna?" asked Serena.

Zatanna shrugged, "I've been better. Are we good for Glaceon tonight...?"

Serena shook her head, "No, because we got exposed at the reward today by J'onn. He figured out what you're up to... and it's not looking pretty."

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "Damn... great."

"_I'm not surprised J'onn figured out what I've been up to, but it just makes me super nervous that my game is falling apart by the minute, and I may not be able to save myself. Luckily, Serena was able to play dumb and listen in. Perfect, my friend." - Zatanna_

"And then... I talked with Toadette earlier, and I think she's not on board. She's been too chummy with J'onn lately. So... she's not joining us, and who the hell knows what Gadget is thinking," shrugged Serena, "Tonight, I think you may need to use your idol. I don't exactly trust anyone right now to tie it up or give you votes."

Zatanna shook her head, "I can beat anyone in a fire making right now... who do we vote out?"

"Toadette. It's our only option. Maybe then we can get Glaceon, myself, and you in a good spot in the Final 3." explained Serena.

"I don't think we can beat him, Serena..." sighed Zatanna.

"Maybe there's a chance. Certainly more then a chance with J'onn. He needs to go next." replied Serena, "Just... think about it Zatanna... it's our only hope to make Nikennef happen."

Zatanna nodded, and crossed her arms, thinking about it.

"_I don't know what's going to happen. Now would be a perfect time to vote out J'onn, but he won immunity so... what next? I don't exactly trust Glaceon either, and now I don't trust Toadette. Serena's my only ally right now, and it's... not looking pretty right now." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

The Jiamaoru tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Trevor,"

Trevor was wearing a black leather jacket, and blue jeans, with his hands in his pockets.

"Deadpool,"

Deadpool was wearing his normal outfit, but he had a white tail, claws, and a fluffy blue hair wig on his head. Like usual, he was cosplaying as the latest to be voted off.

"Orbb,"

Orbb looked the same as before, walking into the area and taking a seat.

"Hyde,"

Hyde wore dark sunglasses, a blue jean jacket, and black sweat pants.

"Issun,"

Issun was his tiny self, so it was hard to see what he was wearing.

"And Felicia, voted out at the last tribal council."

Felicia wore a nun outfit over her usual attire. She smiled at the Final 6 as she sat down.

"Day 36, and we're close to beginning the end game of Survivor Singapore, the utmost important part of the game. Serena, how important is tonight's vote for you?" asked Ben.

"Very important. Like, I don't even know what's going on anymore in this game. My mind's flipping back and forth and it's just very hard to assume what may happen next." replied Serena.

"Glaceon, how about you? Four girls and two guys remain in the game, and three times in a row have the girls dominated the end game. Concerned that you could be going home?" asked Ben.

Glaceon nodded.

"I am just a little bit. Like, I understand the girls are working hard, and I know I'm the only guy here who is vulnerable. All I can do is trust my alliance, and move forward." replied Glaceon.

"Zatanna, how do you vote tonight?" asked Ben.

"I have to vote based on what can help me win this game. Unfortunately, I feel like my chances have dwindled down due to unlucky circumstances, and it's unfair, but it's Survivor. I have to roll with the punches." replied Zatanna.

Both Martian Manhunter and Toadette grew concerned.

"Okay, with that said, it's time to vote. Zatanna, you're up."

– – –

Martian Manhunter's Vote: You showed your cards too soon. I am sorry, but it's been good. (Zatanna)

Serena's Vote: I'm so incredibly sorry, but you're really the only choice I have.. if I could have gotten rid of Gadget, I would have. (Toadette)

Zatanna's Vote: I hope this isn't a mistake. (?)

– – –

"Okay, if anyone does have the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one did anything. Just then, Zatanna stood up, and gave the idol to Ben.

"This time, I hope what happens tonight is what I want, compared to the last time." She sneered over at Trevor, who gave her the finger. Gadget and Toadette were a little worried.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Zatanna, will not count."

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Zatanna. Doesn't count. (She smiled, nodding her head.)

…

Zatanna. Doesn't count.

Zatanna. Doesn't count.

…

…

…

Toadette. One vote Toadette. (She shook her head, placing her head in her hands. "Aww..." Gadget sighed of relief.)

…

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Singapore, and the seventh member of our jury, Toadette. Tonight, only two will be enough to get you out, so the last vote won't matter. I need your torch.

Toadette nodded, and really didn't hug anyone aside from patting Martian Manhunter's knee as she gave her torch up.

"Toadette, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Toadette nodded, and left the area without saying much of a word. Issun sneered on the jury.

"Congratulations, you have made it to the Final 5. There's only three days left, and I think all five of you have a decent shot to become the winner of this season, and I can see myself sending that check to any one of you. But there's still three more days left of the game, and it'll get really, really bloody. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Toadette's Final Words**

"Aww, I'm a little upset that I won't get a chance to make it to Day 39, but this experience was just so amazing all at the same time. Met some great people like Issun, J'onn, Glaceon, Felicia, and Shuichi, and I'll never forget them for as long as I live! I wish everyone all the luck in the world!"

VOTE

Toadette – Serena, Zatanna, and Glaceon

Zatanna – Toadette, Martian Manhunter, Gadget (Didn't count)

So who will be the winner of Survivor Singapore? Will it be the intelligent mouse Gadget Hackwrench, the family man Glaceon, the powerful super hero J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter, the younger trainer Serena, or the backwards magician Zatanna Zatara? Find out on the Finale of Survivor Singapore!

So now I guess I'm going to reveal the final member of the Bikal tribe. It is _**CAPTAIN SOI FON**_!

Soi Fon was close to playing a perfect game the first time around, but took the wrong person to the end out of pity and sympathy. She played an honorable game, and deserved it over Tatsuki in every way.

Now for the final favorite... it's... _**SUNIL NEV**_-

**?: **Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait, I thought Sunil was cut! TJ, who're ya fooling?

Hmm, oh, sorry Deadpool I didn't see you there.

**DP:** Yeah, yeah, sure you did! Listen, Sunil? Over me? Are you serious? What the fruit loop did he do?

Well he got the fan votes to play the game again. Problem with that?

**DP:** Yeah I do! May I remind you who got the most votes out of everyone in the Singapore category?

….you did.

**DP: **Exactly! So why are you cutting me?

Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd want to play again.

**DP: **Please, these people love me! So excuse me... I'm going to pack my bags, and make sure I get on the plane before Sunil! Also! Fanfiction, thank you for voting me in!

Good bye Deadpool.

**DP: **Okay, okay! Also one quick thing, Fanfiction! Tell me who to vote for in Singapore! Your vote is my vote! Now off I go!

….that man has lost it.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 19 characters from various forms of media gathered together to play the game of Survivor in the beautiful location of Singapore. They were already separated into two tribes; Maochong and Ruchong. However, Ruchong was already down one member._

_That member ended up being Survivor host Jeff Probst! Taking his spot of the host was Fans vs. Favorites winner Ben, which was fitting given the location. Jeff happily joined the Ruchong tribe._

_The Ruchong tribe was the older overall tribe, but seemed the most dysfunctional. Trevor Phillips had an ingenious strategy to drag along four goats to the end; Deadpool, Pink Gold Peach, Sorlag, and Pinkie Pie. With the numbers on his side, Trevor easily eliminated his foes Sakano and Ilyana. They even took out Jeff Probst early on._

_The one opposition to face Trevor was the Martian Manhunter and Zatanna Zatara. Both knew eachother outside the game, and Martian Manhunter had his own tricks up his sleeve. He was able to gain information using his invisibility, and even make up a lie regarding Sorlag while disguised as Pink Gold Peach._

_As for the Maochong tribe, despite being younger overall, and a lot more energetic and weak, it meant nothing as their team spirit overpowered anything Ruchong threw at them. They were lead by Gadget Hackwrench, Steven Hyde, and Felicia. They had the Pokemon duo of Serena and Glaceon on board with them, and they took out Shuichi and Flaky. Issun and Toadette were once at the top, but when that crumbled, Issun shifted into gear, and made a couples alliance with Serena and Glaceon. However, neither player wanted to work with Issun._

_After the first five eliminations, the two tribes became three in the second ever Triple Twist of the series. Gadget, Hyde, Glaceon, Martian Manhunter, and Pink Gold Peach were moved to the new pink Jiachong tribe. Jiachong was the average tribe, but when it came to numbers, Pink Gold Peach and Martian Manhunter were severely outnumbered. However, Martian Manhunter warned Gadget about Trevor's alliance, and easily Pink Gold Peach was the first to go from this tribe._

_For the already ailing Ruchong tribe, the last move made by Martian Manhunter before the triple twist completely ruined Sorlag's game when he had his group vote for Deadpool. It was entirely blamed on Sorlag, thinking she made the attempt to vote him off, but changed her mind. Zatanna was saved one vote when Sorlag was the next to go. After that, when Zatanna found the hidden immunity idol, she planned to take Trevor down with it. However, Trevor sniffed out a way to save himself, and he managed to auto eliminate Pinkie Pie by default._

_While Maochong never lost a challenge, Serena completely lost Issun and Toadette's trust by not reporting to them on a daily basis, making them paranoid, and wanting to flip to Ruchong._

_On Day 20, the tribes merged into the brown Jiamaoru tribe. With 8 original Maochong, and 4 original Ruchong, it was certainly in favor of Maochong winning the game. However, with Issun and Toadette wanting to join Ruchong, and Martian Manhunter and Zatanna wanting to join Maochong, the flippers moves were moot as Trevor and Deadpool soon met their untimely fates in the first two votes._

_With the growing threat of Gadget, Hyde, Orbb, and Felicia's strong alliance moving closer to the end, Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, Serena, and Glaceon all banded together, grabbed the two loose end votes of Issun and Toadette, and blindsided the fourth wheel, Orbb, in a 6-4 vote. Despite Hyde having the hidden immunity idol, he used it wrong in the next vote, and he followed suit, leaving the girls Gadget and Felicia on their own._

_Throughout the merge, Issun and Serena would be at odds with one another, but with Serena having the upper hand with Zatanna, Martian Manhunter, and Glaceon's loyalty, it was the end of light for Issun, as they disposed of him behind Toadette's back. Despite Toadette losing trust with the new alliance, she was spared one more vote as Felicia was the next to go._

_Last episode, Zatanna planned her ultimate end game strategy by recruiting Gadget to eliminate the last two guys left in the game, knowing they were dangerous in the end. However, her plan was sniffed out by Glaceon who was suspicious of her when she pushed for Felicia to go, rather then Gadget._

_With Zatanna's game slowly falling apart by not of her own doing, even her best ally Martian Manhunter turned on her, hoping to eliminate her and the idol when it was exposed by Serena._

_Zatanna's plans were pushed a few days back when Martian Manhunter won immunity once again. This pushed the target onto Glaceon, but Serena promised to save him._

_Worried she would not vote Gadget off, Serena scared Zatanna into using her second immunity idol to save herself, and eliminate Toadette. At tribal council, Serena got her way, and Toadette and Martian Manhunter were stunned when Toadette was voted out._

_Now only 5 remain..._

_Serena._

_Zatanna._

_Glaceon._

_Martian Manhunter._

_And Gadget._

_Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges. Three will move on to face the jury, but only one will outlast all the rest and become the Sole Survivor! Who will win?_

**Final 5: Gadget, Glaceon, Martian Manhunter, Serena, and Zatanna**

**Jury: Trevor, Deadpool, Orbb, Hyde, Issun, Felicia, and Toadette **

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 37

With Toadette surprisingly out of the game, Martian Manhunter was questioning what had gone wrong. He wasn't paranoid, but very, very suspicious.

"_We did have a deal to the end, myself and Toadette. However, last night as expected Zatanna used the idol. However... the target changed from Gadget to Toadette. I do not understand how or why this happened, but perhaps I will get my answer soon." - Martian Manhunter_

So to get those answers, he approached Serena and Glaceon who were sitting around the fire quietly.

"If you don't mind me asking," began Martian Manhunter, "But can you explain what happened last night?"

Serena looked over at Glaceon, and nodded. She looked over at Martian Manhunter next with a sigh, "Zatanna found out. She came up to us... and basically told us if we did not vote off Toadette, one of us were going home. So we made a decision, and we hope it was worth it."

"But you two could have sent Gadget home, right? And you didn't." reminded Martian Manhunter, crossing his arms.

"_Serena isn't a very good liar, and it shows plenty of times. She told J'onn that we were threatened, and given no choice. But given our circumstances, we should have voted off Gadget, since her vote wouldn't of mattered. The vote would be 3-2-1, with Zatanna's three canceled out." - Glaceon_

Glaceon spoke up before Serena could talk, "We made a quick decision, and we apologize for it. But we couldn't take the risk."

Martian Manhunter nodded his head, not really believing a word they said, "I see... well, we need Gadget out next no matter the case. She is very dangerous. While I am dangerous too, Gadget can win this game if she is not taken out."

"I know she will. She has the entire jury locked up in her favor," nodded Serena, "Orbb, Hyde, Felicia... two more and she's won. That might be Issun and Toadette."

"And possibly more," replied Martian Manhunter, "That is why it is crucial she loses the next immunity challenge so we can eliminate her from the game."

"_As of right now, for the first time, I am alone and on my own. I do not trust Serena or Glaceon, and I do not think Zatanna trusts me anymore after last night. Therefore, immunity is important now then ever. If I do not win, I am most definitely going home." - Martian Manhunter_

Martian Manhunter then said his peace, and left the area. Glaceon looked over at Serena, "Both of them have to go before the Final 3, otherwise one of them wins."

Serena nodded, "I know... and I hope Zatanna's chances lowered after her rash decisions in the last few days. Otherwise we're giving her a million dollars for being lucky."

Glaceon shook his head, "We should have taken out Gadget, Serena... with Toadette in our group, one of us would win no matter what."

"_I am a little nervous taking Zatanna to the end, since there's a good chance she'll walk away with the money for simply being the underdog. However at this point, we don't have a choice. We moronically took Toadette out, so... we need a third. Zatanna has the lowest chances out of her, J'onn, and Gadget, so we got to take her." - Glaceon_

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 37

Zatanna was sitting down on a rock near the beach, looking over her options going into the last three days.

"_At this point, I don't know who to trust. J'onn turned on me, so we don't really have an alliance anymore... Serena and Glaceon... I just don't know at this point. Gadget? No way I'm taking her to lose. So like... what's my best option?" - Zatanna_

As Zatanna thought about it, Gadget took a seat beside her, and smiled, "You were looking kind of lonely over here, what's up?"

Zatanna shrugged, "Oh nothing much... just this game got a lot more difficult."

"I know.. and I apologize for this but... it was your own fault for being so obvious with your motives." replied Gadget, honestly.

"_Zatanna shouldn't of kept me over Felicia. Felicia would have done what she wanted her to. Not to mention all the chaos surrounding her wouldn't of happened. It's Survivor karma, and it bit her hard. I just hope it was enough for me to slip by into the Finals. Golly, that would be amazing." - Gadget_

"I didn't think J'onn would catch onto me so quickly. Was I really that obvious?" asked Zatanna.

Gadget nodded, "Well... what were you thinking when you kept me over Felicia?"

"I didn't think Felicia could be trusted," sighed Zatanna, "She's so loud that I was afraid she would have exposed my plans. You on the other hand, I could trust."

"Well, we'll see how it all plays out," smiled Gadget, "Who knows... maybe it was worth it in the end?"

"_At this point, Gadget and J'onn are my biggest competition right now. I think I can beat Serena and Glaceon. Serena has annoyed several jury members while Glaceon hasn't done anything. Though he might still pull an Eevee... which was why I didn't want him there in the first place." - Zatanna_

Gadget and Zatanna shared a small hug before splitting up. Gadget then left Zatanna by herself to think things through. In the meantime, Gadget walked back to camp, and found Martian Manhunter meditating before the immunity challenge.

"Ready for the challenge, J'onn?" asked Gadget.

Martian Manhunter opened his red eyes, and nodded, "Yes. It will be a fight. I do not mean to worry you, but it's likely you or I tonight."

"Nah, I figured it would be. Serena and Glaceon are a pair, and Zatanna wants you out. I get that." nodded Gadget.

"_Today's immunity challenge is big. If I do not win, I have a strong chance of going home. If J'onn wins immunity, then I'm definitely going home. I cannot afford to lose after 37 days of fighting hard this far into the game. Quitting is not an option." - Gadget_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, J'onn."

Martian Manhunter did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be running an obstacle course. For the first part, you must dive underneath the belly crawl, and through the dirt. Out of the belly crawl, you must swing over a water trap using a rope. Once over that, you must cross a balance beam. At the end will be a bag of puzzle pieces. Grab the bag, race back through the obstacles, and begin assembling the puzzle; the Singapore season logo. First person to finish, wins immunity, and a spot in the Final 4. It's do or die, and one of you can be leaving the game tonight. Let's get started."

All five players got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All five players dove underneath the belly crawl, and started to weave and slide through it as best they can. The more nimble girls, Serena and Zatanna, made it through first, while Martian Manhunter's big form slowed him down, and Glaceon and Gadget kept getting posts in their way and having to slow down as a result. Both girls then swung over the water trap.

Both women were showing a strong showing in today's immunity challenge. With her game on a line, Zatanna needed to win to show she wasn't giving up just yet. Both women made it across the balance beam easily, and grabbed their bag of puzzle pieces.

Gadget finally made it out of the belly crawl, and over the water trap. She was now moving closer to grabbing her puzzle pieces. Martian Manhunter was not happy with his performance, being a big guy, there were some instances where he got stuck in the belly crawl, and had to retrace his steps. Glaceon was out of the belly crawl too, but kept failing on the water trap.

Zatanna and Serena both moved across the balance beam, and while Zatanna made it across, Serena did not. She lost her balance, and had to start the beam over again, while Zatanna took the lead for the first time in the competition.

Glaceon made it over the water trap, and he made it to the balance beam. Gadget passed the balance beam after Serena had another fail attempt on said beam. Gadget grabbed her bag of puzzle pieces, and was slowly getting back into the game.

Zatanna was back at her station, and was working on the puzzle. The puzzle as explained was the Survivor Singapore logo, so Zatanna needed to work quickly. Glaceon made it across the balance beam, and grabbed his bag of puzzle pieces. Martian Manhunter was finally out of the crawl through, but had no shot now.

Serena finally made it over the balance beam, all she needed to do now was go over the water trap, and through the belly crawl one more time. Martian Manhunter also started to cross the balance beam now that Serena was done.

But it was really too late for her, or anyone, to catch up to Zatanna.

"Ben, it's done!" called Zatanna, raising her hands up. Ben ran over to confirm the victory.

"It's done alright! ZATANNA WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Zatanna.

"Great efforts today, Zatanna! You have won your first challenge, and I don't think it could come at a better time then this. You are safe tonight at the vote, and will make the Final 4. J'onn, Gadget, Serena, Glaceon? After 37 days, one will leave tonight. Sucks, but that's the game. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 37

With Zatanna immune for the night, she felt a lot safer, and secure moving forward.

"_I feel so proud to have made it to the Final 4. I started out at the bottom, and hey, I'm still here. With immunity, I know I'm going to the Final 4, and if I'm lucky, the Final 3 as well. Tonight, I have two options... take Gadget out, or give J'onn a little pay back." - Zatanna_

Zatanna walked over to Serena, and smiled, "So um... who are we voting out tonight?"

"Well, Glaceon and I talked about it a while ago, and considering what the challenge was today," explained Serena, "The next one will probably be endurance."

Zatanna nodded, "Good prediction... but why that alone?"

"Well, if it's endurance, J'onn will win hands down. He's incredibly focused, and will likely win anything endurance related. So tonight, we'll have to send J'onn on his way home." replied Serena.

"_Tonight, J'onn is going home, and even if Zatanna doesn't want to join in, that's fine. She can throw in a pity vote. Fact is, J'onn will likely win endurance over Gadget. Gadget's stayed way too long, but we have to think about getting to the end first and foremost." - Serena_

"Well... even so, a little pay back would be nice." giggled Zatanna.

"Oh, you were going to vote for him?" replied Serena, a little surprised, "I would have thought you'd throw him a pity vote or something."

"Maybe... haven't really decided." shrugged Zatanna.

"Just remember, I don't think it matters if you vote with him or not. I think Gadget will vote him out with us." smiled Serena.

"_J'onn was my close ally since day one, but it's all about the money at this point. You have to look at every angle, and J'onn can easily win this game. He has so much respect from the jury and his personality is so likable and respectful. It'll be tough, actually the toughest vote yet." - Zatanna_

After leaving Serena to her own devices, Zatanna left into the jungle, where Martian Manhunter and Gadget were talking.

"I am disappointed in my performance today," noted Martian Manhunter, crossing his arms, "If I go home, I do deserve it."

"You did what you could, and I think your friends and niece would be proud of you either way." smiled Gadget.

"_I had a hard time in today's challenge, and it wasn't good at all. When it mattered most, the challenge proved to be too difficult even for me. Do I expect to go home? There's always a chance, but I am certain it will be myself or Gadget." - Martian Manhunter_

Zatanna stepped forward and smiled, "Hey guys... how are things going?"

"Not too shabby, we're just a little worried that one of us is going home tonight." replied Gadget.

"Maybe that will be the case... or maybe it won't. After all, we are three votes." smirked Zatanna.

"...good observation," replied Martian Manhunter, "Those two... Serena and Glaceon. They have been a pair for all 37 days. If we split them up now, it could benefit our game."

"_It is good to try something, even if it's unlikely to happen. If the likes of myself, Zatanna, and Gadget work together, we can break up the duo of Glaceon and Serena. It is the only way we can be saved at this point." - Martian Manhunter_

"I will consider it," nodded Zatanna, "I don't feel safe with them around, even though I have immunity. They might just take me out next if I don't have the necklace."

"That's pretty much the case, I'd say." replied Gadget.

"_Do I trust Zatanna? Not at all. She's another player playing the game, and she could just be playing both J'onn and myself to get our hopes up. If we do get Glaceon out, then I will trust her more then I do now. Otherwise... same old same old." - Gadget_

After some more talk, and some private conversations between J'onn and Gadget, the tribe left for tribal council.

– – – – –

The Jiamaoru tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Trevor,"

"Deadpool,"

"Orbb,"

"Hyde,"

"Issun,"

"Felicia,"

"And Toadette, voted out at the last tribal council."

"After an important immunity challenge, here we sit at tribal council where one of you will be sent home. Zatanna, how important was immunity for you today?" asked Ben.

"Very, very important. Like, I don't know if I was in trouble or not, but after the last tribal council, nothing is for sure anymore." replied Zatanna.

"Gadget, you've survived quite a few tribal councils since your alliance crumbled to the ground. Without immunity, if it's you tonight, surprised?" asked Ben.

Gadget shook her head.

"Not really. I mean, I think it's a 50% chance it's me tonight. If they keep me here tonight, I will fight hard to get into the Final 3. Besides... I'm not the biggest threat on the island right now. Someone else is." replied Gadget.

"Not going to say who?" asked Ben.

"Nope." smiled Gadget.

"Serena, how important is tonight's vote? There's only three options for you, so what do you do for your vote?" asked Ben.

"I think taking out the biggest jury threats and competition threats are the main goal right now. There's plenty of them here, but only two more can go before the jury, and I don't want them to be me." replied Serena.

"Okay, with that said, it's time to vote. Gadget, you're up first."

– – –

Martian Manhunter's Vote: I apologize, but it's you or me. I don't think we will be spared. (?)

Serena's Vote: You are a very intelligent martian, but that's the reason I'm casting this vote. (Martian Manhunter)

Zatanna's Vote: I'm sorry, but... it needs to happen. (?)

– – –

"Okay, if anyone does have the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, tonight is the last time you can do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, J'onn. (He nodded.)

…

…

J'onn. Two votes J'onn.

…

…

Gadget. One vote Gadget, two votes J'onn. (Gadget frowned, nodding her head.)

…

…

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Singapore, and the eighth member of our jury, Martian Manhunter. That's three, and that's all we need. Last vote remains a mystery. I'll need your torch, J'onn.

Martian Manhunter nodded, and shook the hands of everyone left in the game before giving up his torch.

"Martian Manhunter, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

He turned around to look at the Final 4, "Do not lose hope. Fight hard, and do not quit." With that said, he left.

"Well said coming from the Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz. Anyway, congratulations. You have made it to the Final 4. You have only 2 days left, and one more immunity challenge. Should be interesting. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Martian Manhunter's Final Words**

"I am not surprised to be sitting here tonight. I did not trust Zatanna to keep myself or Gadget safe, which is why I voted for her to go in the case they voted her off. However, it was not meant to be. I had a good time, and I challenged myself well. I may not be the winner, but I believe we are all winners."

VOTE

Gadget – Martian Manhunter

Martian Manhunter – Serena, Zatanna, Glaceon, and Gadget

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 38

As the Final 4 returned from tribal council, Gadget cheered in celebration.

"Congratulations on making it to the Final 4 you guys!" cheered Gadget, high fiving everyone.

"Never would have thought I'd make it this far," smiled Glaceon, "I hope I made my friends and family proud."

"_I made it to Day 38... and that alone is no walk in the park. With a one in four shot at a million dollars... I really, really hope I can win the money. If Eevee could win it eight years ago... I'm sure I have a great shot myself." - Glaceon_

"We just have one more challenge left... may the best woman or Pokemon win!" smiled Serena, sharing a group hug with everyone.

"I'll be fighting the hardest, no joke!" giggled Gadget.

"_J'onn's gone, and I'm still here. If I don't win the next immunity challenge, I'm going home. That's just plain logic, and it would be in their best interest to keep me. I do have a back up plan in case I lose, but hopefully I don't have to worry about all that." - Gadget_

After a while, Ben arrived at camp with a smile on his face.

"Well looky here... the final four players!" smirked Ben.

Zatanna waved at Ben, "Hey! Wondering when you were going to show up."

"Hey, I'm always fashionably late!" chuckled Ben, "It's Jeff who likes to be an hour or two late."

"Are we going on that rites of passage now, Ben?" asked Serena.

Ben nodded, "It certainly is! Well, it is time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail to your right, and find the 16 torches of the 16 people voted out of this game. Remember them, the impact they had on you, the game, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down at the end of your journey, where we'll start the final immunity challenge."

"_You know, from Day 1 I promised to play a great game. Sure I kept my word to Glaceon and to Zatanna, but I feel like it's been one roller coaster of a ride for me. We turned on our original Maochong alliance to improve our games, and I think without that betrayal, we wouldn't be sitting here with a 1 in 4 shot at the money. I think I played well, and learned a lot from this game." - Serena_

"_I'm the only original Ruchong left in the game, and hey, J'onn and I managed to wipe out an entire alliance one by one, it was so amazing! There's no question why I'm sitting here, and not anyone else from Ruchong. I fought hard, I never gave up, and I played a strong game. I made great moves to propel me here! All I need to do is win one more challenge, and I'm in the finals!" - Zatanna_

"_I've known Leafeon my whole life since we were little Eevee kits. We were dating a few months before Cuties, and got married after she returned from Destiny Isles. I came out here mainly to test myself, and also win the money for my growing family. I miss them so much... I.. I'd give anything to see my beautiful white furred daughter. I'm not quitting... I'm going to win this game." - Glaceon_

"_I had a great alliance from Day 2 of this game with Hyde and Felicia. We pulled in Serena, Glaceon, and Orbb, and ran the show up until the Final 10. From there we started to slip a little, but luckily I'm still here with a decent shot to win the entire game! All I have to do is win one more challenge, and I think the rest is a cakewalk. Golly... it seems so far away, when it also seems so close." - Gadget_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Sakano's.

"We hardly knew the guy... but he seemed pretty nervous the few times we did see him." noted Glaceon.

Gadget nodded, "Nervous and anxiety is not a great combination when you sign up to play the game of Survivor."

They came across Jeff Probst's torch.

"I really wanted to work with him back on Ruchong, but we knew better then to keep him long." smirked Zatanna.

Serena smiled, "Well... at least he got a chance to finally play the game, and play it with integrity."

They came across Shuichi's torch.

"He was really a funny guy most of the game," giggled Serena, "But when it came to the game... he was clueless."

"He really didn't have a strategy going in... all he did was go on and on about his boyfriend and his career." shrugged Glaceon.

They came to Flaky's torch.

Serena sighed, "I'm sorry, but she had to go. She was holding us back, and she also asked to go."

"She did try to find a way to make herself useful, but by that time, she had had enough of the game" replied Gadget.

They came to Ilyana's torch.

"Serena, didn't you say that Ilyana was such a big eater?" asked Gadget, "For such a skinny girl, I'm surprised."

"Ilyana ate a lot, but she had a big heart. She was my only other friend aside from J'onn." smiled Zatanna.

They came to Sorlag's torch.

"Very strong, very aggressive," explained Serena, "I still remember her breaking one of my teeth."

"I'm just glad I never had to be on a tribe with her. She seemed pretty.. uh... interesting to put it kindly." replied Glaceon.

They came to Pink Gold Peach's torch.

"Even though she didn't stay too long on the Jiachong tribe with us," explained Glaceon, "I think she's pretty all right."

Gadget nodded, "Yeah, I agree. A little snooty, but I think Metal Mario got lucky with this princess."

They came to Pinkie Pie's torch.

Gadget shook her head, "Golly.. auto elimination. This showed that Trevor was pretty ruthless."

"Yeah, no kidding. Zatanna could have made a big move, but he had to screw it up entirely." replied Serena.

Then came Trevor's torch.

"Trevor came into this game with a great strategy... however his tribe flopped." giggled Gadget.

"I think he was just way too cocky and arrogant. He deserved what he got." replied Glaceon, shrugging.

They came to Deadpool's torch.

"He's pretty insane, crazy, and just a funny guy to be around. Though he was an asshole sometimes." shrugged Zatanna.

Serena nodded, "Yeah... we didn't even see him much after Trevor got voted out... wonder why."

Orbb's torch came next.

"I think out of everyone, Orbb surprised me the most." smiled Glaceon.

Serena nodded, "Oh yes, I completely agree with you on that. It was so smart and intelligent too."

Then came Hyde's torch.

"People underestimated Hyde for his laid back, stoner attitude. However, he's probably one of the smartest guys out here." explained Gadget.

"But he was easy to see right through, which was why he got rid of him as soon as possible." replied Serena.

Issun's torch came next.

"I think Issun played a good game... it's just that nobody wanted to play the game with him." chuckled Zatanna.

"It's because he was obnoxious, lazy, and just a complainer over all." shrugged Glaceon.

Soon came Felicia's torch.

Serena crossed her arms, "I really enjoyed her company, but she did get annoying at times."

"Yeah.. I know what you mean.. but I think Felicia is very well spoken don't you think?" replied Zatanna.

Next was Toadette's torch.

"I think she stayed true to herself the whole season... despite snuggling with Issun." giggled Serena.

Gadget nodded, "Had it not been for Issun, we would have likely taken her into our alliance."

Last, but not least, came Martian Manhunter's torch.

Glaceon smiled, "J'onn J'onzz is a true hero... if he was still here and in the end, no question he would have won."

"He has such a troubled past, but he looks past it, and looks to the future for the greater good. Because of that, he's one of the most respected individuals to ever play the game." smiled Zatanna.

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Zatanna."

Zatanna did so.

"For your final immunity challenge, you will be balancing a wooden totem on a pole. Every 10 minutes, you will add another section of pole on, making the pole longer as the challenge goes on. If the totem falls, you're out of the game. Last person left standing will win immunity, and earn themselves a spot in the Final 3. You will get a chance to plead your case to the jury on why you should win the game. Let's get started."

Everyone drew for spots, and placed their totems on the pole.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

"Time to add the first section of pole on. This will get more difficult as the game goes on, remember that. These aren't just small sections."

All four players attached a new section of pole onto their poles, trying to hold steady. Gadget and Glaceon looked comfortable, while Serena was doing fine. Zatanna's hands were looking pretty wobbly.

– 20 minutes in... –

"Time to add the second section of pole on."

All four players went to grab their second section of pole... however, one was paying attention as their totem fell off.

…

…

"Wow.. that was quick." muttered Serena as her totem was off.

"Serena's the first one out of the game as she wasn't paying attention. Down to three."

Gadget and Glaceon were still looking pretty steady. Glaceon was relying on his tail for balance, and it seemed to be working as his paws held tightly onto the pole.

Zatanna's fingers still looked wobbly, but she was holding strong.

– 30 minutes in... –

"Time to add the third section of pole on."

All three players managed to attach the next section of pole onto their poles, and were looking fine afterwards...

…

…

…

...until Zatanna's totem fell off.

"Great..." muttered Zatanna.

"Zatanna is out of the challenge, and we're down to two! Gadget Hackwrench... inventor and genius of the Rescue Rangers. Glaceon... new father to a beautiful young Eevee. Which one will come out on top..."

Gadget was now beginning to struggle, as was Glaceon. It seemed like Gadget was more wobbly then Glaceon at this point, but it was hard to tell.

– 40 minutes in... –

"Time to add the fourth section of pole on."

Both did so easily... but after a few more minutes... one dropped out.

…

…

…

…

…

"Gadget can't hold on any longer. GLACEON WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Glaceon.

"Great job, Glaceon! It may be your first individual immunity win, but it's the most important one to date this season. For your win, you will get a chance to plead your case to the jury on why you deserve to win Survivor Singapore. As for the rest of you, one of you will be going home. Busy night, I will assume, so head on back and get thinking. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 38

Without immunity around her neck, Gadget knew it was now or never. She was either going home, or she was going to stay.

"_Well... that stunk. Since I don't have immunity, I need to find a way to stay. I would try and get Serena out in a tiebreaker, but... I don't see Zatanna risking her life at this point. So I have to try and get Glaceon and Serena to turn on Zatanna and... make them think they can beat me." - Gadget_

Gadget looked over and saw that Zatanna was by herself practicing magic. So she took the time to approach Glaceon and Serena around the fire regarding the vote.

"So.. I know I'm probably going home, but I just want to make a case for myself." smiled Zatanna.

"I'm open to anything." replied Glaceon with a smile.

"_At this point, Serena and I aren't splitting our votes. We will vote as a pair. So the only way Serena could go home tonight is if Zatanna and Gadget tie it up against us, and Serena pulls the rock. I don't see it happening, but you never know." - Glaceon_

Gadget nodded, "Well... I don't know about you, but I don't see getting anymore then 3 votes; Hyde, Felicia, and Orbb. I don't see anyone else voting for me over one of you. So the other six votes will cause a tie, or make one of you a millionaire."

"You think we stand a better shot against you then Zatanna?" asked Serena.

"I think you do," nodded Gadget, "Like, I know Zatanna's made a few questionable moves towards the end, but I think the jury will be bias towards her. Just my opinion."

"Sounds reasonable." agreed Glaceon.

"_Gadget told us that Zatanna will likely be more of a threat to beat compared to her, which I find to be total garbage. If Gadget's in the end, she wins hands down, we all know that. But then again... so might Zatanna." - Serena_

"I mean like... Serena? You have been seen as too wishy washy throughout this game, Glaceon, you're sweet and kind, but you've done nothing all game long. I don't mean to say that but... it's true. The jury will look at that closely." reminded Gadget.

"Sure sounds like regardless you or her would beat us." noted Glaceon glumly.

"You never know. I think I might get votes against me because they might be jealous of me... I don't know." frowned Gadget.

"_I don't think Gadget understands how much of a threat she is... or if she's terrible at trying to convince us to take her over Zatanna. We might lose to both of them, but one has to go home in the end." - Glaceon_

Both of them told Gadget they'd think about it, and once she was gone, they confirmed a target.

Meanwhile, with Zatanna, she was thinking about the final tribal council.

"_I don't think I'm going home tonight. Sure, there's a good chance, but I feel secure with Serena and I know that Glaceon will go along with her. As least Nikennef will live out its purpose, and Serena won't have to betray Glaceon. So it's a win-win for both of us." - Zatanna_

– – – – –

The Jiamaoru tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Trevor,"

"Deadpool,"

"Orbb,"

"Hyde,"

"Issun,"

"Felicia,"

"Toadette,"

"And J'onn, voted out at the last tribal council."

"One more person will be voted out, and with that vote, we will have the Final 3 decided. Gadget, once again, another immunity loss, feeling like you're going home tonight?" asked Ben.

Gadget nodded.

"I think there's a pretty good chance I'm going home, but I've said my peace... made my case, and we'll see where it gets me." replied Gadget.

"Glaceon, for the first time in quite a long time, the lone male in the Final 4 doesn't get taken out by the women. Feeling pretty good about your chances?" asked Ben.

Glaceon nodded.

"I believe I do. I know I haven't played the best game, nor the most strategical game. However, how can a jury vote for you if you're not likable? Last time we had a lone male in the Final 3, he lost to both girls. So... we'll see." replied Glaceon.

"Okay, with that said, it's time to vote. Glaceon, you're up."

– – –

Gadget's Vote: You played really, really well. Good luck! (Zatanna)

Zatanna's Vote: You've fought hard to get here, so I'm proud of you. (Gadget)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Gadget. (She nodded, smiling.)

…

Zatanna. One vote Zatanna, one vote Gadget.

…

…

Gadget. Two votes Gadget, one vote Zatanna. (Gadget nodded, not surprised at all)

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Singapore, and the ninth and final member of our jury, Gadget Hackwrench. Three votes, and that's all we need. You need to bring me your torch.

Gadget nodded, and hugged all members of the Final 3, "It was fun, you guys, good luck!" She then brought her torch up.

"Gadget, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Gadget nodded, and left the tribal council area without much else to say.

"Congratulations. You have gone as far as you can go in this game. All three of you have come far and long into the game of Survivor. Tomorrow night, the power will shift to the jury. Nine people that you have voted out of this game will hold your fate in their hands. But that's not for another 24 hours from now. For now, you have one more night left. Take it in, enjoy the views of Singapore, and we'll see you tomorrow night for the final tribal council. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Gadget's Final Words**

"I came into this game with a good strategy, and I think it served me very well through this game. There were ups and downs, but in the end, I'm pleased with fourth place. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, it matters how you play the game, and those three certainly played it the best. Good luck!"

VOTE

Gadget – Serena, Zatanna, and Glaceon

Zatanna – Gadget

– – – – –

Jiamaoru Day 39

When the Final 3 returned to camp, a loud celebration was in order.

"We did it!" wooted Serena, "We made it to Day 39!"

"That we did... and I'm so incredibly proud of both of you." smiled Glaceon.

"_I think both Serena and Zatanna showed a lot of growth out here, especially Serena. If you were to compare Day 1 Serena to Day 39 Serena, the differences would be shocking. Very few duos make it to the end of the game together, so... I'm glad we made it here together." - Glaceon_

"I think out of every player this season," remarked Zatanna, "I think the three of us are the most deserving. We played the best, and that's why we're sitting here."

Serena nodded, "I completely agree. I mean yeah, we had great players, but when you stop to think about it... we're here, they're not. Who are the great players now?"

"Exactly." chuckled Zatanna.

"_I absolutely have no idea how this vote is going to go down. I seriously do not know at all. I mean, Serena and Glaceon have their own issues, but for me personally, maybe some jury members don't even like me for my game play. I have to step up and own my game tonight. That's my best shot." - Zatanna_

After getting most of their stuff out of the shelter, Glaceon turned to look at Zatanna, "Alright Zatanna... do the honors!"

Zatanna nodded, and placed on her top hat and pulled out her wand. She pointed at the shelter, and shouted, "Nrub eht retlehs rof doog!" A spark shot out of her wand, and hit the shelter. Within seconds, the shelter erupted into flames.

"It's so sad to leave this place so soon." frowned Serena.

"But think about it... in a few hours, one of us will be crowned the champion." reassured Glaceon.

"_I'm going into tribal council tonight with a few doubts. I don't know if I'm as good as I think I am to the jury. I made moves specifically to get me further in the game, and to help my best friend Glaceon as well.. that's why I made a few moves to ensure I didn't have to lose his trust." - Serena_

"Shall we be on our way, then?" asked Glaceon, grabbing his torch.

Zatanna nodded, "I'm ready for anything... so let the jury do their worst!"

"Good luck to both of you." smiled Serena, following the two out of their burning camp and towards tribal council one final time.

– – – – –

The Jiamaoru tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in your jury..."

"Trevor,"

"Deadpool,"

"Orbb,"

"Hyde,"

"Issun,"

"Felicia,"

"Toadette,"

"Martian Manhunter,"

"And Gadget, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which this wonderful jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win one million dollars. Big enough stakes, tonight we will see if it was worth it. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want to the jury, and then they will ask you questions or give statements. Glaceon, you can go first." explained Ben.

"I know I haven't really played the game all that much. My strategy going into this game was to lay low, and find an alliance that I can help get to the end. Obviously, I did abandon it knowing if I didn't I wouldn't be sitting here. That's just part of the game, and I will own up to my mistakes and my faults. I came out here to give my family a better life. I did stay true to that claim, and at least one ally, that ally being Serena. I hope I get your votes, and thank you." pleaded Glaceon.

"Zatanna, you're up next."

"Well... here I sit the lone and last Ruchong member left in the game. Didn't think I would be that player did you? I did have help from J'onn, the Martian Manhunter, and we did work really well together. Thanks to him, we managed to single handedly destroy a majority alliance on Ruchong. That's unheard of, really. But then knowing he would be a big jury threat, I stepped forward and made a bold move. Hopefully it was enough to impress you guys, along with my smarts." pleaded Zatanna.

"Serena, close us up."

"I came into this game as the small town girl, and I think no matter what I'll be returning to being a small town girl, with or without a million dollars. I was playing a good game, but I had to work more when we merged because I made a few errors, and had to find a way to fix them. Over all, I feel like I played a good game, and kept my word to those I promised long term with, which were only these two beside me. Thank you for your time, and umm... that's it." pleaded Serena.

"Thank you, you three for your opening statements. In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Reala, Musashi, and Morrigan. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Alright jury, it's now time to address the Final 3. We'll start with you, Felicia."

Felicia nodded, and bounced over to face the final 3.

"Hiya!" greeted Felicia cheerfully, "I really don't have much to say, but you all played the best game possible! That's why you're there, and we're here, right? So like... I'm gonna vote for the person who treated me the best out here. Like... being half cat... we pick and choose who we like and it's based on who treats us the best! So good luck!"

She then sat back down with a smile.

"Orbb."

Orbb walked on up to face the finalists.

"My question tonight is for Zatanna," began Orbb, "Back before the merge, I helped you find a hidden immunity idol. I only helped you because after what you told me, my alliance could help you get far in the game. However, you replied by stabbing me in the back when you had a chance. Can you explain why?"

Zatanna nodded, "Yeah, of course. After Deadpool and Trevor left, myself, J'onn, Glaceon, and Serena all wanted to work together and take the power for ourselves. If we hadn't, the Final 3 would have likely have been Gadget, Hyde, and Felicia. So I made a risky move, and I apologize for it."

Orbb nodded its eyeball, "Okay, thank you. One last thing players... my vote will be based on a few factors. The person who played the game the best... the person who had respect the most... and the person who needs the money the most. Good luck."

He sat back down.

"Hyde."

Hyde nodded, and walked on up with his hands in the pockets.

"Sup you three," greeted Hyde, "Like... my question for you three is what was the biggest move you made in the game? Be honest, and own up to it, please."

Serena started first, "The biggest move for me was... taking out Orbb and you back to back. We needed to break up the Maochong alliance, and that was the right time to do so. And it really paid off."

"I was able to sniff out Zatanna's motives when she pushed to keep Gadget over Felicia," explained Glaceon, "She was acting really chummy at the time, and I could tell there was secret motives. So when I caught it, I was able to quickly change things around."

"I think it was honestly taking out J'onn. Yeah, I know he was my biggest ally, but had I stayed loyal to him, I would probably not be the winner. So by eliminating him, my chances went up." replied Zatanna.

"Good answers... we'll see if it awards you or not. Good luck." nodded Hyde, taking a seat back on the jury bench.

"Toadette."

Toadette walked down to talk to the finalists with a smile.

"I guess I'll be the first to say congratulations on making it to the Final 3!" smiled Toadette, clapping her hands, "I really don't have any questions, but I will say my vote is based on who lied to me the least throughout this game... and I won't lie... all three of you did it equally."

She then sat back down.

"Deadpool."

Deadpool moon walked from his seat to talk.

"Hello!" smirked Deadpool, "No questions again, I know that's so boring ain't it... but I have statements! Yeah! I'll start with you Glaceon. From the beginning, I forgot you even existed! If you were a little more like Devin when it came to your daughter, maybe you could get more screentime!"

Glaceon raised an eyebrow, "Devin?"

Deadpool ignored him, "Zatanna! You are the definition of the word bitch! I have never met anyone more condescending, and man hating in all my years in the comic book world! If you win tonight, I will personally resign from Survivor Yoshi Desert, and gladly give that spot to Trevor."

Trevor smirked from the jury while Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"And last but not least... little Serena," smirked Deadpool, "Let's vote out Orbb... nah let's vote out Deadpool! Let's vote out Glaceon Serena... nah I don't want to... wishy washy! Serena, if Zatanna's a bitch, then you're definitely a washing machine. Seriously, I'll send you to Whirlpool if you need help. I genuinely mean that."

Serena giggled a little.

"So who am I voting for? Myself? Ben Tan? Boston Rob? Tony Nachos? Nope!" explained Deadpool, "I'm voting for the person that Fanfiction wants to see win the most! I already know who that person is... and I will gladly vote for them. Good day people!"

He moon walked back to his seat.

"Issun."

Issun bounced up and down to face the final 3, bouncing up and down in place as he spoke.

"Okay, short statement," began Issun, "Serena, Glaceon, you do not have my vote. Frankly I'm sick of even seeing your faces, and I hope you both go into therapy for giving up one million dollars. Zatanna, you were a bitch like Deadpool said, but you played the game! Straight up. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Issun." smiled Zatanna.

Issun smiled back, and bounced back to his seat.

"Martian Manhunter."

Martian Manhunter floated over from the jury side to talk.

"I would like to congratulate all three of you for making it this far," started Martian Manhunter, "Certainly played a better game then what I would have liked to. I have my own personal question for Zatanna, but Serena, Glaceon, I want you to name three jury members that could be sitting in your spot instead."

"Umm... Gadget, Felicia, and Orbb." replied Serena.

Glaceon thought about it, "Probably you, Gadget, and Hyde."

"Thank you," nodded Martian Manhunter, turning to look at Zatanna, "I want to ask you something, Zatanna. We were partners from the beginning of this game. We may not have a relationship back home, but here we had a connection and we used it well. Do you think it would be worth one million dollars to vote me off, and not honor your word?"

Zatanna sighed, crossing her arms, "J'onn, I had to play the game. We replied on eachother for so long in the game. I needed to break away and play my own game. Otherwise, I would be been as your personal lap dog. Probably still am, who knows... but to answer your question, it's not worth one million dollars to betray you. If I lose, I know what mistakes I made."

Martian Manhunter studied her closely, before nodding his head, "Thank you. I wish you all luck."

He sat back down.

"Trevor."

Trevor smirked, and walked on up to talk to the finalists.

"Oh boy, here we go!" smirked Trevor, rubbing his hands together, "I'm going to start off with Serena. Serena, explain to me why it was so important to take Glaceon to the end, knowing despite how crappy he was at the game, he was more liked then you?"

"Glaceon was my biggest ally throughout this game. When I took out Toadette, I knew for a fact that I could honor my word to both him and Zatanna. It might be a mistake, but I kept my integrity."

Trevor nodded, "Yeah, okay then... Glaceon! I don't have a daughter, nor a wife. Just a bunch of $#%$ buddies, nothing too personal. Listen, if you win this game, what impression do you want your daughter to have about you?"

"I want her to see me as a loving father who cares deeply about his friends and family. I may not have back stabbed, lied, cheated to get here as much as Serena or Zatanna had... but I think that's just how I chose to play the game." explained Glaceon.

"Okay cool, whatever," nodded Trevor, "As for you Zatanna... I don't know. I screwed you over... so I'm not surprised you screwed me over 2 days later. But man... Deadpool is right for once. You were a man hater. Why else were you pushing for an all girl Final 4? J'onn I can understand, but Glaceon? Glaceon? Afraid of him?"

"Hey, I thought that Glaceon would beat us by social game alone, and he still might." argued Zatanna.

"If he does, that goes to show how $#$%ty of a player you were, miss magician," sneered Trevor, "I'm done. Whoever wins, use the money wisely, I guess."

He sat back down, grumbling.

"Finally, Gadget, finish off for us, please!"

Gadget smiled as she walked up to face the finalists.

"Congrats to all three of you! I think you all did amazing during this season," smiled Gadget, "My question for all three of you is... what move do you regret making in this game?"

"Honestly it was taking out J'onn. But I mean that in a more feeling regret type of way. I didn't want to make the move... but I needed to make that move to win." explained Zatanna.

"My biggest regret was losing control of Issun and Toadette," explained Serena, "I had a good deal with them... Final 4... and I lost their trust, and it could have back fired on me."

Glaceon thought about it, "I think it was voting out Orbb. As dangerous as it was... it was the least affiliated with the Maochong alliance. I think we could have spared it, and gone after another player instead."

Gadget nodded, and sat back down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Trevor, you're up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

And with that, Survivor Singapore is all said and done for! We will have a new winner soon! How will the votes be shown? We'll see in about a few minutes!

Survivor Yoshi Desert is next! So be ready for that coming... sometimes before the end of next week? Also, the cast list will be up shortly after the finale! Applicants, there will be one last question for you to answer in PMs on the Final Votes chapter. Please answer it ASAP!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	16. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 2

Ben soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Las Vegas. Glaceon, Serena, Zatanna, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Ben with the votes.

Ben soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up guys? Glad to be finally doing this!"

All of the contestants cheered.

"It's good to see some excitement on Finale night! Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One million dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. After 39 days, we will find out who will be the winner! Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 4 or 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"WE LOVE THE EEVEELUTIONS! GOOOO GLACEON!"

"GO SERENA! GO GO SERENA!"

"EW TNAW ANNATAZ OT NIW!"

First vote,

…

…

Serena.

…

…

Glaceon. One vote Serena, one vote Glaceon.

…

…

Zatanna. Tied one vote each now.

…

…

Serena. Two votes Serena, one vote Glaceon, one vote Zatanna.

…

…

Zatanna. Tied two votes Zatanna and Serena, one vote Glaceon.

…

…

…

Glaceon. Tied again with everyone having two votes.

…

…

Glaceon. Three votes Glaceon, two votes each for Serena and Zatanna.

…

…

Zatanna. We are tied three votes Glaceon, three votes Zatanna, with two votes for Serena. One vote left.

…

…

This vote is not for Serena. Serena's out of the running now, so it comes down to Glaceon and Zatanna.

The winner of Survivor Singapore, is,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ZATANNA!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Zatanna tipping down her top hat in thanks to the jury, waving out to her fans afterwards. Both Glaceon and Serena congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 8 contestants booted, Sakano, Jeff Probst, Shuichi, Flaky, Ilyana, Sorlag, Pink Gold Peach, and Pinkie Pie, soon joined them.

"After a streak of highly tough female winners, we have an intelligent, underdog in the form of Zatanna Zatara! She worked hard behind the scenes, orchestrated a bunch of blindsides, and even turned on a few allies. Owning up to her moves gave her enough votes to be awarded the million dollars! Great job to Zatanna!" cheered Ben.

Jeff Probst then snatched the mic from Ben, "Alright Tan, you've had your fun... now I get to be back in action!" A loud cheer was heard.

Ben laughed, "Fine, but I'll be back on the Final Showdown, and hey, I'll have Zatanna on my team! Sweet! Good luck to the future contestants!"

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my twenty-fourth season of Survivor! ^^

Oh how do I describe Zatanna as the winner. Ultimately, it came down to either her, Glaceon, Martian Manhunter, or Gadget to be the winner. Ultimately, she was the only one I was comfortable with, but I could live with any of the others. She played hard and she deserved it!

Following this season is Survivor Yoshi Desert! 10 fans will be taking on 10 favorites from the past several seasons!

**Bikal (Favorites): America, Applejack, Bowser, Daisy, Danielle, Deadpool, Light, Link, Rosalina, and Soi Fon**

**Gota (Fans): Allison, Angel, Ash, Casey, Fiona, Jake, Josiah, Maria, Mickey, and Shane**

Check out the cast list coming soon!

One last thing regarding Yoshi Desert. You know who the fans are. Now I want you, from the perspective of your fan character, to tell me how your character would play/deal/react to all ten favorites. This will help me with determining how the fans play the game with favorites at the swaps and the merge.

There will be a slight delay, but ultimately, I think the wait will be worth it! :D


End file.
